


THE FIRST GLANCE

by doxi2604



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 121,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxi2604/pseuds/doxi2604
Summary: bea smith is 22 years old and has a 4 year old daughter debbie, she is stuck in a marriage of horrendous abuse with her daughter right in the middle of it all, she wants out but how will that turn out?allie novak an obstetrician at the hospital, she has cared for babies for the last 2 years, she was very smart and happy with where she is right now in her life





	1. Im here

**Author's Note:**

> hi all i have had this story brewing for quite a while now and i just wanted to throw the first chapter out to see if you all like it, please comment

'MUMMY MUMMY PLEASE GET UP..... the little girl yelled holding onto the bed as the 2 ambulance officers rolled it into the hospital, her mum bea was covered in blood and bruises, the nurses and a doctor came over to inspect the situation

'page dr novak

'MUMMY GET UP.... the little 4 year old kept saying

'whats your name?' the nurse asked the little girl

'debbie..... she said her big brown eyes watering and her curls over flowing her face

'sweety why dont you come with me so the doctor can help your mum?' the nurse said

'no, i want to stay with my mum

'but your mum needs to do some tests

'i go with her

'you cant sweety

'i go with her.... she said stubbornly, the nurse went to grab hold of the little girls hand but debbie began to scream and yell

'whats going on here? a blonde doctor came over

'dr novak this is debbie the patients daughter, im trying to get her to come with me so her mum can go and get the necessary tests done but she refuses to leave her mum

'its okay i got it from here nurse, get the ultrasound ready for me please.... the nurse nodded and walked to the room, the doctor turned to the little girl and crouched down

'hi, im dr novak but you can call me allie, whats your name?

'its debbie

'how old are you debbie?

'i turn 5 in 3 days... debbie said holding up 3 fingers

'wow your nearly a big girl, listen we need to do some tests for your mum

'i stay.... little debbie said and allie's heart broke at the pleading look in her eyes

'okay you can stay but you have listen to me okay?

'okay... debbie nodded

'good, come with me.... allie stood up and took debbie's hand and turned to the doctor and nurses

'what do we have?

'22 years old, 8 months pregnant, a sprained wrist, maybe a broken rib, bruising on her abdomen, legs and face

'okay get her into the room there so i can check the baby first, take bloods asap.... they all nodded and debbie held allie's hand and the bed as bea was rolled into the room

'alright debbie im going to check the baby is okay, you sit right here... allie put the little girl to sit at the foot of the bed

'is mummy okay?

'we will do everything we can for her debbie, do you know what happened? debbie nodded

'daddy did it, he is always mean to her.... debbie said as tears ran down her cheeks, allie stopped for a second and turned to debbie and wiped her cheeks

'you stay strong for mummy okay, you and your mummy are safe here, whats mummy's name?

'aunty franky calls her red, but i think its bea or mummy or mama or mum..... allie smiled this girl was so cute, she obviously idolized her mum which was beautiful to see

'okay im going to use this machine to check the baby.... debbie nodded and watched on

'nurse gel please..... they squirted gel on the belly and allie used the hand held ultrasound to check the baby

'its looking good, no bleeding into the placenta although that could change if she has a broken rib, nurse where is the doctor?

'im right here.... he said coming into the room

'dr roberts does she have broken ribs?

'yes 2 and a sprained wrist

'thats very dangerous for the baby

'are you going to deliver the baby dr novak?

'yes i think so, i need the blood test results rushed and i need an ex-ray to see the ribs

'we did one its here.... allie took the ex-ray and looked at it

'the ribs are going to puncture the placenta, i need to deliver now, prep an operation room now we dont have time to waste.... the nurse rushed off to book the room and allie began prepping bea

'listen debbie i need to deliver mummy's baby now

'is he hurt?

'he could be so i need to get him out, i want a nurse to take you to my office while i do the operation okay, you need to be very strong for your mum

'but i want to stay with her

'i know you do sweety but only doctors and nurses are allowed in there, come here... allie picked up the little girl and bought her to the patients face

'you tell mummy you will see her soon.... debbie bent down and kissed her mum on the forehead

'i love you mummy, to the moon and back times 100, i see you soon..... she kissed her 1 more time and than allie put her down, she had seen bridget walk in as she was a therapist here and very good friends with allie

'good girl, this here is bridget a doctor at the hospital, her office is next to mine so she can you there, i promise i will come to you straight away after alright?

'okay, you better look after mummy

'i will, i promise

'come on sweet heart how about we go get something to eat and than you can watch tv in my office?

'okay.... she took bridgets hand and they walked off the little girl wiping her tears 

'alright lets get going before any more damage comes to this poor woman, nurse go and see head of the hospital will jackson and tell him what has happened, we need the police here

'okay dr.... allie followed the bed down the halls and to the operating room, she scrubbed in and once bea was prepped she stepped into the room and looked around

'we treat her with the upmost respect.... everyone nodded and allie was handed the scalpel 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridget had taken little debbie down to the cafe and gotten her some hot chips with gravy and a chocolate thickshake, bridget got the same and they sat down at a table and began to eat, bridget studied the little girl who seemed to be lost in her thoughts, by what she had heard from the nursing staff it seemed debbie's mother bea had been beat up by her partner or husband, debbie didnt seem physically hurt so it must be just the mother, seeing debbie wipe her face of more tears bridget put her hand on her free one and rubbed it gently

'hey your mama is strong yea?

'yep, the strongest

'we have to stay positive

'what does that mean? bridget smiled

'it means we have to think really good thoughts that she will be okay

'she has to be, she is my mama.... bridget smiled

'yes she is, does mama get hurt a lot?

'yes, dad always pushes her and says bad things, he is naughty

'does he hurt you?

'he just screams at me but mummy tells him to.... she stopped talking and bridget frowned

'she tells him to what?

'i cant say it, its rude

'i wont tell anyone, i promise

'she tells him to shut up.... she whispered the last word like it was the worst thing to say

'right, do you know where he is now?

'he went somewhere but i dont know, he is mean and he hurt mummy

'i know sweety, lets finish eating and than go watch some cartoons.... debbie nodded, after 20 minutes bridget bought debbie a donut and a bottle of water and they went up to her office

'debbie you can sit on the couch and i will put the tv on.... as bridget was getting things settled she realized debbie had some blood on her clothes

'debbie im going to get you a change of clothes okay

'but i like my clothes

'i know, i will get someone to go to your house and get some stuff for you 

'how about mummy? can you call aunty franky? i have mummy's phone... she said taking it out of her jean pocket

'the battery died, lets charge it and i will call her for you, sit down and relax.... she put the cartoons on and got a blanket for the little girl along with a pillow and tucked debbie in, she was clearly tired because in about 5 minutes she was fast asleep, bea's phone finally switched on and notifications came on from multiple people of missed calls and texts, franky, liz and maxine, since debbie mentioned franky she founf her number and called from bea's phone

'red. where the fuck are you? are you okay?

'hi is this franky?

'yes, who the hell is this?

'this is dr bridget westfall from wentworth regional hospital

'hospital, wait, what the hell happened? where is bea and debbie? the woman panicked over the phone

'bea was hurt and has been rushed into surgery

'hurt how? 

'she was beat up of what i have been told

'it was fucking harry, how about the baby? debbie?

'debbie is with me, she is fine, there delivering the baby now, they had to due to the broken ribs

'im gonna fucking kill him

'im going to pretend i didnt hear that, listen franky debbie needs clothes as hers has blood and bea does as well

'i have spares for them here at my house, is bea going to be okay? the woman chocked out

'there doing everything they can

'im on my way

'when you get here ask for me, bridget westfall

'okay, thank you doctor..... they hung up and bridget went on to do some digging around on bea's file, it seems she was married to a harry smith for the last 5 years, bea had been in and out of hospital with a various amount of injuries due to what bridget assumes abuse, although it was never reported, or it was and bea was too scared to continue with the report which is not surprising, it stopped about 7 months ago when bea found out she was pregnant and harry must have stopped for a while until today that is, 

'doctor westfall..... she heard the intercom

'yes 

'i have a franky doyle for you here

'send her to my office thanks....... bridget left the paperwork and went to the tv putting the volume down a little bit and than going to open her door to meet the woman, she peeked out to see a woman with tattoos all up her arms, her dark hair straight and a backpack over her shoulder

'dr westfall?

'you must be franky, please call me bridget

'hi bridget, thank you for calling me

'its not problem come on in..... franky walked in to see debbie sleeping peacefully, she opened her bag and took out a little teddy and tucked it under debbie's arm and than a red blanket and replaced the hospital one with it, it was bea's favorite and debbie loved it

'she loved those 2 things

'thats sweet

'so how is bea?

'no news yet, we are waiting for dr novak to come back to us, hopefully soon

'i cant believe he did this to her

'so this happens a lot?

'we thought he stopped and we were trying to come up with a plan to get her and debbie out of there

'please have a seat, can i get you a coffee or something?

'water would be great..... bridget went to her little kitchen a pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to franky than sat down

'this has been going on for some time, i have been going through bea's hospital records

'yes since about a month after they started dating, she tried to leave a few times but he kept coming for her and eventually she got too scared because she was pregnant

'so what changed now?

'she got pregnant again and he threatened to cut the baby out of her stomach, we had a plan to get her out this weekend, do we know what happened?

'not really, debbie said her dad did it and he always hurts her

'yea he does, he is a fucking scum.... franky seethed trying to control her temper

'im sorry franky, i wish this never happened

'me too but i really appreciate you looking out for debbie and bea

'well it was actually dr novak our obstetrician, debbie refused to leave her mum and screamed the emergency room down, the dr calmed her down and talked ot her the whole time about what she was doing to bea, she was really good with debbie

'i will have to thank her, debbie is very clingy to her mum at times, especially when she is hurt

'thats understandable, she is scared if something happens to bea she would be stuck with her dad....fanky nodded

'over my dead body, she will come to me, boomer, maxine or liz, we are all family and have there backs

'im glad they have you all

'how was the baby?

'he seemed to be doing well although they had to rush bea into surgery to deliver, her broken ribs could puncture the placenta

'have the police been called?

'the head of the hospital has been notified so im sure they have been called, does bea have a lawyer?

'yep me, im fully qualified and i will put that rat away for years...... before bridget could say anything the door opened and in walked a gorgeous blonde woman with blue eyes and dressed in scrubs

'your here, i got scared that debbie took off..... she said running her hand threw the young girls curls

'she is fine, she is fed and fell asleep, dr this is franky doyle 

'hi doctor im bea's best friend, how is she?

'she is doing well considering, she has 2 broken ribs, a sprained wrist, a few cuts and bruises but other than that she is fine

'and the baby?

'he is a beautiful healthy little boy, he is in the nursery 

'oh god, thank you so much... franky hugged the dr

'your welcome, bea is getting settled in a room so you can come and see her, but first i have to tell debbie about her mum, i promised.... crouching down in front of debbie she stroked her cheek

'debbie, wake up sweety..... debbie fluttered her eyes open and saw allie 

'is mummy okay?

'she will be okay, she will be sore for a little bit but she will be okay

'how about mummy's baby?

'your little brother is doing well, he is healthy and happy.... debbie launched herself into allie's arms hugging her tightly

'thank you thank you for fixing my mummy

'its a pleasure sweety, look who is here.... debbie pulled back to see franky standing there and debbie ran and franky picked her up hugging her

'its alright little one, aunty franky is here

'i got scared, i did what you told me 

'you called the police?

'yep and they helped mummy

'oh your so strong debbie, im so proud of you

'can we go and see mummy?

'of course, come on follow me..... they quickly changed debbie's clothes as she had blood on them and than debbie held her teddy and allie's hand as bridget and franky followed them to bea's room, it wasnt far and when they got there debbie got scared to walk all the way in, she stuck herself to allie's leg and sucked her thumb, her mum had a tube coming out of her throat and the machines were beeping, allie picked up debbie and kissed her cheek

'its okay deb, its a bit scary but all the machines are to help your mum right now, the tube i will take out very soon and than soon she will wake up

'she wont die?

'definitely not, she will be okay

'can i kiss her?

'of course..... allie took a chair over to bea's bedside and got debbie to stand on it

'go on you can talk to her and kiss her, just be gentle..... debbie nodded and leaned over kissing her mums cheek

'you get better mummy...... debbie sat down and franky handed debbie's ipad franky had bought that she keeps at her house to play with so debbie sat the quietly playing a game

'when will bea wake up dr?

'im going to take the tub out now because she doesnt need it, her stats are good, so in the next few hours she will wake up

'okay, thank you so much

'no problems, i will get them to bring the little baby boy in here soon

'oh yes please, if she wakes up and the baby isnt here than she will bring down the hospital

'we dont want that to happen, but bea needs to be the first one to hold and kiss him, its very important

'we will make sure

'okay, i will go get him, i will be back...... allie left and bridget smiled at franky

'i have to go and talk to the head of the hospital to see what has happened with the police franky

'okay, here is my card in case you need any information, i am bea's poc

'no worries, i will see you soon franky

'bye and thank you bridget...... bridget smiled and turned to walk away as franky stared at her cute little butt

'franky im thirsty

'here is your bottle that bridget got for you..... as franky got comfy she laid the red blanket over bea's battered body and sat with debbie, allie came back 20 minutes later rolling in the baby in his little bed

'here we go little man, your mama, sister and aunty franky are all here for you, frany dont forget first holds, cuddles and kisses need to come from mum but you 2 can hold his hand and gently stroke his cheeks, im going to take the tube out of bea now and she will wake when she is ready

'okay thank you....... bea's little baby boy was beautiful, he had a little bit a brown hair and slightly curly like bea's, debbie and frnaky grabbed his little hands

'he is so cute

'your a big sister deb.... debbie smiled wide

'yep, i look after him

'i know you will

'whats his name? 

'we have to wait till mummy wakes up to tell us, for now lets relax and wait for that, he is sleeping now 

'okay.... debbie sat down and picked up the ipad again

'alright so the baby is due for a feed soon and because bea is so hurt and on medication she cant breast feed

'so a bottle?

'yes a bottle, hopefully bea is awake by than but if not you will have to feed him, if he cries just hit the nurses button and they will make a bottle for him

'alright

'i will be back soon to check on bea and baby.... franky nodded, allie left and franky grabbed her phone and called liz, boomer and maxine letting them know what had happened, the 4 of them together had been working on getting bea free from that scum, they all said they were on there way to the hospital, they all arrived within half an hour

'aunty boomer... debbie jumping up to her and boomer held her tight

'hey little one, you alright?

'im okay, mummy is hurt?

'i know shorty, dont worry she will be okay

'oh look at this little one... liz said who was standing over the little baby with maxine

'he is beautiful

'he really is, hey deb why dont you sit with your mum while i talk to your aunties

'okay..... as they were walking out allie walked back in

'im just going to check her stats

'thanks doctor, im just out here with our family

'no worries.... allie walked in smiling at young debbie who was talking to her brother

'how is your little brother debbie?

'he is quiet

'wait till he wakes up and is hungry, he will get noisy

'he will cry?

'probably but dont worry he will have you there.... debbie nodded, just as allie was checking bea's vitals bea opened her eyes and groaned

'debbie.... she groaned out

'bea she is right here dont worry, debbie come here.... allie picked up debbie for bea to see her

'hi mama

'baby are you okay?

'im good, allie looked after me and bridget.... bea slightly smiled

'bea i will be back in a moment okay.... bea nodded, allie walked out to the corridor

'franky i need you to take debbie, bea is awake and i need to explain everything to her

'okay, do you need me in there?

'after i explain everything 

'alright.... allie walked back inside and sat down beside bea's bed

'hi im dr allie novak the obstetrician, debbie is with franky and your other girls....bea nodded.....' do you remember what happened?

'yea harry he hit me..... allie nodded

'from what i got from debbie your husband did this to you, debbie had called the police and bought you in here

'the baby? bea said touching her stomach, her eyes going wide and she went to get up moaning in pain

'bea relax back your baby is fine, we had to do emergency surgery and i delivered your beautiful baby boy, he is right here.... allie went over tot he baby and rolled it closer to bea

'you want to hold him?

'please.....allie lifted the little boy and put him on bea's chest, bea kissed his soft warm cheek

'he is okay?

'he is fine bea, he was 4 weeks early and may have to stay in hospital for about a week to monitor his stats but he seems to be doing great, do we have a name?

'its noah

'thats beautiful bea

'can i sit up?

'you can although you have 2 broken ribs and a sprained wrist so gently, also you can breast feed due to your injuries and medication you are on...... bea nodded, allie held baby noah as bea sat up the bed reclining for bea to be more comfortable, allie placed baby noah in her arms and bea smiled

'i dont know how to thank you for looking after not just me but debbie and this little one

'no thanks needed bea, i was happy to help, now we need to talk about something

'okay, what is it?

'debbie said it was her dad that did this, the police have been notified, i need to know what your next step will be?

'i want to divorce him and be rid of him from my life

'good bea, i can only imagine how hard it has been for you so your doing the right thing, the police will need to interview you

'can you tell them later tonight when debbie has gone with franky?

'of course

'how is debbie? is she hurt?

'she seems fine physically, mentally it has been hard for her, she refused to leave your bedside and screamed the emergency room down, i eventually calmed her down and told her she could stay with you, when you went into surgery i had a friend/ colleague dr bridget westfall take her, she fed her and than they went to her office where debbie fell asleep on the couch than franky turned up not long later, she seems to be holding on well

'i cant believe i let her experience all of this, im such a shit mother, i dont deserve either of them.... bea said before she began to cry

'none of that bea, this is not self inflicted, you were stuck in a relationship that you couldnt get out of, i wont have you bashing yourself for that, your out now and we will do everything possible to help you.... bea nodded 'so a few are going to happen, the police will take your statement and you need tot ell them everything from the start not just what happened today, second i want you to talk to dr westfall as she is a therapist, in fact the best in the country

'i can do that

'good, right now though your little man is waking up so i will get you a bottle to feed him.... standing up allie touched bea's arm and rubbed it gently, they both felt it, it felt like electricity 

'it will be okay bea

'im scared, will you be here when the police come?

'if thats what you want than yes

''yes please

'okay, i will be back with the bottle...... bea nodded,, allie went to the hallway

'she is awake and i have told her everything, you can go in but be gentle, i will go and get the baby a bottle

'can i come?

'if your mum lets you debbie.... debbie ran into the room and smiled

'mummy can i go with allie to get a bottle for my brother?

'yes baby you can, be good 

'i will, i love you.... debbie ran outside and took allie's hand

'later brudder's.... she said to the others and they laughed as they went back into the room, as soon as bea saw them she started crying

'franky..... franky ran over sitting beside the redhead and wrapped her arm around her

'its alright im right here, your safe now.... bea snuggled the baby into her chest and leaned her head on franky

'have we got a name for him love? bea nodded 

'this is baby noah, noah these are your aunties...... the little baby began to open his eyes a little bit and winge

'oh typical boy, cry baby.... franky said making bea laugh

'liz can you please feed him? im too sore right now

'of course love, come here little one... lix picked him up and rocked him gently

'how are you doing bea?

'im okay maxi, i just cant believe he did this while i was pregnant

'what happened?

'i just cant talk about it now maxi, when i do my report with the police i will show you girls a copy

'your right red, we got you no worries

'i know you do, are you okay to take debbie?

'of course, she already has told me she is sleeping in my bed.... bea smiled, just than the dr and debbie walked in

'alright we have a bottle

'liz is going to feed him, im just too sore

'thats fine bea, as long as you had first hold, cuddles and kisses than thats fine

'i did and thank you for that... allie smiled 

'debbie go give the bottle to your aunty liz....debbie did so and sat beside liz

'mummy whats his name?

'his name is noah

'oh thats so nice, mummy i dont want to go home anymore

'we wont baby

'debbie you, noah and your mum will live with me

'really?

'yes

'oh yay...... allie walked over to bea

'hows the pain?

'8... allie nodded knowing it mean 8 out of 10

'i will get the nurse to give you something for it, how about after this feed we take noah to the nursery so the nurses can look after him for the night, you need to talk to the police and get some rest

'i hate that but i know i need to do it, thank you

'no worries, the nurse will be in soon, the police will be here in a few hours so try and have a sleep.... bea nodded, allie left the room and bea looked over at debbie making funny faces at noah

noah was taken by a nurse about an hour later, debbie, franky and maxine left not long after leaving liz there

'what can we do to help bea?

'i dont know liz, this is such a mess

'i know love but now your away from him, you tell the police everything and send his ass away

'i have to for the safety of my kids

'good girl, i will be back tomorrow but if you need anything just call, your phone is here

'thank you for being here

'anytime love.... kissing bea on the cheek liz left, bea closed her eyes for some rest before the police turned up

bea was gently woken a couple hours later, she flicked her eyes open and saw the bluest eyes she had ever seen 

'hey bea the police are here, you ready for this? 

'you will stay the whole time?

'absolutely

'than yes i am....... allie helped bea sit up and face the officers

'hi bea im officer miles and this is officer rich, we will take your statement about what happened earlier today

'actually officers bea would like to tell you everything from the start of her relationship with her husband

'harry smith right?

'yes thats right.... the officers grabbed chairs and started the recorder

'this is officer miles and officer rich to take the statement of miss beatrice smith, miss smith please start when you are ready..... bea reached out for allie's hand and squeezed it gently which allie did so back to say 'im here for you' before she went on to tell them everything


	2. opening up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so glad you guys liked the first chapter, i have been thinking about this story for so long and im happy it is taken well, here is chapter 2 enjoy and please comment

Allie could feel bea's hand sweating in her own and bea hadnt even started yet, she had tears rolling down her cheeks as she struggled to speak, she had said all of one sentence before she became chocked up, bea looked to allie for help and allie cleared her throat

'officer if you would please wait a few minutes for bea to relax and get her barrings to be able to do this, its very hard especially after what happened today

'of course, miss smith how about we go and get a coffee and we will be back? bea nodded and the officers left

'im sorry... bea said wiping her cheeks

'you dont have to apologize bea, i have an idea for some comfort for you i will be back in a few minutes

'okay.... allie returned 5 minutes later with baby noah 

'here we go, i can tell how much you love your kids and since debbie is with franky this little guy can offer you some comfort... she picked up the little boy and placed him gently into his mums arms, bea looked down and placed a soft kiss to his forehead

'thank you allie, seeing him and hearing debbie's name reminds me why im doing this, why he has to be dealt with

'happy to help, plus how can you not be happy with this little guy in your arms..... allie said gushing over the baby

'do you have any kids?

'no, i cant have kids, when i was younger i had ovarian cancer and when they botched the surgery a lot of damage was caused leaving me unable to carry a child

'oh im so sorry allie, you would be a great mother

'i would have thought so but unfortunately for me it wont happen

'maybe you will meet a guy that has children

'even if i did it wont matter

'why not?

'im not into guys, im a lesbian.... bea doesnt know why but she blushed when allie said that

'well...umm... you know maybe.... you will find a woman with kids...... bea stuttered out

'here's to hoping, what about you bea? bea's eyes went wide 'oh god bea i dont mean you, i mean will you move on from harry?

'harry and i werent really anything, i was forced to marry him and it went downhill from there, there has never ever been anything between us, right now thou i need to get myself and my kids out of the situation, i need a home, start debbie in school and get a divorce

'have you got any savings?

'i do actually, mum died and left me quite a bit of money which has been gaining interest

'harry didnt try and take it?

'he doesnt know about it, my mum died not long ago about 6 months and we never really got along, i was more with my dad than her

'where is your dad?

'he lives in queensland

'did you call him?

'shit not yet, should though

'i can see the police are coming back in so after your done you should call him

'i will thank you...... bea was much calmer when they entered and resumed, she had baby noah sleeping in her arms and allie stroking her leg the whole time, allie felt sick hearing what that scum bag has put bea through and if she saw him she would want to bash the fuck out of him, once finished the officers stood up

'miss smith we will arrest harry smith and take him in for questioning, we also need your permission to retrieve your medical records, can you sign this please?

'sure, allie can you take noah please.... allie picked him up and he fussed a little but relaxed into her touch, bea signed the paperwork and handed it back

'i also want an AVO effective immediately, he wont listen but i need something

'sure i will get it sorted and serve it to him when we arrest him, we will be back once we get his side of the story, your injuries clearly state what has happened but we need to do this right to put him away

'i understand, thank you officers.... they both left and bea turned to allie who was rocking baby noah and kissing his forehead and cheek, bea smiled at how sweet allie is with him, noah seemed to be really comfortable with her and debbie as well, debbie doesnt like anyone new, it took her a while to get used to the other girls but with allie it was immediately

'whats that smile for?

'just you, allie you have been so great with debbie and noah not to mention me, im just so thankful for everything

'well i happen to think your kids are just beautiful like there mama.... allie giggled as bea blushed 'as for you bea, well, i think i read people pretty well and i happen to think your just such a sweet and beautiful person..... bea shyly smiled and blushed even brighter if that was even possible

'thank you

'now how about i give you a bit more time with your little boy and than i will take him down to the nursery?

'can i come with you?

'are you up for it? i can get a wheelchair to help you

'yes please, i need to know where he will be

'of course bea, you take him and i will be back in about ten minutes i just need to finish off some paperwork

;'what time do you finish?

'about 2 hours ago

'shit im so sorry allie, you should be home in bed

'dont worry about it, i have lots of paperwork to do so i will be sleeping in my office tonight

'that sux

'yea but when i realized that i spend a lot of time here i invested in a fold out couch so i can have a proper bed, i lock the door so no one walks in, i use the showers here to freshen up

'thats pretty smart

'alright i wont be long bea, noah look after your mama... she said rubbing his soft cheek and he let out a little burp making them giggle. bea looked down at her little baby boy and kissed him

'welcome to the world my little boy, i promise that i will get you and your sister away from that dead beat sperm donor, i promise that i will keep you safe and make sure your happy, i love you beautiful boy.. noah yawned and let out a little fart

'cheeky boy, im sorry i cant feed you right now but my wrist is hurting a lot, i promise my little boy that once im better i would never leave your side... she kissed all over his cute face till allie walked back in

'mummy's kisses are the best, your a lucky boy noah, bea the nurse here will hold noah till i get you in the chair.... bea nodded, with a bit of huffing and groaning in pain bea was in the wheelchair and noah back in her arms

'alright bea lets get noah to the nursery, nurse can you change the patients sheets please?

'of course doctor

'thank you..... the trip to the nursery was only a few minutes and when they got there noah was crying

'he needs a feed let me make a bottle for him, lets go to the nursing room.... allie rolled bea in there and a nurse was there with another lady and her sweet little baby girl

'i wont be long bea

'okay..... allie went to the kitchen and made a bottle for the little boy and than went back to bea sitting on the single couches

'can you feed him allie? my hand is too sore to hold the bottle

'i dont mind feeding him but how about you hold him and i will hold the bottle? so your still involved

'i would appreciate that a lot

'no worries at all...... allie moved her couch as close as possible and put the teet into noah's mouth, the only sound was the sucking of the little boy, bea and allie were so close that bea could smell allie's perfume, even after a long day of running around for all her patients, bea, debbie and noah and she still smells divine, the nurse came over and handed allie a little burping towel for when she needed it

'thank you nurse, nurse vera this is bea smith noah's mum, bea nurse vera will be looking after noah when he is here

'hi bea, if you ever want to see him dont hesitate to come down, in fact we encourage it, you can come down and spend time with him or feed him

;but i cant feed him, i have an injured hand and broken ribs

'its no problem bea we can help you, anytime, even in the middle of the night

'thank you, i really appreciate it

'no worries at all, when your done with the feed i will change his nappy

'thank you nurse.... as nurse vera went to tend to the other babies allie lifted up noah over her shoulder and gently patted his back to burp which he let out a couple big burps and throwing up all down allie's back

'thanks for that little man

'shit allie, im so sorry 

'dont worry about it bea, i need a shower anyways

'but its all down your back

'its fine, its normal for babies to vomit, here i wiped him clean just hold him for a moment.... allie went to vera who wiped some of it off before both of them going back to bea

'let me change him and than you can kiss him good night.... allie sat beside bea and took her good hand

'are you okay? she asked seeing bea's sad face

'yea i just dont want to say bye to him, i want him with me

'i know bea but you cant feed him, it will just be for a few nights and than you get him back

'i know its better for noah, i hate being hurt

'i get it, time will heal..... vera returned with noah who had on a new nappy and jumpsuit, wrapped in bea's favorite blanket

'hey my blanket

'i hope you dont mind bea but debbie said its your and debbie's favorite and she said she wanted noah to have it to keep him safe

'she is a sweet girl

'your very lucky bea

'i know.... bea kissed noah and watched as vera took him to his little crib and put him down to sleep, allie rolled bea out of the nursery and down the corridor

'where is your office allie?

'just around the corner, do you want to see it?

'yes please..... allie rolled bea to her office and unlocked it before opening the door and pushing the wheelchair in as she flicked the lights on

'its pretty big and very homly

'i spend a lot of time here, sometimes i only go home to pick up clothes

'whats the longest you spent here?

'nearly 2 weeks, we were crazy busy and i needed to be here for a couple of twins that were having trouble breathing

'your very dedicated allie

'i try to be here for all my patients, can i get you a drink? coffee, tea, water?

'i should leave you to rest

'no bea dont go, i need to to wind down so please stay for a bit

'if your sure?

'of course i am, now drink?

'tea please...... allie made 2 teas and put them on the table

'come on lets get you on a proper couch you have been sitting in this for long enough.... allie helped bea to the couch and handed her the tea before taking her own and sitting beside her

'so bea tell me about those woman i met today? they seem really nice

'there great, liz is like a mum to all of us, i met her when i was 6 months pregnant with debbie, harry didnt mind her because she didnt ever talk back, through liz i met maxine who worked with her and we became instant best friends, maxine met harry a few times but mostly i would meet her out or at one of there houses, than franky and boomer i met about 6 months after i met liz and maxine, they had been away on a 8 month trip traveling around europe, franky is like my sister and boomer is the crazy cousin that you just cant help but love

'those 2 dont seem like they would sit back and let you get hurt?

'there not, they both have gotten very physical with harry on multiple occasions, franky even did 3 months in jail for smashing harry over the head with a vase, boomer herself has picked harry up and thrown him away like trash. like literally took him outside to the bin and franky opened the lid and they dropped him in there, it was absolutely hilarious but after harry disappeared for a couple days i paid for it big time, the girls dont care and continue to back me up anytime i call them or they just randomly turn up

'they sound like really good people

'there fantastic, i couldnt ask for better people to be surrounded with

'im glad you have them bea

'how about you allie? do you have people in your life?

'just kaz, for the last 7 years kaz has been like a mother to me

'where is your real mum?

'she gave me up for adoption when i was 8, her drugs were much more important than i was

'im sorry, your dad?

;i dont know where he is, he left when i was six and thats when mum went off the rails, she tried all the time for me to do drugs with her but i refused till one day she gave me a hotshot and than sent me to school, i stepped out of the house and collapsed and had a seizure and the neighbor saw and called triple 0, docs got involved and i turned 8 a weeks later and she signed me over to them, i bounced around to 25 different homes till i was 16 and than went out and did my own thing, got a job and did uni to become an obstetrician and have been better off since, kaz was a teacher from the uni that helped me study because i had to work late, she is my savior really

'wow allie you went through so much and look at you now, a highly respected doctor in her field, top of the class and the best obstetrician in the country

'someones been using google..... bea giggled and nodded

'had to find out exactly who you were, hope you dont mind?

'not at all, im looking after your little one, shit i just realized i told you all my gory details from my life, bea no one knows here except the head of the hospital will jackson

'i wont say anything allie, if its one thing i know its not wanting to be talked about

'thank you and anything you have told me and i heard is between us

'i appreciate that.... bea said and they both yawned

'i should get you to bed

'im buggered

'its been a big day.... getting bea in the chair was quite painful so when they passed the nurses desk she asked for pain killers for bea, taking her to her room she was happy to see the bed done up with clean linen

'wait i need shower before i go to bed

'oh um okay, how about i get the nurse to help you?

;no way, can you just put my stuff in there and i can do it

'are you sure? i can help if you want?

'if you dont mind just sitting here in case i need help..... she said shyly

'of course bea..... bea managed to shower but with a lot of struggle, once dressed she was so tired she needed allie

'allie?

'im here bea, are you okay?

'i just cant move

'are you dressed?

'yes you can come in..... allie walked in to see poor bea leaning back on the wall completely exhausted

'oh bea, come on let me help you..... allie helped bea to her feet but bea was so unsteady and exhausted that she leaned all her body weight on allie, 

'bea wrap your arms around my neck.... bea did so and allie lifted bea into her arms and walked to her bed placing her down gently, as gentle as she was bea was in pain and groaned

'the nurse is here with medication bea, it will help you sleep.... once the medication was put into bea's iv the nurse left and allie tucked bea in getting another pillow for her hand

'are you warm?

'yes thank you, thank you for everything allie

'your welcome, im going to my office, good night bea i will see you tomorrow

'good night allie... with that bea's eyes closed and she fell asleep, allie closed the curtains by the window and left the tired woman to sleep and going to her own office to do some paperwork for a couple hours than get some sleep herself

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day allie was woken by knocking on her office door, she had ended up crashing out at about 1.30am, looking at the time she saw it was 9.30, than another knock but it was very small like a small hand

'one minute..... she yelled out, she got up and opened the door kinda hiding herself as she was in sweats and a singlet

'bea, debbie good morning

'sorry did we wake you? this one was just dying to see you

'no no its fine i overslept

'sorry debbie was so excited to come and see you and give you something

'come in from the corridor... she opened the door and helped debbie bring in her mums wheelchair and than locked the door, she went to her chair and pulled the jacket from there throwing it over herself

'im sorry i have just woken up.... she pointed to her clothes

'it doesnt bother me, we should have waited a bit longer but this little trouble maker couldnt.... she said pinching debbie's cheek

'its fine bea honestly, so little miss how did you sleep last night?

'i missed mummy

'im sure you did but mummy needs to be here for a little bit so she can get better.... debbie nodded

'this is for you..... she handed a gift bag over to allie and shyly smiled

'you didnt have to get me anything sweet heart

'i wanted to, fank you for helping my mummy and brother

'lets see what we got here...... allie opened the bag to 2 red roses, a hand written card that debbie had done and a box of chocolates

'auntie franky helped me make the card

'thank you very much debbie, its really sweet of you.... she pulled debbie into a hug and kissed her cheek

'you did good looking after my mummy and brother

'high praise from a young pretty girl like you.... the little girl blushed 'sit down sweety do you want a juice?

'yes please

'bea tea? coffee?

'coffee would be great, white with 2 sugars

'coming right up...... allie sat down a few minutes later handing bea her coffee and debbie a juice and 2 cookies

'fanks.... debbie said stuffing her face making the other 2 laugh

'deb close your mouth when you chew

'sorry mama.... bea shook her head smiling

'so how did you sleep bea? any pain?

'i was out of it the whole night, whatever they gave me definitely helped

'thats good, you need to rest while you heal, before you know it you will be home with debbie and noah 

'true, can we go see noah?

'of course bea, i just need to freshen up, cant be letting the staff think im not professional looking like this.... she laughed and bea smiled 

'you look good.. i mean nice.. i mean..... ugh......... bea stuttered out and blushed, allie smiled and put her hand on bea's arm

'relax i know what you mean

'sorry im such a blubbering idiot sometimes..... she heard a gasp and looked at debbie

'you said a bad word

'sorry deb

'you owe the cookie jar

'yes yes i know $1, we need a new jar for when we live with franky

'yep we need to get one 

'i will i promise

'good.... debbie said in a sassy voice making them giggle

'alright if you dont mind waiting here for about 10-15 minutes i need to shower and get ready?

'sure we dont mind waiting

'i will put the tv on for you.... allie flicked the tv on and grabbed her back pack and went to the shower which was right next to her office thankfully, she had a quick shower and dried her hair, applied some make-up and perfume and went back into the office, allie did not miss the look bea was giving her

when allie walked back into the room bea's nose was filled with allie's perfume, allie had a knee length pencil skirt and a blouse with her long legs showing and wow were they nicely toned, bea was looking at allie like a tall drink of water on a hot summer's day, seeing allie smile at her as she slipped on her high heels made bea blush and turn her head shyly, allie thought bea was just so cute and beautiful, it didnt take a scientist to figure out how beautiful the redhead was and to top it off allie had a thing for a great mother, someone that was always there for there kids and would do anything for them, and after all she heard when bea was telling her story to the police bea took every beating and rape from harry so he wouldnt hurt debbie, standing up she put on her doctors coat and looked at bea and debbie who was massaging her mums shoulders

'ready to go?

'yep, lets go see my brother..... debbie said happily, she held her mums hand as allie pushed the wheelchair

'so how did you get to my office with just debbie pushing?

'franky dropped off debbie just before we came to you and she will pick her up at lunch time, the nurse pushed us most of the way and than debbie and i finished it off

'that must have been hard?

'it was a struggle but we did it

'tag team smith.....allie said and debbie giggled, they arrived at the nursery and bea smiled when she looked through the window to see nurse vera changing noah's nappy

'look at your little boy being cheeky.... they all laughed when noah pissed on vera

'woah mummy noah did wee wee

'he sure did the cheeky boy, babies do that all the time

'he is silly.... debbie giggled, vera finished cleaning him up and saw allie rolling bea into the nursing room

'look noah mummy is here for cuddles..... she said placing the little baby into her arms and he began whinging 

'dont you start my little man

'he is just hungry bea, how about i make a bottle and you can feed him.... bea went to protest to say she couldnt but allie jumped in, she placed her hand on bea's shoulder rubbing gently

'dont worry i will help bea.... bea released a breath of relief 

'thank you allie...... allie sat down on the couch and debbie stood next to her mum kissing noah, they did the same ritual with allie holding the bottle and feeding him thankful noah didnt vomit on her fresh clothes, once he was fed and burped he fell asleep in his mums arms

'mummy when can noah and you come home?

'in a few days deb, im sorry you have to come here.... bea said as a stray tear fell down her cheek, alli saw bea turn her head not wanting to make debbie sad

'debbie come here for a minute..... debbie went to allie and sat on her knee her back to her mum which is how allie wanted it so bea could have a moment

'you know how mummy was hurt? debbie nodded

'yes

'well because she was hurt and noah came into the world a little bit early they need to stay here so i can look after them, auntie franky will look after you for a few days and than mummy and noah will be with you soon okay? 

'okay, you make mummy better?

'of course i will, mummy is safe with me okay

'okay.... bea smiled and mouthed 'thankyou' to allie who smiled in return

'how about we take noah to mummy's room for a few hours? the nurse can help feed him

'oh yes please, mummy can we? she said jumping off allie's lap

'of course deb, come sit on my lap with noah.... allie helped debbie get up onto bea's knee and although it hurt a little she didnt care, these 2 right here in her arms was her whole world, allie took bea back to her room and with the help of another nurse they got bea settled and a small cot bought in for noah who was sleeping like a log all tucked in with his mums red blanket, debbie was laid beside bea watching tv

'bea did you have breakfast?

'yes, franky bought in food earlier

'okay i have to go and see some patients but how about we have lunch together?

'your not too busy?

'never too busy for my favorite patients, i will grab us something and be back at about 1?

'sounds good allie

'okay i will you 3 soon and debbie, you look after your mama for me

'i will

'good and bea press the nurse button if you need help, for anything

'okay.... with that allie left the room and bea and debbie closed there eyes for a little bit to rest

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

allie had decided to grab pizza from the pizza shop across the road from the hospital, she had seen 6 patients in the last 4 hours and was now starving and tired and couldnt wait to see the 3 musketeers for lunch. once she got 2 pizzas and drinks for them she went back into the hospital and up to bea's room, bea's friend liz was there chatting to bea and talking to debbie as she rocked baby noah in her arms

'allie..... debbie squealed and ran over to the woman and hugged her legs

'hi deb you hungry?

'starving.... bea rolled her eyes her daughter was always hungry

'good i got us pizza and you a juice... she said handing it over to debbie

'thank you

'hi love im liz, we didnt meet properly yesterday but i want to say thank you for looking after the 3 of them

'hi liz im dr allie novak but please call me allie, im just happy i was here to help, please join us for lunch i bought plenty

'are you sure?

'of course, bea tells me your like here mum so your very important to her, let me just grab some paper plates and get you a drink.... allie shot off to the kitchen to get paper plates and stopped at the drink machine getting liz a coke than back to the room

'alright here are the plates... she said handing one to liz 'debbie what can i get you too eat? we have pepperoni or meatlovers

'2 of each please.... she smiled wide

'4 pieces? allie asked shocked and looked at bea 

'she will eat them easily allie

'okay here you go, come and sit in the big girls chair..... debbie sat down and allie rolled a table towards her and put down her plate

'thank you allie

'no worries sweety, now bea what do you want?

'a piece of each please

'well thats not enough food so you get what debbie has, you need to get your strength back so eat up and dont complain....s he placed the plate and a can of drink in front of bea who rolled her eyes playfully

'thanks boss

'at your service bea..... allie said and they all laughed

'liz would you like me to put you some?

'i can get it love you sit down and eat

'okay and here is your drink

'thank you..... they sat around chatting and allie just couldnt believe that a little 4 year old could eat not only 4 pieces but also another one just to top it off, than she cleaned her hands and face and sat next to liz and ate 2 of her crusts from her pizza

'wow im shocked

'i know she is like a vacuum, im forever cooking for her... allie chuckled

'you full now debbie?

'i need a sweet.... she smiled wide

'alright i will get you something, let me finish eating.... debbie nodded

'so bea when i get back from the cafe i need to check on you, i need to do an examination

'okay, how about liz can you take debbie for something sweet while i get it done please?

'no worries love it got her..... ten minutes later liz and debbie left to go to the cafe and after allie cleaned up the rubbish and washed her hands she went back to bea and the nurse that she had called to assist

'im putting gloves on and im going to press in and around to make sure there is no damage, if it hurts or feels weird let me know..... bea nodded, bea blushed and couldnt look at allie while she was doing the exam, she doesnt know why but she was embarrassed and very shy especially when allie pushed her fingers inside of her, it felt...... good....... when allie finished she looked at bea

'im sorry that was uncomfortable for you

'i dont anyone you know there... allie nodded

'i understand but the good thing is there is no damage and your healing up nicely, the cut on your stomach is doing well does it hurt?

'im okay sitting or laying down but when i move it does hurt

'alright if it gets too much just ask for pain meds other than that you seem to be getting there, how are the ribs?

'fucking aching to be honest

'so thats the most painful?

'yes for sure

'same thing with the pain, if you need it just ask

'i will

'okay good you can put your legs down... allie said taking off her gloves and throwing them away before washing her hands, the nurse left needing to do a few other things

'thank you allie, you were gentle 

'after hearing what you went through i would never be anything but gentle okay

'i trust you... bea said quietly and lifted her eyes to look at allie who was standing so close to the bed, they just stared at each like time stood still, bea moved her finger to touch the bracelet on allie's wrist and allie tucked a stray hair behind bea's ear, allie wanted so badly to kiss this broken woman but knew she could get in so much shit for it

bea herself wanted to pull allie closer and kiss those beautiful red lips of hers but she was scared, scared of being hurt and of hurting allie, this was all so weird for bea she had never felt such a pull from anyone before, 

allie wanted to kiss her but the look of fear in bea's eyes told her not too so she just leaned forward and kissed her forehead and heard bea release a breath of relief

'im going to see some other patients but i will be back later on, do you want me to take noah back?

'no leave him with me, liz will be back soon

'okay, i will see you soon bea and if you need me tell the nurse to page me

'i will

'bye bea

'bye allie....they both smiled and allie walked out to go to her other patients, bea laid her head back and sighed

'where the fuck did that come from? she asked herself, why was she having these types of feelings for someone, not just someone another woman


	3. The number 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for you comments they are very much appreciated, i hope your enjoying this story, im not sure where im going with this but time will tell, enjoy

The next day allie went to see bea at about 8am, walking into the room she saw bea sitting in a chair by the window tears spilling down her cheeks

'he bea whats wrong? allie said sitting down on the chair opposite her

;nothing im fine

'i know your not bea, please tell me whats wrong? maybe i can help

'no one can help..... bea just kept looking out of the window

'bea look at me.... bea shook her head no 'come on bea im not that ugly.... she saw a faint smile on bea's lips

'your beautiful..... bea said looking down at her hands as she blushed, allie blushed a little as well, allie had never had someone say she was beautiful the way bea did, it was sweet, caring and dare she say loving

'so are you... allie whispered back and a silence descended between them, after a couple minutes bea looked up

'its debbie's birthday today and im stuck in here... allie nodded

'i know debbie told me the other day, just because your in here it doesnt mean we cant do anything for her

'but how?

'leave it to me, i need you to call franky and anyone else you want to celebrate debbie's birthday and i will organize it

'but.... bea tried to say but allie's hand on her own stopped her

'just trust me...... bea looked longing in allie's bright blue eyes and than nodded

'its scary how much i trust you allie.... allie smiled

'i know but i wont ever break it, right now i need to check you out... bea blushed and her eyes went wide

'god bea not like that, i mean your injuries and so forth

'oh okay, can you help me up please?

'of course..... allie wrapped a gentle arm around bea and helped her up and over to the bed and bea lay down, allie saw how nervous and shy bea was so looked at her

'do you want me to get another doctor? if your shy about me doing this i dont mind stepping back, i want you to be comfortable

'no i dont want anyone else, its just you know an embarrassing thing to do

'i get it, i will be as quickly and gently as possible.... bea nodded, allie had finished after a few minutes and bea put her legs down

'it all looks really good bea

'how long until i go home?

'in about 4 days, im sorry i wish it was earlier but we need to watch over you in case of bleeding

'i understand

'okay so you call franky and whoever else and tell them to be here with debbie at 12.30

'are you sure about this allie? surely your busy?

'today is actually a day off for me but im here to check on you and a couple patients, so i will be done in an hour, i would love nothing more than to do something for debbie's birthday

'if your sure?

'i am, just relax

'pass me my wallet and i will give you my key card to pay for whatever your getting

'no thanks

'what do you mean no?

'exactly that, no thanks

'but you dont need to pay for my daughters birthday, i can afford it?

'i have no doubt about that but i want to do it, please just let me

'i dont know how to thank you allie?

'how about a coffee after you get out of here?' allie asked unsure, she had been thinking all night about what almost happened between her and bea and decided to see if it can go somewhere, there is clearly an attraction on both sides and she didnt have anything to lose, bea looked at her surprised and went quiet, allie thought she stuffed it up and was going to just tell bea to forget about it but bea spoke first

'like a date?

'if you want it to be..... bea thought for a moment and nodded

'a date it is..... bea had never seen allie smile so wide and bea couldnt help but mirror it

'great, alright i will come and get you all at 12.30 from here

'okay see you than allie

'bye bea... she waved her off and walked out to the hallway and leaned against the wall 

'yes... she cheered a little too loud as she got the attention of not only a couple nurses but she heard a little giggle come from bea's room, she quickly stood back up and walked off to see a couple patients and than to her office, when she sat down she began making a list of what she needed for debbie's birthday when there was a knock on her door

'come in.... the door opened and bridget walked in

'hi bridget how are you?

'im good and yourself?

'good thanks, you busy today?

'its my office day so paperwork all day, why?

'its little debbie's birthday and i told bea i would do something for her since she cant

'your getting pretty close to them allie

'yea i guess i am, i cant help it bridget, bea is just so beautiful and sweet

'yes she is

'i asked bea out to a coffee date

'wow, what did she say?

'she said yes... allie smiled

'im happy for you allie but you cant do anything while she is your patient

'i know which is why i said we would do it after she gets out

'tghats good,i hope it works out

'me too

'alright well what can i do to make this happen?

'you want to help?

'well i sure dont want to do paperwork all day, i can take it home if i need to, this sounds more fun

'great, first of all we need a room for a small party?

'how about the conference room next to the nursery, that way noah can come and if he needs to be changed or fed its right there

'thats a great idea, we could move the table to the corner for food and cake, we need decorations and everything else

'why dont we go to the mall down the road and they have a great cake place there?

'sounds good lets go but first we need to ask will for permission to do this

'good idea..... they got there things and went up to the big bosses room and knocked

'come in..... a new zealand accent was heard and they walked in

'dr westfall and dr novak what can i do for you both?

'well you know the patient bea smith?

'of course i am in the process of getting together all of her medical records, that poor woman has been through so much

'she sure has, her daughter debbie turns 5 today and we wanted to know since bea is in hospital if we could do a little party in the conference room by the nursery? allie asked

'absolutely, its free all day but try not to be too loud

'thank you so much will

'no worries, can i help with anything?

'do you have a blind fold? will laughed

'no but i have a scarf

'can i borrow it? i want to surprise debbie

'of course... he gave it to allie and she put it in her bag and they went off to the shops, they arrived back to the hospital an hour later having gotten everything they needed and than some, they decided pizza and salad was the best for food so it would be delivered just before allie went to get the group

'we got a lot to do allie

'i know, i wish we had more people

'we could call will to help, he did offer

'true

'i will call him.... bridget called will who turned up after a few minutes along with 2 other nurses that were on break

'you bought help?

'we have to get this done to make that little girl and her family happy

'thank you will, i really appreciate it

'no sweat, lets get this done....... once the table was in the corner and the rest of them were putting up decorations and blowing up balloons allie went on to begin to fix the snacks, she had multi colored popcorn, chocolate biscuits, cookies, snakes, frogs and pineapple lollies in separate bowls, chips, dip, pretzels, cupcakes, she made a fruit platter, chocolate dipped strawberries and donuts, half the table was covered in snacks the other side would be for pizza, allie had the birthday cake and a couple other cakes in the fridge for after

'wow allie i think you went overboard

'probably but debbie, bea and the others have been through hell and if i can make them happy for a little while than im happy to do it

'i get it

'how are the decorations coming along?

'will seems to be loving blowing up balloons

'he is such a kid at heart.... they laughed when they saw him making noises with one of them

'shit i didnt get a gift bridget and bea might need one as well

'go and talk to her you have an hour, this will all be done when you get back

'okay thank you.... allie rushed out and quickly check on noah who was fast asleep and doing well, she than went to bea's room and she was watching tv

'bea i didnt ask you about a present for debbie. do you have one?

'i was supposed to pick it up yesterday, i got her a necklace

'how about i pick it up for you?

'are you sure?

'absolutely, where is it at?

'i will give you the receipt, can you pass my wallet please

'sure... bea handed allie the receipt and saw it was close by 

'no worries i will pick it up, oh and what does like to do?

'she laves art, obsessed with it actually

'okay thanks, i will see you at 12.30

'okay... allie ran out of the room and left the hospital to get the presents

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Allie arrived back at bea's room at 12.30 on the dot carrying baby noah and handing him to bea 

'hello everyone i hear its someones birthday

'its mine its mine..... debbie jumped up and down

'is it yours debbie? wow you must be like 20 years old..... debbie giggled

'no im 5

'5, well arent you growing up

'im a big girl now

'you sure are, do you want to tell who everyone is here?

'yep, my aunty franky, aunty boomer, aunty maxi, aunty and grandma liz but you already know them, my friend from daycare cindy, molly and shane

'well its good to meet you... allie said shaking the little kids hands as they all blushed

'so i have a surprise for you debbie for your birthday but first lets get mum in a chair and we can all go together,..... bea was in her chair with boomer getting ready to push

'before me go debbie you need to put this on

'why?

'so you dont ruin the surprise silly

'oh ok.... debbie giggled and allie put it on her, allie looked at bea and winked which franky definitely saw

'everyone follow me quietly please.... they followed allie who was guiding debbie down to towards the conference room, she turned to everyone and put her finger over her mouth to stay quiet while she opened the door for debbie and they all nodded, as she did so everyones mouth fell open to see the room, it was an actual party room with streamers, balloons and signs

'alright debbie are you ready? she said as they all walked inside and closed the door, will, bridget and the other nurses were there with party poppers ready for debbie

'im ready, im ready

'here we go, 1.2.3...... she took off the blindfold and everyone yelled_** 'surprise'**_... debbie jumped up and down in excitement and had the biggest smile on her face

'for me?

'all of this is for you, your mum organized all of this for you sweety.... bea's eyes went wide with shock and allie nodded

'oh mama thank you so much.... debbie hugged her mum and kissed her cheek

'your mama is so proud of you debbie, go and enjoy...debbie went off with the others and allie went to bea

'you shouldnt have told her it was from me

'why not? it is from you bea, if you were out of hospital and able to do anything you would have right?

'definitely

'than thats all that matters.... allie pulled a chair closer to bea and sat down

'your her mum and her whole world is you and now noah, i know your a good mum and look at the smile on her face because you did this for her

'but it was you

'no it wasnt, i may have done the grunt work but this is all from your heart to hers... bea turned to look at allie

'thank you allie, your one of a kind, your the most genuine and sweetest person i have ever met... allie smiled and kissed bea on the cheek

'i could say the same about you bea and so much more, now give me this little guy and go spend time with your daughter, there is plenty of food

'yea enough to feed the whole hospital allie

'i went a bit overboard but as long as debbie and you are happy thats all that counts

'you have no idea how much this means to me allie, i owe you so much

'you owe me nothing bea, well except coffee..... bea giggled

'cant wait

'me too bea, now give me this little one and go and eat..... bea kissed noah and handed him to allie than she called boomer over to take bea over tot he table with the others, allie was sitting down watching seeing how happy debbie and bea were and that was to say it was all worth it, she saw franky walking over to her and sitting down

'so whats the deal with you and red?

'what do you mean franky?

'i mean you looking at bea like she hung the stars in the sky, whats going on?

'nothing

'you like her dont you? 

what? no... allie said not wanting to say anything to someone she barely knew

'you can deny it all you like but i know you do, let me just say she has been through a lot so if you hurt her i will put you in a bed in the icu

'i would never hurt her

'i dont think you will either but know thats what would happen if you do.... allie nodded

'i understand

'good now when will bea and noah be out of here?

'saturday most likely

'okay well than how about you come for dinner at my house on sunday night? allie looked at franky and raised her eyebrows

'you just threatened to basically kill me and now your inviting me to dinner?

'hey i would do anything for red, dont mess her around and you will be fine, plus i know you like her so come for dinner as a thank you and bring dr westfall with you..... allie smirked

'oh so really its about bridget than me.... franky scoffed

'nah its about red, so dinner can ya make it?

'yea sure what time?

'give me your number and i will text you when i know and my address, these 3 will be living with me from now on

'good, im glad she is out of that hellhole

'how much did red tell you exactly?

'when the police interviewed her she told them everything from the start, she didnt want to be alone and asked me to stay, i know everything and we have talked as well

im surprised, she doesnt open up to many people

'i can tell, look franky i promise i wont hurt her

'good now your number..... allie gave her number to franky and she pranked allie's phone so she had her own number

'allie allie..... debbie yelled coming over to her 'thank you so much for helping mama do all this, its so cool, your the best.... debbie said hugging her

'i was happy to help sweety, did you eat?

'yep lots of everything, im so happy

'thats good debbie, now how about presents

'yes please

'alright go and get your friends and sit down.... allie also stood up and went over to the adults

'we are going to do presents now, aunty maxi can you take noah please?

'of course, come here my little fairy floss

'okay bea come with me please.... allie pushed the wheelchair over the front where all the chair were and everyone sat around, allie slid debbie's present into bea's hand subtly 

'thank you... bea whispered

'alright debbie your mama is going to give you your first present

'okay

'come here deb... debbie came to her mum and bea pulled her onto her lap

'this is for you baby girl because your growing up and you need to have big girl things now.... debbie opened the box in her hands 

'oh mummy its so pretty

'just like you

'can you put it on for me please?

'i will do it for you deb... allie said as she knew bea's hand was too sore, she pulled the necklace out of the box and put it around debbie's neck, it had a love heart at the end of it which was a locket

'allie you open the locket for debbie please

'sure.... allie opened it to see a photo of debbie and bea together

'this is so you know i will always be with you no matter what

'thank you mummy, i love you so so much

'i love you to deb, to the moon and back....... they shared a loving hug and bea wiped her tears from her face

'dont cry mummy, dont be sad

'im not baby, im so happy to have you and noah 

'im happy we have a family.... debbie kissed bea and she jumped off and sat on the floor with her friends

'alright deb my turn.... maxine said handing her a gift bag and debbie opened it

'oh a new dress and a jacket, hank you aunty maxine

'your welcome sweety

'my turn, here you go debbie.... debbie opened a box from liz and it showed a leather jacket that debbie fell in love with a couple weeks ago

'oh wow you got me the jacket, i love this, thank you aunty liz

'happy to do it

'hey hey my turn.... boomer said handing debbie a envelope and debbie opened it not sure what it was, there were a couple photos of a big doll house, it was pink and glittery

'ya see deb i gotcha a big doll house but obviously i couldnt bring it here, i will set it up over the weekend for ya in your new bedroom at franky's house

'oh wow its so beautiful, thanks aunty boomer

'yea nah worries shorty

'alright i guess im up, here you go deb... franky handed debbie a wrapped gift which she took off the wrapping and when she saw the box she let out a squeal

'a new ipad?

'yes deb a new ipad

'woah this is cool, thank you aunty franky, your all the best family ever...... debbie's ipad was broken by harry in a fit of rage about 3 weeks ago, bea was going to replace it when she got out of hospital but now franky got it for her

'we all love you deb

'i love all of use too

'wait wait i have one more gift for you debbie

'really? debbie said excited to allie

'yes, will can you bring over the box please.... will bought a big moving box over and placed it in front of debbie, the little girl had to stand up to open it as it was quite big

'what is it?

'open it debbie..... allie winked at bea before turning back to debbie and her friends who helped debbie open it, when the lid flipped open debbie jumped up and down

'art stuff art stuff, so much stuff.... she began pulling them all out 'books, paint, pencils, crayons, playdoh, paint brushes, glitter, glue, so much stuff.... debbie emphasized and ended up tipping the whole box out, bea looked on shocked as there really was a tonne of stuff

'thank you so much allie... she said hugging her

'your welcome, its from me, bridget, will and those 2 special nurses that helped set everything up today

'deb you better thank everyone for today.... debbie went to every person in the room hugging them and saying thank you than back to her mum and sat on her lap

'im so happy mama, the best birthday ever

'im glad debbie

'debbie its not over yet

'its not?

'no how about you sit at the table and i have one more surprise for you?

'okay.... debbie went with her 2 friends, boomer, maxine and noah and sat down

'what else do you have allie?

'i have to get the cake out bea, oh your gonna love this...... bridget and will kept the others busy while allie took out the cake and showed it to bea

'moana? she loves moana, how did you know?

'i heard her talking about it yesterday, when i went to the cake shop today they had this one so i got it plus a cheesecake and a pavlova

'oh thats my favorite

'really?

'yep, i love it

'mine too, i mean apart from chocolate obviously.... bea giggled

'you sound like debbie

'great minds, alright lets light the candles, franky take bea over there and put these 2 cakes on the table, i will bring the birthday cake once its lit

'got it...... allie litt he candles and one of the nurses turned all the lights off and it was mildly dark, they began singing happy birthday as allie placed the cake in front of debbie

_**'happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to debbie, happy birthday to you..... hip hip, hooray, hip hip, hooray....**_ they all cheered 

'make a wish and blow out the candles deb.... debbie thought for a minute and than blew them out, together with her mum she made the first cut into the cake and everyone clapped, bea swiped a bit of the cream and put on debbie's nose causing her to giggle, unbeknown to everyone allie had taken photos the whole time along with another nurse who had allie phone, 

'moana taste so good mummy

'allie got it for you... bea whispered in debbie ear, 'she did a lot to help me

'she is really cool mama

'yea she is..... bea said and smiled when she looked at allie who was sitting with noah in her arms and kissing him all over his face, she was pulling faces and baby talking to him, it was really sweet, franky came and sat beside bea and took her hand

'i can tell by the way you look at her you like her bea, i get you have a lot to sort out but dont shy away from her because she really likes you too, even if its friends for a bit thats okay, she knows everything about you and she hasnt pushed you away and she never would, take it slow and at your own pace.... bea wasnt sure what to say to franky but she squeezed her hand and nodded a thank you

They stayed around for another couple hours just hanging out, the kids were doing some drawing while the adults chatted, liz took noah to the nursery to have a feed and change than came back so his mum can spend time with him

'hey deb did you enjoy your day?

'mama, this has been the best day ever.... bea smiled, bea lived to see her children happy and to see the smile on debbie's face right now is all she needs, looking at allie who was in deep conversation with maxine she felt like she was really falling for this woman which was crazy, but there is something about allie that makes her heart pitta patter

'what do we do with the leftovers? franky asked the group

'i was thinking about that, bea if you wouldnt mind i want to ask debbie to makes plates of food and cake for some of the sick children we have here? thye dont get out but i think a little treat they would really appreciate it

'i think thats a great idea allie, deb come here please.... debbie came over with her little minions

'we have a lot of food left over and cakes as well, how would you and your friends feel about making some plates and giving them out to some of the sick kids in hospital? you can go with allie?

'can we all go? debbie said shyly, bea looked at the others and they all nodded

'yes we can all go

'okay thats a good idea mama

'great go with allie and start making them...... while they wee making that will came over to bea

'hi bea i know we havent met yet i am will jackson head of the hospital, how are you feeling?

'sore but doing okay, i just want to say thankyou for letting us do this here

'its no problem bea, plus have you ever said no to allie or bridget? it doesnt go down well.... they both laughed

'i can only imagine

'once your all ready to go to the childrens ward head off and we will clean up here

'i cant ask you to do that will

'your not, listen bea my sister has gone through something similar to what you went through, extremely abusive husband and he beat her everyday, they had 3 kids together the youngest 6 months old, one day my sister called me over because he was in a rage but when i got there the scene i saw was the last thing i could ever expect

'what happened? bea asked

'my sister was crying over my nephews body the 6 month old, her husband had thrown him across the room because he was crying and than kicked him till he stopped, it was too late for him though and he was dead before i even got there

'he was only 6 months? that poor little boy, did they catch her husband?

'he was on the run for 3 months till he turned up at this hospital, there was a fight he started with me in the carpark, it was 5 stories up and it ended with him falling off 

'he died? no justice for the little one?

'he died, although i was like you no justice but in the long run he would have done some time and than come out and god knows what his next move would have been, im not saying this to scare you bea im saying this because all you have been through donet let it consume you, you have 2 beautiful children and a family that loves you, you will struggle for a bit but with help you will rise above all of it and be the strong woman i know you can be, no one goes through all that without being strong, trust me i know

'thank you will, how is sister going now?

'it was hard and for the first couple of years she lived with me, she struggled but she did the work and now she is dating another man for the last year and is very happy

'im glad she was able to deal with it and move on, i just hope i can as well

'it wont be easy but you can do it bea

'thank you for sharing that with me

'no worries, now they seem to be ready so go on and look out for the cheeky brian

'will do

'we ready to go guys?

'sure are, maxi can i have noah please

'as much as i love his cuddles i guess you could have him back..... bea smiled as the baby was put in her arms

'lets go meet these kids, your gonna love them.... allie said, the first room had tom, angela, bryce and anthony who were all handed a plate each, the adults joked around with the kids, boomer was like 'patch adams' the movie putting on a wig and blowing up the rubber gloves she found making them all laugh, it was great to see, the visited another 4 rooms till they came to the last one which had adam, ricky and brian, brian was really quite and just laid there with his eyes closed, bea moved closer to him right up to his bed and just stared at him

'BOOO!!! he yelled out and laughed as bea jumped and than laughed with him

'will warned me about you, cheeky

'im a good boy

'sure you are, how are you doing?

'im good, why are you in a wheelchair? he said looking down

'someone hurt me

'are you okay? he asked sweetly

'in time i will be

'thats good, i have cancer

'im sorry.... he shrugged

'i cant be mad about it, at least mine is getting better, ricky there hasnt got long, i heard the doctor talking to his mum and said ricky has only 7 months to live

'thats sad

'yea it is

'how long have you been in hospital?

'long time, lets see im 12 now so.....maybe 6 months.... bea laughed as he smirked

'your too cheeky, when will you get out?

'the doctor said in a few weeks

'thats great

'yea and i can try and grow my hair back

'i think you look cute

'umm excuse me i was going for handsome.... he feigned offense and bea giggled

'sorry, your very handsome

'much better but dont try to crack onto me, im taken

'oh just my luck, by who?

'celia in the other room

'oh she is very beautiful, you like her? brian blushed and nodded

'yes

'thats sweet

'so is this your baby?

'well i didnt steel him from anyone, this is noah only 3 days old

'he is cute, can i touch him? at that allie came over to bea

'brian are you behaving?

'always, im always good

'yea right, so whats going on over here?

'brian want to touch naoh, can he?

'not yet brian im sorry, noah's immune system is not strong enough right now.... the little boy put his head down

'i understand..... it broke bea's heart to see brian so sad

'how about when your all better dr novak can tell me and i will bring in noah for you to hold?

'really? he said happily

'sure, noah will be having checkups here so why not

'that would be great, dr novak can i?

'of course brian, i will keep bea updated about your recovery

'great thanks

'here brian a treat for you.... she handed him a plate

'woah cool, who is this from?

'its bea's daughter debbie's birthday today, so from debbie and bea

'oh yummy thank you, we always get boring food so this is great, thank you bea

'your welcome brian

'bea we need to go as these kids are all due for there medication and you need to rest

'okay, nice to meet you brian and i will be back to visit soon

'nice to meet you too bea, thank you for the sweet treat

'anytime, bye..... they all left and looked around 

'where is boomer?

'actually i havent seen here in a while franky

'god i hope she hasnt gone to that room there..... allie pointed

'why? who is that?

'thats joel, without a doubt the angriest kid we have had here, he yells at the nurses and doctors, tells his parents to piss off which they dont even bother visiting anymore, they havent come in 4 weeks

'seriously, as if you would abandon your child, how old is he?

'10, he just sits and watched a movie or plays the playstation..... thye all heard yelling coming from joel's room and allie went over to peak through the window, she laughed and shook her head

'wow, no one has been able to interact with him in months, go look..... they all took there turns to see boomer sitting on a chair and playing the playstation with joel, they were moving around like they were racing both playfully telling each other off, the food tray was on the floor but neither of them cared

'thats wild.... bridget said as she looked through 'i couldnt get through to him and i have been trying for months

'boomer has a special ability to not give a shit about how you feel and do what she wants, most likely joel told her to leave and flipped his tray in anger but boomer didnt care because she loves play station..... franky said and they all laughed

'so what do we do now?

'leave boomer she is fine, franky text her and tell her to come to bea's room when she is done.... franky nodded 'the rest of us can go back to bea's room so she can rest, bea lets take noah to the nursery first yea?

'okay...... they left noah with nurse vera and went to bea's room, bea was tired so they helped her to her bed

'debbie im going to take your friends home why dont you say good bye to them.... debbie hugged them all and they left with liz, debbie got on the bed with bea and laid down beside her

'mama im tired..... debbie said yawning, bea only just realized it was 7 at night

'its been a big day, go to sleep baby..... debbie nodded and within a minute little debbie was out

'wow she was tired

'when she is really tired she just gets in bed and sleeps, no fucks given.... bea smiled and kissed the crown on debbie's head

'bea sweety im going to head home and i will take debbie's presents and drop them to your place franky tomorrow

'that would be a big help, thanks maxi

'good night all and thank you allie for what you did today, debbie was so happy thanks to you

'it was no problem maxine, do you want help with this stuff?

'i got it thanks anyways, night all.....maxine left and franky stood up

'i should get mini home

'hang around for a bit franky, boomer wont be long and she can help you

'your not tired?

'i am but its too early to sleep now

'okay just till boomer gets here, that girl is like a child sometimes

'oh i know... they laughed

'listen blondie seriously thank you for today, i know bea was upset about not being able to do anything for debbie and you just pulled out all the stops with limited resources

'i was happy to do it, i know what its like to have a birthday and no one able to do anything, its not bea's fault she is in here and i wont allow for bea to feel like she let debbie down because she didnt.... allie turned to bea

'you didnt let her down and you never have bea, as i said to you before that girl worships the ground you walk on, your her whole world, so today i helped you make her happy, did you see the smile? it was magical

'she was so happy, thank you for everything, i wont ever forget it

'it was nothing.... just than boomer walked into the room

'hey where did you all go?

'we were finished and you were busy with joel, how did you even get him to talk to you? he doesnt talk to anyone

'he told me to piss off, i told him if i can play play station i will give him cake and lollies, i put the plate on the table and started playing....allie laughed

'im glad he had a visitor that he didnt push away

'oh yea he said i could come back and play, im coming back tomorrow

'thats great boomer

'anyways boomer can you help me with mini here, she fell asleep

'yea no worries...... bea kissed debbie's cheek and boomer picked her little body up and debbie slept on her shoulder, as boomer passed allie she patted her head

'thanks for today it was so much fun, your good well for a blondie, night fuckers..... she walked out with a laughing franky

'call you tomorrow red

'night guys...... bea laughed as allie fixed her hair

'was that a compliment bea?

'it was a boomer compliment, it doesnt happen often

'than i will take it, how are you doing?

'tired.... bea said yawning

'hows the pain?

'about a 5

'i will get you something to help with that and than you can go to sleep..... allie pushed something through bea's iv and kissed the top of bea's head

'good night...... before allie could pull back bea put her hand on allie's cheek rubbing her cheek bone

'thank you for everything, would you do it for anyone else?.... bea whispered as they were so close

'i think you know the answer to that..... lost in the look on intensity in bea's eyes allie leaned closer to bea and pecked her on the lips, she pulled back and bit her lip

'im sorry i shouldnt have done that 

'no you shouldnt have, you have done this.... bea pulled allie down and connected there lips, there was no tongue or force, it was soft and gentle, lips moving against lips, allie pulled back and leaned her forehead on bea's

'wow, no one has ever kissed me like that

'me neither allie, was it okay? she asked shyly

'it was perfect but we need to be careful, i could lose my job

'shit sorry.... bea said and moved her hand as allie stood back up looking around to see if anyone saw thankful no one was around

'its okay, i wanted it but because im your doctor i could get in trouble.... bea nodded

'so we wait till i can go home

'exactly, i like you bea, a lot and i want to see where this goes with us

'me too allie, i feel the same way

'okay well im going to let you get some sleep and i will see you tomorrow

'okay good night allie

'good night bea..... allie squeezed bea's hand and than left the room, looking back bea's eyes were closing and she fell asleep, allie went ot her office to grab her stuff and she decided to take off home for the night


	4. getting to know you

It was saturday and bea was waiting for allie to come and do a last check up and hopefully leave the hospital, in the last few days allie had spent a lot of time with bea, debbie and noah, as of the day before bea was able to feed noah on her own as her hand was getting better, thankful it was just a sprain and the little boy was happy to be in his mama's arms

'hey franky can you get me a face wash please?

'sure red, here... bea wiped the little boys face as he spilt some milk

'thanks 

'mama where is allie? debbie whined

'she is busy deb, she wont be too long

'i want you to come home and baby noah 

'i knew sweety, look who just walked in

'sorry guys im so busy today

'its fine allie

'how are you feeling bea?

' a little tender but much better

'thats good, im just going to feel around your tummy first.... franky took noah and put him in the cot, allie put gloves on and felt around bea's tummy

'does it hurt?

' a little buts its more a pull than anything

'the stitches look good, no infection at all

'so can we go home?

'you can i just need to give noah a check over first.... going to the cot she undressed him and began doing her checks as debbie came to stand beside her

'whats that thing? it looks weird.... debbie asked and pointed at noah's private part, franky chuckled and allie turned to look at bea biting her lip trying not too laugh

'debbie thats what boys have

'but why?

'come up here deb and i will explain it to you... debbie sat on the bed and faced her mum 'okay so you know how you have your own girl part down there?

'yes

'well boys have something different

'why?

'because girls can have babies so it needs to be different

'so boys cant have babies? she frowned

'thats right deb, do you understand?

'i think so, anyways it looks weird, like a little sausage... all 3 woman burst out laughing as debbie shrugged

'this kid is a classic.... bea rolled her eyes and hugged the little girl

'when you grow up you will understand better

'okay mama

'alright girls noah looks good and his mama does too, so you can both go home

'yay, thanks allie... debbie said jumping off the bed and going to hug the blonde

'your welcome sweet heart, now you have to promise to be good for your mama and help her look after noah

'i will be the bestest biggest sister ever ever ever

'good girl, now bea im going to write you up a script for pain and for infection, take the infection one for a week and the pain if you need it

'okay

'i wont be long girls..... when allie left bea went for a shower while franky and debbie started packing bea's and noah's stuff, she gave noah a quick bath and dressed into a fresh body suit than wrapped him in his mums favorite blanket, bea was finished and dressed and now sitting in a chair when allie came back into the room

'here we go, the scripts and i want to see you and noah in a week for a check up

'okay, thank you for everything allie, i appreciate what you have done for me and my family

'glad i could be here for you, do you need help taking your stuff to the car?

'yes please... franky said 'you can push bea in the wheelchair so deb and i can bring the stuff down

'no problem.... allie put noah in bea's arms and began pushing the wheel chair with debbie and franky following

'hey red where did you get these flowers from? there beautiful..... bea didnt know what to say, they came from allie but is allie a friend, her doctor, more? after the kiss they spent a lot of time together and allie even fell asleep in her room a couple nights ago, it was on the recliner couch but still she stayed the night and bea was happy to wake up to the beautiful woman, sensing bea's hesitation she jumped in

'it was special friend franky.... allie said and smiled at franky, franky was smart and picked it up straight away but didnt want to make a big deal about it and embarrass the redhead, they exited the hospital and franky was lucky enough to be parked in front, allie took noah and strapped him in his seat, bea's eyes were glued to allie's ass as she was bent over and franky chuckled as she put the stuff in the car, debbie got in beside noah on one side and bea slide into the other with the help of allie

'you okay?

'im good thanks allie

'alright well safe trip home, text me....she whispered and bea nodded

'i will, bye allie

'good bye bea, bye you girls

'bye allie.... debbie waved and blew her a kiss to which allie caught and put it on her cheek before doing the same to debbie, bea smiled and waved as franky began pulling out, once bea was gone allie went back inside as she had so much to do today

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The next day it was 3.30 in the afternoon and franky took out the food to begin dinner as it needed to cook for a few hours, noah just went down for a a nap and debbie was playing with the dollhouse that boomer got her for her birthday, once she got debbie a juice and some crackers as a snack she went into the kitchen

'hey franky do you need help?

'you could set table if ya want

'sure, how many? just 3 of us?

'5 actually

'5? who else is coming?

'there is us 3 plus allie and bridget

'you invited allie to dinner?

'i sure did

'what? when?

'the other day at debbie's birthday

'why?

'she seems cool and i think she needs more people to hang out with, should i uninvite her? franky asked a knowing look on her face as she looked at bea

'no that would just be rude

'its just going to be a friendly dinner with us and a thank you for looking after my family.... bea nodded

'i guess i should go and get something for dessert?

'good idea red, the cake shop is only down the street

'okay i wont be long.... bea left and franky had to laugh at bea's face, franky was smart and realized the first time she saw them together that allie liked bea but now it seems bea feels something as well by the way they look at each other. cutting up the veggies she put them in a oven tray, she marinated the beef and than laid it on top and covered it with foil before putting it in the oven, she will make a pasta salad as well as make some hot chips knowing how much little bea loved them, that was later though so right now she set the table and tidied the mess she made in the kitchen before sitting on the lounge to relax taking out her phone, unbeknown to anyone bridget and franky have been texting back and forth for the last week, apart from bea who keeps franky on her toes she had never met anyone like bridget, she is smart, witty and so damn sexy, franky lay down and began texting bridget

bea walked down the road at a slow pace, she was still sore but walking will help her recover better so why no t walk to the cake shop, coming to a stop at the end of the street she walked into the shop and began looking at the display cases, there was so many to choose from and knowing that allie was coming and she remembers what allie said was her favorite cake which was the same as hers 

'hi miss what can i get you?

'can i have the pavlova please

'sure, anything else?

'yes, i would like a nutella cheesecake and a tub of the vanilla choc chip gelato please

'sure thing love coming right up.... once bea paid and received her order she left the shop and walked back to franky's house, walking inside she put the cakes in the fridge and ice cream in the freezer before going to sit down in the lounge room, debbie was now sitting on the couch between franky's legs with a colouring book and pencils that allie had got her

'deb did you finish your snack?

'i did mama

'did you put the plate in the sink?

'yep and the juice box in the bin

'good girl, franky noah alright?

'he is fine red, i checked on him a few minutes ago, you should have a lay down as well

'im good thanks franky, how about a movie deb?

'yes please mama, can we watch Aladdin?

'sure deb, pass me the control please, franky has it on her planner..., debbie ran and put her stuff away and than came and sat with her mum handing her the control and bea put the movie on while debbie snuggled into her mums side

A couple hours later bea had given debbie and noah a bath and dressed them than went for a shower herself, she was now sitting on her bed staring into her closet, franky had gone with liz, maxine and boomer to bea's old house and packed up all of bea, debbie;s and noah;s stuff that bea had been storing for him and set everything up for them at franky's, franky was happy to have them as she had a 4 bedroom home she inherited from an uncle 4 years ago so apart from her own room she had 3 spare rooms, bea and noah had one and debbie happily had her own, so now bea was staring into her closet wondering what she should wear, this was here franky found her 20 minutes later when she walked in seeing bea in her own world

'hey red you alright? bea puffed her cheeks out as she released a big breath

'i dont know what to wear..... franky wanted to tease her blushing friend but the look on her face told her not too

'how about i help?

'yes please

'alright so its just casual, how about these jeans because there not too tight on your belly because of your stitches and ribs and this tank top along with this light jacket? 

'are you sure franky?

'of course red, i got you no worries

'i dont know why im so nervous

'because you clearly like allie.... bea looked at franky and blushed

'dont worry i wont say anything, she likes you too you know

'yea? bea said unsure even though they did kiss

'yes now get ready they will be here in a few minutes

'alright, is noah and debbie okay?

'deb is drawing and noah is sleeping

'if he cries call me, he is due a feed

'no sweat...... franky left the room and went back to the kitchen passing noah's extra cot in the lounge room, franky had bought a spare one so they could have him with them during the day, it would be easier unless it got too noisy and he would be moved to bea;s room, franky checked the food and took the foil off for it too get some color on the meat and veggies as she began to make the cheesy bread, it would take ten minutes in the oven to finish, just as she put it in the oven the door bell went and franky saw debbie jump up and run to the door

'debbie wait for me before you open.... debbie nodded but bounced with excitement, franky laughed and came over to her opening the door seeing bridget and allie standing there

'hi girls 

'hi franky, hi debbie..... debbie ran into allie hugging her legs, allie couldnt pick her up because her hands were full with 2 bunches of flowers and a bottle of wine

'im so happy to see you allie and you too bridget

'happy too see you too debbie

'come in 

'allie come and see my room

'okay deb one second, here franky the wine is for you

'thanks allie

'debbie these are for you.... she said handing over the small bunch of flowers

'for me, there beautiful, thank you

'your welcome, these are for bea, is she around?

'just getting dressed, let me get drinks and you let this little one show you her room, come on bridget..... franky said and bridget followed her to the kitchen as allie went with debbie to her room

'look i have my own bed and the doll house from aunty boomer

'thats really pretty debbie, but why are your toys thrown around?

'i was playing before

'but you need to clean them up after yourself, mummy is still sick and you need to help

'oh yea, okay you sit here and i will clean up.... debbie said patting her bed and allie sat down and listened to debbie chatter away about all her toys and stuff in her room

bea had finished getting ready and had put on some perfume and a little make up before leaving her room, she had heard the door bell a few minutes ago so was a little nervous but excited to see allie, leaving her room she heard debbie talking to someone so went to debbie's room seeing allie sitting on the bed talking to debbie as she cleaned, allie looked up and saw bea standing there and she she smiled wide as did bea

'deb your talking off allie's ear

'dont be silly mama, she is my friend, right? she said turning to face allie

'right deb, you did a great job cleaning up

'thank you

'deb go and help franky set the table please

'okay mama....debbie skipped off leaving bea and allie there, allie stood up and moved closer to bea

'these are for you, i dont know if you like flowers but.... she said shyly and shrugged

'i have never gotten them before until you gave them in the hospital, thank you there beautiful

'your welcome... allie leaned in and kissed bea on the cheek who in turn blushed

'how are you feeling?

'tired and sore but okay considering

'how are you doing with noah?

'yea good, my hand still hurts a little so deb or franky help if i need it but mostly its good

'glad to hear it, where is the little munchkin?

;in the lounge room, follow me.... allie couldnt help but stare at bea's nicely shaped ass as they walked through the house, noah had his eyes opened and just staring 

'oh look at those cute little cheeks, may i?

'of course, he is due for a feed any minute now, i will put these in water and make a bottle..... allie picked up the little bundle of joy and kissed her cheek, he opened up his little eyes 

'hello cutie pie, woah did you do a stinker.... the little boy sucked on his hand 'lets get you changed ay.... she laid him down on the changing table and bgan changing his diaper, bea walked in half way through a bottle in hand

'here let me do that allie, you dont need to be doing that

'its fine bea im happy to help, plus he is oh so cute.... when she finished and the diaper was disposed she picked him up and kissed his nose

'there we go all clean

'come on my beautiful boy its time to eat.... allie laid the boy in bea's arms and sat beside bea while she fed him, there knees were touching and allie laid her hand on bea's knee

'is this okay? allie asked and bea nodded

'yes but only for us too, i dont want others especially debbie to know anything

'got it.... bea lifted noah to her shoulder and burped him after he was fed

'that was a good one good boy......he went back to sleep in bea's arms so she stood up and put him in his crib and covered him with a blanket, franky came into the room a few seconds later

'guys dinner is ready

'thanks franky.... franky walked off and bea checked to see if anyone was coming into the lounge room, when she saw that it was clear she held her hand out to allie and lifted her from the couch, they stood close and bea continued to hold her hand

'i missed you

'i missed you too bea, i feel lonely at the hospital now

'maybe i will fake a sicky and come back

'i dont ever want to see you there unless its to visit

'that i can do once im healed properly 

'good, i look forward to it.... allie leaned in and pecked bea on the lips

'hmm just what i thought

'what? bea said confused

'you taste so sweet... allie said licking her lips as bea blushed 

'come on lets eat... bea let go of her hand and they walked into the dining room, franky saw straight away how flushed bea was and smirked, bea was just so easy to read, they all sat down with debbie at the head of the table, bea and allie across each other and the same with franky and bridget

'mama can i have juice please?

'yes but only one popper, after that water

'yay thanks mama

'i will get it baby you stay and eat.... debbie munched on her cheesy bread as bea went and got debbie a popper and opened it for her

'what does everyone want to drink?

'red bring the wine over for bridget and grab me a beer

'allie?

'beer please..... bea returned and poured bridget another glass and gave a beer to franky and allie, sitting down bea began eating trying not to smile when allie put her hand on her thigh lightly scratching

'so bea how have you settled in here at franky's?

'pretty good bridget, franky and the others went and got all our stuff from the old house and set them up for us which im so greatful for, im so greatful for everyone that has helped us including you and allie, its been really hard for us... she chocked up and put her hand over debbie's 

'dont cry mama, your the bestest mama ever

'absolutely... franky said and raised her glass the other 2 following and debbie lifted her juice 'here's too bea, the best mum, friend and person i know, cheers....bea clinked her glass with the others as she wiped a few tears away, the rest of the dinner went by and they all laughed as debbie told them a funny story about boomer, after dinner franky shooed bea, allie and debbie off to relax so they went to the lounge room and sat down, noah was awake just staring at the mobile maxine bought him so bea took him out and he relaxed against his mums chest

'hey bubba, what are you doing awake ay? you should be asleep.... the little boy just stared into his mums eyes and than yawned

'mama can i hold noah?

'yes sit next to allie... bea stood up and debbie sat in her seat 'hold your arms out... debbie did so and bea put the little baby into her arms but stayed to support his head and body

'look mama im holding him

'you sure are baby

'he is so little 

'he will grow quickly and than he will be running around with you

'dont be silly mama, he is too little... bea and allie smiled

'for now, how about you go for a shower to freshen up and put on your pj's?

'okay, will you come with me?

'of course

'here let me take noah while your mama helps you.... once allie had noah bea took debbie to the bathroom and gave her a shower, she dressed her in warm pj's and than came back out to sit down with allie

'debbie after dessert you get to stay up for 20 minutes and than bed

'okay mama

'hows the little one doing allie?

'fast asleep

'already, how?

'i sang to him and he fell asleep, so either my voice is annoying and he slept so he didnt need to hear it or its good and it lulled him to sleep..... bea giggled

'im sure it was the second one, here let me put him in the crib.... bea put the little boy in the crib and than went tot he kitchen

'do you guys need help?

'nah were good red, we are about to bring dessert

'okay, dont put debbie too much please

'i wont.... bea grabbed 2 beers and debbie's water bottle and went back to the lounge room

'thanks... allie said taking the cold bottle as bea sat next to her

'dessert is coming out now

'yay, i love dessert

'yea i bit too much missy

'oh mama, dessert is the best.... debbie giggled, franky came through with bowls of dessert for each of them and they all laughed to see debbie bouncing in her seat, once dessert was finished they sat around talking for a bit till bea saw it was 40 minutes later

'debbie bedtime

'oh man, i dont wanna

'i know but its past your bed time

'but mamaaaaa... debbie whined 

'hey deb how about you og brush your teeth and i read you a bed time story? allie said trying to give bea a chance to relax

'really?

'yep but you have to get going now

'okay.... debbie jumped up and ran to the bathroom

'are you sure allie?

'of course bea, i love reading to kids, come on i can read to you too... allie said reaching out her hand and bea shyly took it, she looked at franky and she nodded for bea to go with allie

'while you 2 do that bridget how about a drive?

'sure i would love to

'sweet, red we will back back later on

'allie you okay to stay for a while?

'absolutely, in fact take your time... franky laughed

'righto see you 2 later on..... franky left with bridget and bea and allie went to debbie's room with bea holding noah, they all lay down on debbie's queen size bed and got comfy, debbie wanted a big bed because sometimes she got scared and wanted her mama or franky to stay with her

'alright debbie what book should i read?

'this one, 'the princess and the frog'.... debbie handed allie the book and got in under the covers, bea and allie had kicked off there shoes and laid down beside the little girl, noah was happily sleeping on his mums chest, allie got halfway and debbie was asleep and even bea was as well, she got off the bed and put the book away before picking up noah and pulling the blanket over bea and debbie, she went to the lounge room and put noah in his crib to sleep a bit more, she put on the tv and began to watch tv, it was weird how comfortable she felt in this house considering it was her first time here, she knows how tired bea would be so wanted her to sleep and was happy to take care of noah while she rest, she had been watching tv for about an hour when noah began to cry, she went to the crib and picked him up

'what are you sooking about ay, are you hungry? oh by the smell of it you need a change and than a bottle..... allie went on to change his nappy and than made him a bottle, he was still being a bit sooky but when allie began singing he stopped 

**'You've got me feeling emotions**   
**Deeper than I've ever dreamed of**   
**You've got me feeling emotions**   
**Higher than the heavens above**

**I feel good**   
**I feel nice**   
**I've never felt so**   
**Satisfied**   
**I'm in love**   
**I'm alive**   
**Intoxicated**   
**Flying high**   
**It feels like a dream**   
**When you touch me tenderly**   
**I don't know if it's real**   
**But I like the way I feel inside**

she sung to him as the water was heating up and than when done she was shaking the bottle 

'hey... she heard and turned to see a tired looking bea walking into the kitchen, bea had been worried when she woke up and noah wasnt with her so got up and looked around, she heard allie's voice and went to the kitchen

'hey bea, i hope you dont mind but i wanted you to rest so im about to feed him

'i dont mind, thank you i appreciate it

'you must have been tired? you fell asleep so fast

'yes this little guy keeps me awake... she said kissing noah's cheek

'i can imagine, you can go back to sleep i dont mind hanging out with him for a while

'i wanted to spend time with you.... allie smiled

'cant argue with that, come and sit down with us..... bea sat next to allie as she fed noah

'your really good with him, you would be a good mum

'you think?

'i know allie.... allie smiled and kissed bea on the cheek as she burped noah, that wasnt enough for bea and bought allie into a soft kiss which was broken by a burping noah

'good timing buddy, you really know how to ruin a moment.... she giggled

'thats my boy, here let me put him in his cot.... bea wrapped the little boy and lay him to rest than sat beside allie

'so bea

'so allie

'i want to know more about you

'like what?

'everything, favorite color, music, band, food, animal, just everything.... they turned on the long couch so there legs were across each others and they were facing each other

'so tell me everything bea

'okay, lets see favorite color red, music, a bit of everything but the old school music, most of the new music is just crap, food would have to bea pork belly with mash yum, animal is a cat because they curl up on your lap and make you feel loved, okay your turn now

'alright, color red as well, music mostly rnb and hip hop but sometimes a little dance but not doof doof, fav food is stuffed chicken breast with rice, mm yum, animal is cat as well because i have one

'really?

'yep, her name is pebbles and she is just the cutest thing ever

'what made you get a cat?

'i guess i was loney, i have a big house but its just me there

'why didnt you get an apartment or studio?

'i thought i would have a family to share it with

'it could still happen allie

'im hoping so more and more these days.... allie smiled and laid her head on the couch just staring at bea, bea did the same and they just looked at each other, they stayed like that for a good 20 minutes just basking in being in each others company

'i like you being here

'yea? your not sick of me?

'definitely not, i dont know what it is about you allie but im so comfortable with you 

'i feel the same way bea, its like i have known you for years.... bea nodded

'its a little chilly in here im going to put the heater on and get a blanket, how about a movie?

'sure but nothing scary

'i hate scary movies, here you chose.... bea handed allie the control to scroll through the saved movies, bea put the heater on, grabbed a blanket from her room and turned all the lights off before sitting down next to allie

'i chose the note book, is that okay?

'i love that movie.... as they watched the movie they were side by side but soon enough they had melted into each other and bea was practically laying in allie's arms, the couch was huge and you could easily have 2 people laying down beside each other, bea turned on her back about half way through and looked into the bluest eyes, allie smiled down at her before she connected there lips, there lips moved together like they have been doing this 1000 times before, it was soft, sweet and slow which is what bea needed and allie knew that, in fact allie need it as much as bea did, allie put her hand on bea's hip not pulling her in more so to ground her, she pulled back and smiled

'was that okay?

'it was perfect.... bea said than yawned

'maybe i should go so you could rest?

'no dont go, will you stay for a while?

'are you sure? i dont want to pressure you

'your not, i want you here

'okay if you turn around and rest

'firstly maybe we should change into something more comfy?

'thats a good idea, i cant sleep in jeans

'let me get you something to wear..... bea went and changed into trackies and a t-shirt and giving the same to allie, it semed to be unspoken that allie was about to spend the night and bea felt really comfortable about that, once they both changed they brushed there teeth and went to the lounge room taking up the same positions.... bea kissed allie one more time before she faced the tv, allie wrapped her arm around her and held bea tightly to herself, thats where franky and bridget found them a couple hours later, the heater was on a timer so was off, baby noah was asleep, and seeing bea and allie together was really cute, they were comfortably sleeping

'they look cute

'yea they do gidge, 

'should we wake them?

'nah there fine there, you still gonna stay the night?

'absolutely but no funny business

'im always well behaved

'i find that hard to believe franky

'do you mind if i take noah with us? give bea a rest

'of course not, bring the little munchkin in.... taking the crib with the sleeping baby into her room she did the same thing and gave bridget something to wear and a spare tooth brush, once they were changed they got into bed facing each other

'im glad your here gidge

'well you can be very charming

'its the doyle charm.... bridget laughed

'you just sounded like allie

'really?

'yep, she calls it the novak effect though.... franky laughed

'i like allie, she is different 

'she has had a shit go of it till she decided to get her own together, she has come good though

'i think she will be really good for red

'i think they will be good for each other, even a blind person can see they like each other

'thats true..... they shared a few kisses as they had on there drive to the beach, they talked and kissed and just spent time together, soon enough they were asleep


	5. rsv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is some medical stuff in this chapter, i dont know anything about medical stuff and i went off online forums and well 'house' the show, i hope you enjoy and thank you so much for your comments

bea scrunched up her face as the sun peered in through the window, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around to see she was laying on the couch, she could feel a warm body pressed up behind her and turned her head to see allie snuggled up to her, she looked up to where noah's crib normally is but it wasnt there so she slid from out of the blondes grasp and looked around, it wasnt anywhere so she went to franky's room, opening the door slightly she saw bridget and franky feeding the little boy

'hey

'hey red, did this little one wake you?

'no the sun did, what is he doing in here?

'i took him last night, you need a proper sleep

'thanks but i can take him now

'no you wont, he is fine with aunty franky so you go back to sleep, in fact take blondie and go to your bed so your more comfy

'are you sure franky?

'of course i am, he is about to go back down and we are going back to sleep, he is fine and you need rest

'thank you, both of you

'happy to help now off you go..... bea nodded and went to the lounge room running her fingers through allie's locks

'allie wake up, hey allie... the blonde stirred and opened her eyes 

'why are you awake bea? allie grumbled

'the sun woke me up, come on lets go to my bed... taking allie's hand she helped her up and they went to bea's room, allie was half asleep and wasnt watching so slammed into the cupboard in bea's room, 

'oh fuck are you alright?

'it hurt im not gonna lie but im fine, hurt my head a little.... allie looked at bea who tried so hard not to laugh but her lips split into a smile and than she began laughing

'oh piss off... she lightly shoved the redhead

'im sorry allie but that was too funny

'yea yea whatever... allie smiled as well

'come on get in bed..... they lay down in bea's king size bed and faced each other, allie grabbed bea's good hand and held it to her chest

'its so weird how comfortable i feel with you... bea said after a few minutes

'me too bea, i dont sleep with anyone, i dont like people in my bed or to share one with others

'why not?

'i guess because i never really had things of my own and now that i do i dont share unless there really important to me

'i get that, sharing a bed with harry was horrific, when he went away for work i would go and sleep in debbie's bed because i never want my daughter to lay in a bed where bad things have happened

'makes sense, wait, who's bed is this?

'its franky's but its never been used, she bought it about 4 months ago when we were planning my escape from him, it was always planned for me to live with here until i could get on my feet

'she is a good friend

'yea she is, i dont have many people in my life but the ones i do have are great

'i can see that, where do i fall in there?

'im not sure to be honest, i guess i can say your more than a friend right now

'i like that.... bea yawned

'tired ay?

'yea, noah just loves keeping me up at night

'where is he?

'with franky and bridget

'wait are they together?

'they sure are

'there so different

'i know but opposites attract right?

'i guess so, will debbie be alright with me being in here with you?

'she doesnt come in here, she will get up and go watch tv till franky or i make breakfast for her, but if she says anything i will just say you fell asleep, she will be fine, she is very smart

'i can tell, if its too much i can leave and go home

'no dont, i want you to stay here with me

'if your sure?

'definitely 

'okay well come here..... allie pulled bea to lay her head on her chest and they were soon both asleep

debbie got out of bed and used the washroom before going into the lounge room and putting the tv on, she went to the cartoon channel and sat back to watch it, there was a blanket on the couch so she wrapped it around herself as it was really cold, she had been there for about half an hour when franky walked out with bridget who was carrying noah

'good morning squirt

'good morning aunty franky, did dr bridget stay here?

'yes she did

'how about allie?

'yes she did as well

'where is she? debbie said as franky and bridget came and sat on the couch

'she is in mums bed, cant have her sleeping on the couch when mum has a huge bed... debbie nodded

'i guess so

'are you hungry?

'yep and cold

'alright i put the heater on and make you breakfast, what do you want to eat?

'pancakes?

'choc chip?

'yes please.... debbie nodded happily

'coming right up, you keep bridget and noah company...... franky put the main heating on which was for the whole house as for some reason it was freezing this morning and bea and allie would surely feel it as well, going to the kitchen she put a pot of coffee on first and while that brewed she went on to make the batter for the pancakes, 20 minutes later she made a huge stack and put some away for bea and allie for when they wake up and set the table for the 3 of them

'come and eat... she said quietly, bridget put the sleeping noah in his crib which franky bought out to be with everyone and the 3 of them sat at the table

'how many deb?

'3 please.... franky put 3 pancakes with syrup on the plate along with some strawberries and cream

'here you go

'thank you.... debbie began eating while franky and bridget made there own

'aunty franky can we go to the park today?

'it depends

'on what?

'if you have been good

'me? im always good

'we will see after breakfast

'noah can come too

'lets see if it warms up a bit, we dont need you or noah getting sick

'if we cant go to the park can we have a movie day with lots of junk food? and we can get donuts 

' i think that might be better deb, we can do the park another day when its warmer

'okay aunty franky.... debbie sat minding her own business when franky put the ipad in front of her so she just ate and watched

'bridget are you working today?

'no, allie and i took today off

'would you like to join us for a movie day?

'i will have to go home to shower and change but i would love too

'great

'how about mama and allie?

'when they get up we will ask them, eat your breakfast deb.... debbie finished and than took her plate to the sink

'all finished

'good girl now go and wash your hands and face than watch some cartoons for a while, quietly because your mum, allie and noah are sleeping

'okay...t he little girl took off and did as was told

'so have you heard from the police about harry?

'yes actually i spoke to them yesterday, they arrested harry and he has been sent to a prison about an hour from here, he will be held there till his trial

'do you know when that will be?

'not yet, i have to file all the paperwork tomorrow and the trial will be set asap, the medical records would give bea the ability to divorce the slime bag without having to be separated for 12 months

'thats good, how about the avo?

'it has already been granted, if he tries to call her or send someone to warn her or anything he will be put in the slot and it will look bad on his already bad records, you know what bridget i got access to all of bea's records and there is so much she hasnt told me about

'like injuries?

'yea, i wish i got her out of his hands earlier

'i know franky but you cant look at that, you have to look forward and be there for her now

'right now she will live with me, i will be her lawyer and make sure that scum gets put away for as long as i can 

'your a good person franky... franky shyly smiled

'i just want to do right by bea and the kids, she deserves that

'yea she does, she is lucky to have you in her corner

'thanks

'lets clean up here and i will head home to shower and change than i can come back with donuts and munchies

'i got this bridget, maybe, like if you want, umm, maybe you want to stay here tonight? franky said shyly, she doesnt know why but bridget made her shy like a school girl

'is that what you want? franky nodded

'yes

'okay than i will bring an overnight bag

'great.... they shared a peck and than bridget grabbed her things and left, she and allie came in bridgets car so if allie wanted to use it later she could, franky got on to cleaning up and than relaxed on the couch with debbie 

bea woke up to fingers running through her curls, opening her eyes allie was looking down at her with a small smile on her face

'good morning beautiful

'morning... bea husked out 

'how did you sleep?

'really well, how can i not with a beautiful woman beside me.... bea blushed and shyly smiled

'i like having you with me as well, what time is it?

'10.15

'shit i havnt slept this late in forever

'you needed it

'hmm i guess so, are you working today?

'no i have a week off

'why?

'hospital said i had too, i havent taken time off in ages so they said take a week off immediately

'i know how much you love your work allie

'yea but there right, i have been doing long hours and sleeping more at the hospital, i dont mind but it has taken a toll on me and my neighbor hates feeding my cat pebbles, im thinking of giving him up, its not fair as he isnt getting the attention he needs

'dont give him up, let me talk to franky, maybe we could look after him for a while till your work load calms a bit

'you would do that bea?

'if i can yes, plus im hoping you will spend some time here with me so you can see him as well.... bea said and allie smiled before leaning down to kiss bea 

'that sounds good to me, plus you owe me a date, how about friday night?

'friday is perfect

'good

'how about breakfast?

'yes please im hungry

'come on... they got out of bed and both freshened up before walking down the hallway and into the lounge room, franky was laying down with noah laying on her chest and she and debbie were watching cartoons

'good morning 

'morning mama and allie

'good morning deb, how did you sleep?

'good, did you sleep with mama?

'i did, is that okay?

'yes, franky said you had to because you cant sleep on the couch for long time

'thats right deb, have you eaten?

'yes mama, franky made pancakes

'there are some in the oven for you both

'thanks, hows noah?

'changed, fed, burped and asleep

'here let me have some cuddles...... she picked up the baby and rocked him in her arms

'lets eat allie... they went to the kitchen and allie put everything out and made them each a coffee, bea tried to cut up her pancakes but it was a little hard with noah in her arms

'here let me cut them up for you.... once cut up she pushed the plate in front of bea again

'thank you... franky came into the kitchen to get a bottle of water

'hey so bridget has gone home to shower and change and is coming back to have a movie day with deb and i, are you 2 in?

'im in, allie?

'do you want me to hang out? bea nodded

'yes i do but only if you do as well?

'i would love to but i need to shower and change as well

'well you can use my car allie to go home and change

'i will get the taxi so i can bring my own car, its easier

'sounds good, bridget is staying again tonight as well by the way

'you and the doc ay? 

'i know its completely different to what i normally go for, i dont know what it is but i really like her, plus like seriously look at her she is gorgeous... bea smiled when franky unusually blushed

'thats so cute

'shut up red its not cute, ugh

'it really is.... franky felt herself blush even more so decided to turn the tables

'how about you 2? get it on last night? she said wriggling her eyebrows

'what? no we didnt franky, we just slept

'yea yea if ya say so

'your an asshole

'i know... franky laughed

'oh before you go and annoy my daughter i want to ask you a favor franky

'whats up?

'well allie has a cat and she doesnt really have time for him at the moment with being so busy with work so i was wondering

'if he could come here?

'well yes, i know its a lot to ask

'does he bite, scratch, nip? is he vaccinated? 

'he is very placid, doesnt nip, bite or scratch and yes he is vaccinated, he is toilet trained so goes in a tray

'alright than im good with that but i wont empty his litter red

'its fine i will do it, thank you franky, i know having us 3 here is too much already

'nah red you got it wrong, i love having you 3 here, your my family..... bea smiled and franky went to the lounge room and they both heard debbie telling off franky for stepping on her toy

'watch out bozo, thats my toy

'gee sorry deb, you got too much attitude

'well dont step on my toys

'well pack them away

'well i was playing bro... bea and allie burst out laughing at the 2 of them

'alright you 2 thats enough.... debbie came into the kitchen with her toy

'mum she broke it

'i will get you another one deb

'but tell franky to be careful

'i will but you know that you should be playing in your room

'but i want to watch tv the same time... the 5 year old sassed out

'alright relax deb, how about i go and get you a tv for your bedroom?'

'yea?

'if your good than yes

'i will i promise

'okay i will go today and get you one, right now go and play in your room

'thanks mum... debbie kissed her mum and than skipped off to her room making a smart comment to franky on the way

'mums getting me a tv so...... she stuck her tongue out 

'that daughter of yours is 5 going on 30

'dont i know it

'bea how about you come with me to my place and once im showered and dressed i can take you to the shops to get a tv?

'you dont mind?

'not at all, i want to spend as much time with you as possible

'let me see if franky is okay with watching the kids..... bea went to the lounge room and franky said she was happy to look after them and to take there time, putting noah in his crib she went to the kitchen

'franky said she is happy to watch them so i will have a shower and than we can go

'okay i will call a taxi for half an hour.... 45 minutes later the taxi stopped outside a pretty decent sized house, allie paid and got out of the car putting her hand out for bea to take

'come on.... allie unlocked the front door and let bea in first than she followed and locked it behind them

'wow allie your house so beautiful

'thank you, how about i show you around?

'sure.... the floors were tiled except for the bedrooms which had a nice dark red carpet, the kitchen was all stainless steel, she had a nice big black leather couch

'leather?

'well yea if ever i have someone with kids over its easier to clean

'smart, where is your room?

'down this way, come see.... they went to the last bedroom and entered, allie's room was really nice, she had a feature wall with different shades of red and cream color, she had a king sized bed, built ins, a tv hanging on the wall with foxtel and an ensuite

'so what do you think?

'its beautiful 

'when i bought the house it was gutted, it used to be a drug house but i remodeled

'all of it?

'the whole thing, it was trash but the foundation was great and i got it cheap, i wanted a fixer up and i definitely got that

'how long ago was that?

'2 years ago, it took 6 months to fix it up and i moved in once it was furnished, i love it

'you should, its great

'thanks, drink?

'water would be great

'lets go to the kitchen..... allie gave bea a bottle of water and put out some biscuits and grapes and sat down with her

'this place is pretty big

;i know, i had thought about selling but i worked so hard on this place and its exactly what i want

'i get it, where is pebbles?

'probably out the back... allie got up and opened the back door seeing the cat laying on there bed

'pebbles...s he called and the cat ran to her and she picked him up and bought him to bea 

'pebbles this is bea

'aww allie he is such a cutie..... the cat crawled into bea's hands and sat on her lap, he was black with a few white spots

'i know, he is pretty good, i will bring him in a few days to your house

'take your time, it wont be easy to let him go

'he is my only companion

'i know he is, but you can come and see him anytime

'thanks, im going to go and have a shower i wont be long, help yourself to anything you want

'no worries.... allie went to her room and undressed before going into her ensuite shower, once finished she got out and wiped herself dry before putting on a bra and undies and than her robe before going back out to bea not wanting to leave her alone for long..bea was laying on allie's couch with the cat resting on her tummy

'you 2 seem acquainted

'we are, he is so snuggly

'yea he is, you feeling alright?

'my ribs area a bit tender so i just laid down for a bit

'i will get something for the pain.... allie returned with bea's bottle and some aspirin which she took and than laid back down

'you relax for a bit while i get dressed... allie went to walk off but bea grabbed her hand and allie crouched down beside the couch, she tucked a wet lock of hair behind allie's ear and than pulled her down so there lips connected in a soft sensual kiss, bea slid her hand up allie's stomach and a couple fingers slipped into her robe making contact with allie's soft skin, bea scratched gently along allie's stomach making her moan into her mouth, 

'fuck bea... allie said as she pulled back 'what are you doing to me? bea went to pull her hand out but allie wouldnt let her

'sorry

'dont be, i like when you touch me

'you do?

'i very much do, im trying to behave and run things at your pace

'i appreciate that, i like touching you.... bea said her fingers scratching at her stomach causing allie to hum in delight

'i like your hands on me 

'can you stay over tonight?

'are you sure?

'yes, i want to sleep with you again.... bea said blushing

'i would love to babe, let me get get dressed and grab a few things for our sleep over..... she kissed bea again and than got up and went to her bedroom, she got dressed and than packed an overnight bag and went out to bea 

'come on pebbles lets get you fed and than i will see you tomorrow.... after feeding the cat and putting water she locked up the house and took bea's hand and they left, allie opened her garage and bea's eyes went wide

'woah thats a really nice jeep

'you like it?

'love it

'lets go yea.... they got in and allie left pressing the button to close the garage after her, they drove to the shopping center and got out, bea held allie's hand and they walked inside and to a electronic store going over to the tv's

'anything inparticular your looking for?

'nothing too big for deb, maybe 40cm and a bigger one for myself, also a dvd player for us as well

'alright this one for deb is good, it has a built in dvd player

'yes thats perfect, i wonder if there is a bigger sized one for me with a built in dvd player

'i will ask..... ten minutes later they left the stare with a trolley, they had a bigger size for bea's room and so they got the smaller for debbie and the bigger one for bea's room, they went to the supermarket as bea wanted to buy food, franky had been buying everything so wanted to contribute even if franky kept telling her she didnt need to, bea spend $300 on food shopping and a couple hundred on meat and they left the center, they arrived back at franky's place not too long later and franky, bridget and debbie came out to help them

'red i told you that you didnt need to buy food

'of course i do franky, we eat it as well so stop agruing about it... franky rolled her eyes and picked up as many bags as she could and walked inside, bridget doing the same and debbie carrying a couple light bags, bea went to pick up the big tv but allie stopped her

'no no your not carrying anything

'what? why not?

'because of your ribs, here take the keys and lock my car after

'but... bea tried to argue but allie wouldnt let her, allie picked up both tv's and walked inside winking at bea cheekily, bea locked the car and went inside the house 

'red go and sit down would ya, hang out with noah

'fine.....she picked up noah and took him to her room and laid down on the bed watching as allie began unpacking the tv's

'cant i help?

'no, you relax

'your all so bossy

'well you should listen to your doctor, we care

'i know, sorry, im greatful i just hate sitting around

'you dont hate sitting around your not used to it

'what do you mean?

'when you were with harry did you ever have a chance to sit down and relax?

'no, he always wanted something

;well here you dont need to worry about that bea, you relax and spend time with noah... bea nodded

'thank you.... allie smiled and went to bea kissing her than kissing noah on the head, allie unpacked debbie's tv and set it up in her room

'yay i got a tv

'and a dvd player, look right here

'can i put one on now?

'we are gonna have a movie day together so maybe later tonight, right now go say thank you to your mum... debbie ran into her mums room and climbed on the bed and kissed her mum on the cheek

'thank you mama, your the best

'your welcome baby, do you like it?

';i love it, its better than franky's... allie and bea laughed

'im glad you like it, why dont you have a quick shower and than get ready for the first movie?

'okay mama.... debbie jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, bea watched as allie bent over putting up bea's tv, her ass in those jeans was definitely a sight to see, allie's ass was nicely shaped and bea just wanted to grab it, she didnt realize allie had turned around and was now crawling on the bed smiling

'see something you like bea? bea nodded

'yes, you got a nice ass.... allie giggled than bent down kissing the redhead, pulling back she looked over at noah who was awake and sucking his hands

'are you hungry little man, arent you a little cutie, your gonna grow up to be a heart breaker.... she kissed his cheeks

'im gonna make him a bottle 

'okay i will stay here with noah... bea got up and went to the kitchen and began making a bottle

'hey red bridget bought junk food but i think since its lunch time we should eat something proper first than junk food

'agreed, what were you thinking?

'pizza?

'sounds good franky

'sweet, i will order and by the time they get here noah should be down for a sleep again

'okay, deb is in the shower do you mind drying her hair after?

'yea no sweat red, go feed noah... bea went to her room smiling when she saw allie kissing noah all over his face

'ah bea i just want to kiss him all the time

'i know he is so squishy.... bea picked him up and began feeding him while allie sat beside her

'franky is ordering pizza for lunch and than we can have junk food

'sounds good to me.... once noah was fed he was burped and changed than put down to sleep, the pizza arrived and franky set it up on the table in the lunge room

'who wants to choose the first movie?

'me

'okay deb, which one?

'i want that new movie little

'are you sure?

'yep

'alright, everyone make a plate and i will put the movie on....... they watched 3 movies before they had enough, they had left over pizza for dinner and than debbie was sent to bed, after saying good night to everyone and bea tucked her in she was asleep soon after

'hey bea how about a drive? 

'where too?

'just around, you need to get out of the house for a while

'she would love to, i got deb and noah, off you go red

'thank you franky, just give me a few minutes to dress warmly

'no worries..... 15 minutes later they left the house getting into allie's jeep

'here choose some music.... allie said handing bea her phone 'its connected to blue tooth... bea began giggling when she was scrolling through allie's music

'what?

'you have baby shark?

'well yea, i love that song and its so catchy

'righto than, hmm how about this one..... bea put on some whitney Houston 'its not right but its okay'...... allie drove for a while and they just talked getting to know each other, listening to music and laughing together, allie pulled up at a carpark with a couple other cars there and parked her car, looking out in front of them was a beautiful beach with a couple lights

'wow what a view

'definitely beautiful... allie said looking at bea who blushed

'stop allie

'stop what?

'looking at me like that

'i cant help it, your stunning, can i kiss you? bea nodded and allie leaned forward attaching her lips to bea's soft ones, they sat there kissing for a while till both of them felt uncomfortable as they had to reach across the console 

'do you want to get in the back? its more comfortable

'are you sure bea?

'yes, just kissing though

'of course.... they both got into the back and happy because it was definitely easier, bea found herself straddling allie's lap as there lips connected, when breathing became a problem allie pulled back and kissed along bea's jaw and neck sucking lightly on her pulse, bea moaned and grabbed on to allie's shoulders to keep herself grounded, allie was making her a moaning mess and her undies were completely ruined

'fuck im lucky... allie said as she leaned back a little looking bea in the eyes, both of them were breathing heavy

'lucky?

'yes, lucky to have you in my life, meeting you although under distress circumstances was the best thing ever... bea smiled

'i think im the lucky one allie, your amazing

'your amazinger.... they both laughed

'thats not even a word

'well you know what i mean bea... they pecked slowly as allie's hands ran under bea's shirt on her back slightly scratching, it was soft but the look in bea's eyes changed and her body stiffened up so allie removed her hands and lifted them to show bea they werent touching her anymore

'sorry, im sorry, i didnt mean to hurt you bea

'its not you... bea breathed out 

'harry?

'yes, he used to scratch my back really hard, its like he would pull me closer and wanting to leave his mark on me.... allie nodded, she wished she could see harry so she could run over him for hurting such a beautiful woman

'im sorry

'its not you allie, i just need to get used to the fact that you wont hurt me like he did

'i promise i never will

'i know, im sorry for ruining the moment

'you didnt ruin anything beautiful, i promise you didnt, im here with you and we are okay, just know that right now while your building your life he is behind bars hopefully getting the shit kicked out of him... bea smiled

'hopefully

'do you want to go?

'no not yet, i just want to sit here.... she wrapped her arms around allie's neck and laid her head on her shoulder and they sat like that for about 40 minutes, allie was happy to hold the redhead in her arms and wished she could take the hurt away, bea lifted her head and kissed allie

'lets go back its getting cold...... they got back into the front seats and allie put her spare blanket over bea so she didnt get sick and drove them home, walking inside the house was quiet and there was a note on the table

_ **'i have noah with me tonight and yes i want to have him, debbie is fine in bed and you need to rest so take allie and go to sleep, night red** _

'franky has noah, says i need to rest

'she would be right

'yea i know, hungry? i feel like a sandwich

'yea sure, sit down i will make it... allie made them a couple sandwiches and hot chocolates and once they ate they went to bea's room and changed separately than climbed into bed, they shared a few kisses and than fell asleep

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie was woken in the middle of the night by someone shaking her, opening her eyes she tunred to see franky standing there with noah

'franky, whats wrong?

'something is wrong with noah, he wont have his milk and he is breathing heavily

'turn the light on... bridget was right behind her so flicked the light on, bea groaned

'what the hell?

'red get up something is wrong with noah... bea got out of bed and grabbed him from franky's arms

'bea let me have a look at him, lay him on the bed.... bea lay him down and allie began to check his breathing and chest

'we have to go to the hospital now

'what? why?

'he has rsv, its pheumonia, his lips are turning blue, pick him up bea and lets go...... they both ran out of the house and got into allie's car and she drove towards the hospital, taking out her phone she made a phone call

'yes this is dr novak, i have a newborn 2 weeks old that has rsv, his lips are blue, bring a team out to the emergency bay in 5 minutes...hanging up she she put her phone in her pocket and sped down the road

'noah you have to be okay.... bea cried

'bea i need you to rub his chest, slow and in circles

'im scared.... bea said tearfully,

'i know you are but you need to be strong for him.....allie pulled into the emergency bay and jumped out taking noah from bea's arms, the team was there and he was laid on the bed

'come on bea, follow me.... allie said and turned to the team and began pushing the bed inside

'get the oxygen on him now, i want a blood test anf scans on his heart and chest, take him to resus 1, he is priority

'yes doctor

'bea come and sit with him, i will be his doctor on this and when i know more you will too.... allie sat an upset bea onto the chair beside the bed where noah was, a nurse came and gave allie her dr jacket and stethoscope

'i need quiet while i listen to his heart..... allie undressed him and put the scope on his chest 

'there is some wheezing, up the oxygen now... allie demanded 'bea i need you to hold this over his face, it will help open up his chest... allie said handing the mask to bea who did what was told

'is he going to be okay?

'hopefully we got it early, i promise im going to do everything possible for him

'i know you will allie

'nurse get me his file, noah smith

'yes doctor.... the nurse came back with his file and while she read it the nurses did scans and blood tests, baby noah was crying and his lungs were struggling so allie went over to him 

'bea sit down im going ot put him in your arms, i need him to stop crying because its putting pressure on his heart and lungs

'what do i do with him?

'just rock him gently and talk to him but also keep the mask on

'okay.... noah calmed down after a few minutes in bea's arms

'good boy noah, mama is here with you little one, om just going to check your chest again..... allie said and checked it 

'its opening up, bea the nurse is going to put an iv in and administer medication to help fight the rsv

'okay

'do you want me to call franky for you?

'yes please, i need her here

'alright im going to get some meds, you continue what your doing and stay as calm as you can, i get your upset and worried but noah can feel if your stressed, im looking after him.... bea nodded and allie went ot get some meds and took out her phone and called franky

'hey allie any news?

'he has pneumonia and im about to stay him on a drip of fluids and medication to fight it off, you got it early franky so well done 

'he loves to eat so i knew something was off, how is red?

'upset, i think you should come down and be with her

'okay i will be there soon

'when you get here just ask for me and i will come and get you

'okay... hanging up she grabbed the medication she needed and went back to bea and noah

'franky is on her way bea

'thank you, whats that?

'fluids as he missed his last feed, this one is medication, it should help him open up his lungs

'is it safe for him? he is so little

'it is safe for him, these are created for babies and the dose is much smaller and lighter

'he is falling asleep, is that okay? bea said worried

'yes bea it is... once she hooked up the drip and connected it to noah's on his hand she went over to bea and crouched down

'your doing really well bea, we will know more in about 2 hours once the meds have gone through his body

'this is my fault isnt it?

'no bea its not, noah is still so small and babies can get sick so easily, its not your fault at all

'are you sure?

'absolutely.... allie wiped bea's tears 'your both doing great

'im glad your here

'me too, i will be here with you till he is better, how about you get on the bed with him? it will be more comfortable

'okay.... allie helped bea onto the bed and surrounded them with pillows and a couple blankets

'warm enough?

'yes thanks, are you staying?

'yes, they will bring the results into me, just relax bea, noah is asleep which is a good sign, his lips are going back to normal as well

'im scared

'i know you are but your not alone, i will do everything in my power to make sure he is okay

'okay.... bea laid back with a sleeping noah in her arms, allie sat on the chair right beside the bed, a nurse entered half an hour later

'the scans and blood tests

'thank you nurse

'oh and franky is here for you

'alright, bea i will go get franky...... bea nodded and allie walked out to the waiting area to see franky pacing

'franky

'hey how is he doing?

'better than he was, we put him on oxygen and i have given him fluids and medication to fight off the infection, i will take you to bea and noah.... a minute later they entered back into the room

'hey red

'franky, my poor little boy.... bea said as tears rolled down her cheeks

'its okay red, allie said he is improving

'he is indeed, these tests confirmed rsv, we will redo them every 2 hours to start with and it will show if he improves, his lips arent blue and his breathing isnt as heavy

'thats good than, it will be okay red

'im scared.... bea said 

'i know you are, you be strong for your little boy, he is a fighter

'yea he is... bea smiled and kissed his head

'bea im going to move you to the pediatrics ward and into your own room, i will be back once i organize it, if you need me press this button

'okay..... allie went ot the nurses desk and checked what rooms are available, normally they keep a couple rooms vacant for emergencies and this is definitely one, maybe she was bias but she wanted noah and bea to be comfortable, looking through the computer she saw room 15 available and it had a fold out couch as well which was perfect, she called up the peds and booked it for noah

'i will bring her up in a few minutes nurse, thank you

'we will prep the room dr novak..... hanging up she went back to where bea was

'alright i have a room for you, nurse please call for 2 staff to noah and bea up to there room in peds

'yes dr

'bea you just stay there and they push you on the bed, franky you walk with me.... 2 guys came and pulled the bed out and

'hey be careful, he is only 2 weeks old 

'sorry doctor... bea looked at allie and mouthed 'thank you' to her and allie smiled, they followed allie to the elevator and once it arrived they entered, going up to floor 8 they got out and went into the ward

'we have to be quiet because there is a lot of sick kids on the ward and its the middle of the night.... they all nodded as they followed allie to room 15 and entered

'alright bea we need you to move to this bed now, here i can hold noah, or we can lay him down in bed

'lay him down and put pillows around him so he knows he isnt alone.... allie nodded and did so connecting his breathing machine and hanging his medication bags

'thank you gentleman... they left and bea and franky pulled chairs next to the bed and took the little boys hands

'bea im going to update the nurses on duty i wont be long

'okay.... allie went to the nurses station and talked to the nurses

'okay so we have noah smith, 2 weeks old and has presented with rsv, his lips were blue but the color is coming back to them and his breathing was fast which has gotten better, i have given him fluids and medication to break down the infection, any questions?

'i have one, why are you here? your on holidays for a week

'this is a very close friends of mine's son, i was at her house when it happened

'okay

'bloods and scans every 2 hours for the next 6 hours and if it shows improvement than every 4 hours after that, i will be here in that room so i want all results to come to me

'yes doctor... they all replied 

'good, now do we have a spare recliner? this family has been through a lot and i think we should make them as comfortable as possible

'yes dr there is one in storage, i will get it..... the nurse rolled the recliner into bea's room a few minutes later and allie followed

'can you put it next to the bed please nurse.... once that was done the nurse left

'bea sit on the recliner, you should be comfortable

'thank you allie

'anytime

'hey franky is debbie okay?

'she didnt even wake up, bridget is with her and she will bring her tomorrow.... bea nodded, the nurse came back in with a full tray and put it on the table

'ladies it has clearly been a stressful time so here is some water and juice as well as sandwiches, biscuits and jelly for you, you all have to keep your strength up to be there for this little fighter

'thank you adrian

'no problems, i will get you all some pillows and blankets..... once he had there bedding set up he left them to it, he had unfolded the bed for franky and allie to sleep in as well

'franky you lay down

'what about you?

'im fine, i need to stay awake to get the results, 

'red?

'im gonna stay on the recliner

'okay.... franky lay down and fell asleep not too long later, allie bought over a blanket and covered bea

'go to sleep beautiful, your tired

'i am but what about noah?

'i will be awake and if anything happen i will wake you

'promise?

'i promise...... allie sat beside bea on a different chair and stroked her fingers through her hair till bea fell asleep, the night was filled with tests and scans and by the looks of it noah was improving and allie released the breath she had been holding since franky entered bea's bedroom


	6. testing the waters

Allie had stayed up all night watching over baby noah to make sure he didnt get any worse, he remained stable which was a good thing, bea slept in the recliner beside his bed holding his little hand only to wake when noah would cry for a change and some cuddles with mummy before falling back asleep, he still wasnt eating but the drip was keeping him nourished, it was 6.30 in the morning and allie was standing by the window watching noah when someone appeared at the door, it was will jackson the head of the hospital

'allie i need to talk to you now.... allie nodded and followed him out to the hallway

'do you want to explain to me why your treating noah when your on holidays?

'i was at bea's house when he was having trouble breathing

'your seeing a patient? allie your not allowed to do that

'first of all noah is the patient, second of all bea was a patient of mine but not anymore, third what i do in my personal life is my business

;allie you know your in the wrong here

'no im not actually will, bea and i are friends and yes we became friends when i was treating her

'are you seeing her romantically?

'does it matter? she isnt my patient and you have no right to ask me about my personal life will

'i do if it effects my hospital......... bea had stirred when she heard will call allie out to the corridor and had listened to the conversation, hearing allie cop it from will was really pissing her off so she stood up and walked to the door way in hope they would both calm down

'what is your problem will? i am doing my job and im fucking good at it

'yes you are good, the best in your field in fact, but i wont have you breaking the law by having a relationship with your patient

'are you not listening to what i said, bea is not my patient anymore and if i am involved with her than thats my business and no one else's

'your very close to being fired allie

'for what? for doing my job? allie stressed

'how do i know you havnt been in a relationship with her since she was your patient? allie groaned in frustration and bea decided to finally step in

'because allie knows better than that... bea said stepping out to the corridor 

'miss smith

'bea its okay

'no its not, i heard every word and the fact that you insinuate we were in a relationship when allie was treating me is ridiculous, allie loves her job and would never jeopardize it for anything

'miss smith you need to understand that its against the law to have a relationship with someone you are treating

'i do understand that but your wrong in this, allie was so good to me and my family so franky invited her over for dinner along with dr bridget, that was 2 days ago and we have got to know each other

'are you 2 together?

'no we are not, we are very good friends and allie means a lot to me and my family, i would suggest dr jackson that you get your facts correct before you go throwing out accusations at allie the way you just did, plus your standing here putting allie down when all she does is work her ass off for you and this hospital, she should have your bloody job if anything..... stunned into silence will became embarrassed about the way he spoke to allie, taking a breath he looked at allie 

'she is right allie im sorry, your my best dr no doubt about it and i never want you to compromise your position in any way, if bea says that nothing happened between you while you were her doctor than i accept that, im sorry to be so hard on you

'i understand your worry but you jumped the gun, i just want to be here to make sure noah is okay and than im back on holidays

'i will give you leniency to look after him but no other patients

'i understand, thank you.... he nodded

'how is noah doing?

'he seems to be improving, we will know at lunch time how he is going properly when we do a full scan and new bloods

'okay, keep me updated

'i will

'okay i have a meeting... he turned and walked away, allie grabbed bea's hand and pulled her into the room and wrapped her arms around her

'thank you for doing that, i would have lost my licence 

'after what you did for me allie im glad i could help, plus it was only one kiss.... allie pulled back and smiled

'well 2 technically

'technicality i think.... bea giggled and pecked allie on the lips, they both turned to look at know when he began coughing and they went to the bed

'hello gorgeous lets listen to your heart and lungs.... allie used her stethoscope and did her checks 'he sounds good bea

'the coughing?

'is good, the fluid is breaking down, we will confirm with a full scan and blood tests but he seems to be doing well

'thank god for that, hey bubba you fight off the yukky stuff ay.... the little boy blew raspberries and bea smiled

'bea how about we try and feed him?

'yea sure

'okay i will go get a bottle for him..... allie returned and gave bea the bottle who was now sitting on the recliner with noah in her arms, he spat it out a couple times but eventually he took to the bottle

'he is eating.... bea said happily

'good boy noah

'so what happens if the tests show he is doing better?

'we will keep him in a couple days and if all goes well he can be sent home, he is not out of the woods yet but he is getting there

'thank you allie, come sit down.... allie squeezed in next to bea on the recliner and they got comfortable together, allie laid her head on bea's shoulder as she played with noah's little curls, the little boy looking up into her eyes

'hey little warrior, you make sure you drink all your milk to get strong.... bea smiled loving how allie was with noah and debbie, after noah finished he was burped and than fell asleep in his mums arms, half an hour later franky woke to see the 3 of them asleep on the recliner, she took noah and laid him on the bed putting a blanket over him and than got another blanket and put it over bea and allie, looking at the time she decided to call bridget knowing debbie would have woken her up early, she scrolled to her number as she walked to the coffee machine in the nurses lounge and hit call the phone being answered after a few rings

'hey franky how is noah?

'seems to be doing better at the moment, he has rsv like allie said, they gave him meds and fluids and he finally had a bottle not long ago

'thats great to hear

'yea, hows debbie?

'she is a little upset, waking up to find everybody gone except me with no explanation has made her stroppy

'i can imagine, put her on i will talk to her

'debbie your aunty franky is on the phone... a couple seconds later franky heard debbie's voice

'aunty franky where are you?

'noah is sick and we had to come to the hospital

'is he okay?

'he is doing better, did you ask bridget where we were?

'i got upset so i locked myself in the bedroom

'debbie you know better than that, you know we would never leave you unless we had to 

'i know but i was sad, i want mommy

'im sure if you ask bridget nicely she will bring you here

'im gonna ask her, wait..... it went quiet and franky assumed debbie went to find bridget

'dr bridget im sorry for being naughty

'your forgiven debbie

'can you take me to see mommy and noah?

'of course sweet heart, we can take everyone breakfast

'yes, thank you very much..... franky smiled this little girl was just too precious

'aunty franky she said yes

'i knew she would

'she said we will bring breakfast

'great we are hungry, why dont you go and have a shower and get ready and can you give the phone back to bridget

'say please

'right, please debbie

'okay see you soon.... debbie gave the phone to bridget and skipped off to the bathroom

'hey franky

'hey, sorry about deb

'no need to be, she is upset and wants her mum, we will get ready and come, do you need anything?

'actually clothes for all of us if you dont mind

'of course not, allie i know has clothes there but i will bring you and bea some

'great thanks, i will text you his room number

'okay see you soon franky

'bye bridget...... hanging up bridget went to bea's room first and grabbed a few things and did the same for franky, debbie came out not too long later with a hair brush

'can you brush my hair please?

'of course, hey deb do you know where a backpack is?

'mum and aunty franky keep them on the back of the door..... debbie said as she stood in front of bridget and she brushed her curls and than put her hair in a plat 

'great, im just gonna pack there stuff in there backpacks and have a quick shower, you sit down and watch tv and think about what we should get for breakfast

'okay.... 20 minutes later they were ready and walked out of the house locking it behind them as debbie had given bridget one of the spare keys, they got into bridgets car and drove towards the hospital

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bridget and debbie walked in with bags of food and placed them on the table, franky was watching tv and rocking noah in her arms

'aunty franky is noah okay?

'he is getting better debbie, how are you? have you been good?

'i am now, happy to be with mummy and noah

'thats good

'mummy and allie have to wake up because we have food

'go wake them up but gentle yea?

'okay.... bridget grabbed a chair and sat beside franky kissing her cheek

'he seems to be doing better?

'yea he is, they will do bloods and scans at lunch time but he had a bottle not long ago

'thats good

'hey watch debbie.... debbie stood in front of bea and allie and looked at them, she had her hand on her hip and tapped her chin like she was thinking, clearly she was wondering how to wake them up, she had finally decided and got up onto the recliner crawling towards her mum and kissing her on the lips, bea scrunched up her face and debbie giggled

'wake up mummy.... bea's eyes sprung open and she smiled

'oh my baby girl are you okay?

'yes, i missed you mummy

'i missed you too baby... bea said hugging the little girl

'mummy allie has to wake up?

'why?

'we bought food, she has to eat

'she hasnt slept much

'why?

'she was up most of the night looking after noah

'she is a good doctor mum but she still has to get up, she has to eat to get muscles... bea smiled

'alright, you wake her up?

'okay.... debbie moved closer to allie and put her hands on allie's eyes lifting the lids

'wakey wakey..... allie pushed debbie's hands away gently and franky and bridget burst out laughing and bea giggled

'oh deb is that how you wake someone up?

'yep, its fun... allie smiled and pinched her cheeks

'good morning, how are you debbie?

'hungry. we bought food so you have to get up and eat

'okay, can i go use the toilet first?

'i guess so.... allie scooted off the recliner and debbie took her seat 'its so warm, thanks allie

'oh just take my seat why dont ya deb, your lucky your cute.... debbie smiled wide

'i know

'alright allie you freshen up and we will set up breakfast

'thanks bridget...... allie winked at bea and than went to the bathroom, by the time she came out debbie was sitting at the foot of the bed eating, noah was sleeping peacefully on the bed, franky and bridget were sitting with the table in front of them and bea was holding 2 plates for herself and allie

'come sit here allie... allie slide in next to bea and took her pate

'thanks bea

'your coffee is right beside you

'great i need it... allie took a large gulp and began eating her bacon, egg and cheese roll and shared a fruit salad with bea... allie reached for a strawberry the same time as bea and there fingers grazed and they both instinctively blushed

'you go

'no you go, its the last one bea 

are you sure?

'absolutely.... allie smiled, bea picked up the piece of fruit and dropped it into her mouth and allie had to bite her lip which bea of course saw

'what?

'nothing

'whats with the face? allie moved her mouth closer to bea's ear and whispered

'how can you make eating fruit so sexy? your killing me here.... bea blushed even brighter if that was even possible

'stop it.... bea whined playfully and gently nudged allie's shoulder who giggled

'your so cute

'no im not

'yea you are and the best part is you dont even know it

'well your beautiful... allie blushed and smiled shyly, allie was quite confident in herself most times but when it comes to bea she blushes like a school girl

'now ho needs to stop? allie asked smiling, before they could continue there little game debbie jumped off the bed

'i gotta poop... bea shook her head

'do you have to announce it deb?

'well yea so you know where i am, you always say to tell you when i go somewhere

'righto, do you need help?

'no thanks mama, i got this

'make sure you wash your hands deb

'i know mum..... debbie said rolling her eyes, they all laughed as debbie went to the bathroom in noah's room

'that girl is too cheeky

'dont i know it franky

'hey allie when are the tests going to be done?

'im going to do them actually, i just need to go and shower and get changed than i will take noah... allie said standing up

'red you need to shower as well

'are you saying i stink?

'no but you could do with a freshen up, bridget bought you clothes and i will look after noah.... bea was unsure if she wanted to leave her little boy

'red i promise if anything changes i will call you

'okay

'good, allie you look after red would ya

'of course, come on bea

'one minute, i gotta tell deb im going

'sure..... debbie exited a couple minutes later

'did you wash your hands?

'yes mama

'good girl, im going with allie to have a shower?

'together? the little girl creased her eyebrows and bea blushed

'no deb not together, she has a shower next to her office and im going to use it, will you be okay here?

'yep, i get the chair to myself... debbie said jumping on the recliner and lifting the leaver, franky and bridget chuckled

'okay deb i wont be long

'okay mama, i will look after noah

'thats baby girl.... picking up her backpack she followed allie to her office which wasnt far, as they walked down the hallways there fingers brushed against each other and they they both smiled and kept doing it the whole way, as soon as the door closed behind them allie pinned bea to the back of the door and kissed her causing bea to moan, bea was caught off guard to start with but quickly collected herself and wrapped her arms around allie's neck pulling her closer as there lips moved together like whisky and coke, allie wrapped her arms around bea's waist and they just stood there for a few minutes kissing till breathing became an issue and allie's lips went to bea's neck

'allie... bea breathed out so sexily that allie felt a throb in her panties, bea pushed into allie and they ended up on the couch in her office with bea straddling allie's lap and there lips finding each others again, after some time bea pulled back breathing heavy, tucking a blonde lock behind allie's ear allie spoke

'sorry bea, i dont even know what came over me

'do you see me complaining? i definitely wasnt 

'no? allie asked unsure

'not at all, but in saying that i need to get showered and back to noah

'shit, fuck im so sorry i kept you away from them

'allie relax its okay franky is with them and will call me if anything changes, now im going to shower and than get back to the room

'okay... allie gave bea her bag of toiletries and left her in peace to shower, once showered and dressed she grabbed her stuff shoving them in the bag and went to allie's office

'thanks for that, i left the caddy in the bathroom

'thanks bea, you head back to the room and i will be there soon to take noah for tests... allie said walking over to bea, bea lent forward and kissed allie lovingly

'i will and for the record i dont regret before..... allie smiled

'good to know..... bea left and went back to noah's room putting her bag down and sitting with debbie

'you smell nice mummy

'thanks baby

'where is allie?

'she is having a shower and than she will come here, how is noah?

'he got up and franky changed his poo poo nappy, he had some milk and went to sleep, i made sure that franky looked after him good, i kissed his head

'thank you baby girl, do you want a snack deb?

'im okay mummy, when you go with noah for the test franky and bridget said we will go get lunch, what do you want to eat mummy?

'i dont, what do you want deb? maybe pizza?

'oh yes please, my favorite

'i know baby... bea said tucking a curl behind debbie's ear, half an hour later allie walked in smelling so good and looking pretty sexy in her white coat

'alright we ready to take noah down, bea your coming with us yes?

'i sure am, alright deb i wont be too long

'hey all how long with the tests take?

'about 40 minutes franky

'okay we will be back with lunch for all of us, that means you too blondie

'righto franky, bea you want to carry him so he isnt scared?

'yep.... bea picked up her little boy and walked with allie

\----------------------------------------------------------------

'okay bea lay him down here.... bea put noah down and he began to cry

'hey little one it wont take long, here bea put this on and you can stand by him and talk to him... bea put on a gown and made sure to stand in view so noah can see her and she was talking to him

'bea i need calm and relaxed as possible... bea nodded

'hey baby boy, have you been unwell, its yucky when your sick bubba, its okay mama is here and i always will be my beautiful boy.... bea said holding his hand and rubbing her arm, noah began to calm down as he stared into his mums eyes

'good bea i will do the full body scan for him now, it will be a bit noisy but keep him concentrated on you... bea nodded, the test was done and the little boy had thos big brown eyes on his mums the whole time, when allie came over with the scan photos she smiled and took a quick photo as noah kept his gaze on his mum

'your gonna be a heart breaker little one.... bea smiled

'can i pick him up now?

'absolutely bea, we are gonna do another scan and than take bloods.... 20 minutes later they walked back into noah's room and bea put him down for a nap putting the blanket over him and than sat down

'how long till the results come back?

'about an hour, bea try and relax he is looking much better

'i cant, it makes me nervous when i dont know whats happening

'i know beautiful, come here... allie opened her arms and bea got up and went to the blonde hugging her 'i got you bea

'thank you for looking after him, you have looked after our whole family allie, i cant thank you enough for all you have done

'im glad i was here for you and your family... pulling back they shared a kiss, as they pulled back debbie, franky and bridget entered the room, bea looked at franky and she raised her eyebrow

'are we interrupting? 

'no your not franky... bea said daring franky to say something but she didnt thankfully

'mama we got pizza

'yea, what flavor?

'pepoponi and the pinananaple one you love, franky got salad too

'yummy

'let me get some plates and cutlery from the kitchen.... allie returned a couple minutes later and they all dished up there food and sat down, the salad was pesto salad and a ceasar salad which bea loved both of them, in fact they all did

'so how did the tests go?

'good, noah was a little unsettled but mummy was there to keep him calm

'thats good, when do we get the results?

'should be ready after we finish eating.... franky nodded, lunch was dealt with and they washed up while allie went to get the results returning 20 minutes later with a folder

'alright the scans are looking much better, noah's lungs are clearing which is a good thing, the infection is getting a lot better so i think we can keep him for a couple more nights and he should be clear to go home, bea do you have noah's blue book?

'yes here

'thanks, im going to write everything down and i will give it to you just before he leaves hospital, this record is very important so dont lose it or damage

'i wont

'alright debbie im going to get a coffee you want to come for a walk if its okay with your mum? allie said looking at bea

'sure, you behave debbie.... debbie jumped off the couch smiling

'i always do mama

'sure sure

'you girls want coffee? she said to the others and they all nodded 'we will be back.... taking debbie's hand allie left the room and went to the cafe

'so red you and allie seem to be getting close

'we are, allie is great

'i gotta say i have never seen you so giddy..... bea blushed and smiled shyly

'i guess allie does that to me

'i like it, its so cute

'piss off franky.... bea laughed and the other 2 joined in

allie and debbie walked into the cafe and looked what was on selection

'debbie what do you want?

'we already ated

'i know but do you want a cake or something?

'oh yes please, umm can i have a pink donut? there mine and mummies bestest ones

'yea, how about franky?

'she likes the brown one

'chocolate?

'yep

'okay how about i get a box of them and we can all share because there little donuts

'okay

'do you water or a milkshake?

'water please..... they arrived back to the room not too long later debbie holding the box and allie holding the tray of coffee's and water

'here we go coffee for everyone

'thanks allie, debbie what have you got there?

'donuts, here mama a pink one for you, franky a brown one for you.... she said handing one to them even though there were like 24 in the box, she went to brodget and held the box open

'which one do you want bridget?

'i dont want one thank you sweety

'you have to have one, we are celebrating

'celebrating what?

'because noah is getting better... bridget nodded

'oh right well than i will have the caramel one thank you... debie handed it to her and went to sit with allie on the recliner

'what do you want allie?

'the pink one please

'here you go

'thank you debbie

'your welcome.... debbie picked up a pink one and looked at everyone

'cheers... she said bumping donuts with allie and bea... they couldnt help but giggle at this little girls actions, they enjoyed there little treat but of course debbie had to have another one just because

'alright deb thats enough go and wash your hands and face... debbie went and cleaned up and came back to sit with bea and allie so basically sitting on the laps, she got comfortable and eventually fell asleep, noah ended up crying a few minutes later and seeing the position bea was in franky jumped up and picked up the little boy

'i got him red dont worry

'thanks franky, he is probably hungry

'i will go make him a bottle and franky why dont you give him a bath? bridget said

'do you mind if i bath him red?

'not at all, just make sure you support his head

'i will, i will go to the nursery and the nurse will do it with me, if you move now debbie wont be impressed

'yea i know, thanks both of you

'no sweat red, you relax for a bit you have been up have the night.... bea nodded and watched as they left the room franky taking noah's bag that bridget bought with his clothes, turning back to allie she smiled as she saw she was dosing off, running her finger down allie's cheek she popped her eyes open 

'sorry didnt mean to scare you

'its okay, im just a little tired

'well you were up with noah all night so im not surprised, you should close your eyes and get some sleep

'you need to as well bea, i know your tired

'i am, im just worried about noah

'well he seems to be doing much better and he is being looked after by bridget and franky

'true

'close your eyes beautiful.... bea smiled and did so. it was a little squishy with debbie laying over there laps but they managed to get comfy and fall asleep, the rest of the day went by and franky and bridget looked over little noah while the other 2 rested and by night time bea was sitting with noah in her arms, allie was sitting on a chair giving bea some time with her little one, the other left a couple hours ago

'should i put the tv on bea?

'sure, do they have any movies on?

'let me check..... allie found a decent movie and put it on, half way through bea put noah on the bed to sleep and allie had pulled out the fold out couch so bea could sleep

'you have to lay down as well allie

'i need to watch noah

'he is doing better and you need to rest, come on no arguments... they both lay down and within a few minutes fell asleep, the nurse came in to check noah's stats and threw the blanket over them both and switched the lights off leaving only the tv on as light in case they needed it


	7. my mama

A few days later noah was discharged from the hospital so franky was packing all his stuff with bridget's help as bea and allie were getting his paperwork done and debbie was laying on the bed with the little boy

'hey red i booked us into a hotel not far from here, the electricity box was burnt out last night and wont be fixed for 5 days, sorry

'its fine franky i really dont mind, i have a new found appreciation for having everyone around me

'why are you staying at a hotel? allie asked

'the electricity box blew up last night and it will take a few days to get a new one put in

'well your not staying at a hotel, you will stay with me

'we cant do that allie, its 4 of us

'i have 3 spare bedrooms bea and no one is there but me, i really think its the best solution

'are you sure? it might be too much?

'of course i am sure, you, franky, noah and debbie can come and stay with me, and bridget can come as well if she wants, she stays at my place a lot

'really?

'yep, we have movie nights, hang out and have dinner or just general company and we spend a lot of time together

'thats true, i couldnt get away from allie if i tried.... allie laughed

'as if you want to

'true

'alright so your coming to my place?

'your definitely sure?

'i am bea, 100%

'deb what do you say? want to stay with allie for a few days?

'oh yes please, that would be cool.... she smiled wide

'okay but we need to get some stuff from home

'how about we go to my place and get everyone settled than we can take my neighbors van and go get whatever you like?

'that would be great thanks allie

'okay, we got all the paperwork and bea you grab noah, franky and bridget grab the bags and debbie give me your hand and lets go....... they exited the hospital and franky, debbie and bridget got into franky's car and the other 3 into allie's car, bea was surprised to see a baby seat in allie's car

'i got it put in because when we go somewhere we may need to take noah and i have a booster for debbie in the boot.... bea smiled and kissed allie on the lips

'thank you beautiful..... strapping the little one in they got in themselves and allie drove home franky following them, arriving at allie's house they got out and allie opened the front door

'welcome to my home, come on in

'do we have to take our shoes off allie?

'no debbie as long as there not muddy

'nope no mud..... debbie said and skipped inside the others following

'alright guys let me show you around, the kitchen which i have to do the shopping today for, the dinning room, lounge room with foxtel, down this way is the bedrooms so choose whichever you like

'which one is yours allie?

'the one at the end deb, i think this one is good for you debbie... she said opening the door to show a double bed, a tv hanging on the wall, a cupboard and side draws

'i like this one

'so you want this one?

'yes please..... debbie said taking off her shoes and putting them in the corner

'great alright franky i think the next door room is good for you, come on.... they went next door and there was a queen bed, built in cupboards, a couple side draws, a tv with foxtel and a dvd player

'you both have a fan but i have ducted air-con as well

'im happy here thanks allie

'no worries, bea your room is next to mine come on..... opening the door it had a king bed like allie's, built-ins, tv and foxtel, side draws, a little table and chair for your laptop or something and it had an ensuite

'hey cool mum you can poop in your room... they all laughed

'just what i wanted, thanks allie i really appreciate this

'honestly its no problem bea, im happy to have you here, i have to put all the bedding on the beds so why dont you put noah on my bed for now

'sure.... they went to allie's room and bea put noah in the middle as allie surrounded him with pillows

'why do you put pillows allie?

'its to protect him but also because he is so little he can feel like there is someone else around him so he isnt alone

'thats good.... bea smiled and kissed the little boy and put the blanket over his sleeping form

'lets go to the kitchen and write a shopping list girls... they followed allie and sat down on the stools writing a list

'you tell me what you all want and i will do the shopping online and get it delivered today

'really? thats cool allie

'yea it is deb.... taking out her laptop allie made the list as they discussed dinner, snacks and anything else, franky tried to pay but was caught fighting with allie

;i dont want your money franky, i can pay

'im not denying that but i will pay, you have already done so much for us, your saving us a bucket load of money by having us here so let me pay

'no franky, look i will pay and you will deal with it..... allie said getting up and getting her credit card

'no i will pay... franky said taking out her own 'its the least we can do

'no i will franky.... they went on for a few minutes till bridget spoke up

'too late i paid

'bridget you shouldnt have done that

'allie i have lost count of the amount of time i come here and you buy dinner, wine, snacks and so much more and wont let me pay for anything, just let me do it and stop complaining, plus im going to be over here mostly anyways.... allie sighed

'fine, thank you

'happy to do it, now why dont you and bea go and get there stuff from there house

'yea okay, the food will be delivered later tonight so i will bring lunch home, bridget my fridge and cupboard need a bit of a clean out

'i got it dont worry allie, off you go

'alright, franky you okay with deb and noah?

'of course

'noah is due a feed in about half an hour, there is formula in the bag and bottles

'no sweat i got him

'okay, deb is there anything you want from home?

'my ipad please

'okay baby, you be good for franky and bridget

'i will mama

'oh and i have a pool, spa and backyard area as well guys, use it whenever you want but debbie your not allowed unless an adult is with you, the fence is to high for you anyways but just in case alright?

'okay allie

'good girl, we will be back.... bea followed allie outside and waited till she went to her neighbor and got the keys for his van which he happily gave her, they got in and drove to bea's house and went inside

'alright bea lets doe each person, so debbie first..... it took a couple hours to get everything packed as well as noah's travel crib and they were driving back to allie's

'what should we get for lunch bea?

'go to kfc everyone loves that

'sure thing..... after ordering more than they needed they arrived back at allie's place 'lets go eat first and than we can unload the van... bea nodded and went inside with allie

'mama you took so long

'i know sorry baby, you hungry?

'starving

'okay everyone sit down we bought kfc.... while bea was in the kitchen getting plates out allie's eyes zoomed in on her ass as she bent down into a cupboard, bea turned around and giggled

'take a picture why dont ya.... allie's eyes shot up and she blushed

'shit sorry.... allie mumbled

'i cant complain about a beautiful woman looking at me... bea said and winked at allie than walked into the dining room, a flustered allie followed with cutlery and cups sitting down next to bea who was dishing up debbie's food, bea looked at allie and smiled before squeezing her knee making allie bite her lip, **_'god could this woman be any more sexy'_** allie thought

'so did you 2 get everything we needed?

'yep and we even managed to get noah's smaller crib to have here

'awesome, he will be more comfortable in there.... bea nodded, after lunch debbie laid on the couch and fell asleep straight away so allie put her in her own room and tucked her in so no one woke her up and than the 4 adults went and unloaded the van and unpacked all the stuff and set things up

'guys dont put anything on the beds i will make them

'no allie just give us the bedding and we can do our own you already did debbie's bed

'okay.... an hour later everything was done, bridget and franky were in franky's room watching a movie and bea and allie were in allie's room laying on either side of noah

'movie bea?

'sure, what you got?

'how about 'you got served?

'sounds good..... they didnt lat long, between the late nights at the hospital and all the running around they both fell asleep within ten minutes the blanket thrown over all 3 of them

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Allie was woken by her phone ringing so she reached out picking it up quickly not wanting to wake up bea and noah

'hello? she whispered

'hi is that allie novak?

'yes who is this?

'im the delivery person for your shopping order, i have been knocking on the door for ten minutes

'oh shit sorry i will be a minute..... hanging up allie got out of bed and left the room quietly and went to the front door opening it

'hi, sorry about that we are all sleeping

'its fine miss novak, where do you want it all?

'in the kitchen this way..... it took him 5 trips to bring it all inside and put it all on the bench

'thats the lot and here is your shopping list, if we missed anything please call them and inform them

'okay

'please miss novak can you sign this

'sure.... once signed the guy left closing the front door and allie looked through the shopping marking everything off as she unpacked, half way through bea came walking into the kitchen with noah

'i was wondering where you got too

'yea the shopping came, im just unpacking it all

'fuck there is so much allie

'i know but there is 5 of us

'yea true

'little man hungry? allie said rubbing his cheek 'hello gorgeous boy.... the little boy yawned

'yea im just gonna make a bottle

'sit down bea i will do it

'thank you.... allie made a bottle and gave it to bea kissing her cheek and than went on to pack away the remainder of the food

'i was thinking for dinner i would make spag bowl with salad?

'sounds good to me, thats debbie's favorite so she will be happy

'great, you want a drink or snack? im going to to have some crackers and dip

'sure, im going to sit in the lounge room so i can rest my arm on a pillow

'okay i will be there in a few minutes.... bea went to the lounge room and sat down leaning on the pillow to keep noah escalated while she fed him, she put the tv on and put on the news, allie came and sat beside her a few minutes later with a tray that had crackers, dip and 2 bottles of water

'here we go, is deb still sleeping bea?

'i think so, i should get her up or she wont sleep later

'here give noah to me i will feed him..... bea handed noah to allie and she went to debbie's room opening the door, she was surprised to see the little girl awake and playing on her ipad

'hey baby your awake?

'yep a little bit ago mama, im so warm so i wanted to stay in bed.... debbie said as bea sat down beside her little girl

'you alright? i know a lot has happened in the last few weeks

'im okay mama because i have you, you always look after me

'i always will baby girl, you hungry?

'no thank you mama, where is noah?

'with allie, she is feeding him

'he is gonna do big poo's.... bea laughed

'he probably will, do you feel okay being at allie's place?

'umm, i think so, where is her cat?

'he spends a lot of time outside so probably still there

'can i see him?

'lets go and ask allie? debbie nodded and jumped out of bed putting her ipad on charge and than going with her mum to the lounge room

'hey allie can i see your cat?

;you sure can, he is out the back but he isnt allowed in so play outside with him

'does he bite?

'no he doesnt, why dont you wait till i finish with noah and i will come with you

'okay... debbie said sitting beside allie and kissing noah on the head, bea herself sat beside allie and stroked her leg making allie smile, any kind of contact from bea was worth more than she could even describe, once noah was fed she handed him to bea to be burped

'im gonna take deb outside you coming?

'yea im just change noah's nappy, i wont be long

'okay, come on deb... debbie practically skipped behind allie outside to the backyard making bea smile, she was really happy how debbie took to allie, debbie doesnt like anyone and it even took her a while to warm to maxine, boomer and liz but with allie it was instant, maybe it was because allie helped her through such a hard time and never lied to her about about bea's recovery, noah let out a couple burps and than she want and changed him crossing paths with franky and bridget

'hey red noah alright?

'all good, just fed him and now im going to change his nappy and we are going to sit out the back for a bit

'we will join you out there soon i need a shower..... bea nodded, once noah was changed she went out the back seeing allie and debbie sitting on a blanket and the cat was in debbie's lap

'mama come and sit down, oh he is so cute... debbie gushed as bea sat down beside them

'yea he is deb

'mum he is so soft, can he sleep inside with us?

'definitely not deb, pebbles is an outdoor cat and we dont want him climbing all over noah

'oh yea, he will get hurt

'thats right so we make sure pebbles doesnt come inside unless its raining and than i have a bed in the laundry for him

'okay... bea laid down on her side and noah laying in front of her and allie beside him, bea was playing with noah's fingers and allie was kissing him all over his face

'arent you a sweet little boy, you are beautiful just like your mama, arent you little one..... allie winked at a blushing bea not being able to help but blush after allie's comment, franky and bridget came outside and joined them on the blanket, it was huge so could fit them all

'when does the shopping get here?

'its already been franky, allie packed it all away

'shit, sorry allie we didnt even hear them come

'nor did i, they called me and i let them in and packed it all away, im going to make spag bowl with salad and garlic bread for dinner, in fact i might get a start on it now

'i will help you allie, franky do you mind taking noah?

'of course not, give me my little god son... handing over the little bundle bea and allie went inside to the kitchen

'bea how about i do the mince sauce and can you cut up the salad and put the garlic bread in the oven

'sure..... they worked around each other like they have done it a million times, bea stood beside the stove cutting up the lettuce as allie threw in all kinds of spices and flavoring for the sauce, allie nudged bea's hip and than leaned over kissing her cheek

'your cute

'you are.... bea counted smiling, allie put her arm around bea's shoulders and pulled her closer to herself and planted a loving kiss on her lips

'i could do that all day bea

'how about all night?

'you offering that?

'maybe, if you play your cards right

'what do i need to do? allie said raising her eyebrows

'kiss me again to start with.... allie kissed bea like 5 times and bea smiled

'how was that?

'its a start, lets see how the night goes... bea leaned in kissing allie and allie giggled at there banter.... they continued to make dinner together and 40 minutes later they called the others inside

'debbie go and clean your hands please

'okay mama

'hey red noah is asleep so i will put him in his crib in your room

'thanks franky... they all sat down a few minutes later and allie made bowls for them all, the salad was put in the middle as was the garlic bread and they began eating

'so yummy allie and mama, good job.... debbie said giving them a thumbs up

'im glad you like it deb

'i love it, its my favorite

'so i heard, thats why i put some away for your lunch tomorrow

'your the best allie, thanks

'your welcome sweety.... after dinner franky kicked bea and allie out of the kitchen and she cleaned up with bridgets help

'you 2 have done enough go and relax

'i guess i will bath debbie, come on deb

'yay bath time.... she went with her mum into the main bathroom and bea began filling up the bath tub

'mama can you come in the bath with me?

'you dont want to bath alone?

'no mama, im scared a bit

'why? bea asked concerned

'its so big and its different to aunty franky's, please mama

'okay baby, lets get undressed.... they both undressed and got in together the bubbles surrounding there bodies

'mama there are so many bubbles.... debbie giggled

'there is lots deb

'mama can i ask you something?

'of course baby..... debbie was quiet for a few seconds than looked at her mum

'is daddy sick?

'what do you mean deb?

'i heard aunty franky and bridget talking about daddy and franky said that he was sick

'what do you think?

'he is not a good man, he hurts you and i dont like that... bea closed her eyes feeling ashamed and choked up

'come here debbie... debbie climbed onto her mums lap and held her around her neck

'i dont want you getting hurt mama

'me too deb, we are away from him now, he cant hurt me or any of us, what franky said was right he is sick, he needs to get a lot of help, do you miss him?

'no... debbie shook her head 'i dont, you smile more when he isnt around and when allie is around, allie is very nice to you and makes you happy mama

'you really like allie?

'yea, she is so cool and she makes you laugh and helps us a lot, she is very nice

'yea she is baby, i really like her too, do you have anything else you want to ask me? about your dad or anything else?

'yes, can i have ice cream? bea laughed and kissed debbie all over her face making her laugh

'your cheeky girl

'mamaaaaa stooop please

'since you said please.... bea said pulling debbie into a big hug

'i love you debbie

'i love you too mama, can you wash my hair?

'of course.... after an hour of being in the bath they were drying off when there was a knock on the door

'bea are you okay in there?

'one minute allie.... the door opened and bea had the towel wrapped around her as did debbie, allie moved her eyes all over bea's towel covered body

'deb go to your room i will be there in a minute... debbie went off and bea looked at allie biting her lip

'allie, allie?

'hmmm.... was her response as she checked out bea's toned legs

'eyes up here allie... allie looked up and blushed as bea cocked an eyebrow

'you right there? bea smirked

'sorry, um, sorry i didnt mean to stare, its just hard not too... bea laughed

'thanks, sorry we took so long in there

'its fine i just got worried

'oh well debbie got a bit scared because its a new bathtub and its pretty big so i got in with her

'thats cute, you go get dressed and i will wipe the floors dry so no one slips

'oh thanks allie, oh and... bea said pulling allie into herself and kissing her lips 'now you can go..... bea walked off giggling at allie's face expression, the more time bea spends with allie she feels more confidence and wants very much to be close to allie but they needed to be careful not to freak out debbie, going to her room she grabbed some clothes and went to debbie's room to get dressed together, debbie was sitting on the bed swinging her little feet

'mama where are my pj's?

'just in the draw there baby and your undies are int he top draw.... debbie pulled out her clothes and got dressed along with her mum, bea knows that debbie loves the simple things like having a bath together, getting dressed, sitting down talking or watching tv, she was a simple kid and didnt complain much, once dressed bea brushed debbie's locks and made a plait

'there we go, all clean

'mama where is the cream?

'oh in my room come on lets go there so i can do my hair as well.... they went to bea's room quietly and bea brushed her hair and put it in a loose pony tail

'here mama, can you put it on me please?

'sure baby, your arms first and than your face and neck.... it was a moisturizer that bea bought for them both to use, debbie feels really good when she has it on and it smells so nice

'mm fruity, i missed this when you were in the hospital

'why didnt you ask franky?

'she did do it but no one does it like you mama, your the best ever.... bea smiled and hugged debbie to her chest

'i hope you know i love you ever so much debbie, it doesnt matter who comes into our lives you and noah will be the loves of my life

'i love you too mama, now can i go have ice cream?

'go sit down and watch tv for a bit and i will get it for you

'okay.... debbie walked off stopping at the door and turned to face bea 'hey mama?

'yea deb?

'your the love of my life too... she blew a kiss to her mum and than skipped off to the lounge room, bea wiped the stray tears that she was holding for a while now, her little girl was just so damn sweet, as a 22 year old bea had never had any real love except from debbie and her friends but the way debbie shows her love to her means the world, her daughter is so beautiful and it warms bea's heart, seeing a shadow she looked up and saw allie standing at the door

'can i come in? bea nodded

'of course... allie walked inside and stood in front of bea

'you okay? allie said wiping bea's cheek

'yea its just debbie is so sweet

'like her mum... bea moved her hands up to allie's legs and up to her waist pulling allie closer to her, she kissed allie's stomach over her clothes and hugged allie tightly, bea felt allie hug around her head and they both hummed

'thank you allie

'what for?

'just thank you.... allie didnt need to say anything else as she knew what bea was talking about, they stood there for a few minutes till bea heard debbie's voice

'mamaaaa, ice cream please.... bea pulled back and laughed

'that girl always thinks about her stomach

'i can tell, why dont you go and put ice cream and i bought a couple cakes with the shopping today as well as cookies,nuts, fruits and sprinkles so make everyone something

'how about you?

'im going to have a shower i stink of sweat, i wont be long

'okay.... allie left a kiss to bea's lips and left to her own room with ensuite, bea went to the kitchen and put some cake and ice cream for debbie, bridget and franky who were all watching a movie, she than went to her room and checked on noah who was slowly waking up and began to cry

'alright noah im right here, lets go get you a bottle beautiful..... she made him a bottle and laid in her bed feeding him, she burped him and than waiting a little bit for him to digest his food so she could bath him, after 15 minutes she picked him up and went to the bathroom bumping into allie who smelt absolutely amazing

'fuck you smell so good

'thanks babe, what are you doing?

'im goin to bath noah and than put him to bed

'do you need help?

'yes please, my wrist is a little tender

'some bring him to my bathroom i have a big sink..... they bathed the little boy together and bea couldnt understand how she got so lucky having someone like allie in her life, she watched as she shampooed his little bit of hair and talked to the little boy and his eyes were zoomed in on the blonde beauty, after he was dried bea put lotion on him and than dressed the little boy and wrapped him in the red blanket and he was out like a light in her arms, after a few kisses by both of them she laid him down in his crib

'there is a lamp right here bea for when you want to come in to check on him

'great thanks, im going to put debbie to bed its late and than me and you are having dessert

'didnt you already have some?

'no i waited for you... allie smiled

;thank you, why dont you go put deb to bed and i will make us something special

'okay... they walked out to the lounge room

'deb its time for bed

'good im so tired... she said rubbing her eyes

'i know baby, say good night to everyone

'good night aunty franky, good night bridget

'good night squirt

'mama where is allie?

'in the kitchen... debbie went to the kitchen

'good night allie

'good night sweety, you have a good sleep and if you need anything you can come to my room i will leave the door open a little

'okay, thank you... debbie hugged allie and than took her mums hand and they went to debbie's room, she got into bed and bea tucked her in

'i love you baby girl

'i love you too mama, you sleep good mama

'i will baby , you too.... bea kissed her head and put the lamp on and left the room leaving it open a little in case debbie called out for her, she went tot he lounge room and franky was standing up

'hey red we are going for a drive so bridget can pick up a few things from home, we will be back in about an hour

'okay franky, maybe get a house key from allie in case we go to sleep

'good idea, do you need anything while we are out?

'im good thanks... frnaky got a spare key from allie and they left, allie came intot he lounge room with 2 bowls and handed one to bea who laughed

'wow allie this is different

;i used to live of this when i was young, for some reason my mum barely bought food but junk food and sweets was what we had..... the bowl had ice cream with sprinkles, broken up oreo's, some banana and strawberries and wafer biscuits

'sorry if its too much

'no its fine i have just never had it, it looks good.... allie smiled and they nerdily clinked there spoons before digging in

'how have i never had this, its great

'i love it, i have it all the time its my naughty food... bea smiled

'well i love it allie

'good... they stayed on the couch long after dessert and snuggled with each other watching some tv, after the show finished bea stood up

'do you maybe want to lay down with me in my bed? bea asked shyly

'are you sure? bea nodded

'yes i am, come on..... allie took her hand and they went to bea's room switching the lights off on the way, bea checked on debbie who was fast asleep as was noah, they both got into bea's bed the lamp staying on, they lay facing each other smiling, allie put her hand on bea's cheek stroking it gently

'your so beautiful bea

'your not too bad yourself..... allie laughed

'thanks, i remember someone saying that we could do something all night

'i did and it was based on how you behaved tonight

'how did i go?

'your perfect allie, your absolutely perfect

'i doubt that bea

'i dont..... bea scooted closer so there was no space between them and there lips connected in a hot wet kiss, they spent the next hour making out like teenagers before they both were too tired and ended up falling asleep, allie tried to go to her room but bea wanted her to stay and allie really wanted to so they fell asleep wrapped around each other

franky and bridget arrived home not too long later and franky peeked in bea's room checking on her and smiled when she saw them both asleep, she and bridget went to franky's room and after changing they got into bed and fell asleep not too long later


	8. I got you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out, i will get new chapters out for my other stories soon hopefully but i am in the middle of moving house and a bunch of other stuff,,,,,, enjoy

The next day franky had just gotten off the phone with the guy that was fixing the electricity box and huffed

'whats wrong franky? bea asked

'that was the guy for the electric box and he said because its an old house he has to order a part from germany and it will take another week by the time it comes and than a couple days to install it

'shit really?

'yep

'its fine guys dont worry, you can stay here for as long as you need

'are you sure allie? we dont want to take over your house

'of course bea, i like having you all here 

;are you 100% sure its not a bother?

'you could never be a bother bea...... allie and bea smiled at each other

'thank you 

'alright now thats settled im going with bridget to her office she needs to pick up some paperwork so we will be back later on because we are going home to pick up a couple things, do you need anything bea?

'no im good thanks franky

'alright see ya guys..... bridget and franky left and allie sat on the bench in the kitchen

'i need to go to the shops all 3 of us need clothes and shoes, i cant really go to the house when i dont know whats going on with him

'the police havent told you anything?

'not since they said they would question him, im sure they will call soon enough

'okay well why dont you go to the shops and i will watch noah and debbie?

'i cant ask you to do that allie

'your not im offering, you go do what you need to do and take my car, we are fine here, its hard to carry around 2 kids and do your shopping bea

'your sure?

'absolutely..... bea stepped between allie's legs and kissed her

'your so amazing 

'as are your beautiful, now off you go we are fine here

'okay, thank you........ bea had a shower and kissed her kids before leaving the house in allie's car and heading to the local shopping center and going to the big department store and grabbing a trolley, she didnt have a list but considering they had only a few clothes that franky had bought for them debbie, noah and bea needed a lot more, plus before hand harry wouldnt let bea buy clothes or much for debbie or herself saying 'you have enough' so there clothes were falling apart, shaking her head of any thoughts of harry she proceeded to the childrens area for debbie

she looked at all the clothes loving so many of them, she had quite a bit of money saved from when harry would drunkedly leave money around and forget about it, plus she worked as a hair dresser during the day and the money her mum left her when she passed away as well so bea had close to $800,000, she was gonna really enjoy shopping for her kids

for debbie she got a few t-shirts, pants, jeans and a jean jacket, a couple dresses, singles, tights, pj's, socks and some undies, they were all different colors and debbie would have such a colorful wardrobe, she moved onto the baby area getting for noah a few body suits, trackies and jumpers, 2 jackets, some socks and a couple new baby wraps as he loved to be wrapped to go to sleep, she got him some shampoo, powder and cream for his body, she moved on to the adults for herself and looked around, bea hadnt had a chance to shop for herself since before harry was around and she wasnt sure what to go for, bea was always a casual person but she also liked a little dressy so she got herself t-shirts, tops, blouses, a skirt, jeans, 2 jackets, tights, 3 nice sundresses and a really nice outing dress for when she finally went out with allie on the first proper date, she got socks and undies for herself and even a couple g-strings she used to wear as a teenager, she went to the checkout and all her things were bagged and once she paid she left and went to the shoe store

she got 2 pairs of sneakers for debbie and herself, as well as thongs each and than left, she wanted to get something for allie but wasnt sure what, she came across a perfume shop and went inside, she had no idea what allie would like but she went with a pack that smelt really good, it was a perfume, cream and deodorant in one, it was expensive but bea didnt care as allie was very special to her, they gift wrapped it for her and than she left, she got a cheesecake for dessert for after dinner and than went to the car, she drove back to allie's place and parked up, she grabbed a few bags and went inside to her room and than going back and grabbing the rest and the cake and once the car was locked she went inside closing the front door, she went to her room dumping the rest of her stuff and going to the kitchen laughing at the sight in front of her, allie and debbie were eating sausages and they both had sauce on the faces, little noah was in his bouncer which was sitting on the table just staring at them

'what are you 2 up to?

'mama were eating sausages..... debbie said happil

'i can see that and your making a mess.... bea said smiling as she wiped debbie's mouth causing debbie to laugh

'have you been a good girl for allie?

'im always a good girl silly... bea laughed and looked at allie wiping her chin

'dont ya know how to eat? she teased and allie laughed

'what can i say, when im around children i become one 

'i can tell.... bea laughed when allie pushed her playfully 

'shush up you, there are some sausages leftover for you

'oh thanks im hungry.... bea made 2 hot dogs for herself and sat down opposite the other 2, 'how is this little one? bea said touching noah's cheek

'he is good, had a bottle, burped, changed his pooy nappy and now he is just hanging out for a bit

'thank you for watching them

'its no sweat bea, i was happy to do it

'mama where did you go?

'i went shopping, i got you some stuff...... debbie's smiled

'what did you get me?

'finish your food and than go wash up than i will show you

'okay mama... they all finished eating and once they washed up they went to bea's room 

'alright lets see what we got for deb.... bea took aside 7 bags of debbie's stuff 'here you go

'all of that? debbie said shocked

'all of them are for you baby girl..... bea sat beside allie who had baby noah in her arms watching on, debbie was so excited seeing all her new stuff 

'woah mama this is so cool, thank you so much

'your welcome baby but i have one more thing for you... she pulled out 2 boxes and opened them for debbie seeing 2 pairs of new shoes one of them had glitter and the other the soles lit up

' thats awesome

'you like them?

'i love them, thank you mama your the best.... debbie said hugging her mum tightly

'im glad your happy baby

'so so happy, can i wear them now?

'well how about we go to the park? you can wear one of them now?

'oh yes please is allie coming?

'oh no sweat heart its family time for you, your mum and noah

'but i want you to come..... debbie said crossing her arms over her chest and pouting 'mama tell her.... bea laughed

'i want you to come and debbie obviously does so just come with us

'i wont be crashing your family time?

'no you wont be, we want you to come...... allie looked from bea to debbie

'okay i will come

'yes....... debbie jumped up and down cheering, bea laughed

'alright off you go and get ready.... debbie ran to her room and bea grabbed another bag taking out a box

'umm this is for you allie...... bea said shyly

'for me? you didnt need to get me anything

'i wanted to, its not much its just a thank you for everything you have done for me, i mean i could never thank you enough but its a start.... bea muttered nervously, allie put noah on the bed and ripped the wrapping paper off seeing a very expensive perfume set, allie actually really loved this perfume, its one she used to wear but sometimes its hard to find

'bea this is too much

'no its not, i owe you more than i could ever dream of but im hoping this is a start.... allie leaned in and kissed bea on the lips

'thank you beautiful, i love it

'your welcome, alright lets get ready to go before debbie has a melt down.... they settled noah in his pram with his new wrap and blanket, debbie was dressed and had her new shoes on and off they went, the park was down the end of the street so it only took a few minutes to get there, when debbie saw the park she took off running towards the play area bea seeing debbie making friends with 2 girls, allie and bea went and sat at a near by bench and they relaxed back with noah who was in his pram looking around sucking his hand

'hey allie do you know of a good school around? like between here and franky's place?

'oh yea actually there is a good one about 5 minutes from here, i have heard from a few mothers that come to see me that its a good school, when are you looking at getting her started?

'next week if possible, i would have had her in school by now but harry didnt want her in school, he wanted me to teach her to clean and stuff like that

'wtf, fuck that shit

'yea thats what i said as well

'listen bea know that im here for you, i know it will take time for you to get everything settled including your divorce and court with him but i will stand by you, even if its to help drop or pick up debbie from school, your not alone and you have franky, bridget, boomer, maxine and liz... bea nodded and wiped a stray tear, she had never had so many people helping her and she couldnt be more thankful 

'thank you allie, i appreciate that.... they had been there for an hour when bea watched debbie go down the slide and she flew off and landed on her knee and stomach and began crying, bea jumped up and ran over crouching down next to her

'oh baby are you okay?

'mama.... debbie cried, bea saw her bloody knee 'it hurts

'i know baby lets get you to the seat over there.... bea scooped her up and took her over to allie who was waiting with noah

'she bleeding?

'yea her knee.... allie looked 

'oh yea, lets get her home and get it cleaned up.... just than the 2 girls debbie was playing with came over to her

'are you okay debbie? debbie clung to her mum and cried into her neck

'hey girls, debbie has hurt her leg so we are going to take her home and get her cleaned up... just than a darker woman came over and allie could tell she was checking out bea

'hi im doreen, little lucy here is my daughter and thats her cousin

'hi im bea, debbie's mum and this is allie

'is debbie okay? 

'she hurt her knee so we are gonna take her home to get it cleaned up

'well my girls really loved playing with debbie and we are here quite often and would love to see you girls again.... she said smiling

'yea sure we would love to, maybe the weekend

'sure, here is my card, call me whenever you want.... doreen smiled and bea heard allie scoff, 

'ah sure.... bea followed allie out of the park and back home, bea could sense allie was upset but would find out why later once debbie was sorted, allie let them in and picked up noah from the pram

'bea take debbie to have a bath to clean it up and than to my room and i will look at it, im putting noah in bed.... bea nodded and went to the bathroom filling the bath half way, she undressed debbie and tried to put her in but she yelled

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO NO NO NO

'deb you have to clean it up

'it will hurt... debbie cried and allie came in at that time

'hey whats going on sweety?

'she doesnt want to have a bath because it will hurt

'deb it will sting a little but we need to wash you and your knee or you could get a infection, why dont you be a strong girl for us and have a quick clean and than i have a lolli pop for you.... debbie sniffled and nodded

'okay... she said sadly, bea finally cleaned her up and took her to allie's room once she had on a t-shirt and undies 

'sit her on the bed bea.... bea sat her down and sat beside her 'here you go sweety, a red lolli pop, i will be as gentle as possible.... debbie nodded, allie put some iodine on it and gentle put a pad over it and than a bandage

'you dont need stitches but it will take a few days to get better but your a strong little girl, just rest up... debbie nodded 'bea in the cupboard on top of the fridge there is kids panadol can you get it and a spoon please

'okay.... bea returned and gave some to debbie who gave her lolli pop to her mum

'keep it for later please mama

'okay baby, are you tired?

'yes

'how about you lay down deb and i will put a movie on for you

'do you have nemo allie?

'of course sweety, i will put it on and than im going to make dinner.... allie started the movie and went to the kitchen to start dinner, she decided on stir fry so took out the contents and began to cook, half way through she heard bea coming into the kitchen with a sooky noah

'little one hungry?

'yea, im just gonna make a bottle

'you sit down i will make it for you

'thank you.... once the bottle was made she handed it to bea who began to feed noah, allie went back to cooking dinner and bea wanted to approach why allie was a upset

'are you okay allie?

'im fine bea

'when someone says there fine there usually not, please tell me did i do something wrong? allie was quiet for a few seconds before she turned to face bea

'you did nothing wrong bea

'than what is it?

'it was doreen

'the lady at the park? what about her?

'she was checking you out, even flirting a little

'no she wasnt allie

'yea she was, she was checking out your body and i didnt like it 

'allie i didnt even realize because i wasnt even concentrated on her, my mind thinks of no one except for my kids and you

'me? allie asked surprised

'yes of course you allie, apart from my kids i think about you all the time

'like what?

'if im enough for you, what you need for this/us? what you need to be happy...... allie smiled and walked towards bea leaning down and kissing her

'you make me happy bea, i know that we have to take this slow and im happy to do so

'are you sure?

'of course bea..... 'you...are...everything....... allie said between kisses and bea smiled

'your so beautiful allie

'so are you, alright i better finish dinner before i burn it... she stood up and went to the kitchen, franky and bridget walked in 5 minutes later

'hey guys hows my nephew doing? franky said kissing his cheek

'he has just been fed so he needs a burp and nappy change

'i will do it, here give him to me, where is deb?

'she hurt herself at the park, allie bandaged her knee and she is asleep now

'oh my poor baby, is she okay?

'she will be, it will be sore for a couple days, why dont you go put noah down as dinner is ready

'sure i wont be long.... while franky went to the bedroom bridget set the table and bea came up behind allie and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck

'bea im all sweaty

'you are a little but i dont care.... bea said kissing along her neck and allie turned around and there lips connected, wrapping her hands around bea's neck pulling her in closer, they were so caught up with each other that they jumped when franky came back and whistled

'oh damn, you 2 need a cold shower.... they both blushed and bridget giggled

'franky leave them alone.... franky put her hands up

'alright alright i will be good, lets eat im hungry

'you guys start i want to check on deb...... bea went down the hallway and into allie's room seeing debbie fast asleep, she must have been exhausted because she hadnt moved from the position she left her, pulling the blanket over her little body she kissed her head and than went to the kitchen and sitting down

'she alright bea?

'yea she is out like a light, she must have been exhausted from the park

'she ran around a lot, shit if i ran like that i would pass out.... said allie and they all laughed, after dinner they had dessert and than cleaned up

'hey bea, bridget and i are going for a drive will you be alright?

'yea we are good, go have fun

'when i get back i will take noah for the night, let you get a full night of sleep

'you dont have to do that franky

'i want to, i told you a long time ago we are in this together, i will take him tonight

'okay, thank you...... franky and bridget left than bea turned to allie

'im going to have a shower

'me too, after come and lay in my bed.... bea nodded and smiled as she walked off, 20 minutes later allie came out of her shower to see bea laying in bed beside debbie, bea looked tired and her eyes were half closed, allie tippy toed around the bedroom putting on cream and than getting into bed quietly, noah's crib was right beside bea and he was fast asleep, bea opened her eyes and smiled

'tired?

'yea, between shopping, the park and debbie getting hurt im buggered

'go to sleep beautiful 

'i should get us to my own bed

'dont you dare, i want you here with me, all of you

'i dont want to take over your bedroom

'bea i get so lonely in here sometimes and im so happy to have you and these little cuties with me.... allie leaned over and kissed bea on the lips

'good night allie

'good night bea.... they were all asleep within a few minutes

franky and bridget arrived back a couple hours later and went into allie's room seeing them all asleep, she pulled the blanket over them and rolled noah into her own room

'he is so cute franky

'i know right, he is beautiful.... she laughed as noah opened his eyes 'ah dont even think about screaming, i will make you a bottle cheeky boy..... franky fed him and bridget changed him than noah was put back to sleep, they both changed into pj's and than laid down to sleep

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea and allie were sitting on the couch the next day, it was just the 2 of them as debbie and noah had gone with franky and bridget out for the day to the zoo to give bea a break for a bit, she was laying with her head in allie's lap and they were watching a movie, half way through there was a knock on the door so allie went and answered it, it turned out to be the 2 police officers that took bea's statement

'hi officers

'hi is bea smith here?

'she is please come in..... they followed allie in the house and when bea saw them she got up

'whats wrong?

'miss smith please have a seat we came to give you an update on your case..... bea nodded and took a seat and allie sitting next to her as the officers sat across them

'where is harry?

'he is out on bail

'what the fuck, bail?

'yes miss smith

'oh please dont call me that, i hate being called smith, call me bea 

'okay bea, he has been given bail because he has a clean record from previously so the judge gave him bail, there is an active avo against him and if he contacts you in anyway he will be arrested

'he is going to fucking come after me, he doesnt give a shit about about some piece of paper..... bea snapped and allie ran her hand up bea's arm trying to calm her down which she did slightly

'officers you have to understand where bea is coming from, on the streets right now is a guy who abused this woman for so long and the police/system has failed to keep her safe

'we actually do understand, we arrest them and hope to keep them behind bars but the judges see a clean record and think they wont reoffend, if it was up to us we would put them in jail and throw away the key

'it doesnt help me thou, how long has he been out for?

'3 days ago

'fucking hell this is ridiculous, he will come for me 

'if he contacts you in any way please call us and he will be arrested

'if i get a chance too.... bea snapped frustrated, the officers stood up

'we will leave you to it bea

'i will walk you out officers..... allie walked them out and closed and locked the front door, bea sped walked passed her and into her room and allie followed her seeing bea take out a bag and start packing

'what are you doing bea?

'i have to go

'what? go where?

'leave, i have to leave the state, he will come after me, he always said if i leave him he will kill me, i cant, i wont put my kids in danger like that and not you, franky or bridget either....... bea was completely worked up so allie walked over to her and rubbed her back

'bea calm down for a minute.... bea shrugged off her hand but allie wasnt going to accept that, so she grabbed bea's hands and turned bea's body to face her, bea froze and allie could see the fear in her eyes

'allie i cant...... bea said as tears ran down her cheeks, allie let go of her hands and pulled bea into a tight hug, bea cried onto allie's shoulder for what felt like ages

'shuuu it will be okay, i wont let him near you bea, i wont let him hurt you or your kids.... bea just continued to cry, allie moved to sit on bea's bed and pull bea into her lap and they sat like that for a long time, maybe 40 minutes and allie did not let go of bea no matter what, she made sure she had her arms tightly wrapped around her the whole time, allie had realized bea had fallen asleep which wasnt a surprise considering the emotional roller coaster she just went through, so she stood up and turned around laying her down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her, she went to leave but bea grabbed her hand and gave it a tug wanting allie to lay down with her so she did, she could never say no to the redhead, she got in behind bea and held her to her own body

'i got you babe...... allie said as she laid there comforting bea the only way she could right now and vowed to keep her safe no matter what

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea woke a couple hours later facing allie who was running her finger around her face, bea was loving the attention she was getting from the beautiful blonde

'im sorry about before, i didnt mean to freak out.... bea husked out 

'no apology needed bea, your worried and scared.... bea nodded

'if anything happens to my kids or you guys i will never forgive myself

'bea your safe here, he has no idea where you are

'he knows where franky lives

'no one is there

'but when we go back he will turn up

'than dont go back, you dont need to go anywhere unless you want to, you can stay here for as long as you want, your safe here and i was gonna get a security system put in so we will be secured

'its not fair on you allie, this is your home and we have taken over so much, surely your sick of us?

'definitely not, you know what bea?

'what?

'i get so lonely here in this big house, i have all this space and just me here, i wondered if i should move to an apartment but i dont want to because this is the first place that really feels like home, after what my mum did and foster care i never really had anything that was really mine till i got this place, i was scared i wouldnt be able to make the repayments but i paid it off quickly because i just worked and worked till i was so tired i could barely keep my eyes open, i have this house, a nice car, nice things but no one to share them with until now, i want you here, i want your kids here, i even want franky here but i know once her house is ready she will go home but you bea, you i want to stay and its not because of a sexual thing or anything like that, i think we have a really good connection and i can feel you down to my soul, i will protect you bea no matter at what cost, what do you say?

'i dont know what to say

'say yes, stay with me, let me be your shoulder to cry on, let me be your protector, let me help you...... allie wiped the stray tears that rolled down bea's cheek

'okay

'okay?

'okay we will stay once franky goes back home but only till the whole harry situation has been dealt with

'good, im really happy about that

'you will tell me if it becomes too much?

'it wont but i will tell you

'good, now come here... bea pulled allie forward and they began a heated make out session, both of them running there hands along each others bodies and bea's hands even went under allie's shirt and made contact with soft milky skin hearing allie moan into her mouth, they both sprung apart when bea's phone started ringing, they looked at each other and laughed

'it might franky i should get it

'of course babe.... bea grabbed her phone seeing franky's name come up

'hey franky

'hey bea you alright? you sound our of breath

'yea i just had a rough morning 

'everything alright?

'i will talk to you about it later franky, how are the kids?

'there good, i hired a double pram because debbie's knee was hurting walking too much and its so good, we seen so many animals and bridget and i even fed the tigers, they were so cool.... bea laughed to hear franky so excited, bea is the only one that know that franky absolutely loves animals especially dogs, she had always wanted one but never gave herself the joy of getting one

'sounds good franky, did deb eat lunch?

'thats a stupid question, she had a hot dog, chips, coke and than of course she needed to have donuts and water, damn your kid can put it away

'i will give you some money when you get home franky

'i dont want it, i have money and im taking my family out so shut up

'thank you franky, your the best

'you better believe it, oh here deb wants ya

'hi mama

'hi baby are you having fun? debbie ranted on and on about the animals for the next ten minutes and allie got up and went to the kitchen to get a snack as she was hungry, she came back and sat beside bea with chips and 2 drinks handing one to bea

'wow thats cool deb, listen baby i have to go but you be good for franky and bridget and look after noah

'he just sleeps and poops mama.... debbie laughed

'i know baby, i love you so much

'i love you to, bye mama.... hanging up the phone she put it on the table and took a big drink from her juice

'are you gonna share them? bea said looking at the chips and allie smiled

'of course. should we watch a movie or something?

'sure, nothing scary please

'alright how about 'the lion king'?

'the cartoon?

'babe its the new one, its for adults as well

'ok put it on than...... allie lay down and opened for arms to signal bea to lay down which she happily did, its crazy to bea how a few hours ago they went from content to complete meltdown and than after allie calmed her down, talked to her and made her feel so safe that now there back to content again, allie novak is so much in her life but for bea right now is a safety blanket and gives bea all these fuzzy feels, when the movie finished it was close to dinner time and bea had received a text from franky telling her they were on there way home so bea decided to start dinner

'what are you going to make bea?

'crumbed chicken with fried rice

'mm sounds yum, what can i do to help?

'you can crumb the chicken for me

'sure thing gorgeous.... bea blushed and shook her head, sometimes allie's words caught her off guard in a sweet way and it made bea's heart tingle, they worked around each other to get dinner made and just as the last few pieces of chicken were ready the front door open

'MAMA!!!!! debbie yelled out

'stop screaming im in the kitchen baby.... allie giggled as she watched debbie coming in and straight into her mums arms and bea picked her up and hugged her

'oh baby i missed you so much, did you have fun?

'so fun mama, we saw lions and snakes and spiders and the big long sticky thing

'the what? bea asked confused

'you know the big thing with long stick legs and a long neck

'oh you mean a giraffe 

'yea that, oh mama it was so much fun and aunty franky stepped in poo poo.... she giggled as franky walked in holding noah

'its not funny deb, it was disgusting..... debbie giggled more

'it was so funny mama, she hopped everywhere cause she wanted to clean it, she looked like a bunny, hop, hop, hop hop.... debbie giggled more and bea and allie joined in

'oh shush up.... franky laughed 'noah needs a bath so i will bath him and than he can eat

'okay, was he alright today?

'he was fine, he was up for a little bit when he could hear some of the animals, it was quite cute but mostly did his routine

'i really appreciate you taking them out franky

'franky had as much fun as the kids bea...... bridget said walking into the kitchen

'i am not surprised at that, she loves animals

'good to know

'alright enough talking about me im going to bath noah, deb come on you need a shower as well

'okay, mama im hungry?

'dinner is nearly ready baby

'good.... bea put her down and debbie went to allie hugging her 'hi allie

'hi sweety girl, you can tell me all about the zoo later on 

'okay... debbie said excited happy to tell anyone that will listen to her, franky took the kids to shower and bridget set the table

'bea how along until dinner?

'about ten minutes

'i might have a shower as well than, im so sweaty from today

'bridge you can use the shower in my room

'great thanks allie, i wont be long..... 15 minutes later noah had eaten and been burped and fell asleep so was in his cot and the others were sitting down eating dinner

'allie where is pebbles? debbie asked

'outside where he should be

'can he sleep with me tonight? please..... she begged

'no deb that is definitely not happening.... bea replied before allie could

'why not mama? debbie said as she finished her food

'we already talked about this deb the cat does not come inside unless its raining or bad weather outside

'but i want him in my room

'i said no debbie

'your mean, im not your friend anymore.... debbie said to bea as she pouted

'debbie dont be like that, its safer to keep him outside for noah as well

'well noah is a poo poo head.... debbie said and got off her chair and turned to her mum 'and i hate you

'get to your room now.... bea raised her voice and debbie huffed as she turned and walked away

'i will!!!!!!! she said as she left the dining area, bea shook her head and sighed

'im sorry about that guys

'oh please bea she is tame compared to some children i have dealt with... said allie

'she said she hates me... bea said sadly

' bea dont worry about that, she is just upset she doesnt mean it

'maybe, excuse me im just gonna go lay down.... bea stood up and went to her own room closing the door behind herself and going to her bed taking noah with her, she laid him down beside herself and he had his big brown eyes open and watching bea as she talked to him

franky shook her head

'debbie gets like this when she is tired, its been a long day and she must be really feeling it but i wont tolerate her talking to her mum like that

'what are you going to do franky?

'bridget if you dont mind cleaning up here i will go and talk to debbie and allie can you go and check on bea?

'of course franky, you go talk to deb i will wash up

'thanks bridget... franky walked down the hall to debbie's room and allie went to bea's, she lightly knocked and opened the door

'can i come in? she said seeing bea laying on her side and noah in front of her

'of course allie.... allie closed the door and went and laid down opposite bea the other side of noah propping her self on a pillow

'are you okay?

'yea i just hate when she gets like that

'franky says its because she is tired

'thats probably true

'than you cant take what she said to heart bea, she is just a kid that wants to vent when she doesnt get her way, plus i would never let her bring the cat into the house unless the weather is bad, he will shed everywhere... bea nodded

'im just sorry she was so rude in front of you and bridget

;oh please bea we are doctors and deal with shitty kids and adults all the time, just give deb some time and she will realize what she did was wrong

'i hope so, i dont want her to think its okay to lash out when she is tired, grumpy or doesnt get her way

'i get that, maybe after she calms down have a proper conversation with her and maybe lay down some rules

'i have been thinking about addressing her behavior, 95% of the time she is a great kid, but than she gets in these moods and goes off on someone, mostly me and franky, she tried it with boomer once and boomer picked her up and put her in the rubbish bin, i couldnt help but laugh when boomer said 'you talk rubbish, its where you belong' debbie has not been rude to her since..... allie giggled

'that would have been so funny

'oh it was, debbie got out and went for a shower telling boomer she was a dumb head..... they both laughed

'listen bea your a really good mum to both your kids, just talk to debbie and set some rules for her, like if she is feeling upset, sad or tired to just talk to you about it, tell her that if she talks back like that again you will take her ipad off her for a day or something like that, she just needs to understand boundaries.... bea nodded

'thanks allie, i appreciate you comforting me and helping

'no problem cutie pie.... they both giggled, just than the door opened and in walked debbie and franky, debbie was looking down clearly upset

'bea, debbie would like to talk to you

'let me take noah and franky and i will give you some time with debbie

'thanks allie...... allie picked up the little boy and followed franky out of the room, bea sat on the edge of the bed watching debbie who was frozen to the spot, bea never wants to see her daughter upset or sad and now she wouldnt even look up

'debbie are you okay? debbie shrugged her shoulders

'sorry... she mumbled not even looking up

'deb come here baby.... debbie didnt move so bea reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her towards her gently, debbie stood between her mums legs

'debbie look at me sweety..... debbie looked up and bea saw she had tears in her eyes

'i dont hate you mama, im sorry i said that

'i know you dont deb its okay

'i love you mama so so much, your not mean i am, im sorry for being naughty

'i know you are but we need to talk about a few things yea, not tonight because we are all tired but tomorrow how about just me and you go for lunch together and talk

'okay mama

'come here..... bea picked up her little girl and hugged her tightly kissing her cheek 'i love you baby girl

'i love you too mum.... they laid down on the bed together talking about the zoo but it didnt last long as ten minutes later they were both fast asleep, franky came to check on them half an hour later seeing them both cuddles together so pulled the blanket over them and rolled the cot out to take noah for the night, allie headed to bed after helping franky put him down, he was slowly sleeping longer at night which was a good thing, allie lay in bed and after attempting to watch some tv fell asleep


	9. date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moving home has kept me been so busy, thats why i havent updated in a while, i absolutely hate that there is so many unfinished stories and im definitely not one to leave mine unfinished.. im working off my hotspot which costs more than a car sometimes, i will update my other stories soon, enjoy

  
The next day allie watched noah while bea took debbie too lunch, debbie had decided she wanted pizza so bea took her to all-you-can-eat and they were just seated

  
'alright deb lets go get a plate each... she put her hand out and debbie took it, they got plates and put on a few pieces of pizza and some salad and went to sit down and began eating, bea smiling when she saw debbie stuff her face like she hadnt eaten before, after wiping her face from all the sauce she took a sip of her drink and looked at her little girl

'alright deb lets talk about what happened yesterday... debbie nodded

'im sorry mama, i didnt mean to be naughty

'i know you didnt deb but what you said really hurt me, see when i yell at you or something like that and you get upset?..... she continued when debbie nodded

'well i get hurt like that too, i think what we need to do is have some rules, what do you say?

'like what? debbie said taking a bite of her pizza

'firstly when an adult talks to you or asks you to do something you should always listen, secondly when your tired or feel grumpy you should have a lay down or come and talk to me, i dont want you being upset, i want you to be happy deb

'i am happy mama cause i have you.... bea smiled and rubbed her daughters cheek

'im glad your happy but sometimes when your tired or upset you say naughty things, not just to me but to franky as well, and remember boomer when you were rude to her?

'oh yea she put me in the bin, it was yuck.... she said pulling a sour face

'yea it was and thats because you were rude, okay so lets continue, if your rude again not just to me but franky, allie, bridget anyone than i will take your ipad off you for 3 days, if you continue it will be longer and than no park, no outings or anything fun, do you understand deb? i dont want to be hard on you but i wont have you being rude to people

'i know mummy, i will be good i promise.... she put out her little pinky to make a pinky promise and bea did the same

'good girl, if you are having a bad day just come and talk to me or one of the others, we will always listen

'okay i will do my best

'thats all i ask, now i want to hear more about your trip to the zoo yesterday...... debbie's face lit up and they spent the next 2 hours talking away and eating pizza, salad, garlic bread and than dessert, by the end of it bea was stuffed to the brim and she wasnt sure how debbie ate like this all the time, deciding to head home because debbie said she was tired bea drove them home using allie's car and by the time they got there debbie was asleep which wasnt a surprise to bea because when debbie eats a big meal she gets tired easily, when she went inside she went straight to debbie's room and put her in bed, she took her shoes off and pulled the blanket over her little girl and kissed her cheek, she than went off to look for allie and noah, the kitchen and lounge room were quiet so she went to allie's room and pushed the door open smiling at the sight in front of her, noah was fast asleep as was allie, the blondes hand resting on noah's stomach and they both looked so comfortable, she put the blanket over them and left them to sleep for a while, leaving the room she went to the kitchen to see what to make for dinner

looking through the fridge she took out pork belly and began the process of marinating it, she had it in the oven half an hour later and got to peeling the potatoes for the mash, once they were clean she washed up the few dirty dishes and sat on the couch putting the tv on, she went through all the saved shows and movies allie had giggling when she saw a few cartoons, she decided to watch a show she had herd of but hadnt had a chance to watch it, it was called 'narcos' which is based on the terrorist 'pablo escobar' she watched the first episode and on the second she saw allie walking out with noah in her arms so she paused it

'hey sleepy head

'hey when did you get back?

'about an hour ago, deb fell asleep so she is napping, here pass noah to me, i need me some cuddles...... allie put the little boy in bea's arms and went to make a bottle, when she came back with it she smiled when she saw bea talking gibberish to noah and he just stared at her

'here bea its ready for him

'thanks allie, come sit down with us...... allie got comfy next to bea and laid her head back

'you look tired are you feeling okay allie?

'i just didnt sleep well last night

'why not?

'i had a nightmare and i just couldnt get back to sleep

'are you okay? do you want to talk about it?

'maybe later, i feel a little drained right now

'im sorry i shouldnt have left noah with you

'no dont say that, i was happy to watch him, plus he gives the best cuddles... bea smiled

'that he does, maybe later tonight if you want to talk about it im happy to listen

'thank you babe....... allie kissed bea's cheek and thy sat together to watch the show

later that night after dinner bridget and franky took the kids out for a drive, bridget had seen the look in allie's eyes and she knew straight away what had happened, being best friends with allie for so long she was in tune with the blonde and knew she had a nightmare, talking subtly to bea while she helped her finish dinner she told her it was most likely about allie's mum and bea should just spend some time with allie and give her the safe space to open up while she took the kids out, now they were sitting on the couch, bea had allie's feet in her lap and was massaging them, there was soft music playing in the back round but there eyes never parted as they sat in silence, after a while bea decided to broach the subject

'i know we havent known each other for long allie but im here for you, i can be someone to lean on, you dont always have to be strong.... allie took bea's hand and linked there fingers and kissing bea's knuckles

'i dont like talking about things bea

'no one does allie, i myself find it hard but once i do i feel a kind of relief that i can share my feelings.... allie nodded understandingly, she took a deep breath and looked at there joined hands

'i dont talk much about my childhood because it wasnt good and wasnt really a childhood, my mum wasnt a good person and used to hit me a lot, for the smallest of things so i shut down for a long time, i always stayed out of her way and mostly in my room, i would come out to make myself something to eat mostly a sandwich because i can make a few and keep them in my room and eat them when i needed, i would shower when she left the house and i loved when she left for days, it would be hassle free and relief 

'whats the longest she was gone?

'2 weeks

'how did you get food? how old were you?

'7 at that time, we had some bread, peanut butter and ham so i had that but the neighbor was a sweet lady that helped me, she snuck food to me through my window and helped whenever i needed it, she would come to my school all the time and make sure i had lunch and snacks, she used to make these beautiful cookies that i just loved... allie smiled at the memory

'she sounds really nice

'she was, i miss her a lot

'do you remember her name?

'miss bennett, she was young maybe 20-25 at the time but she was so nice to me, if it wasnt for her i would probably be dead to be honest, i know she was the one to call docs a few times and whenever they would turn up mum would act like the doting mother, fake ass bullshit, she acted like she gave a shit about me but once they left i would get hit and she would tell me the only reason i was around is so she could collect from the government, it didnt last though and when she gave me a hot shot miss bennett saw me collapse and called the police and ambulance, i was in a coma for a long time and than into foster care i went, i vowed from the day i woke up to never let anyone treat me like that again

'what happened with miss bennett?

'im not sure to be honest, i never saw her again, i miss her though

'im sure of it, allie talk to me about your nightmare last night

'mum was there and she held me captive but i was older, like a teenager or something, she came barging into my room and began hitting me with a belt, she hit me so many times i felt like i was dying and than i heard a baby cry, she stopped and turned around and on my bed was a baby crying, i looked up to see noah laying there crying and i tried to get up before she got her hands on him but i couldnt move, i was laying in a puddle of blood and was stuck, i remember she picked him up and faced me saying 'he is mine now' and than walked out of my room and i screamed for her to leave him alone, i woke up scared and worried so i checked on noah and you than debbie to make sure you guys were okay, i felt scared and worried she would hurt you 2

'were okay allie, i think your instincts are heightened with having 2 kids around, maybe we should find another place to go

''NO!! allie yelled making bea jump, 'shit sorry i didnt mean to scare you bea, i meant no i dont want you to go, i want you hear with me, all of you

'are you sure? i dont want you to feel obliged to have us here

;i dont bea, i want the 3 of you here and that wont change, this is something i have been dealing with for a long time, bridget would tell you she has been here when i have had these nightmares, i want you here

'okay... bea said rubbing allie's cheek 'maybe you should talk to someone allie?

'i do, i speak to a therapist once a fortnight over skype, i actually have a session tonight

'thats good, i want you to know allie that i can be the shoulder for you to cry on or lean on, you can talk to me

'thank you but right now im just tired

'what time is your session tonight?

'in about 40 minutes

'how about i make you a coffee and once your session is done and the kids are in bed we can lay down and watch a movie?

'sounds perfect bea.... allie leaned towards her and kissed bea's lips twice

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

friday night bea had just slipped on her leather jacket and high heels, she was finally going on her first proper date with allie and she was excited and nervous, franky would be watching the kids but it would be at bridgets house just in case harry shows up,franky had moved back home yesterday as it had all been fixed but they were spending the night at bridgets which she was happy for it, bea was putting on some perfume when there was a knock on her bedroom door, frowning she went and opened it seeing allie standing there looking absolutely stunning and holding a white rose

'you look beautiful allie

'as do you bea, this is for you... she said handing over the flower and bea bought it to her nose and inhaled

'its beautiful thank you

'your welcome, you ready to go?

'absolutely..... bea picked up her bag and took allie's offered hand and they walked out of the house and to the car, allie opened the door and bea slipped into the seat than allie got into her own seat

'there are some cd's in the glove box choose something.... bea put on the maria carey album and allie smiled as she was one of her favorite singers, they chatted and sang along till allie parked the car 20 minutes later

'wait there... allie said to bea and she got out and went to the other side opening her door and putting her hand out which bea happily took

'so charming

'only for you babe

'i bet you say that to all the girls? bea counted smiling

'only the ones with curls, so thats you and debbie... bea giggled, they went inside and allie gave her name and they were seated in booth in the corner and a server came over

'hello ladies here are your menu's, can i start you off with something to drink?

'i think a bottle of your best red wine to share? allie said looking at bea who nodded

'great i will be back with your drinks and to take your order.........bea and allie shared shy looks as they looked through the menu's

'you look really beautiful bea, stunning

'thank you allie, you do too as well

'im so lucky to be having dinner here with you tonight

'i would say i am allie.... they both smiled and allie reached out to take bea's hand which she let her, the waiter came back and poured them both a glass and left the bottle on the table

'okay ladies what can i get you?

'i will have the creamy chicken with chips and salad

'okay and for you? he said facing allie

'i will have the italian sausage risotto, also can we get garlic bread and aranchini balls for starters

'sure it wont be long... taking the menu's away bea and allie chatted away like they had known each other for years, they enjoyed dinner and than once allie paid they left the restaurant and got back in the car

'is there anything imparticular you want to do bea?

'im not fussed, i just want to spend time with you

'okay i have an idea..... allie started the car and took off down the road, bea wondered where she was heading but she trusted the blonde so she sat back and took allie's hand, around half an hour later they arrived at a beach and as allie parked the car bea could see out onto the sand there was a bunch of people around 10 sitting and standing around a big bon fire

'do you know those people allie?

'yes, there some people from the hospital and once a fortnight they come down here to destress with some drinks, games and just hang out, i thought we could join but if your not into it we can do something else

'of course i would love to hang out with your friends

'are you sure? its just i dont have much time to get down here and i am extremely happy to have a sexy woman on my arm

'absolutely sure, come on lets go.... they got out of the car and took there shoes off before holding hands and walking onto the sand and down to the fire

'hey the big doctor is here.... allie heard someone yell

'hey ruby how are you?

'yea pretty good, you havent made it down here in a while allie

'i know i have been so busy, hey ruby this is bea, bea this is ruby a nurse from the ed

'nice to meet you ruby

'you too bea, i remember you your son was sick a couple weeks ago, hope he is doing better?

'yes he is thanks to allie he has recovered well

'thats great, come on girls get a drink...... they walked to the esky and got 2 beers and sat down, allie introduced bea to all her friends and they spent a couple hours talking and laughing, bea's eyes kept going to ruby who was constantly checking out allie, although bea didnt like it allie wasnt her girlfriend right now and they were just 'seeing' each other and to show her angry side now wouldnt be a good thing so she wrapped her arm around allie's shoulders pulling her into herself and allie turned her head and smiled at bea who leaned in and kissed allie on the lips over and over again

'your so beautiful allie.... allie blushed and bea giggled 'thats so cute, i love when you blush

'shut up bea... allie whined 

'i love it, your cute

'beaaaaa shush

'make me.... bea counted and this caused for allie to wrap her arms around bea's neck and pull her into a dirty kiss, they got so lost into each other that they forgot where they were and jumped apart when they others tooted and whistled

'yea get it novak

'shut up thomas.... they laughed, an hour later allie and bea left but not before bea made sure to touch or kiss allie whenever possible wanting to show ruby that allie was with her and plus allie's sexiness was just pulling her towards her, they arrived home and got out of the car and walked inside, allie grabbed a bottle of water and took a few sips and put it on the bench, she turned around only to be pinned to the counter by bea;s body and there lips attached, it took allie a moment to figure out what happened but eventually she wrapped her arms around bea's waist pulling her even closer if that was possible

'bea.,... allie moaned out and began walking bea backwards towards her room and they fell on top of the bed giggling, allie tucked a stray curl behind bea's ear and smiled

'hi beautiful

'hi... bea said suddenly shy 'im a bit nervous

'you dont have to do anything you dont want to bea, im just happy to be with you , i would never force you to do anything

'i know, i trust you allie, can we just change and than lay in bed together and maybe watch a movie?

'of course babe, my bed or yours?

'yours, i love your blanket... allie laughed

'so i hear, okay meet me in my room when your ready.... leaving a kiss to bea's lips allie got up and went to her room, she changed and washed her face and brushed her teeth than got into bed, a few minutes later bea knocked and allie smiled at how cute this girl was

'come on bea... the door opened and in walked the cute redhead in her pj's, she walked around to the other side of the bed and allie held up the blanket and bea slid in beside her

'did you call franky? how are the kids?

'there good, noah just went down for a sleep and debbie fell asleep on the couch so there putting her to bed, there at bridgets house so they dont need to worry about harry

'thats good, are you worried?

'not when there at bridgets house, i trust her and franky so its okay

'good, now should we watch a movie?

'sure, which one?

'how about a xmas movie? maybe santa claus 2?

'oh yes i love that movie...... once allie put the movie on bea lay in allie's arms and they started watching it, a little way into it they got into a heated make out session before it calmed down because they were so tired and eventually fell asleep

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
when bea woke up allie had majorly changed positions, they were laying like a T shape and allie had her head on bea's stomach comfortably, bea wondered how it happened but not for too long and instead ran her fingers through her blonde locks, she heard a slight moan come from allie and she moved to lay on her side pulling bea's arm into her chest, it was comfortable for bea so she stayed there for a while, she reached for her phone and quietly sent off a message to franky

'**hey franky how are the kids? did noah give you any hassle?.... it didnt take long for a text to come back from franky**

_'hey bea the kids are good, noah had a good night only waking twice for a feed and change, bridget made pancakes so we are eating now, i will bath both of them and than we will come back there about lunch time?_

**'sounds good franky, i will make lunch for all of us**

_'great see you later on_...... bea put her phone down and looked down at the sleeping blonde, she looked tired so she must have had a few rough nights, she wanted allie to be more comfortable so she sat up gently and as softly as she could pulled allie to lay down properly, allie groaned at the sudden intrusion but bea talked gently to her

'shuu its just me allie, i want you to lay down with me.... she settled allie on her chest and wrapped her arms around her holding her tight, if there was something that bea knew it was vulnerability and it was clear over the last few days allie was feeling just that so bea wanted to comfort her just as allie had done for her, she pulled the blanket up over them and closed her eyes to get some more sleep for a little longer

A couple hours later they had both gotten up and had a shower and were now making lunch together, they skipped breakfast due to there sleep in so instead just had coffee, they worked around each other in the kitchen like they had been doing it for years, allie was cutting up the salad and cooking the rice while bea was cooking the steak and making a sauce, bea turned her head to see allie standing right next to her and smiled

'stop staring bea, i get it you like me.... bea giggled

'you go alright.... bea said

'just alright? gee thanks babe....allie said and before she could continue bea leaned in kissing her

'you talk to much

'so do something about it than..... bea went to kiss her again but the front door opened

'later beautiful.... bea pulled back and walked towards debbie who came running 

'mama, mama i missed you so much.... she said jumping into her mums arms wrapping her little legs around her waist

'i missed you too baby, did you have fun?

'yep, bridget has a big house, its so pretty and she has lots of christmas decorations

'woah thats cool

'mama when can we put up decorations?

'im not sure baby girl, we will figure it out, why dont you take your backpack and pack your stuff away in your room, put your dirty clothes in the laundry please

'okay mama.... she jumped down from her mums arms and ran off to her room, bridget had put noah who was in his little portable car seat on the bench so bea went and picked him up

'hello beautiful boy, were you a good boy?

'he was great bea, fed well, had a bath and hung out for a little bit with us

'thats great, thank you both for taking them

'its been a pleasure bea, anytime you need baby sitters you call us... bridget said looking at franky as she unpacked noah's stuff

'i appreciate it so much

'no problems, so where is allie?

'in the kitchen finishing off lunch

'i will go help her.... bridget walked off and franky came over to bea who seemed to be a little upset

'whats wrong?

'its just debbie is right, christmas is only 3 weeks away and i have no idea what to do, decorations, i dont even know where im going to be at that time, how can i do that to her and noah... bea huffed 

'this is not your fault bea, its his and always will be

'its absolutely frustrating and i just wish he was gone for good

'i know bea, look we will discuss it on the weekend about christmas, dont worry we will have things organized 

'thanks franky.... unbeknown to them allie had caught there conversation as she was about to come in the room but stopped not wanting to intrude which in turn was pretty much what she was doing, once the conversation was over she walked into the room and straight over to noah who was in bea's arms leaning down to kiss him a couple times

'i missed you ya little cutie..... his big brown eyes stared back at her and she smiled

'oh yea hi allie.... franky said and bea laughed

'yea hi franky, sorry but i cant resist this little munchkin, i mean look at him.... she kneeled down beside him and pinched his cheeks and tickled his neck and stomach 'he is just so delicious

'yea fine, your lucky my nephew likes ya

'he loves me and i love him, dont i... yes i do... she said in a baby voice kissing him again and again as if she couldnt help herself 'anyways lunch is ready so get your butts up

'okay...... bea put noah in his play pen and turned on the mobile which would sing to him and they all sat down to eat, lunch was yummy according to debbie who is almost always talking about food and she was going on and on about how good it was

'your mama made it

'mama always makes good food, well daddy doesnt like it sometimes, he gets angry when he doesnt like it, but i love it mama, your the best cooker ever.... bea felt a pain hit her in the gut to hear debbie's words, she was right harry always complained about the food, too hot, too cold, not enough meat, not enough food and so on, although she didnt realize debbie had picked up on it, reaching out she took debbie's hand

'im sorry you had to see all of that baby girl

'he is a bad man and very naughty, but its okay cause he is gone now

'how do you feel about that deb? ..... bridget asked

'happy cause mama is happy, he always made her upset and he is mean to her so i dont want him here..... bea bit her lip willing the tears not to fall, she thought she hid it so well but obviously not, harry's abuse had effected not only her but debbie as well and she hated herself for it, allie saw this and as lunch was finished she stood up

'debbie sweety how about you come with me?

'where?

'i need to pay some bills and do some shopping, if its okay with your mum i would like some company

'mama can i go? bea looked at allie who nodded at her to say 'its okay'

'sure baby, go to the toilet and wash up and put your shoes on.... debbie skipped off and bea turned to allie

'are you sure your okay with taking her allie?

'of course bea, you go lay down with noah and relax, i know franky and bridget have something on this afternoon so you will have the house to yourself

'okay thank you....... franky and bridget quickly cleaned the kitchen and than left, allie made sure bea was comfortable in bed with a sleeping noah next to her before she and debbie left the house

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Allie paid the electricity, water, gas and foxtel and than took debbie's hand and went to the big shopping center

'okay so debbie we are going to do some shopping?

'for what?

'christmas decorations

'really? debbie said excitedly

'yep, i have never had a real christmas debbie and now with you guys with me i hope we will have a great christmas, so we need a tree, decorations and lights of course, so you ready?

'so ready.... debbie said so excited her smile was as wide as can be..... they arrived back home 2 hours later making 4 trips from the car to inside to bring in everything they got, bea was sitting on the couch with noah who just finished his bottle

'whats going on here?

'mama we bought lots and lots of christmas stuff, were gonna decorate the whole house

'whose idea was this?

'it was allie's. mama we got a tree and everything

'hey deb why dont you go and get a juice from the fridge and get me a water please

'okay... debbie left to the kitchen and bea raised her eyebrow

'dont be mad but i heard your conversation with franky about your worry about christmas and you werent sure where you would be celebrating and

decorating, so i was hoping you would celebrate it for me

'really?

'of course babe, i have never had a real xmas and normally just work or sit at home stuffing my face in front of the tv, i would love nothing more than to have you and these 2 munchkins celebrate with me, if you want to? allie said shyly and unsure, bea put noah in his crib and went over to allie kissing her lips pulling apart before debbie saw them

'i would love nothing more

'yea?

'absolutely, i have never felt so comfortable anywhere except here with you and my 2 kids, so yes i would love to spend xmas with you allie

'great... allie placed one more kiss to bea's lips and they laughed when debbie came skipping into the room

'are we ready to decorate?

'we sure are deb

'here i got your water and one for mama too

'thanks deb........ allie downloaded xmas songs and played them on her surround sound as they got to decorating, they put up the big white tree first and decorated it with lights, ornaments and tinsel, than they hung tinsel, lights and wall stickers around the house, allie had bought a blow up santa, tree, snow man and elf so when you plug it in it blows up, allie had quite literally gone over board but she didnt care, it was important to all of them to have the first proper xmas, by the time they finished they were buggered but satisfied of the outcome

'it looks so cool, thanks allie...... debbie said hugging the blonde woman

'your welcome deb, how about i order us some food? i cant be bothered to cook

'sounds good to me

'bea?

'yea sure, pizza?

'sure... allis ordered pizza and garlic bread while bea got to cleaning up the rubbish with debbie's help

'mama i have glitter on me..... debbie giggled

'you sure do deb... bea laughed 'after dinner you can have a shower

'okay, mama i really like it here, i like allie a lot

'me too baby girl, allie is really great isnt she?.... bea said smiling at the blonde as she stood over noah's crib rubbing his cheek as she spoke on the phone, 20 minutes later they were eating dinner and half way through bea had realized debbie had fallen asleep leaning her head back on the chair

'shit deb wake up baby

'but im tired mama

'i know, come lets give you a quick shower and than bed.... debbie nodded tirelessly, 'i will be back allie..... bea quickly showered debbie and put her too bed, she was out within a few minutes, bea went back to the table and sat down to finish dinner

'i cant thank you enough for what you did today allie, when we were with harry he wouldnt let me decorate for christmas, debbie would only see decorations at franky's place, this means the absolute world to us

'i was happy to do it, it means a lot to me too bea and i was thinking that we could have xmas here, we could invite franky, bridget, boomer, liz and maxine, i would like to get to know them better since they are so important to you, we could do a big party with lots of food and presents

'are you sure that wont be too much allie?

'i would love it bea, i real christmas for all of us would be a dream come true

'than i say yes, thank you

'no thank you.... bea grabbed allie's shirt and pulled her closer attaching there lips together

'come to the bedroom.... bea whispered when she pulled back but was so close she could feel allie's breath on her lips

'really?

'yes

'just let me clean up here and i will see you there

'your room allie.... allie nodded.... bea walked off and had a quick shower and than went to her room, she put on some nice smelling perfume and headed to allie's room nervously, she was nervous but she really wanted allie, the heat between them was getting stronger each day, the door was open so she walked in and hearing the shower she sat on the bed and waited for the blonde beauty to come out, ten minutes later allie came out of her bathroom with the towel wrapped around her, she smiled at bea and she walked towards her and stood between bea's legs

'you okay? bea nodded

'yea, just a little nervous

'i wouldnt hurt you

'i know... bea whispered 'its just apart from him there has been no one else.... allie nodded

'nothing needs to happen

'i want it to, i just need your guideness

'im here with you, every step of the way bea.... allie closed and locked the door just in case and turned to look at the beautiful redhead


	10. The next step

Allie stood there staring at bea, she wanted this more than anything but was worried bea was pushing herself to quickly and she would never want bea to think she had to do something just to please allie

what allie didnt know is bea had been thinking about being with allie like this, she had even gone as far as looking online about lesbian sex which made her blush quite a bit

'come here... bea said and allie walked towards bea still in her towel after her shower and stopped between her legs, bea put her hands on allie's hips kissing her towel clad stomach, allie herself ran her fingers through bea's soft red curls and rubbed her cheek 'before anything i want to ask you something allie?

'whats that?

'will you be my girlfriend?.... allie smiled so wide she thought her jaw might split

'i would absolutely love to be your girlfriend bea

'good, now kiss me...... allie giggled and kissed bea, bea squeezed her ass and allie moaned

'i want this allie

'are you sure about this bea? i dont want you to feel obliged

'i am sure allie, i want this next step with you and although im a little scared i know you wont hurt me

'never..... she leaned down kissing bea and gently pushed her to lay down and allie lay beside her there lips still attached, bea's hands were running up and down allie's back over the towel but what she really wanted was to feel skin, moving her hands to the front she pulled back to look at allie

'can i?... she indicated to the towel and allie nodded so bea undid the knot and pulled it open and allie lifted her body and bea took it and threw it on the floor, she looked back at allie completely naked seeing her perky breasts 

'you can touch bea..... bea looked up unsure 'you can touch me anywhere, its just us here you dont need to be embarrassed.... bea nodded and looked down again, she moved her hands over allie's chest and over her nipples feeling them go erect at her touch, what allie didnt expect is for bea to lean in and suck her left nipple into her mouth causing allie's breath to hitch and than she let out a moan, bea was loving the way allie reacted so she moved to the other nipple and sucked it into her mouth as well, bea had gently rolled allie onto her back so she could have the upper hand

'is this okay?... bea said nervously

'its more than okay beautiful

'what do i do now?

'do what feels right bea, do what would make you feel good

'what if its wrong?

'there is no wrong way beautiful, i promise if i want something i will tell you

'okay.... bea smiled so shyly that allie just had to pull her down into a loving kiss

'maybe i should.... she said shyly and pointed at her clothes

'only if your comfortable.... bea nodded, she peeled off her shirt and jeans throwing them on the floor staying in her bra and undies for now, she half laid on top of allie connecting there lips than bea moved her lips down her neck and suck on her pulse feeling it beating in her mouth, she than moved down to her chest licking and sucking allie's nipples

'bea..... allie moaned out and it gave bea a bit of confidence, she moved down allie's body kissing every single inch of the smooth soft skin, as she was hovering over her mound she ditched it and went down her legs than back up her body and back to her lips, as they were kissing bea moved her hand down between them gently scratching along her stomach feeling the goosebumps on her skin, she moved down between allie's legs and slipped 2 fingers into her folds

'oh bea

'did i hurt you?

'no, it feels so good babe, just take it slow its okay..... bea did just that running her fingers over her clit over and over again and fuck allie just shivered every time, she knows bea needs to explore but she was being a huge tease right now

'what do i do now?... bea said kissing allie on the lips

'if your up for it, you can go inside me

'i dont want to hurt you

'you wont babe, just go slow.... bea nodded and connected there eyes as she gently pushed 1 finger into allie's opening

'fuck bea thats so good, having you touch me is so good

'yea?.... bea asked unsure

'yes beautiful, now just slowly move your finger when your ready..... bea moved her finger in and out for a bit and than remembered in a video she saw that you could add another finger even you whole hand for some but she wouldnt do that, she pulled her finger out and than re-entered with 2 fingers and allie's mouth fell open and she felt allie's hands tighten on her back

'oh my god.... allie panted 'im not going to last long babe, kiss me please.... bea locked lips with the blonde beauty and kept her fingers moving at a steady pace

'faster please..... allie said when they came up for air, thats what allie needed because within a few thrusts her whole body shook and trembled as her orgasm took over, she put her face in bea's neck and sucked on it as she came causing bea to let out an unexpected moan as well, once allie fell back against the bed exhausted bea slowed down and pulled her fingers out, she placed one more kiss to allie's lips and laid down beside her pulling her into herself, after a few minutes allie's breathing returned to normal

'i dont know how you think your a beginner bea, you just rocked my fucking world...... bea blushed but they both laughed

'im glad i could please you

'babe you did more than that, fuck you were everywhere i needed you and than some, no one has ever touched me that way

'no?

'definitely not, your one of a kind bea smith

'your not too bad yourself allie novak..... allie giggled and than turned on her side leaning on her elbow

'how do you feel after that?

'it was different

'good different?

'absolutely, i really liked touching you

'good, now how do you feel about me touching you?

'im nervous but i trust you.... allie smiled and kissed her lips

'if you want me to stop just tell me, i wont get upset i just want you to be happy.... bea nodded and leaned up kissing her, she laid back down and allie connected there lips in a soft sensual kiss when she pulled back they were both breathing heavily

'wow babe you make my whole body curl when we kiss

'yea?.... bea said unsure of herself

'yes babe and you are absolutely beautiful.... she said before peppering bea's face with kisses before moving down to her neck and fuck bea smelt so good, she always did and her lips spent time sucking and licking the soft skin, she pulled back to look into bea's eyes making sure she was okay with what was happening

'can i take this off?.... she said fiddling with the bra

'yes..... allie unclipped it and pulled it down her arm kissing the skin as she went and doing the same for the other side before the item was dis guarded and allie's lips were on her skin again, licking and sucking on her nipples bea couldnt help but hold allie's head there it just felt so damn good

'oh allie

'is this okay?

'its more than okay.... allie smiled and kissed her lips wanting her to feel all the love and comfort from her as possible, allie moved her hand down to her stomach and bea tensed so she pulled back

'sorry your not ready

'no allie its not that, its just that i have this.... she said pointing to a scar just where her ribs are

'what happened? you dont have to tell me if you dont want to

'he kicked me so hard that i broke 3 ribs, one pierced the skin

'may i?..... bea nodded not sure what allie was going to do, she watched as allie scooted down and than kissed bea over her scar and than she felt wetness on it, looking up she saw allie had tears rolling down her face and she put her hand on her cheek wiping them

'come here.... allie went up and kissed her 'whats wrong?

'i wont let anyone hurt you again bea, i will protect you with everything i am and everything i have

'i know you would.... they shared some soft kisses before it became hungry and they were back in the moment, allie trailed her hand down again and touched the top of her panties

'can i take them off?

'yes.... bea husked out, allie pulled them down her legs and threw them to the side with the rest of the clothes, bea is normally a really shy person but laying here with allie completely naked she felt comfortable, she didnt have the urge to cover up right now and she guessed it was because allie made her feel safe and wanted, allie moved her hand between bea's legs rubbing her thigh softly before gliding it up and into her folds rubbing her clit ever so softly

'oh fuck allie

'its okay babe im right there with you, i will stop at any time

'dont stop..... allie smiled and pecked her lips, she rubbed up and down feeling the juices coat her hand

'how would you feel if i was inside of you?

'okay.... bea nodded

'watch me beautiful, look into my eyes....... allie pushed 1 finger into bea slowly watching to see if she got scared or anything like that, but she didnt, all she saw was comfort and arousal, she let bea get used to her finger before she began to move it slowly in and out, she added a second finger not to long later and they got into an amazing rhythm, bea's hands were on allie's back, there lips were connected, allie loved when bea would take a breath into her mouth it felt like they were together as one, she could feel that bea was close so she latched her mouth to one of her nipples and that sent bea over the edge and she moaned out allie's name as she came, allie held her tight as her body went through the motions, trembling, shaking, sweating, overwhelming high and she thought bea might get scared because she said she had never orgasmed before, when bea collapsed on the bed her breathing heavy allie pulled out of her, she lay beside her shaking body and wrapped her arms around her pulling the blanket over them both, they stayed like that for quite a while till bea turned her head and smiled

'i have never felt like that before, it was amazing... allie smiled and kissed her

'good, you feel okay?

'i feel high... they both giggled

'thats normal

'thank you allie

'for what?

'for showing me what it should feel like, your the first person to really look after me

'im happy i could do it for you, so.... she said with a smirk 'ready for round 2?.... bea laughed but she rolled on top of allie and they spent the next few hours showing each other exactly how they feel, making love long into the night, falling asleep wrapped around each other

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when allie woke up in the morning she stretched her arm hoping to feel bea but it was empty and the sheets were cold, opening her eyes bea wasnt there and neither were her clothes, she had wondered where she went so she got out of bed and went to her personal bathroom and had a shower, once dressed she left her room and went out to the lounge room smiling at the cute sight in front of her, bea was laying on the couch with noah laying on her chest and debbie sitting at her feet and they were chatting away

'good morning everyone

'allie you slept for so long

'oh sorry deb i guess i was tired...... allie said winking at bea who chuckled 'how did you sleep little princess?.... she said rubbing debbie's cheek

'good, i was so tired

'yes well doing all the decorations im not surprised, have you guys had breakfast?

'not yet, mama was gonna make toast

'well how about i take you all out for brekkie?

'oh can we mama?

'sure baby go and get dressed

'yes.... debbie cheered and jumped off the couch and running to her room

'here why dont you give me this handsome little fella and you can get dressed

'thanks.... bea got up and handed noah to allie and than stood up, she quickly pecked her lips 'how would you feel about me telling debbie about us?

'are you sure?

'absolutely, now that we are official i need to tell debbie before i tell the others

'she might hate me.... allie said worried

'she wont i promise allie, debbie really likes you

'okay well i support anything you want to do

'great i will tell her when we get back from breakfast..... allie nodded, bea went and got changed while allie got noah changed and into the car seat, they arrived at a cafe down the road a few minutes later, they could have walked but it looked like it might rain any minute so just in case allie drove, putting noah in the pram allie pushed it inside and debbie held bea's hand, they were seated at a table and handed menu's

'mama can i get this picture?..... debbie pointed and bea nodded

'okay but you can only have either juice or water, no milk shake

'okay..... the waitress came and took there orders

'so 2 big breakfasts, 2 coffees, juice and table water, anything else?

'no thanks

'okay ladies it wont be long...... she returned with there drinks and left to put the order in with the kitchen

'deb as its cold today and it might rain we are going to hang out at home okay?

'can we play a game?

'sure, which one?

'uno attack, that ones funny 

'sure baby girl

'allie will you play?

'sweety i have to go into work to pick up some files and i have to do some work from home, after i finish thou i can play

'okay... debbie was happy with that answer, the food came and debbie demolished a whole plate, in fact bea and allie shared one big breakfast while debbie had one to herself

'was that yummy deb?

'so yummy mama, now im tired

'okay come on lets get you home to rest... bea knew debbie would get tired, she always does when she has such a big meal, allie got them settled at home and than left to go to the office, bea said she would wait for her to return to talk to debbie about there relationship, 

allie parked up at the hospital and went inside heading up to her office, just as she was about to enter bridget walked out of her own

'hey what are you doing back? you dont start back for a couple days

'i have to pick up some files, they need updating and i thought i could do them from home considering how busy i get here

'fair enough, how is bea and the kids?

'yea good, we just went out for breakfast and once i dropped them home i came here quickly, hows franky?

'she is a little sad because her house is so quiet, she misses them but she knows there safer at your place with him out and about

'yea true, tell franky that she is welcome at mine anytime to visit or stay the night, tell her the other girls are as well, i know bea doesnt have much family but who she does have im happy to have them over and you as well obviously

'i will tell her allie, i got to go tell bea i say hi

'will do, bye bridget..... allie went into her office and grabbed the files she was looking for, she also grabbed her dirty clothes she forgot there last week and left off home, the heavens had opened and it was now pouring rain, running into the house debbie was napping on one of the couches, noah was sleeping in his crib and bea was watching a movie

'hey did you get everything?.... bea said turning to look at allie 'shit your soaked allie

'its pouring out there

'you need to go have a hot shower, i got everything and my dirty clothes from last week, ran into bridget, she said hi and franky definitely misses you guys. says the house is too quiet without you

'im sure she misses the kids

'and you too babe.... allie said coming and sitting beside the redhead kissing her cheek 'i know i miss you when im away from you

'yea?

'oh yea babe, i needs me some bea all the time..... bea giggled when allie kissed her neck and tickled it with her tongue

'allllllllie it tickles.... bea said shoving allie off playfully 'and your wet

'alright alright i will stop, how long has debbie been asleep?

'about 15 minutes, when she wakes i will talk to her about us... allie nodded

'okay well im going to have a shower and than start on my files, hopefully with no distractions i can get it done in 2-3 hours, i will be in my office if you need me

'okay... allie kissed bea and than took off to do her work, bea herself went and put the washing on and although it had started raining she could use the dryer, a couple hours later debbie woke up and came and sat beside her mum who was feeding noah

'mama he stinks

'i know he did a poo

'eww yuck... debbie said holding her nose 'where is allie?

'working in her office, she wont be long

'can i go see her?

'no baby, leave her to work, she will come out when she is done...... allie did indeed come out 40 minutes later

'hey anyone up for a sandwich?

'yes please

'sure..... allie made 3 sandwiches and sat down with them to eat

'did you get everything done?

'done and dusted, so i have the rest of today and all of tomorrow free

'thats good, we can play a game after

'i would love too deb

'yay... after lunch bea washed the few dishes and went and sat beside allie 

'deb we need to talk to you about something, can you come and sit on the table here please..... debbie sat opposite them swinging her feet

'what is it mama?

'well as you know we met allie in hospital when she looked after us

'yep, the best doctor ever.... bea smiled 

'yes she is, well allie and i have become very close

'like sisters?

'no not like sisters, like girlfriends, do you know what that means?

'umm like franky and kim were?

'well franky isnt with kim anymore but yes like that

'so you will hold hands and kiss and stuff?

'yes, how do you feel about that?.... debbie put her thinking face on staring at them

'are you gonna hurt my mama?.... she said seriously looking at allie

'no i wont

'promise? mama has been hurts lots.... allie leaned forward taking debbie's hands and looking her straight in the eye

'debbie i promise to never ever hurt your mama no matter what, your mum is very special to me and i care about her a lot

'okay than, well than be girlfriends... she shrugged and she hugged them both 'now can i have a ice cream please?.... bea laughed

'sure, go on and get one

'thank you... she skipped off and allie turned to bea

'are you sure she is 5? she is scary

'i know, she is very attached to me and anyone that gets close she is weary about, but with you she has spent quite a bit of time with so its easier for her

'i get it, so we are free to hold hands and kiss anytime

'seems that way

'good.... allie said placing a soft kiss to her lips

'stop sucking faces here i got you a ice cream.... they laughed

'thanks deb.... they spent the day chilling out, playing games and having take away for dinner before retreating to bed, bea stayed in her own room because debbie just needed to tell her a story and they ended up falling asleep

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day allie had decided since it was her last day off that she would take bea and the kids out for the day, it was a bit cold for a picnic so she lay in bed in the morning while it was quiet and looked online at what they could do especially with noah only being little, he would have his first needles this morning but after that they were free to do as pleased, after an hour she got frustrated because she couldnt find something and than a thought came into her mind so she went to the website

'yes perfect....... she looked to see what extra attractions were available and thought it was a great idea, she had heard debbie talk about going a few times, she got out of bed and walked out of her room feeling a little body bump into her legs

'sorry allie

'its okay sweety, you alright?

'yes

'where is your mum? i need to talk to her

'changing noah, he did a poop

'okay, go and make cereal for breakfast

'like how you showed me?

'exactly

'yay...... debbie took off and allie walked into bea's room

'woah noah you little stinka

'i know right, its like he has been eating beans... bea said and allie laughed

'definitely, hey so i have an idea and before i buy tickets i want to run it by you

'okay im listening

'so after we get noah's needles done do you have any plans?

'no, what do you have in mind?

'luna park, i know debbie has been talking about it for a while and noah can sleep in his pram the majority of the time, you and deb could go on rides together

'what about you?

'oh no no no, no rides for me babe, im too scared for the big rides, im happy for the dodgems and carousal and playing lots of games which i can do all that with noah, what do you think?..... bea picked up noah and walked over to allie kissing her

'i think its perfect, just like you.... allie blushed

'im not

'course you are, now little man you lay in your crib while i have a shower

'i will watch him dont worry

'i never do, i trust you.... once noah was down bea turned and grabbed allie's shirt pulling her into herself and kissing her like it was the last time they would see each other

'what the hell was that?..... allie said panting

'i just missed you last night

'well we can sleep together tonight if you want?

'i definitely want, alright im going to shower, wont be long......... an hour later they were sitting at the doctors waiting room, debbie was on her ipad and bea was signing noah in and than sat down with the others

'allie do you mind sitting out here with deb while im in there with noah?

'course not babe, im sure deb wouldnt want to see it

'absolutely not, plus she is due for some herself but not today, maybe in the next couple days

'its good to get them done on time, it makes it easier to track them, do you have her blue book?

'yes at franky's place

'well you need to bring everything else over to mine, i will make as much room as you need plus there is the garage that has barely anything so you can store things if you need too

'thank you...... noah's name was called so she picked him up and they went inside, coming back out 20 minutes later, noah was crying and bea was trying to calm him down

'oh no why is he crying?.... debbie asked

'he had to get some needles deb, there to keep him safe

'but he is so sad.... she stood on the chair and kissed his head 'its okay brother i will look after you, we all will

'im sure he would love that deb, here bea let me try and calm him down.... allie rocked him a bit more strongly and patted him bum, a technique she learnt in a course she took and after a few minutes noah stopped crying, yawned, farted than fell asleep

'there we go

'how did you do that?

'babies like motion, swaying him like that is like being on a boat so he relaxed, the patting on the bum sends a feeling up there spines to help them relax

'you have to teach me that allie

'no worries babe, i will, now deb i have a surprise for you..... she said as bea was putting noah in the car

'yea

'yep, we are going somewhere special

'where?

'where have you always wanted to go but havent yet?..... allie asked and debbie tapped her chin thinking and than smiled wide

'luna park?

'luna park, they also have a penguin attraction

'woo hoo, luna park, oh thank you so much allie

'my pleasure deb, your mama is going to do all the rides with you 

'oh yes i cant wait

'alright lets get in the car and head off....... they arrived 20 minutes later once they stopped for some baby panadol just in case noah needed it for the day, bea had already packed extra bottles, nappies and clothes in case, debbie jumped out and her smile could not be any wider

'oh mama its so beautiful and colorful

'i know baby, you ready to go in?

'yep..... allie pushed the pram and they followed her to the ticket box, allie had pre purchased tickets for the park and the penguin attraction

'okay wrists please.... she put debbie's on first and than bea's kissing her wrist

'i didnt get a kiss..... debbie said and they laughed before allie bent down and kissed her wrist than her cheeks

'happy?

'yep

'okay so i was thinking we start right at the back and work our way to the front

'sounds good and debbie we will pass lots of games and you will play but not till later

'okay mama..... they went through the park right to the back and bea and debbie were going to the pirate ship

'are you sure you dont want to go on allie?

'definitely not babe, im fine sitting here with this little cutie

'okay we wont be long....... allie snapped as many pics as she could when they were on the ride, she took a video as well of them screaming, allie has no idea how debbie could do this ride, watching it made her dizzy, when they finished they came running over

'did you see us allie? woah we went so high, round and round and round and round

'yep got it deb, alright why dont you do that one there, its like an octopus

'okay........... they spent the next 2 hours going from ride to ride having the best time, noah was good for the most part except when he got sooky, allie fed and changed him than gave him some panadol because he was a little hot, it was nothing to worry about, very normal for vaccinations, they sat down for lunch and allie went and ordered

'hi welcome to the food palace, what can i get you?

'hi, can i get 2 chicken burger combos both with coke and a hot dog combo with a coke as well..... bea had agreed as it was a special occasion debbie could have a soft drink

'sure any sauces on the side?

'yes tomato for the hot dog and mayo for the burgers

'sure thats $42.50..... once she paid she waited a few minutes and was given a tray with the food and drinks ans went to the table putting it down and handing out the food

'thank you allie, im so hungry

'your welcome deb

'yes thanks baby, im starving

'well you both worked up an appetite, they have slurpees and donuts so later on we can have some for afternoon tea

'sounds good...... when they finished eating bea didnt want either of them to get sick on the rides so they decided to play games for a while, bea woke a stuffed snake and wrapped it around the pram, debbie won some knick knacks which made her happy but allie came out the biggest winner, winning a huge penguin for debbie, a medium sea horse for noah and a monkey for bea which was her favorite animal

'this is the best day ever.... debbie said and bea and allie were happy to see her happy, after that they went to the penguin attraction which was really cool, there was a boat that goes underground and you can see penguins on either side

bea, allie, debbie and noah went on the dodgem cars, allie had noah and was very careful not crash into anyone while debbie and bea smashed each other and others around, they went on the carousal together twice and than bea and debbie went and did the rest of the rides doing a couple of them 3-4 times, it was about 5 when they relaxed for slurpees and donuts, it was clear to allie that bea and debbie were exhausted but really happy which is what she wanted, she wanted one more day off so she ducked off to the toilet and called the chief will jackson and he was happy to give it to her considering how much time she has accumulated, allie new that bea would be tired tomorrow so would like to be around to help with the kids, going back tot he table they finished there sweet treats and went to the gift shop buying a few things and than leaving, they got in the car and debbie and bea fell asleep almost straight away, pulling up at home 40 minutes later she took noah inside first and put him in his crib before going out to get debbie, she woke her up and sent her inside to have a shower so debbie went, opening bea's door she smiled and kissed her cheek

'babe wake up

'hmm.... bea hummed but didnt get up

'bea wake up, come on we got to get inside.... bea slowly opened her eyes and looked around

'were home already?

'yes we are, come on lets get you showered and in bed.... bea nodded, allie helped her out and than they went inside

'bea go have a shower in my bathroom and get in my bed, i will sort debbie and noah out..... bea went for a shower and allie went to the main bathroom

'deb you finished?

'i need help

'can i come in?

'yea... allie opened the door and saw debbie standing there holding the body soap 'its new, i cant open it

'here let me help you..... opening the bottle debbie washed and rinsed her body and than she got out, allie wrapped a towel around her body and dried her off

'lets get you dressed, you hungry?

'no im just so tired

'i know sweety, its been a long day..... allie dressed debbie in pj's and tucked her into bed

'can you read to me please?..... debbie said yawning and rubbing her tired eyes

'sure deb..... debbie was asleep before allie found a book to read, leaving her to sleep she switched the light off and turned on the night light and left the room leaving the door open just in case, she went to noah and picked him up and gave him a quick bath in the sink, she than fed and burped him and he went down for the night, she bought his crib into her room hearing bea finishing up in the shower, she quickly went and closed all the lights and made sure all the doors were locked before going back to her room, bea was sitting on the bed her back to the wall eyes half closed

'tired?

'nah nah im fine

'i bet you didnt think keeping up with debbie all day would make you this tired?

'not really, i thought i was fitter than that, gotta get back into training

'thats a good idea babe, debbie is showered and asleep, noah is bathed, fed and asleep, im going to shower i wont be long

'wait before you go come here..... allie sat beside bea facing her, bea pecked allie's lips over and over again

'thank you allie, you have no idea what today meant to not just debbie but me too, i have never had so much fun in my life

'im glad for it, i just want you and the kids to be happy

'we definitely are

'good and i have tomorrow off so we can spend the day just relaxing all together

'sounds good to me......when allie came out of the shower in a towel as well bea was fast asleep only in undies and a t-shirt, she got herself dressed in the same and than once bea was settled under the blanket she got in bed as well both gravitation to each other even in bea's sleepy state, allie relaxed and kissed bea on the head before she fell asleep, it was only 8 but they were all tired and an early night would be good for them


	11. A sad occasion

Allie was back at work a couple days later so was up early with her alarm which rang out at 4.30am, she turned it off and than got out of bed and went for a shower, once dressed in a skirt and blouse she put her hair up in a bun and left her room, walking into the kitchen she put a pot of coffee on and once done she poured herself one for the rd and left the rest on warm for bea, she had decided to leave her car at home in case bea needed so she wrote a note and left the keys with them, she had called a taxi and when it came she left and went to work, arriving at the hospital she signed in and went up to her office to begin her day

bea woke up when noah began to cry at about 7am, she picked him up and changed his nappy before taking him to the kitchen to get his bottle ready, as she was waiting she saw the note that allie had left

**'good morning my beautiful girlfriend, i have gone to work but i have left you my car in case you need to go anywhere, im not sure what time i will be home but i will call or message you later, have a good day babe and if you need anything just call xx**

smiling she put the note down and made noah's bottle, bea had the biggest smile on her face, 'how did i get so lucky? she thought to herself, allie was definitely one of a kind and bea was so happy to have found her, sitting on the couch she put the morning news on and began feeding her son, half an hour later a sleepy debbie came walking over and climbed on the couch snuggling into her mum

'good morning baby girl

'good morning mama, where is allie?

'she is back at work today

'oh man, i like hanging out with her, she is so fun

'i know baby, she will be back around dinner time hopefully, now how about some breakfast?

'can i have cereal?

'sure

'can i make it myself?

'do you know how too deb?

'yes, allie showed me

'okay and make one for me too please

'okay mama..... debbie returned with bea's bowl first and handing it to her

'thank you baby

'your welcome, i gotta get mine.... debbie ran to the kitchen and came back with one for herself and sat down at the coffee table, they ate breakfast while noah laid across bea's lap happily just looking around, bea would tickle him and stroke his cheek and he just loved when his mum would be so attentive

'so deb anything you want to do today?

'can we go to the park?

'yes we can, allie left us her car so how about we hang out at home for a couple hours and than we can take some lunch to allie at work than we can go to the park? how does that sound?

'sounds good to me mama

'good, after you eat go for a shower and than we can watch a movie or something..... debbie nodded, while debbie had a shower bea text allie

_'_ **hey baby thank you so much for leaving us your car i really appreciate it, i really missed sleeping with you last night so i hope i get some snuggles tonight, are you free for lunch? we were thinking of coming to have lunch with you if you can?**

putting her phone down she went and gave noah a bath because he thought it was a great idea to vomit on himself, when she bathed him he was tired so she rocked him till he fell asleep and than put him in his cot before going out to sit with debbie

'deb pick a movie we can watch.... bea picked up her phone and smiled

**'my beautiful girl i would do anything to make you happy and if snuggles is what you want than you shall receive, as for lunch i have a break at 1 o'clock if thats good for you? although i need to stay in my office because im waiting on a phone call for a patient**

**'sounds good allie, i will bring something with me and meet you in your office at 1**

**'see you than beautiful......** allie replied and bea just couldnt help but smile

'mama i chose this one... she said handing it to her mum

'moana?

'yep, i love this one

'okay lets put it on..... debbie lay her head on bea's lap and they watched the movie together till they had to leave to meet allie

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allie was having a crazy first day back, first she delivered 2 babies, ruby was an hour late with no excuse or phone call, her computer crashed and now one of her patients she had to call to come in the afternoon so allie could deliver some bad news she would hate for anyone to hear, she was in a heated conversation with the nurse ruby at this point of time

'ruby you cant just be late by an hour and not call, you have no excuse why your so late either

'i just had some thing to do, its no big deal

'it is a big deal, im your boss and i have hand picked you to work on my team because i need reliable people, i cant have flakes do you understand me ruby?

'i understand but it was just an hour.... allie scoffed

'an hour? do you have any idea what could happen in an hour? this morning i delivered 2 babies, when miss joneses baby was born so quick last week what happened?

'he stopped breathing

'thats right and my whole team was there to get him breathing again, i need all hands on deck not someone who turns up when they feel like it and without an excuse, im putting you on your first warning ruby

'what does that mean?

'it means your on probation for 1 month, if you get another one within that time frame than you will be let go

'but it was just an hour

'this isnt only about the fact that you were late, you didnt call, you didnt answer my call and you have no excuse, your a good nurse but i wont have you disrupting my staff, i need consistence considering we deal with such young lives, i will have the official paperwork done and you need to sign that you understand the situation

'okay, im sorry dr novak

'you need to do better ruby, right im going on a break so i want you to check on rooms 3,4 and 10, i will be back in 2 hours, im having a 1 hour lunch and than i have a conference call, if you need me just page me

'yes dr novak....... allie turned and walked away heading to her office, walking in she smiled when she saw her 3 favorite people

'oh i have missed you guys

'allie allie we got lunch.... debbie said running to her and hugging her legs

'thank you debbie...... she leaned over and kissed bea 'hey babe how was your morning?

'it was good, debbie made me cereal and than we watched moana, how are you? you dont look happy

'rough morning, i will tell you about it later on

'okay, come and sit down and eat

'what do we have here?

'debbie chose chinese, says she loves the rice with lots of bacon.... they laughed when debbie picked a piece up and ate it

'its yummy

'deb let me make you a plate..... bea made the 3 of them a plate while allie kissed noah

'hey little one, have you been a good boy today?

'he vomited on himself, it was yuck

'thats normal for babies deb, lucky it wasnt on you

'oh yea thats yucky... she said pulling a face

'here baby sit down and eat

'thank you..... they sat and chatted about what they were going to do after lunch

'so the park aye

'hmm yep

'are you meeting up with doreen?..... allie said 

'i havent called her, if she is there than thats of her own accord.... bea saw allie's face and than remembered than allie got really jealous of doreen thinking she was flirting with bea

'baby she has no chance, there is only you, dont be jealous please

'i just dont like how she looks at you babe

'i know but i didnt even realize, i promise allie she has no chance because i happen to have a gorgeous and sexy girlfriend.... allie smiled and kissed bea

'she sounds great

'oh she is, the most beautiful woman inside and out

'lucky woman to have you bea

'i would say im the lucky one.... bea smiled and kissed allie once than twice

'you 2 always do kissy face.... debbie said eating her rice and honey chicken

'thats because i really like your mum

'thats good, she is really pretty

'yes she is.... allie giggled when bea blushed, after lunch the rubbish was thrown away, debbie was playing on her ipad and allie had her legs on bea's lap

'what do you want for dinner?

'im not fussed babe, maybe something simple like chicken and rice with salad?

'consider it done, what time will you finish today?

'i will be home at 6 if thats okay?

'of course it is, by the way thanks for leaving the car i really appreciate it, although i need to get my own, gotta start doing things for myself

'no sweat, i get free taxi rides whenever i want, a perk of being in my position, when you want to look for cars i can take you

'i will let you know, i will pick you up after work

'no need bea, you cant be taking the kids in and out of the house all the time, i will get a taxi and be home by 6

'are you sure?

'absolutely babe, if you dont feel like cooking tell me and i will get something on the way

'no no i love cooking, its healthier and i know what goes into our bodies not all the crap from other places

'makes sense...... allie checked the time 'shit babe i have a conference call in 5 minutes

'its fine debbie is dying for the park, come on deb lets get going

'thank you for lunch beautiful, i will see you at home

'your welcome, by baby.... they shared a few kisses and than bea left the hospital, allie washed her hands and checked her hair and face before sitting down for the call, 

bea had gotten a juice, water and a couple snacks for the park, she pulled up and they got out, debbie took off to the jungle gym while bea put noah in his pram and grabbed his baby bag, she walked over to the closest bench and sat down to watch debbie, she fed noah as he was due for a feed than burped him

'oh you little piggy.... she said kissing him 'soon enough i will be running after you and debbie, wont i my little cutie...... she kept him in her arms for a little bit to let him digest his mean before going over to where debbie was

'hey deb im going to take noah down the slide come on.... bea climbed up followed by debbie, bea sat down and had both debbie and noah in her lap

'are you ready?

'ready mama

'lets gooooo.... they went down the long slide laughing and yelling till they hit the bottom

'that was so much fun mama 

'it sure was, lets go again.... they went on the slide a few more times and than they went to the swings, there was a baby swing and a big kid one so she noah and debbie took one each

'mama he might fall

'he wont baby, he is strapped in and im right here to hold him up.... this was a special swing built for babies so had the extra padding and belts to keep them stable, she took photos of them both and with her in them as well, half an hour later bea felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around

'oh doreen hi

'hi bea how are you?

'yea im good, just hanging out with my kids

'they seem to be having lots of fun

'yea they are, where are your kids?

'oh at home with my sister, i was just walking through the park after i did the shopping, had to grab a few things for dinner

'fair enough

'hey im going to bring my kids on saturday here for the day, have a bbq, i would love it if you and the kids joined us?

'im not sure, my girlfriend allie has the weekend off so we would be doing things together

'well you can bring her as well, the more the merrier

'i will have to ask her and than i will text you

'great, i have to go get started on dinner but enjoy your day

'bye doreen.... bea turned back to the kids bending over to wipe noah's mouth, not realizing that doreen was looking at her ass

'hey deb we have to go soon to get to the shops, we need to buy dinner

'mama can we make a cake for allie?

'absolutely, come on you have a snack on the way 

'okay.... they got in the car and went to the shops, bea got what they needed and the few things to make a cake and went back to allie's place, settling noah on his bouncer she and debbie started on the cake because it needs to cool down

'alright debbie we got devils chocolate swirl, so the box says put this packet into a bowl, than we add 2 eggs, butter and milk, we stir and put it in the oven....... it didnt take long but after 20 minutes the cake was in the oven

'shower time deb

'mama i already had a shower today

'i know but you have been running around at the park sweating so shower

'what about you?

'me?

'yes, you were running around at the park too, you need to shower

'alright lets shower altogether with noah as well

'okay.... it was a task but luckily the shower was decently sized, when they finished they went to bea's room and she put noah down

'baby can you dress yourself?

'yes i can

'okay go to your room i will get dressed with noah........ debbie returned dressed and brush in hand, bea and debbie dressed in pj's and noah in a body suit, she brushed debbie and her own hair before they all retreated to the kitchen, noah back in his bouncer

'alright deb the cake is ready to come out and than it needs to cool down to put icing on

'okay be careful mum

'i will.... bea took it out of the oven and flipped it onto a cooling tray 'okay no touching deb

'its smells so yummy

'it sure does, im gonna make dinner allie is due home soon, why dont you go watch cartoons with noah?

'okay.... debbie skipped off, bea put the rice on because it takes the longest, than she cut up the salad and put it in the fridge, she marinated the chicken in bbq sauce and put it in the fry pan, a few minutes later the front door opened and in walked allie looking not only exhausted but sad, like she had been crying

'baby whats wrong?.... allie walked to bea and wrapped her arms around her 'hey are you okay?..... allie was silent for a few minutes

'we lost a baby today

'what happened?

'the cord was wrapped around its neck and no matter what we did we just couldnt get it free.... allie said pulling back, bea wiped her cheeks from the tears falling

'oh baby im so sorry

'me too, i should have saved her

'allie unfortunately not everyone can be saved, sometimes its gods will

'i do understand that bea, its just so hard

'i can imagine, why dont you have a shower and than we can eat? than after we snuggle together

'okay i wont be long, im sorry to dump my shit on you babe

'oh allie your not dumping anything on me, im here for you like your here for me.... allie nodded and kissed bea than went for a shower, they sat down to dinner 15 minutes later

'allie why are you sad?..... debbie asked when they were sitting at the dining table

'it was a really hard day today deb

'wanna talk about it?.... bea frowned and allie looked up surprised

'where did you even here that from?

'aunty franky says it to mum when she is sad...... she shrugged

'right well no im okay thank you sweety

'well i have something to make you feel better but you have to eat all your food first, mama said thats how you get strong by eating your food

'your mums pretty smart ay

'yep.... she said stuffing a spoon of food in her mouth

'babe this is really great, thanks for cooking

'happy to do so...... after dinner debbie told allie to sit on the couch next to noah and she would tell her when the surprise is ready, she than dragged bea into the kitchen with her

'mama can we do the icing now?

'sure baby...... after they iced it debbie insisted they put nuts as well as hundreds and thousands on it

'looks good deb

'can i call allie in now?

'yes

'ALLIE!!!!....... allie came walking in with noah in her arms 'SURPRISE!!!!

'wow debbie this is a great surprise, did you do all this?

'mama helped me with some of it 

'well you both did a great job

'thank you, can we eat it now mum?

'yes...... bea cut a piece for them and they went and sat on the lounge to enjoy it

'does it make you feel better allie?...... debbie said after they finished there sweet treat

'it definitely does deb, thank you very much

'your welcome, you can take some to work tomorrow

'i would love that thank you..... bea could see in allie's eyes that she was putting up a front for debbie and although she appreciated that she needed to get her alone to comfort her 

'deb go and wash your hands and face, brush your teeth and get in bed

'okay, good night allie

'good night sweet heart

'i wont be long baby, i will put them both to bed, why dont you get in bed?

'alright..... bea got the kids to bed while allie locked the house up and switched the lights off, bea arrived to allie's room who was laying on her side in bed, bea got in and scooted closer running her finger down allie's cheek

'sounds like you had a really bad day?

'it was terrible, first ruby was an hour late, no phone call or anything and when she finally arrived she acted like it was nothing, i had to give her a formal warning and than we lost the baby

'were there expected complications?

'yes, the mother was 46 so with her age its already high risk, we tried to get the cord but it was too dangerous for the mother as well

'how was the mother after?

'she understood what happened and knew it was a 50/50 chance the baby would survive, both the parents were thankful for my help but all i can do is blame myself

'baby you cant do that to yourself, unfortunately babies die every day and we cant do anything about that, you cant take the blame when one of your patients dies

'i know its just so hard to cope with

'i get that, i miscarried when debbie was one, harry, he pushed me and i fell and landed on my stomach

'how far along were you?

'2 months, i was so scared when i got pregnant with noah that anything harry said to do i did no matter what, i was not going to lose another child, what im trying to say allie is that the situation is very sad but it cant be changed

'i know, its just hard to deal with

'the best you can, hows the mother doing?

'she will be in hospital for a few days but she will be fine

'thats good, maybe you should talk to them about having a memorial?

'about a year ago when i lost the first baby by delivery i got a memory tree put in on the grounds of the hospital, i offer to anyone that wants to do it they can do a memorial there and we can get a plaque done in the name of the lost baby

'thats a really great idea allie, it gives them a place to feel close to those lost

'exactly

'come here baby.... bea pulled allie closer and wrapped her arms around her, she felt tears on her chest but let allie be right now, she also needed to mourn the loss of the baby and bea would be there the whole time, allie eventually fell asleep and once bea knew she was she too closed her eyes 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allie was at work the next day and after her morning coffee she had gone to visit the woman that had lost her baby

'hi angela how are you doing?

'hi dr novak, im okay, i know it was a high risk pregnancy

'but im sure it doesnt make it any easier

'definitely not

'if you dont mind i just want to do an examination to make sure there is no infection?

'sure, honey can you go and get me a coffee and donut please?.... angela said to her husband

'okay... he walked out leaving allie there with her patient

'i will be gentle, if your in pain let me know

'okay... allie did a quick examination and than pulled the blanket back over her

'thats good no infection but we will monitor you over the next couple days, angela do you mind if i sit? i would like to talk to you about something

'please do so dr....... allie took a seat and began explaining the memorial tree and how it is dedicated to the children/babies that have lost there lives

'so i could get a plaque done for her?

'yes thats right, its like safe haven to come and sit down and feel like she is with you, its in a little court yard with benches and table around so you can come there day or night

'that would be really great dr novak, my husband is just an absolute mess and so down, i think this will help him and i a lot

'okay, do you have a name for her?

'yes its lucy, she was named after my great grandmother

'thats beautiful, i will leave this paper here with you and you can write down what you want on the plaque and i will collect it later on, we can do the ceremony in 2 days and you can invite anyone you want, there are benches there and than we can have a little area set us for drinks and some food

'thank you doctor, may i ask you a favor dr?

'sure angela

'we will do an intimate funeral next week and i would really appreciate you coming to that if you could?

'i would like to angela, may i bring my partner? she is a female thou

'absolutely, my brother and his partner brian will also be there so dont be shy about the whole same sex relationship thing

'okay well i would be honored to come to the funeral, here is my number so just text me the details when its all confirmed

'thank you doctor i will

'okay your husband is here so i will be back later for this here.... she said pointing to the paper for the plaque 'discuss it together and i will see you later on

'thank you doctor..... allie left and walked towards her office her phone ringing in her pocket, pulling it out she saw bea's name

'hello beautiful

'hey, you busy?

'just going back to my office

'i just wanted to check how you were doing after yesterday?

'im okay, i just got done talking to the mother angela, she has agreed to do the plaque ceremony and also asked me to come to the funeral

'thats nice

'yea, would you consider coming with me if you can get a baby sitter?

'when is it?

'next week on friday

'i will make sure i get a sitter, i want to be there to support you

'thank you babe

'have you had anything to eat yet?

'not yet, its lunch time so i will get something from the cafe down stairs

'make sure you do eat allie

'i will babe i promise, im going with bridget to get lunch

'good, anything you fancy for dinner?

'well you if your on the menu.... bea giggled

'maybe for dessert

'yay lucky me, um but no im not fussed, you or deb can chose

'okay and will you be home at 6?

'definitely, if im late i will let you know

'okay, have a good rest of the day baby

'bye babe

'bye.... allie hung up and sat at her desk waiting for bridget who arrived a few minutes later

'you ready for lunch? im starving

'sure lets go...... 

after the phone call bea sat down with debbie on the couch

'what do you want for dinner deb?

'hmm... she said thinking 'can we have pizza?

'im not ordering take out tonight deb

'no like we make it at home

'home made pizza?

'oh yes please, we can put lots of stuff on it

'okay well lets go to the shops and we can have something for lunch at the food court, go put your shoes and jacket on 

'okay mama..... they arrived at the shops half an hour later and she pushed the pram inside with debbie holding on and noah sleeping, they went to the supermarket and got some pizza bases, sauce cheese, olives, pineapple, bacon, mince, sausage, tomato and ranch sauce, bea thought it was too much but debbie insisted that more is better, once bea paid and there shopping was bagged they went to the food court, bea got the maccas and they sat down to eat

'now do you understand why no take away for dinner?

'cause we got it now

'thats right and too much will make you sick

'home food is better anyways

'yes it is baby girl, lets eat up and get home.... they arrived home an hour later and unpacked the food before they retreated to the couch for a movie

'mama is dad ever gonna find us here? he might hurt you again..... bea felt her throat drop into her stomach, she had never heard her little girl sound so scared, she picked her up and sat her into her lap

'baby girl we are safe here with allie, he wont find us

'allie will look after us right?

'she definitely will

'thats good because i dont like home with him

'well now this is our home right now, when everything is settled we can get our own home 

'we could stay here forever with allie

'maybe deb, right now i want you to know your safe and i love you very much

'i love you too mama.... debbie stayed nestled in her mums arms for a couple hours, once the movie was done it was 5.30 so she got a start on the pizza leaving debbie to watch a show, she was just putting 3 pizza's in the oven when she felt a hand on her ass

'hmm now this is a great sight to come home too... bea chuckled and stood up moving into allie's body, allie wrapped her arms around her waist hugging her

'hey baby

'hey, what for dinner?

'home made pizza

'thats different

'yes well i let debbie choose

'ah that makes sense, do i have time for a shower?

'you have 20 minutes

'great i wont be long... kissing bea's neck she walked to the lounge room bea smiling when she heard debbie squeal that allie was home, even noah who was awake was cooing at her, allie went for a shower and than they sat down to eat, 

'deb you have a lot of toppings there

'its the best way allie, you have to taste everything..... bea and allie laughed when debbie began to eat all the toppings off her pizza

'so how was work?

'so busy, i placed the order for the plaque to be made for angela's baby and i will pick it up tomorrow sometime, when i have a chance

'i can get it for you

'i couldnt ask you to do that babe

'your not im offering, we dont do much anyways so we could help, isnt that right deb?..... she asked and debbie nodded with her mouth full

'i would appreciate that

'good and we will bring lunch to the hospital and we can eat together

'sounds great babe..... allie yawned and squinted her eyes

'tired?

'hmm yea, its been a long day

'im sure it has, lets finish dinner and have an early night, yes you too deb and tomorrow we can go to the park

'okay but can i watch a movie in my room?

'yes after you shower

'okay..... debbie was tucked in bed with a movie on, noah had his bottle and was in bed fast asleep so bea went to allie's room and slid into bed next to the blonde

'are you alright allie?

'yea im just sad, the mother has been so strong and is more worried about her husband, this was there last chance for a baby, they have been trying for 15 years 

'why hasnt it worked previously?

'she has pcos

'whats that?

'polycystic ovarian syndrome, its a hormone balance disease that effects your body, one of the biggest things it effects is fertility, its very hard to get pregnant and even when you do its hard to carry full term and without issues

'thats shit

'yea, it effects quite a decent amount of woman, some not so bad but angela has had it pretty bad, although they cant there own child they have already looked into adoption from previously

'thats good, there is a lot of children that need homes

'exactly... allie breathed out and they were both silent as they lay looking at each other, bea stroked allie's cheek

'you should get some sleep

'thats not what i want bea

'what do you want?

'you, always you.... allie said before connecting there lips together, they spent a couple hours making love and falling asleep wrapped in the sheets and snuggling together


	12. A family affair

The plaque ceremony had just finished and now everyone was sitting on the benches provided for the 20 guests of angela and her husbands family, bea had been unsure about turning up but wanted to support allie so liz had offered to take debbie and noah. Allie was talking to angela and her mother when her eyes kept scanning over to bea who was being so utterly sweet today, first turning up with 3 huge platters of food plus a tray of desserts and now she was walking around to the guests handing out food and making sure everyone has drinks

'you got it so bad dr novak..... allie turned her head to look at angela

'hmm what?

'you look at your girl like she is gods gift.... allie blushed

'she is without a doubt the best thing to ever happen to me

'you love her... angela said 

'its too early for that

'maybe it is but i know you love her

'i cant see my life without her.... allie smiled as bea came over a tray in one hand and little plates in the other

'hey beautiful you hungry?

'babe you dont have to be doing this

'i know but i want to, here you need to eat..... bea piled a few things on a plate and gave it to allie

'thank you babe

'anytime... bea kissed allie's cheek and blushed

'oh dr novak she is so cute..... angela said and bea blushed more

'dont i know it... allie said giggling 'babe have you eaten?

'not yet but i will dont worry

'oh bea thank you for coming and helping out but put it all down and join us please, my family can fend for themselves

'okay.... allie took the platter and plates and put them on the table before returning with one for bea

'you 2 are just too freckin cute.... allie and bea giggled 'its good to see some happiness in the world

'it sure is, so angela how are you going?

'im okay all considered, its been hard bea but i knew the risks of carrying a baby full term

'im very sorry for your loss

'thank you, my husband and i have been talking and we came to a very important decision

'oh yea?

'yes, we have decided to not try get pregnant again but we are going to apply to adopt a children 

'thats great angela, there are so many children that need homes... allie said

'exactly what we were thinking, plus between me and you both my husband cannot handle if i got pregnant and we lost another child.... they both nodded

'i understand that, i miscarried a while back so when i got pregnant again i was so scared i would lose the baby, i was lucky though and thanks to allie and her team i now have my beautiful boy

'do you have photos?

'absolutely.... bea took out her phone and showed photos of noah and debbie as well as a couple of all 4 of them at luna park

'there beautiful kids bea

'just like there mama.... allie said and of course again bea blushed

'your a lucky woman

'without a doubt

'i see your husband over there by the plaque on his own, i might go and try to talk to him

'thank you bea.... bea walked through the few people and sat down beside him, he turned his head and sadly smiled

'thank you for coming bea

'im sorry for your loss

'thank you

'how are you doing? 

'im angry to be honest, i know i knew the risks but it doesnt make it any easier.... he said wiping his face 'my little girl deserved a life

'she did

'but i cant change that

'you cant but angela told us about your plans to adopt, thats an amazing thing to do, to give a child a beautiful life.... he nodded

'yea thats what we thought as well

'im sure your little girl would have been so proud of her parents.... he smiled and looked at bea

'thank you bea.... he pulled her into a hug, they both joined allie and angela and the next hour passed by before everyone left, bea and allie cleaned up with wills help than allie was givent he rest of the day off as will ad seen how tired she was, after picking up noah and debbie from liz's they arrived home, debbie jumped out and ran to the front door and waited for allie to unlock

'hurry up please... debbie said jumping about

';whats wrong deb?

'i need to go tot he toilet

'oh right.... she unlocked the door 'go on than.... she and bea both laughed when they watched debbie run inside, allie locked the car once bea took noah inside and than she followed

'babe is he due for a feed?

'yes, can you hold him for a minute i just want to change?

'sure..... allie sat with noah on the couch and was just talking to him about the most randomest stuff, debbie came and sat beside them and watched tv

'deb are you hungry?..... bea said walking into the room

'can i have a snack please?

'sure sweety, allie you hungry?

'im good but can i have a juice please?

'sure i wont be long..... bea made noah a bottle, cut up fruit for debbie and poured juice for herself and allie and took it all tot he living room

'thanks babe

'no worries, now pass my little man....bea sat down and allie put noah in her arms and bea began to feed him

'im just going to get changed.... bea nodded and allie walked off

'how was grandma liz's?

'good, aunty boomer came over and we played catches, grandma kept telling boomer to stop running, it was funny... debbie giggled

'hey so i was thinking.... allie said coming back 'the bbq tonight i need to go and get some meat and a few other things, deb do you want to come with me?

'oh can i mama?

'yes but dont be asking allie for anything

'i wont

'okay, go put your shoes and jacket on.... debbie skipped off 

'bea do you need anything?

'mainly just bread and meat, is there any other sides you want?

'im really craving potato salad, whats franky bringing?

'coleslaw and greek salad

'okay than i will make potato salad, also im going to make mushroom sauce for the meat

'thats a good idea baby

'alright we wont be long and i have my phone if you need anything.... allie leaned down and kissed bea and than kissed noah on his forehead 'you be good for your mama gorgeous boy...... allie and debbie left, bea burped and changed noah than put him down for a nap, she got to cleaning up out the back and setting up a couple tables for dinner, she quickly fed the cat and than put out cutlery, plates and cups before going back inside just intime to see allie and debbie walking inside 

'here let me help you

'i got them, there is more in the boot babe..... bea went outside and her eyes went wide to see the amount of food allie bought, she took in some of the bags and than went back out for the rest also doing another trip for the drinks and water as well as a box of mixed alcohol and put it all in the kitchen

'baby you went so overboard

'i know but i wanted to get food for the next week as well so you didnt have to worry about doing the food shopping, plus i got 4 tins of formula for noah

'allie!!!!.... bea stressed

'what? he needs to eat

'i know but you dont need to be buying him food i do, i will give you money

'i dont want your money babe, i want to do this

'i dont want you to feel obliged..... bea said worried

'hey deb take this and go and sit down in front of the tv.... allie said handing debbie an icy pole, allie wrapped her arms around bea's waist and kissed her lips

'why are you so worked up about this? 

'he always said to me that i should be the one buying food for debbie and stressed it to me about noah while i was pregnant

'babe i would do anything for you and your kids, im not him, i would never hurt you or make you do anything, i only want to help, you, noah and debbie are my priority, your my family because for so long i never had one, do you understand?

'i do i just dont want you to feel like you have to do any of this

'i love doing all this with you and for you, okay?

'okay, but if it all becomes too much.... bea started but was stopped by allie's kissable lips

'it wont, i want you, i want this, i want us..... bea kissed allie and smiled

'you still went over board..... allie giggled

'i know, i cant help it, i love food..... bea laughed

'yes you do, alright lets get the meat marinated and the rest packed away

'good idea..... bea marinated the meat, chicken and pork and packed it all in the fridge for now, allie packed the shopping away and started her potato salad and once they finished they joined debbie on the couch till they needed to get ready

\------------------------------------------------------------------

allie was in the shower washing her hair when she felt a pair of arms circling around her waist and the most sexiest voice in her ear

'you take too long in here..... allie giggled but leaned back into bea's embrace 

'maybe i was waiting for you

'well im here now

'where are the kids?

'there fine, noah is sleeping and debbie is watching a movie, no one is due for an hour.... bea said as her hands moved up and covered allie's breasts causing her to moan

'babe dont start something your not gonna finish

'who said im not?.... bea said pinching her nipples 'your so beautiful allie.... she spun allie around and connected there lips as she pushed her against the wall and ravishing her neck

'oh babe, please i need you

'what do you need allie? tell me

'i need you inside of me...... bea pushed allie over the edge twice before she collapsed in bea's arms, she wrapped ehr arms around the blonde holding her tired body up

'you just get better and better..... allie said and bea laughed

'good to hear, can you stand?

'hmm i think so, im gonna get out and get dressed

'alright i wont be long...... by the time bea finished and wrapped a towel around herself she walked out and into allie's room seeing her laying on the bed naked

'your supposed to be dressed baby

'i know but you tired me out, can i just have a little nap? please

'okay fine, you have a nap and i will wake you up soon... bea said kissing her

'thank you.... allie mumbled already half asleep, bea went and changed and than went tot he kitchen checking her phone seeing a text from franky

**'hey bea i just picked up bridget and we will be there in 20 minutes, might be a little early if thats alright?**

**'of course its fine, can you do me a favor and get a bag of ice please?**

**'sure thing, see ya soon**...... bea put her phone down and decided to start cooking the meat as it would take some time, she took the first bowl out and put it on the bench

'hey deb come here for a minute please... debbie came into the kitchen with a her juice box

'yes mama

'firstly thats the only one you get, you can drink water

'yes ma'am

'secondly im going to be outside at the bbq and allie is having a nap, can you listen out for noah please? let me know if he cries or anything

'okay mama

'thank you baby girl... debbie went back to the couch and bea went outside and lit the bbq, she threw on the steaks and chicken wings first, when they finished she went inside with the tray and put it into a warm oven on low and than she heard the door bell so she went to answer it

'franky, bridget come on in

'thank you bea, here i bought a couple bottles of wine

'thank you bridget

'im gonna put the salads in the fridge and the ice in the freezer

'sure franky, come on through.... they went to the kitchen and bea gave franky a beer and poured bridget a glass of wine

'where is my niece and nephew?

'noah is sleeping but he will be up soon and deb is in the lounge room

'how about allie?

'she is having a nap, i will get her up soon, its been a long day

'alright well hows the bbq going bea?

'franky i just did the steaks and chicken wings but i still have another couple bowls of meat left

'okay why dont you put them on while i say hi to deb and than i can take over, than you can get blondie up?

'that would be great franky thanks

'no sweat...... bridget followed bea outside and sat by the bbq

'so hows work bridget?

'busy as always, trying to keep on top of paperwork as well as everything with the patients isnt easy

'have you thought about hiring someone to do your paperwork?

'yea allie and i thought about it but the hospital has to do a full backround check on the person as it has to do with private information

'i get that but with the right person looking after the paperwork all you and allie have to do is write down points

'thats true, i will talk to allie again about it, right now though with xmas coming up all the weirdos think a cold will kill them.... bridget rolled her eyes

'i can just imagine..... just than franky came outside with noah

'look whos awake, he must have known aunty franky is here

'or he smelt you... bea laughed and kissed him

'piss of bea, anyways he will hang with us while you get blondie up

'are you sure?

'of course now piss off i got the bbq and gidge had noah..... franky smiled when bridget kissed noah all over his face making him coo

'alright thanks..... bea went inside and to debbie first

'baby if the door bell rings you tell me okay, dont answer it yourself

'alright mama.... bea walked down the hall and into allie's room, she smiled as allie looked so damn beautiful, the quilt covered the bottom part of her body and her breasts were in full view, she pulled it up to cover the blonde and sat on the bed, moving the hair out of allie's face she kissed her cheek than her lips

'allie, allie wake up baby

'hmmmm...... was the only answer so bea kissed her chest and sucked her pulse causing allie to moan and pop her eyes open

'dont stop babe.... allie said as bea pulled back

'sorry baby but franky and bridget are here

'already?

'yea there a little early, the others are due in about half an hour and you need to get dressed

'okay, is it cold outside?

'a little so put jeans or trackies on 

'i will

'alright i have to go do a few things, dont take too long

'i wont.... bea left one more kiss and than left the bedroom and closing the door behind her, she went to the kitchen and dressed the potato salad to have it ready, she cut up the mushrooms for allie to make the sauce when she was ready, she made the garlic bread and put it in the oven on low, allie came out and grabbed a beer from the fridge and gave one to bea

'thank you

'debbie outside?

'she is in the lounge room

'no she isnt, i just went there to get my phone...... bea frowned and checked to see debbie wasnt there so she went out the back t see debbie sitting at franky's feet with the cat in her lap chatting to bridget like it was normal to sit on the floor

'there are all those seats but she is in the floor.... allie said coming out to stand by bea

'i know right

'dont worry babe i will get the picnic blanket

'thank you.... allie went inside and came out with said item and they went over to debbie

'deb why are you on the floor?

'cause you said that pebbles isnt aloud on the table.... she shrugged

'right well get up for a moment and you can sit on this, the floor is cold and you will get sick..... allie spread out the blanket and debbie sat on it and pebbles sat in her lap

'mama did you make cheesy garlic bread?

'yes baby i did.... bea said sitting on allie's lap 

'your the best mama..... bea smiled there was nothing batter than her daughter being happy and if it was something as simple as cheesy garlic bread than she would do it, anything to make her kids happy bea would do

'so bea hows everything been going?

'pretty good franky, we are settling in her well, debbie will be starting kindy next year and we have an interview at the school next week before school finishes for xmas

'thats great, debbie you will love school

'what if i dont make friends? what if people dont like me?..... she said looking down to the ground, bea went to get up but bridget stopped her, bridget got up and sat on the blanket next to debbie with noah

'you know deb when i first started kindy i didnt know anyone and i was so scared

'what did you do?

'my mummy gave me a secret treat

'like what?

'gummy bears, at lunch time i took them out and shared them with everyone and from than on i got lots of friends, all kids going to kindy are scared because they dont know anyone but when they see a friendly person sharing there treats they want to talk to you and be your friend

'can i get a treat as well?

'what were you thinking?

'umm maybe oreos, there yummy and everyone likes chocolate

'thats a great idea deb

'mama can i get oreos?

'of course baby, i will make sure you have enough to share around with your class

'yay.... bea heard the door bell so got up

'i will get it.... she went to the door and opened it to see boomer, liz and maxine... she hugged them all

'hey love how are you?

'im good liz and you?

'cant complain

'oh love you look happy?

'i am maxi

'bea i got scotch and beer..... bea giggled

'cheers booms, come on in guys.... they walked to the kitchen and put the food away that they bought, bea made them all drinks an they went outside

'aunty boomer, aunty maxi, grandma liz..... debbie squealed and got up running to them and hugging them all

'i missed you sweat heart

'i missed you too maxi, come and sit down.... debbie pulled maxi to sit on the blanket and the other 2 came over and sat on the chairs after they said hello to franky, bridget and allie who all of a sudden became shy, allie knew none of them were aware of there relationship and was worried they wouldnt accept her, bea sat next to her on the chair and squeezed her hand

'its okay.... bea mouthed and allie nodded

'listen guys i need to tell you something

'everything alright love?

'everything is great liz, you all know my past and that i have finally gotten away from him, i am in the process of filing for divorce and to finally be rid of him, im free and im happy.... she took a look at allie and smiled 'someone new came into my life and shook it for the better, she not only saved my life but noahs as well, she also kept debbie safe and calm through the whole ordeal, allie here is an absolutely phenomenal woman and we have grown very close to each other

'how close?.... boomer said 'like lezzo close...... allie giggled and bea nodded 

'i guess so boomer, allie is my girlfriend.... they all went quiet for a moment trying to process the news until debbie stood up and the smartest 5 year old girl ever spoke up

'mummy is happy, mummy is good and mummy is always smiling cause of allie, daddy always hurt mummy but not allie, allie cuddles mummy and makes her food and looks after her and me and noah...... she said matter of factly 

'we cant deny how happy you look sweaty, im really happy for the both of you 

'thank you maxi

'me too love, allie we have never seen bea so happy so thank you

'i would do anything for her

'we know love.... liz said, bea looked at boomer who had her head cocked to the side

'boomer what do you think?

'i dunno

'are you okay with this?

'maybe, maybe not, i will have to see how blondie is first

'boomer...... franky said warningly

'nah dont boomer me franks, bea has been hurt to much and i wont let that happen again, i have a right to me own opinion for now, i want to make sure blondie is the real deal

'for gods sakes booms, cant you see how happy bea is?

'not really, i havent seen her since the hospital, i aint saying blondie is bad im just sayin i want to see for myself.... before franky could scold her best friend franky jumped in

'its okay franky, i understand boomer i will do everything in my power to show you im not here to hurt bea

'good..... bea rolled her eyes, she couldnt be mad at boomer because she knows hows shit she feels for trying to protect her from harry, boomer got into it with harry so many times that bea lost count, boomer even kicked his ass a few times but it always resulted in bea getting beat up herself from him because a woman should never touch a man so he took his anger out on bea instead of boomer, lets face it harry has no chance taking on boomer, she would let boomer take the time she needs to trust allie

'right well i will get the last bowl franky and than set the table

'cheers bea..... allie stayed out there with the other except for maxine who helped bea

'who would have thought boomer would be the hard critic?

'i recon maxi, i think she scared allie a little

'dont worry about her, that girl is in this, i saw it at debbie's birthday

'really?

'yes, allie's eyes were always drawn to you no matter what you were doing, its beautiful to see how she looks at you

'im so into her maxi, my heart just flutters constantly

'it must be nice?

'so nice, i get so excited when i know she is on her way home from work, i dont fear her coming home like i did him

'a big difference

'maxi there not even in the same category

'im really happy for you bea, you deserve it

'thank you maxi, alright lets get the food out before debbie complains she is hungry, in fact allie will as well.... they laughed, 20 minutes later they were sitting down to eat, bea watched at allie not only made debbie's plate but she got her a bottle of water and than cut up her meat for her

'thank you allie

'your welcome sweety, do you want anything else?

'no thank you... they all began eating and chatting about different things, after dinner allie shooed bea off from the kitchen and cleaned up with bridgets help while the others sat out the back with fresh drinks, debbie was on the blanket with pebbles and noah was in boomers arms just hanging out 

'bea love whats your plans next?

'well i cant work for a while obviously because of noah so im not sure

;bea you dont have to do anything, take some time off to spend with debbie and noah as well as allie, once debbie starts school after xmas than you can decide what to do if anything, are you okay for money?

'yea im good thanks franky, i have my mothers money plus allie wont let me pay for anything

'good, its about time you found someone to look after you, you need it bea

'thanks franky..... allie and bridget came out with ice cream for everyone and cookies

'sorry guys i forgot to get a cake today

'no worries love, this group love cake and cookies... liz said and they all laughed when they looked at boomer and debbie stuffing there faces

'good to know, here booms let me take noah he is asleep and its getting cold out here.... allie picked him up and walked inside with the little boy returning a few minutes later

'i changed him and than put him in bed, here babe the baby monitor

'thank you baby

'when did that happen?.... allie asked looking at debbie asleep with pebbles

'she got a food coma, she always falls asleep quickly after her belly is full, i will put her to bed

'i will do it babe you stay here...... allie picked up debbie who sooked at being moved

'shuuu its okay sweety...... allie hushed her and debbie wrapped her arms around the blondes neck and laid her head on her shoulder as she walked inside

'she is really good with them bea

'i know franky, i got really lucky with allie, you guys dont understand how much that woman does for the 3 of us, i cant even explain how i feel about allie.... bea gushed

'we are really happy for you love

'thank you liz and i know boomer its hard to let someone in after everything but i understand your worried, now that we are settled i want you all to drop by whenever you want, we will be more involved in each others lives now that i can be without him hanging over my head

'dont worry love we are here for you no matter what

'thank you.... allie returned and sat on bea's lap, they sat chatting, laughing and just enjoying each others company for a few hours 

'its getting late we should get going girls

'you girls could stay here if you want, i have plenty of room and your more than welcome

'what do you say gidge?

'sure baby

'okay were in

'good franky

'maxi love what do you think? do you have anything on tomorrow?

'no its saturday so im good to stay if you are?

'sure sounds good to us as well

'great, boomer?..... boomer wasnt sure what to do, her girls were staying and she trusted them more than anything, but allie was new and she wasnt sure about her yet but staying would allow her to get to know her more

'yea okay i guess.... boomer shrugged

'great, bridget and franky can go in bea's room, liz and maxi can use one of the spare rooms and boomer you get the other

'what about bea?

'bea will share with me

'really?

'yes booms, i sleep in there half the time

'okay fine

'alright lets get to bed its late and freezing out here

'i will put the heater on inside guys.... they all went inside and to the respective bedrooms, allie put the heater on to be turned off in an hour, she locked up the house and joined bea in her bedroom rolling in noah

'you could have left him with deb

'i want him with us, i think babies always sleep better with mums in the same room

'thats true, come over here.... allie changed into shorts and a t-shirt and got into bed beside the redhead gravitating to each other, they shared some kisses for a while till bea yawned

'tired beautiful?

'yea, its been a long day

'it definitely has, go to sleep babe.... they shared a few more kisses because they coudlnt help themselves and than bea lay her head on allie's chest before closing her eyes

\------------------------------------------------------

harry smith had grown up in a really good home, his mum, dad and older sister did every thing for him and maybe that was the problem, they waited on him hand and foot and by the time he was 6 he was definitely a spoilt child which went into his teenage years and than as an adult the same thing, harry and his sister tina had gotten into huge fights because of his behavior growing up, not only was he spoilt but he was an entitled little shit and tina despised him for it, there parents said that harry was the youngest so thats why they paid him more attention but when e turned 15 and found out that at school he had slapped a girl because she turned him down for a date they were furious. they picked him up from the police station as he was arrested at school and charged, they bought him home and tried talking to him but harry didnt care, he kept saying 'its my right to do what i want'... his dad wanted to belt the crap out of him but harry threatened to call the police on them

when harry bought bea home to meet his parents they instantly fell in love with the beautiful young woman, they had seen how harry treated bea and kept telling her to leave him but she was scared and than ended up falling pregnant and the nightmare got worse from there on, they moved in together, got married, had debbie, he beat her up more times than she could count and on a few occasions had tried to hit debbie but bea would die before that would happen so took the beating herself, on the night that he beat up bea and she went into labor he was drunk of course and when he was done with her he left the house and went to the pub his favorite place to be, he didnt remember how he got home but the next day he woke up and bea or debbie werent there, a couple hours later the police came and arrested him for beating up bea and was taken to the police station, he was charged and released on bail and when he got home he vowed to get back at her and take not only debbie but the baby as well, the police told him that bea had the baby and named him noah but he wasnt aloud to see them and a restraining order was now in place till the court date

harry didnt give a shit as bea and the kids were his property so he would find them and take them, if bea didnt come than he would take his kids away from her, not because he wanted them but because he knows what the kids mean to bea and he wanted to hurt them, he hired a private investigator who had just turned up at his house

'what have you got for me mate?

'your wife bea and your kids have been staying at this blonde womans house, do you know here?..... he said pointing at the photo

'no, the only friends bea has is her lezzo friend franky, liz, boomer and maxine

'well this woman is a doctor at the hospital, by the records i got hold of she was bea's doctor and delivered your son... he nodded

'so what they shacked up together?

'it seems so harry

'anything else?

'nothing much else, bea goes to the park every now and than, the shops, the hospital to visit this blonde woman but apart from that doesnt do much

'okay keep watching them and report to me in a few days

'thats gonna cost ya mate

'i dont give a shit what it costs, just do it.... harry snapped

'okay...... the guy said and gathered his stuff and left, he didnt like this harry at all but he needed the money considering he was just starting out and harry paid well, 

'i will get you bitch.... harry said drinking half his beer and staring at a photo of bea, debbie and noah in the park 'i will get you!!!!!!


	13. beach day

Allie loved bea's stomach, there was something about the toned caramel skin under her finger tips that turned her on, running her finger around bea's belly button she smiled when she felt the muscles react, she kissed her stomach a couple times and than continued to roll her finger around, she didnt want to wake bea up just yet but she just couldnt help herself, bea had woken up twice with noah and was clearly tired, allie left one more kiss to her as she heard noah stir, she pulled the blanket over bea and than got out of bed, she picked up the little boy and left the room quietly

'its me and you little man, lets get you changed and fed than i can make breakfast for everyone.... she changed his nappy and than made him a bottle, she fed and burped noah and than sat him in his bouncer on top of the bench 

'alright so how about a big breakfast noah, sound good to you?.... she asked him and he just stared at her happily 

'good answer, lets get started..... allie took out eggs, cheese, mushrooms, sausage, bacon, bread, tomatoes and fruit, 

'right so noah firstly we slice up the mushrooms and put them in a bowl, than we cut the tomatoes into cubes, cut the edge of the bacon and put it aside for now... she said as the little baby had his eyes directly at her like he was listening to the most important thing ever

'now we crack in a big bowl all the eggs and we need a lot because we have to feed everyone here, woah its a little warm in here noah im gonna put the air con on.... she got the control and put it on to start cooling the house down

'now thats done we should get on to start cooking because everyone is going to wake up soon and they will be hungry especially your sister.... allie got on to start the cooking, 

bea turned over in her sleep throwing her arm over allie but all she felt was cold sheets, she rubbed her eyes and than opened them looking around, sitting up in bed she saw noah wasnt in his crib, she used the bathroom and freshened up than went out to the kitchen hearing allie's voice wondering who she was talking to, turning the corner she saw it was just her and noah who was on the counter

'who are you talking to baby?

'morning beautiful... allie said kissing bea on the lips than going back to cooking 'i was talking to noah, he is my helper... bea giggled looking at noah who had a wooden spoon in his hand 

'good to hear you had some help

'well he is the best man for the job

'i see, what are you making?

'omelette with tomatoes, mushrooms and cheese, than on the side will be bacon and sausages, im also going to cut up some fruit and make toast

'let me do the fruit, you didnt have to go to all this trouble baby

'its no trouble babe, i like to cook plus it was noah's idea

'im sure it was.... bea said grabbing the fruit and sitting at the bench with noah cutting it all up 'hey my beautiful boy, hope you have been good for allie... the baby cooed and bea kissed his cheek

'he has been a gentlemen

'good to hear

'babe i was thinking today if your up for it we would go swimming, its so hot

'thats a good idea but is noah able to swim so young?

'yes because he had his shots so he is fine, maybe you want to ask the others to come as well, you havent seen much of them recently because of me

'its not because of you blondie..... franky said walking in followed by bridget 'its because bea has been recovering and getting herself together, if anything you have been her backbone in it all.... allie looked at bea who nodded

'you most definitely have, its because of you my kids and i are safe and i could never thank you enough... allie blushed lightly

'i would do anything for you babe

'i know.... bea kissed allie and smiled

'stop distracting me bea, im gonna burn the food..... bea giggled and slapped allie's ass

'alright than, im going to set the table but i think thats a good idea for today baby

'what is it?... franky asked picking up noah

'allie thinks we should go to the beach or pool, its quite hot and wants you all to come?

'sounds good to me, bridget?

'yea sure, im not working

'good, we will ask the others when they get up, actually franky can you wake them please, breakfast is nearly ready

'yea sure...... 10 minutes later they were sitting around the table having breakfast

'so guys seen as its hot today allie suggested we go swimming, are you guys interested in coming?

'oh yes.... debbie fist pumped as she stuffed her face making them all laugh

'sounds good to me love

'me too bea... maxine and liz replied, bea looked at boomer who had clearly still not approved of allie

'eh i aint got nuffin to wear

'neither do we booms, were all going to go home to get out stuff, come on booms it wont be the same without you.... franky said hoping the more she sees how allie is with bea she would be more understanding

'please come boomer, i really want you to come... bea pressed

'come with us boomer, im going to get us lunch and ice cream.... allie said hoping to sweeten the deal

'okay fine, i guess so

'great, after we eat we can get home and get our stuff, where were you thinking bea?

'the bondi pool, so you can swim in the beach if you want as well but because deb cant swim i want a pool

'sounds good to us...... after breakfast they all left telling bea to meet them in an hour, bea told allie to go lay down for 20 minutes since she cooked and looked after noah for her, bea cleaned up and gave noah a wash down before dressing him and putting him in his cot till she got everything ready, bea went to allie's room to see debbie and allie laying on there sides talking 

'what are you 2 up to?

'nothing babe were just talking, we need to make a quick stop to the shops on the way i need to get something

'should i be worried?

'not at all, deb why dont you go get dressed, your mum and i will pack everything

'okay... debbie skipped off and allie sat up

'babe she was worried she hasnt got a costume because its at her old house

'oh fuck i forgot

'dont worry, i called the swimwear shop and they are holding swimmers for debbie, baby ones for noah, what about you? what are you going to wear?

'i dont know, just shorts and a singlet, im not comfortable showing my body.... bea said shyly

'dont be shy, firstly your body is scrumptious, secondly you wear whatever you want so you feel comfortable, do you have a bikini?

'its at the house as well

'alright i will get you one when i go to the swim shop, you can wear it underneath and if your comfortable than its there for you

'thank you baby

'im ready!!!!..... debbie announced

'shit allie lets get going, she is very impatient.... allie laughed seeing debbie jumped up and down in the hallway

'alright lets get going

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allie stopped at the shops and grabbed her wallet leaving on the air con

'i wont be long, do we need anything?

'can you get a bottle of water for deb please?

'sure, how about you?

'i will get something from over there

'okay i will be back, the air con is on

'thanks.... allie went inside and picked up the swimmers for the 3 of them and than went to the supermarket, they needed some snacks and drinks so she quickly grabbed a box of water, a box of mixed soft drinks, some chips, lollies and biscuits, also a bag of ice as she had a esky in the boot, she paid and went out to the car and loaded it all in the boot before getting in and handing bea the bag with the swimmers in it

'thanks baby, i need to transfer you money, send me your details

'i dont want your money babe, i just want you to be happy

'well i am thanks to you... bea kissed allie

'eww gross

'shush up cheeky girl... debbie giggled when bea reached around and tickled her

'mummy stop please

'alright alright

'lets go bro... debbie said making them laugh, they got to the beach/pool and allie managed to get a park right up front

'that was lucky

'i recon, let me get the pram and you can get the kids out while i organise the food and drinks

'food and drinks?... bea asked

'yea i got some snacks and drinks for everyone

'you too sweet.... allie shrugged like it was nothing, she bought the pram over to bea who put noah in, debbie got out and held onto the pram as well, allie put the drinks in the esky and emptied the bag of ice than closed it up, she gave bea the couple back packs with there towels and stuff, also the bags with the snacks and hung it on the pram, it was full but it was a strong study one, allie carried the esky

'shit thats heavy yea?

'yea it is but no one else to do it

'wait here come the others, they will help... the other joined and boomer carried it with franky

'thanks guys, it hurt my hand

'no sweat blondie, lets go swimming.... bridget paid for everyone to enter the pool and they had all decided not to go to the beach but maybe later on, they went in and found and area to set up, there was a bench and some grass area together so they took over it, allie stretched out the blanket and placed there stuff down

'mama i need to get changed

'one minute deb let me sort out noah

'deb i can help you if you want

'yes please allie

'hey franky come hold this this up for some privacy for deb..... franky held the towel while debbie stripped down and put on her new costume

'woah its so beautiful, thank you so much allie... debbie hugged the blonde, it was frozen style costume with a picture of elsa on it

'your welcome sweety

'hey debbie why dont you come in with liz and i

'okay aunty maxi.... debbie went in with the 2 woman, franky, bridget and boomer followed

'hey babe you need help?

'he keeps wriggling the cheeky bugger... allie giggled

'alright little man lets get dressed so we can go in the water.... they managed to get his 2 piece on which was a rashy shirt and baby shorts, the shorts act like a nappy as well

'there done

'here give him to me and you get changed

'thank you... allie waited for bea to come back and she stood up

'such cute shorts babe.... bea giggled

'there comfy so im happy, the bikini is underneath if i need it

'good, alright lets get in..... they went to the steps and walked in slowly, noah squealed when the the water touched his feet

'its alright little one its just a bit cold to start with, you will love it kid..... allie said lowering themselves more, 

'are you alright with him baby?

'of course bea, noah's my homie.... bea rolled her eyes playfully

'of course he is

'yep, were gonna swim around for a while, that alright?

'absolutely, i will be with deb and the others...... once she got herself and noah wet she laid him on her stomach and they floated around together, most people were at the beach so the pool wasnt too busy which was great for them, mostly others with little kids, noah was sucking his hand but was actually really loving the water, he loved his baths so the pool was perfect for him, after some time she went over to the others

'babe grab him for a minute i need to get something.... allie handed noah to bea and she got out of the pool going to her pack back, she had bought 2 small blow up things for debbie and noah, both for them to sit in, she blew them up and came back to the pool

'is that for you?... bea asked surprised

'no babe, this one is for debbie, here guys help her in it... she said giving it to franky 'and this one is for my homie, see its for babies and it has a little shelter for the sun

'thats cute baby, thank you

'no worries, put him in..... noah loved his new seat, he could just float right next to everyone and be happy and safe

'he looks so happy... maxine said

'yea, its perfect for both of them blondie

'they deserve it franky, now they can just float around with us

'hey deb you like it?

'i love it, thank you allie

'your welcome sweety..... the kids floated around them, noah kept dipping his hand in the water and licking it from his hand, allie loved swimming under water so she did a lot of that, scaring bea every now and than by grabbing her leg and going under them, allie and bea had there arms wrapped around each other sharing a kiss

'this was a great idea baby

'im full of them

'well your full of something.... bea said making them both laugh

'mama im thirsty

'come on to the edge i will get you some water

'i got noah go on.... bea pulled debbie with her and gave her a drink, debbie sculled half the bottle and than bea got back in, bea kissed debbie on the cheek

'i love you so much deb

'i love you too mama and allie

'yea?

'yep, she is the best but not bestest than you.... bea smiled

'thank you baby girl, come on lets get back over to them..... bea faked raced debbie back sulking when she won

'no fair

'im just better than you..... debbie cheered and bea poked her tongue out

'whatever, you got lucky

'your a sore loser mama.... debbie giggled and went over to franky and boomer

'babe i was thinking of going to get lunch now, it will take some time as the shops are pretty busy

'i will come with you allie

'no you stay here, no use both of us up there in the heat, anything in particular you want?

'not really, get whatever

'okay, when you see me coming back get everyone out

'alright... leaving a sweet kiss to bea's lips allie got out of the pool, she wrapped a towel around her waist and went up to the shops, there was a whole food court and everything looked good but what is better to have when at the pool/beach? that would be seafood so she went to the seafood shack looking at the menu, she needed enough to feed everyone and maybe have a little extra if anyone got hungry later

'hi miss what can i get you?

'hi, can i get 2 seafood baskets please, extra lemon and sauce as well

'sure, any drinks?

'no thanks, but can i add a seafood salad, do you have plates and cutlery?

'sure do, i will throw some in for you, how many do you need?

'give me ten please

'okay it will take about ten minutes.... allie sat down and looked through her phone, she had a few emails she hadnt checked that morning, there was an important one from will and legal about a matter that happened, it showed the name of the person saying that it was because of allie there baby passed away, it was a woman from a year ago and she had a stillborn because the mother was hooked on drugs, not just any drugs but ice, heroine and also drank a lot so caused her baby too much distress and was now suing allie, she had a meeting on monday for it and would need legal representation 

'for fucks sake.... allie mumbled, she couldnt worry about this right now, she would show bridget the email but not till later on and see what she thought, also she could talk to franky as she is a lawyer as well

'miss your order is ready...... allie heard so she locked her phone

'thank you... allie paid and than took the 4 bags down to there area, bea saw allie coming back and they all got out of the pool, noah was unhappy to be taken out and after some sooking he fell asleep so allie made a little bed on the blanket for him and got him comfy, they all sat on the bench except debbie who sat beside noah with her full plate and bottle of water

'good choice blondie, i loves me some fish and chips... franky said and they all agreed

'i thought fish and chips goes with the beach, deb you alright there?.... allie said turning around

'i cant squeeze the lemon and sauce

'i will help you... allie crouched down and squirted them on debbies food and than sat beside bea again

'so franks tells me your a doctor for da babies?

'thats right boomer

'hows that? do you like it?

'honestly i love it, i am an er doctor as well but i specialize in obstetrician 

'er doctor?

'yea emergency doctor, i go down there if they need help but mostly im upstairs

'my girl has been awarded the best obstetrician in australia.... bea said proudly and allie blushed

'babe stop

'no way, im so proud of you

'thank you..... bea kissed allie's cheek

'you do good work allie

'thanks boomer, what do you do?

'im in construction

'booms has her own business.... franky said

'really? thats so cool, any big jobs you got at the moment?

'we work mostly on houses, remodeling, building new houses and remodeling shops as well

'thats great boomer, maybe you can help me

'with what?

'i feel like my house is wrong, like its missing a few things so any recommendations would be appreciated

'sure, i can come by tomorrow or next week if ya want?

'that sounds great boomer, i will get bea to call you and we can organize a time

'sweet as.... boomer said putting her thumbs up, bea was happy to see boomer and allie getting along, after they ate and the rubbish was thrown out debbie had laid down with noah, bridget, franky, maxine, liz and boomer had all gone to the beach area for a little bit, more like a walk along the sand bank. bea and allie relaxed with the kids on the blanket

'allie you could go with them, dont feel obliged to be here with me and the kids.... allie lay back and rubbed her tummy

'babe do you see this, im so full i couldnt move if i wanted to, plus im not obliged to be with you and the kids, i want to be and im quite comfortable... they watched as debbie laid her head on allie's shoulder and fell asleep, bea laid down making sure noah was between them

'its so beautiful here, i know theres a lot of people at the beach but i dont mind, its calming being by the sea

'agreed, the kids love it as well

'debbie has always loved the water whenever we could go, im glad noah does as well

'he loves it, sooky baby had a cry cause he got out.... they laughed

'i know and he squealed getting in, funny kid... bea said smiling at her little boy, allie joined her hand with bea's and rested it on her stomach and they lay there comfortably for a long time, about an hour later and the others came back

'hey bea we are going back in the water you coming?

'soon, noah and deb will wake up and than once i feed noah we will come back in

'okay, do you need help?

'nah im good franky, thanks though

'well you look mighty comfy right now

'i am

'we are... allie said

'alright well if you need us call out

'i will..... franky and the others went back in the water

'so booms now you have spent time with allie what do you think of her? i mean look at them over there, they look like the perfect family

'picture perfect.... bridget said and they nodded

'yea she is alright

'admit it boomer, you like her 

'yea she is cool, i like how she looks after bea and the kids, bea needs that yea

'yea she sure does boomer, your a good friend and i understand why your worried after dickweed but allie is good people

'i know franks, i just dont want bea to go through all that shit again

'i get it, you dont have to worry about that boomer, just look at how happy they are.... they all looked over to see the kids waking up, debbie was sitting on allie's lap and bea was changing noah back into his swimsuit because she put him in a nappy to sleep, allie was rubbing bea's shoulders and they were all smiling

'there really happy, for the first time in bea's young life she is happy.... liz said and they all nodded even boomer

'its so beautiful to see, i know i havent known bea for long but i have known allie for quite a while and i have to say she has never been happier

'you would never think it gidge, she has a great job earning really good money, she owns her own house as well

'yea but she has been lonely, sometimes i used to worry she was too lonely and she would do something stupid, i would make sure we would spend as much time as possible together, i love that girl and this is the first time i have truly seen her happy..... bridget said as they watched the 4 of them walk back into the water, debbie and noah back in there floaties and they came over to the group

'what did we miss?... bea asked

'just booms telling us she likes blondie.... boomers eyes went wide and bea looked at her

'oh yea booms?

'ugh, well, ya know, she is alright, i guess.... boomer stuttered out, bea kissed boomer on the cheek

'thank you for giving her a chance.... boomer is a lot of things but stupid is not one of them, she could hear in bea's voice and see with her own eyes how happy bea is with the blonde woman 

'yea well if she hurts ya im gonna punch her tits in.... bea giggled

'i know you will.... the subject was done and dusted

'alright so guys allie and i were talking about xmas, now this is the first proper xmas we get to have because of him... they all nodded 'we were thinking you guys spend the day with us, stay over the night before have breakfast, we will have a late lunch and than go for a drive to the beach for dessert

'sounds awesome to me red

'me too bea... bridget replied as franky put her arm around her and kissed her cheek

'how about you boomer?

'ah yea sweet, not like i want to see my sister, she is a slut and shit.... they all laughed but they also know how much boomer has been hurt from her family, her mum treated her like shit and her sister stole boomers rat shit boyfriend and blames boomer for it

'great boomer, liz, maxi?

'as if you need to ask, of course we would come

'thats great and you guys can bring anyone if you want

'what about me mama?.... debbie said innocently

'well you go where i go and considering we live with allie than we will definitely be there 

'so we get a good xmas?

'we sure do baby girl

'no daddy?... debbie asked and bea bit her lip to stop herself from crying, harry hated xmas, in fact he hated every holiday but xmas to him was a huge waist of money so bea would do her best to make it a good occasion but with minimal money it wasnt easy, although bea would get debbie cake and ice cream and they would eat it together watching a xmas movie in debbie's room

'definitely no daddy, just good people and us

'thats good, no screaming is good

'come here baby..... bea pulled debbie out of her floaty and hugged her tightly feeling the tears roll down her face, she hated that debbie had to see and hear all the bad shit that happened with harry and wished she left earlier, but in saying that she might never have met the beautiful blonde that was looking at her worriedly

'babe why dont you go for a swim with deb? i got noah

'okay.... bea sadly smiled and walked off with the little girl

'that poor woman has a lot of healing to do, guys i am a trained psychologist and if she is willing i could help her through it all

'i think thats a great idea gidge, your not too close but you do know her, i will talk to her when i have a chance, but in the new year, xmas is next week and she needs some time to herself and her kids

'that is very true, she needs to be ready........ after an hour of swimming around they all got out and allie took debbie to go get ice creams for everyone, the truck was close so they stood in line till they got to the front

'hi girls what can i get you?

'deb do you know what you want?

'yep the one with sprinkles

'okay 2 of the choc top with sprinkles, 2 plain choc tops and 3 choc tops with nuts please

'sure coming up.... allie paid and allie juggled with 5 of the ice creams while debbie held 2 in her little hands, they handed them out and sat down, debbie sat in allie's lap and ate her ice cream

'thank you baby, i was craving one

'yea thanks blondie and thanks for lunch, its been a great day

'your all welcome, im happy to have people to go out with now, usually its just me and bridget which dont get me wrong is great, she is my best friend but having more people is so fun

'it sure is... bridget countered, they enjoyed there sweet treats and it was getting late, debbie was falling asleep on allie's chest, noah had fallen asleep on bea and the others were getting tired as well

'we need to get going before it starts to get chilly

'yea good idea red, lets all help to get it all packed up...... within ten minutes they had all left the beach and headed to there own homes, allie stopped for a couple pizzas on the way for dinner, they unpacked and all had showers than sat down to eat on the couch, allie had yawned so many times and was rubbing her eyes

'tired baby?

'hmm yea, the sun makes me tired

'we should get to bed soon, deb looks half asleep already

'yea but firstly i need to talk to you first 

'everything alright?

'not really, lets get the kids settled and i will tell you.... bea nodded, debbie and noah were asleep fast than they retreated to allie's bed crawling in and snuggling together

'whats wrong baby?

'when i was getting lunch today i got an email from the legal team at work, a woman that had a still born a year ago is suing me saying its my fault she lost her baby

'what was the reason she did?

'she was a junkie and alcoholic, she was on ice and heroine and the baby suffocated before coming out, there was nothing i could do

'baby its not your fault than, she chose drugs and alcohol over her own baby so therefore its her fault, she is just looking for someone to blame and honestly looking for money by the sounds of it

'thats what i was thinking but she could really effect my clean record if she proceeds, legal said that i need representation and they have a lawyer for me unless i have my own

'you can talk to franky, im not sure how much she knows about medical situations but she is pretty smart and could point you in the right direction

'i was thinking of getting her advice, i just hope this doesnt sit on my record, it has potential to ruin my career i worked so damn hard for.... allie said wiping her tears

'we wont let that happen baby, i promise we will get this cleared up

'i hope so, things are getting good in my life i dont want anything to effect it or us

'they wont, we are in this together no matter what

'i can take anyone i want to the meeting, will you come with me please?

'of course, i will get liz to watch the kids, dont worry allie we got this

'thank you...... they shared a few kisses and both fell asleep


	14. A turn of events

A couple days later bea had to take noah to the hospital for a check up, allie would be the one doing it and she could do it at home but she would rather at the hospital to make it official, bea pulled up at the hospital and got out setting up the pram, she put noah in it and helped debbie get out of the car

'mama im hungry... debbie whined as they walked inside 

'i know baby, lets get noah's check done and than we can get food

'can allie come?

'we will see if she is busy.... debbie nodded, they went up to the right floor and walked into the waiting room 

'hi miss can i help you?.... the receptionist asked

'hi yes i have an appointment with dr novak

'whats the name?

'its for my son noah smith

'oh yes here he is, your up next the dr wont be long

'thank you.... bea sat down and 5 minutes later the door opened and allie walked out with a patient and there parents

'thank you doctor

'no problems, i will see you in 6 months for a check up... the lady nodded and allie picked up the next folder seeing noah's name, she looked up and smiled

'miss smith please come through...... allie said seductively and bea giggled as she walked passed allie

'hi allie... debbie said and followed her mum, allie closed the door and put the folder on the bed

'you didnt tell me noah's check up was today babe

'it was a surprise

'well im definitely happy to see you 3... allie said kissing bea 'now lets get this little cutie checked out.... she picked up noah and did all the tests that needed noting down his weight, strength, temp and more

'how is he?

'doing great babe, he recovered well from the pneumonia 

'thats great, do you have more patients? can you join us for lunch?

'i have one more, why dont you go to the cafe downstairs and order us food, by the time it comes i will be there

'sounds good, chicken or beef?

'chicken please

'okay, oh here his blue book for you to fill out

'thanks, i will bring it down with me

'see you soon... after sharing a couple kisses they left the office and went down to the cafe, bea got a table and they sat down

'deb what do you want to eat?

'i want the same like allie

'okay, you stay here i will be a few feet away

'okay mama..... bea waited in line and than ordered her food

'what can i get you?

'2 chicken plates with chips and salad, i beef with mash potato and pumpkin, all with gravy please

'sure any drinks?

'2 cokes and an apple juice

'okay, it wont be long..... by the time bea got back to the table allie was there

'allie i was thinking of going up to the childrens ward after this, i promised brian he could hold noah when he gets his shots

'thats a great idea babe, i will come with you as well

'me too mama?... debbie said around a mouthful

'yes baby girl you too... debbie nodded

'so how has your day been?

'busy, i have already seen ten patients and its only lunch time

'you were gone pretty early this morning

'i know sorry babe, in fact i might not make it home tonight

'why?... bea said sadly

'a mother was bought in this morning in bad shape, she is carrying 5 babies and i need to monitor her, sorry

'its okay i will just miss you..... allie smiled, god she was really falling for this woman

'i will miss you too, can you do me a favor please?

'sure

'boomer was supposed to come over today, can you call her and tell her to come on the weekend, im so busy i wont have time to call

'sure no worries

'thank you, alright so deb should we get a sweet treat for brian?

'yep, a donut and me too....she said and giggled

'righto 2 donuts, babe you want one?

'yea i will have it later on

'okay i will grab them than we can go...... allie got 4 donuts and than they all headed up to the childrens ward, finding brians room they walked in to see him watching tv, he looked miserable the poor kid

'hey brian... he turned his head and smiled so wide

'you came back

'of course we did, i made a promise, here we bought you a treat.... he opened the bag and laughed

'my favorite, thank you so much, i will have it later

'no problem, so someone here wants some cuddles..... bea said and picked up noah

;oh noah got big

'he sure did, here sit back and you can hold him... he excitedly got comfy and bea put noah in his arms

'woah he is so cute. he has a little button nose.... bea laughed and sat down pulling a shy debbie into her lap

'so how are you doing brian?.... allie asked picking up his chart

'im okay, doctor said i can maybe go home next week

'thats great news, i bet your family is happy?

'yes, mum wants to have a party but i just want to go home to my own bed

'i get that, it says here you have a temp earlier, how are you feeling now?

'better, its just from the chemo

'yea its quite strong, apart from that you doing okay?

'yea, i got a donut and i got to hold noah so im good

'great to hear, he is a cutie isnt he?

'yep.... they spent an hour with him and than left but not before brian added bea on his face book, it was the only way to keep in contact and he was a sweet kid, allie walked them out to the car and strapped noah in before putting the pram in the car

'im sorry i wont be home tonight

'i understand baby, i just dont want you working yourself to the bone

'i wont, will you be okay at home on your own? maybe get franky to come and stay over

'yea maybe, i will see how i go

'okay, i have to get inside but i will call you when i have a chance

'alright, bye baby

'bye babe...... allie kissed bea and than waved them off as bea drove off, allie went back inside to check on some patients

bea went home to get in a nap, last night she and allie spent half the night making love, that combined with noah waking up early she was buggered, they arrived home and once noah was fed, changed and asleep bea and debbie laid in bed to watch a movie, bea was asleep quickly and when debbie saw that she shrugged and snuggled into bea's body and closed her eyes feeling safe in her mums arms

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night franky came to stay with bea and the kids, bea kept telling her she was fine but bridget was working so she was also lonely and needed some company

'bea sit down and relax i will sort dinner

'are you sure franky?

'of course, its a simple pasta, look your phone is ringing i bet its allie, go talk to her

'okay... bea picked up her phone and went to her room laying on the bed and answered

'hey baby

'hey babe you alright?

'im good, franky is over and is about to make dinner for us, kicked me out of the kitchen and told me to relax

'good, im glad, you to relax babe

'i guess im just so used to being on the go that it takes some time for me to break the habit

'i know beautiful, in time it will get easier

'i guess, how are you doing at work? hows the mother and babies doing?

'its touch and go but she is stable right now, we are hoping to get her through the night and deliver tomorrow

'why dont you deliver now?

'hey blood pressure is too high, we need to bring it down

'oh right, do you think the babies will be okay?

'honestly i dont know babe, im doing my best to keep them all safe

'i know you will allie, your a good doctor and you know what your doing, have faith in your abilities, i sure as hell do

'thank you babe, listen you and the kids can sleep in my bed if you want, in fact i insist because i love how my sheets smell when you do.... bea giggled

'okay we will

'good and make sure the security is on as well

'i already put it in

'good girl, oh babe i have to go but you be safe and i will call you tomorrow

'okay, good night baby

'night babe, bye.... hanging up bea went out to the kitchen and put her phone on the bench

allie alright?

'yea just busy

'bridget told me she is working on a woman carrying 5 babies with allie

'yea, its touch and go but she is stable right now, fingers crossed for her and the babies.... franky nodded, they had dinner and while franky fed noah, bea and debbie went to have a bath together

'mama when is allie?.... debbie asked as her mum tucked her into allie's bed

'at work, she will be back tomorrow hopefully

'i miss her mama

'me too baby but a lady needs her help

'its lucky they have her, she is good... debbie said turning on her side and closing her eyes, bea kissed her head and left the room leaving the door open, she went to the lounge room when franky was burping noah

'he all good franky?

'no sweat bea, i will bath him soon and than bed

'thanks for staying with us tonight and helping out, i really appreciate it

'im glad i did, i love spending time with the family.... bea smiled, once noah was put to bed franky sat beside bea handing her a bowl of ice cream

'thanks, i was craving something sweet

'me too, so i spoke to boomer today, said she went to the hospital to visit josh

'really? thats good

;yea, seems she goes every couple of days

'thats good he needs someone for support, its so sad his parents just dont turn up anymore

'yea booms said she spoke to one of the nurses there and they told her that there junkies, ice mostly but drink as well, apparently they were relieved when josh told them to piss off

'no matter what, if my kids tell me to piss off i wouldnt go anywhere, josh seems angry because not only does he have cancer but his parents are dicks

'exactly what i thought bea

'its very sad but im glad boomer is there for him

'she loves going there, they even bring her a tray of food and now josh has started to actually eat when boomer is there

'how long is he supposed to be in there franky?

'maybe another month i think, possibly less

'i wonder where he will go?

'most likely to foster care, docs have been involved for a while and there trying to find someone that can handle his care

'i hope they find someone or he will end up in a group home

'and they are not good at all.... franky said and bea nodded, they watched a movie and than both headed to bed, bea joined debbie in allie's bed and fell asleep hugging the blondes pillow

once allie hung up from bea she left her office with bridget and they went to the womans room to check her vitals and how she was doing, she seemed to be doing better and stable so that was a plus

'your doing well so we are planning to deliver tomorrow at lunch time, how do you feel?

'nervous but better than i felt

'where is your husband?

'he is coming back from perth, he booked the first flight back when i called him from the ambulance

'thats good, i will make sure that security know to let him up when he gets here as visiting hours are over

'thank you doctor

'just sit tight and try and relax, if you feel unwell again tell the nurse and they will call me

'i will.... allie went back to her office with bridget and sat at her desk

'we should get dinner allie

'yea i guess so

'what do you feel like?

'its up to you bridget im not fussed

'alright i will be back soon, need anything while im out?

'panadol please, i have a raging headache, i would rather not get it from the hospital because will would think im sick or something

'alright i will get you some, i wont be long...... bridget returned 20 minutes later with chinese and panadol for allie, allie took 2 tablets and they ate dinner before relaxing for a little bit

'thanks bridget i really needed to eat

'no worries allie but you need to be careful, if your not feeling well you should get someone to fill in for you

'im okay i just needed to eat

'well if it gets worse you need to talk to will

'yea okay..... after 20 minutes they returned to the patient and thats how there night was, bridget managed to get a couple hours sleep but allie was up all night worried

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

lunchtime the next day allie was scrubbing for surgery, because there were 5 babies they had to do a c-section as it would be safer for the babies and the mum. bridget had decided to scrub in as well as the more hands available to help the better

'are you alright allie? you look a little pale

'im fine, just a little headache

'maybe you should get someone else to deliver the babies?

'no no im good bridget, if im not i would tell you

'okay.... allie delivered the babies and all were doing well as was the mum, it was a few hours later and allie was in the icu checking on the babies and the mum

'you did really well and your little ones are doing great

'thank you so much dr novak, i couldnt have done this without you

'happy to help, you get some rest.... allie and bridget walked out and towards there officers, just before they reached them allie came to a stop and bridget saw her squinting her eyes

'allie, allie whats wrong?

'my head..... was all she said before she collapsed and everything went black

'i need some help here.... bridget said as she dropped to the floor and checked for a pulse

bea woke up that morning and fed the kids, she and franky took them to the park for a few hours where franky used the bbq there and cooked up some hot dogs and they enjoyed lunch there, bea had text allie a couple times but still hadnt gotten a reply so sighed as she put her phone down

'everything alright bea?

'i text allie twice but no answer

'thats because she is in surgery, i spoke to bridget and she told me allie hasnt slept all night and has been back anf forth from the womans room to her office making sure everything was okay, she probably got so side tracked that she hasnt checked her phone

'she does get like that, bridget say she is alright?

'said allie had a headache last night but she seems to be doing alright, it was only a quick phone call because she was going into surgery with allie.... bea nodded

'i hope it all goes well

'me too..... they returned home about 3 in the afternoon and all had showers than settled down to watch a movie, bea's phone ringing made her jump but frowned when she saw who it was

'its bridget

'quick answer

'hey bridget everything alright?

'not really, allie collapsed

'what happened?

'we dont know, there running some tests on her now but she blacked out

'is she okay?..... bea said getting up and putting her jacket and shoes on

'i really cant answer that right now, i think you should be here with her if you can

'im on my way..... hanging up she put her phone in her packet

'allie collapsed at work

'here take my car and go, i got the kids

'thanks franky.... bea drove to the hospital and parked the car than ran inside going to reception

;dr allie novak is my girlfriend, i got a call about her

'yes bea right?

'yes

'okay dr westfall told me to send you up, take the lift to the 3rd floor and go to ward f room 5

'thank you.... bea got to the ward looking for the right room, as she was rushing she bumped into someone

'oh shit sorry, bridget im so sorry

'its fine bea

'allie, is she okay?

'there waiting on results to come back

'is she awake?

'not yet, come on i will take you to her

'thanks..... bea followed bridget down the hall to the last room on the right and entered, will was there as was ruby and a couple doctors

'bea im glad your here... will said coming over to hug her, bea's eyes zoomed in on the blonde laying on the bed and went over to hold her hand and rub her cheek

'what happened?

'she has been up all night checking on her patient, bridget old me she had a really bad headache 

'allie just thought it was because she was hungry, she ate and took a couple panadols, before we delivered the babies it was only a small headache so it was going, after we checked on them i knew something wasnt right, she was pale as we were walking to our officers and than she stopped walking, squinted her eyes and said 'my head' before she collapsed, im sorry i should have caught this earlier

'you did bridget and im sure she thought it was just a little headache, you cant blame yourself, doctor do we have any news?

'im just waiting on blood tests to come back but i think she is lacking iron and is dehydrated , the tests will confirm it, she is also running a temp but we wont know exactly till the results come in

'will she wake up?

'yes soon, we started her on a drip for fluids as well as an iron drip

'okay thank you, all of you

'guys lets leave bea alone with allie for a while.... will said and escorted everyone out, bea ran her fingers through allie's blonde hair and rubbed her cheek feeling how warm she was

'oh baby.... bea sighed and kissed her head, the doctor came back in 20 minutes later

'bea we have the results, we were right, allie is dehydrated and has low iron

'and her temp?

'it comes with dehydration, it will come down as the fluids go through her body

'so she will be okay?

'yes, she will need to rest up for 3-5 days and start iron vitamins but yes she will be fine.... just than they heard allie grunt and slowly open her eyes

'bea... she whispered

'im right here baby, you gave us quite a fright

'what happened? oh my head is killing me.... she groaned

'you collapsed, doctor says you are dehydrated and your iron is low

'allie my dear you should now better

'i know doctor

'we have a very demanding job and you need to be looking after yourself as well.... allie nodded 'we will get these fluids into you and get you home to rest for a few days

'thank you.... allie husked out and the doctor left

'you scared me baby

'im sorry... allie said wiping the stray tear that fell down bea's cheek 'im so sorry, i just got so caught up with my patient that i wasnt drinking water

'well now you get 5 days at home to rest and your going to let me take care of you, no arguing 

'babe you already have 2 kids to look after, dont worry about me

'of i worry about you, look where we are

'i know, i just dont want to be a burden to you... allie said ashamed she let herself get to this point, she knew last night she should have handed over the case and gone home to sleep but she just couldnt do it

'listen allie your not a burden to me allie, if we need help im sure franky wouldnt mind coming and helping, your not alone anymore and i want to look after you.... allie closed her eyes willing the tears not to fall and nodded

'thank you

'anytime my beautiful girl....... a few hours later allie was released with the strict instructions to go home and rest, drink lots of fluid and no work for a few days

'allie i will look after your patients with dr chan dont worry

'make sure you check on the babies

'i will

'thank you bridget.... allie said as she sat down in a wheelchair

'is this necessary babe?

'you should know its policy

'yea but im fine

'oh well bad luck, stop complaining and lets get home franky has cooked dinner for us...... bea pulled up at home half an hour later and helped allie out of the car and into the house

'allie, allie are you okay?.... debbie said coming over to her stopping in her tracks, even debbie could see allie looked unwell

'im okay sweet heart

'but you look sick, mama is she okay?

'she needs to get lots of rest deb and drink lots of fluids

'um okay, come on than lets go to your bed

'righto.... allie said and they followed debbie to allie's room, debbie pulled the blankets back and bea helped allie sit down

'mama you have to give her a shower and i will make her a plate of food that aunty franky made

'yes boss.... debbie left the room and bea smiled

'your daughter is very bossy

'yes she is but she is right as well, shower time and food before bed

'okay..... bea got in with her and than once finished bea dried and dressed them in pj's , when they came out franky and debbie were there with a tray of food and drinks

'hey blondie you feeling okay?

'very tired franky but im okay

'well get in bed and have something to eat than you can sleep

'what did you make?

'butter chicken with rice

'yum.... allie sat in bed and ate, debbie kept making her drink lots of water making bea and franky laugh

'thanks franky it was great

'no worries

'hey where is noah?.... right on cue they all heard a cry

'right there

'can you bring him for a cuddle

'baby you need to rest

'i will i promise but i want a quick cuddle

'alright, franky can you bring him here?

'sure i wont be long... franky took the dishes to the sink and returned with noah 

'oh here is my little cutie... allie said hugging him to her chest and kissing his cheek, after ten minutes franky took him to be fed

'wait i have something for you allie

'what is it deb? 

'i will go get it. one second..... debbie returned with a lemonade ice block and gave it to her 'this will make you feel better.... bea smiled, her daughter really was so caring

'thank you sweety.... allie had the ice block and her eyes were droopy 

'alright deb go and watch tv allie needs to rest

'okay mama, good night allie, hope you feel better soon

'good night sweet heart, thank you for looking after me

'your welcome.... debbie skipped off and allie looked at bea eyes half open

'sleep time for you babe

'hmmm...... allie slid down and laid on her side, bea tucked her in and kissed her cheek

'good night my beautiful girl

'good night babe..... allie mumbled 'i love you'.... she said before falling asleep, bea stopped in her tracks and her eyes went wide, did allie just say those 3 words? she said to herself, it made bea really nervous and she didnt know how to respond but looking at allie who was already asleep she didnt have to, surely allie said it by accident, she probably just said it as a friendship thing, bea shook her head and left the room she couldnt think about this now, her priority was to get allie better, she went to the lounge room and sat with debbie and franky for a while before going to bed, she wanted to sleep with allie but didnt want allie to keep waking up when bea got up for noah she slept in her own room, she fell asleep thinking about those words that slipped from the beautiful blondes mouth


	15. true feelings

It was the next day and bea and allie had just had there first fight, well if you could even call it that, it was more like a lovers tiff. franky had dropped noah and debbie off at liz's to make it easier for bea to be there for allie, although bea argued she was fine franky told her that liz's grand kids lucas and myer were dying to see debbie and were excited to meet noah so bea let them go and thanked franky and liz

once they left bea cleaned up the mess debbie made with her toys, she put on some washing and than made breakfast for herself and allie, she ate her pancakes while she was making allie's and once finished put a plate on a tray along with her vitamins, water and juice than walked to allie's bedroom

what bea didnt know is when allie feels like crap or is sick she is very grumpy, pushing the door open allie was laying in bed watching tv

'good morning baby

'morning babe

'i bought you some breakfast

'im not hungry.... allie said as bea put the tray on the side table

'allie you have to eat, the doctor told you a strong diet is what will help you through this

'but i dont want to, im so tired.... she whined

'please allie just try

'okay fine..... bea put the tray on her lap and allie took the tablets first before she had her first mouthful, she picked up another and than threw the fork on the plate with a loud bang

'i dont want it, im not hungry... she huffed out

'allie you need to, its the only way to get stronger

'no.... allie said like a child and folded her arms

'come on allie, stop throwing a strop

'im not, i just dont want to eat.... bea sighed could this woman be more stubborn she thought

'your acting like a child

'i dont care, leave me alone

''fine.... bea stormed out of the room and allie jumped when bea slammed her bedroom door, she sighed knowing she was acting like a brat, as a doctor she knows more than anyone that eating properly is the best thing right now, she just felt so lethargic, she knows she needs to eat so she forced herself to eat all the food an drink lots of water, she got out of bed and had a quick shower before putting on undies and her robe, she had to find bea and apologise for being a brat

walking through the house there was no sign of her, allie's car was still there so she didnt drive anywhere, she went to bea's room and listened at the door, she could hear bea's tv on and knew she was in there, she scratched the door gently before she got the the courage to gently knock 

when bea stormed off into her room she laid on the bed to calm down, flicking the on she put a movie to play, it was about half an hour later and she heard allie's foot steps through the house than a gentle knock on her door but she ignored it, allie knocked again

'please let me in bea

'not if your gonna act like a child... bea replied

'i wont, i promise

'fine come in..... allie walked into the room and looked at bea and sighed

'im an idiot, im sorry i acted like that

'you were a brat allie

'i know, i wasnt trying to be i just get like that when i feel crappy

'debbie acts better than you do allie

'i am aware of that, im trying to change but its hard, i have never had anyone look after me and its different, i dont want you to feel like you have to 

'i dont allie, i want to look after you

'im sorry, please forgive me, what do i need to do for you to forgive me?.... bea shrugged and allie got an idea, a cheeky smirk came across her face and she stepped closer to the bed before crawling up bea's body kissing everywhere she could as she went, she kissed bea's neck stopping to pay extra attention where allie knows bea loves

'now do you forgive me?.... she said as she sucked on her pulse

'm..maybe.... bea stuttered out 

'say yes babe

'i dont know...bea countered

'say you forgive me bea.... she said seductively as her lips moved to bea's and she pecked them over and over again

'i will on one condition

'whats that?

'you lay down and stop acting like a child... allie nodded

'i can do that.... allie lay her head on bea's outstretched arm and cuddled into her side

'good girl

'do i get a star?

'maybe later if your lucky, right now just rest

'okay.... allie whispered, they watched the movie for a while and allie had just remembered what she said to bea last night before she fell asleep, she told her she loved her, she reached for the control and paused the movie

'hey i was watching that allie

'i know but i need to talk to you about something

'okay, what is it?... they both sat up facing each other

'its about what i said last night, how i feel about you.... bea nodded, she knew exactly what allie was talking about, in fact she hadnt stopped thinking about it

'i dont want you to freak out

'i just assumed you said it because of the medication, you know sometimes we say things on meds

'i knew exactly what i was saying bea, its very simple, i love you, very much and i know that may scare you but i dont want to hide how i feel

'i wouldnt want you to

'i dont want you to feel like you have to say it back, i just want you to know that i truly do love you and i didnt say it because of the meds or anything else... bea smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind allie's ear, she knows exactly how she feels about the blonde, she cupped her cheeks

'i love you too

'wait, what? you.. you do?

'i most definitely do baby, i have never felt these feelings for anyone like i do you, all i think about is you even when we are in the same house, i think about how much i want to kiss you, touch you, feel you, have you close to me all the time, you make me feel so loved beautiful girl 

'you mean everything to me bea, you and the kids

'and you mean everything to us, debbie told me a couple days ago that she loves you and cant imagine living anywhere else

'i love her to, stay and live with me

'what?... bea said confused

'dont look for your own home, live with me, we can do this house up for our family, i know its quick to be living together permanently but if your up for it so am i

'i dont know allie, i have to think about this as permanent, i have started looking at places

'i want you here with me

'i have to talk to debbie and i will think about it, just know that weather im living here or somewhere else things between us wont change, i love you allie 

'i understand babe, i love you too.... allie crawled into bea's lap straddling her as there lips connected in a loving kiss to start with, allie's robe was open so bea's hands were on her stomach, things began to get heated but bea pulled back

'time out, time out allie... she breathed out

'whats wrong?

'your not well, as much as i want you right now we cant

'but im so turned on right now, im fine babe please

'im sorry allie but no, i care too much about you to do anything while your sick and i saw you rubbing your head 20 minutes ago

'oh, you saw that?... allie asked sheepishly

'i sure did, im guessing you still have a headache?

'yea i do, i felt a bit dizzy before coming to your room

'come on lay down and let me massage your head

'you dont have to do that babe

'i want to.... bea said laying allie down on the bed, she lay behind her and rubbed her head gently, allie fell asleep within 5 minutes so bea pulled the blanket over there bodies and she too closed her eyes

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea woke to an empty bed, the sheets were warm so allie hadnt been gone long, she turned the tv off and went to the kitchen finding allie cutting up fruit

'what are you doing?

'i was craving a smoothie with lots of fruit and ice cream

'so random

'i know but im making one, do you want?

'sure but i will make it, you sit down

'i can do it babe

'i know but just humor me, sit down and watch

'watching you is one of my favorite things to do... she kissed bea's cheek and sat on the bar stool in front as bea took over cutting up the fruit

'where is the blender?

'just under the cupboard where you are, the silver one.... bea pulled it out and put it on the bench, she threw in all the cut up fruit first

'and the ice cream and milk

'i got it give me a chance... bea laughed

'sorry, im just so excited to have one, its been a while, i used to have one every day before work

'why did you stop?

'i just didnt have the time anymore so now its coffee

'you know too much coffee will make you constipated allie?

'i know which is why i have no more than 2 a day, depending how busy i get

'good idea.... bea turned on the machine and giggled at the big smile allie had on her face as she watched it all swirl around, once finished she poured it into 2 cups and put straw in

'here you go

'yay, thanks babe, you wanna sit out the back?

'i would love too... they went outside and allie laid out the blanket and they sat on the grass

'mmm yummy... allie moaned out

'your easily pleased arent you baby?

'you know it babe, now when are the little munchkins coming home? i miss them

'franky finishes work at 5 and will pick them up from liz's and drop them home about 5.30, actually i havent even organized dinner yet, what do you feel like allie?

'maybe we can make burgers and chips?

'debbie would love that, chicken or beef?

'definitely chicken

'alright i need to get to the shops so lets make a list as well as for the next few days because your home so i would rather do it all today.... bea said pulling out her phone and making a sticky note, together they made the list adding dinner for the next few days as well as snacks and lunch

'i want to come to the shops with you babe?

'i would love nothing more but its too much walking right now, you need to rest up

'i know but i dont want you to go and yes i know it sounds needy

'your not needy but i wont be long, i will bring you back a treat if your good

'okay than... they finished there smoothie's and went inside, once bea had allie tucked up in bed and a movie playing she kissed her than left the house to do the shopping, getting to the supermarket she began collecting what she needed and decided to call liz as well, finding her number she hit call and it was answered after a couple rings

'hey bea hows young allie doing?

'she is resting up in bed, she will be alright in a few days

'thats good

'hows debbie and noah?

'the kids just love noah, he is in the bouncer and there all surrounding them and talking to him, he loves it.... bea smiled

'im glad, so there not a handful?

'not at all, boomer is here as well so she plays with them as too

'thats good, can you put deb on please

'sure love, wont be long... the line went quiet for a few seconds before debbie's voice came through

'hi mama

'hi baby girl, how are you?

'im good, were playing catches with noah and boomer

'thats good, are you being a good girl?

'of course mama, hows allie? is she better?

'she is still resting, she will be home for a few days

'good i can hang out with her... bea laughed 'i miss you both mama

'we miss you too, when franky finishes work she will pick you up and drop you home, in about 2 hours

'okay, whats for dinner?

'burgers and chips

'oh yummy, can you get the white sauce please?

'garlic aoili?

'yea that one

'of course baby, im at the shops now, anything else you want?

'ice cream..... bea laughed of course she would say that, allie and debbie were one of the same

'got it, alright baby i have to go but i will see you soon

'bye mama love you

'love you too baby.... they both hung up and bea bought up the list in her phone for the shopping, an hour later she returned home with much more than they needed but bea made sure that she wouldnt have to go back to the shops for the next few days and it would just be the 4 of them together, bringing all the shopping inside she packed it all away before going to check on allie, walking down the hallway and into her room she smiled, allie was asleep with her phone sitting on her stomach, going closer she picked it up seeing she was midway writing bea a message but she must have dosed off halfway, locking her phone she put it on charge and kissed allie's cheek before leaving her to rest

A couple hours later the front door swing open and in walked debbie running to her mum and jumping in her arms

'i missed you so much mama

'i missed you too baby, where is franky and noah?

'there coming, noah pooped in the car, it was so smelly...s he said pulling a face making bea laugh 'where is allie?

'in bed, i need to wake her up for dinner

'can i wake her?

'okay but gently yea

'yes ma'am... debbie wriggled out of bea's arms and ran to allie's bedroom creeping in quietly and getting on the bed, she crawled towards allie and sat beside her thinking of how to wake her up, she had decided to kiss allie all over her face, she puckered her lips and went with it, allie squirmed after a few seconds and debbie giggled but didnt stop till allie's eyes popped open

'debbie sweet heart your home, i missed you

'i missed you too, can i hug you?

'of course, come here.... allie pulled debbie into a loving hug kissing her on top of her head

'are you better?

'im getting there deb, your mama is doing a good job of looking after me

'she is the best mum ever

'well she has the best kids ever

'yep she does... allie giggled 'mama said you have to get up because dinner is nearly ready

'okay, let me just go to the toilet.... allie freshened up and than followed debbie out to the lounge room seeing franky and bea standing there talking

'oh my little munchkin is here, gimmie, gimmie please... franky handed noah to her and she peppered kisses all over his face

'oh yea hi allie, good to see ya too

'sorry franky but these 2 kids will always win over you

'yea fair enough, how ya doing?

'getting there, how are you and bridget?

'good, bridget is working till 8 and than we are going for a late dinner

'thats good, tell her i say hi

'will do, well i gotta get going, need to finish some paperwork before dinner

'thank you for today franky

'no sweat bea, i will see you guys soon.... once franky left bea went to the kitchen

'babe im going to change noah he stinks

'alright and than dinner is ready

'wont be long... once noah was changed and sitting in his bouncer they sat down at the table and bea bought 3 plates over

'oh so yummy mama, did you put the white sauce?

'i sure did

'thank you

'yea thanks babe its look good and im starving

'well you missed lunch because you were sleeping so i made extra for whoever wants...... by the end of dinner both allie and debbie had a second burger, debbie helped bea clean the kitchen and they all settled on the couch for some tv

'mum i need to get christmas presents from the shops, its not far away

'i know me too deb, how about we go on the weekend? that way allie should be mostly better and we can all shop together

'okay

'allie you good with that?

'sure babe, we can have lunch at micheal's cafe, they do the best club sandwiches

'yummy... debbie replied

'you 2 and your food

'babe food is life

'yea babe food is life.... debbie said copying allie, bea chuckled and kissed debbie on the head

'alright saturday, shopping

'sounds good

'hey deb sleep time in 45 minutes

'do i get dessert?

'what do you want?

'ice cream

'i knew you were going to say that, alright let me make you a bowl, allie do you want some?

'no thank you, maybe later.... bea returned and handed debbie a bowl with ice cream, nuts and topping, debbie inhaled it and not long later she had a shower and than was tucked up in bed, bea read her a story and she was asleep soon enough, bea returned to the couch to see noah asleep on allie's chest and she was laying down half asleep herself

'baby... bea whispered not wanting to scare her, allie's eyes sprung open 

'shit i fell asleep

'almost, its okay your on the couch, let me get noah in bed and than i will help you to bed... allie nodded.... ten minutes later they lay in allie's bed 

'thank you for looking after me today

'i was happy to help... allie rubbed bea's cheek

'your really beautiful... allie said and bea blushed

'im not... bea whispered

'you most definitely are, the most gorgeous woman in the world

'well arent you full of compliments today... allie smiled

'cant help it when im working with art like you

'oh stop and go to sleep

'will you stay the night? 

'i dont want to wake you when noah wakes up

'i dont care about that, please stay with me... bea couldnt deny the beautiful woman

'okay baby, close your eyes... allie kissed bea's lips

'i love you

'i love you too, good night

'night... they were both asleep soon enough

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

saturday morning they had gotten up and had a quick small breakfast of toast because they were having a big lunch, they showered and got ready before leaving for the big shopping center to do there xmas shopping, the last few days had gone better, allie was pretty much back to her normal self although got tired if she did too much, she had listened to bea and not fought her off when it came to eating and having plenty of fluids

now bea pulled up at the shopping center and got out putting noah in his pram and debbie held onto it

'allie are you sure your up for this?

'im fine babe

'if you get tired you make sure you tell me

'i will i promise

'you cant lie now, you promised mama

'i know deb and i wont, come on lets go inside.... bea went to the atm first and pulled out money, she thought debbie was old enough now to decide what to get others for herself so gave her money to put in her little bag she had, it was actually quite a bit of money as this was the first real xmas and bea didnt care how much they spent

'so deb which shop do you want to go to?

'the big one with the red sign

'target?

'yea that one

'alright lets go.....debbie with the help of bea chose presents for liz and franky at that shop, allie had taken noah with her and wondered off to do her own shopping but in the same store as bea didnt like allie being on her own just in case, she knows she is being overly cautious but she loved allie and would never want anything to happen to her

'so we got a blanket set, bath towels and a perfume for liz, we got this huge pillow for franky but we need something else, maybe we should get her a voucher for a massage or something deb, what do you think baby?

'okay but we have to get this pillow.....the pillow was long and goes right across the top of your bed, it had the word **princess** written on it and it was shiny and glittery, debbie thought it was the best present for her favorite aunty 

'how about maxine?

'maybe perfume and a voucher

'thats a good idea deb, we can get the vouchers at the center desk, now boomer?

'a playstation

'really?

'yes, she told me today that she wants one but she has to wait for a while

;why?

'dunno..... debbie shrugged her shoulders 'but she deserves one

'alright lets go to electronics..... they picked up a playstation with an extra controller and 3 games, they also bought an ipad for maxine as debbie said she always likes to use hers, bea also remembers that maxine has mentioned it before she would like to get one but never got around to it and bea was happy to get it for her good friend

'mama how about allie and bridget?

'well bridget we can get a bottle of nice wine and 6 really nice glasses, she loves wine

'okay and allie, it has to be really good

'i dont know deb, we can go to other shops and find something, lets go find allie... they walked around for a while not able to find her till debbie yelled

'MARCO.... bea closed her eyes in embarrassment, what she didnt expect is for someone to respond

'POLO

'MARCO

'POLO....bea knew allie's voice and could hear her giggling, it went on for a few seconds till allie's smiling face turned the corner 

'stop encouraging her baby

'cant help it, it was fun, wasnt it deb?

'yep it was.... the little girl giggled

'how did you go allie?

'good, got a few things for the girls and will sort them out at home, got to get yours, franky and debbie's

'lets pay for this stuff and go have lunch than we can continue..... they paid for there own stuff bea helping debbie sort out her money, once there stuff was bagged they left with the trolley and went to the cafe allie was talking about, micheal's cafe, they sat down at a big table and looked at the menu

'deb what do you want?

'i cant read all this mama, i will have what allie is having

'the club sandwich with chips?

'yes please

'okay

'bea do you know what you want?

'yea the lasagna and chips.... bea waved the waitress and she came over

'hi ladies what can i get you?

'we will have 2 club sandwiches with chips, a lasagna and chips, a coke, a juice and a lemonade

'sure thing wont be long....... when the waitress walked off to put the order in noah stirred

'im going to change him, can you ask them to heat this up please?

'sure babe.... bea returned and fed noah, she burped him an he fell asleep again, as she put him down there food came out

'perfect timing... allie said, they hogged into there food and debbie went on and on about how much she loves her club sandwich and chips, bea chuckled as debbie could talk about food for hours, they finished and allie paid

'i need to go to center management to get a voucher for franky

'alright lets go..... bea got her voucher and than they went to a jewellery store looking around, debbie tugged on bea's arm and pointed at something she liked, allie was at the other side of the store

'for allie... she whispered, it was a really pretty nice set of diamond earrings 

'you want them?

'yes 

'okay, shuuu.... she put her finger over her mouth to tell debbie its a secret, now she had to find something for allie but she just couldnt so purchased the earrings and hid them in debbie's side bag

'babe you done here

'yea, you alright?

'im buggered, all this walking around has made me tired

'well im done so if you want to go we can, i just need to get bridgets present from the liquor shop on the way out

'are you sure? i dont mind sitting somewhere and waiting for you

'im sure, im a little tired and debbie is yawning

'debbie anything else you need to get?

'nope, got everything

'alright lets go girls.... they walked towards the exit stopping at the liquor shop bea got a nice bottle of wine and 6 glasses to go with the perfume she already bought for bridget, she grabbed a few rolls of wrapping paper and sticky tape and than they all left. arriving back at home allie was asleep in the car

'hey deb go inside and lay down, i know your tired

'okay mama..... bea took in all the shopping and noah settling him in his cot, she went bac out to allie and crouched down beside her

'baby wake up

'hmm... allie groaned but didnt move

'beautiful girl wake up, lets go inside... she said stroking her cheek, allie fluttered her eyes open 

'were home already?

'yea we are, come on lets get you to your bed.... helping allie out of the car they went inside and to allie's room, she undressed the blonde and helped her lay down

'you have a nap okay... allie nodded

'love you babe... allie mumbled

'i love you to beautiful... she left allie to sleep and went to check on deb, she was laying down watching tv in her room

'hey deb we can wrap everything tomorrow, lets all rest 

'okay mama

'what do you want for dinner?

'can we have sausage rolls?

'thats a good idea deb, quick and easy, i will put them in now 

'i just want to eat and shower than go to sleep, im so tired

'its been a long day of shopping

'yea... debbie said yawning

'i will call you when there ready... bea put enough for herself and allie, allie didnt wake up at all so bea left them in the fridge in case she wakes during the night and gets hungry, she bathed debbie and noah and put them to bed than showered herself, she crawled in bed beside allie who must of felt her there because she snuggled right into her body, bea fell asleep quickly, it was a long day and she was shattered

unbeknown to bea and allie they had been followed all day, photos were taken and sent off to the client showing the 4 of them shopping, having lunch and laughing together, time will tell what will come of it but there was definite danger on the horizon


	16. sick

It was a few days later and allie was back to her normal cheeky self, will had told her to take the rest of the week off and come back fresh on money, allie had taken debbie to the park while bea was home with franky filling out the paperwork for her divorce, they had been gone for about an hour when bea's phone rang picking it up when she saw it was allie

'hey baby

'mum

'deb, why are you calling me?.... bea asked confused

'umm allie is stuck

'what?

'she is stuck on the play thing, she cant get out, she said to call you and bring a driver thingy

'you mean a screw driver?

'yes that

'alright baby girl im coming, you stay right near allie okay

'okay mum.... she hung up and put the phone in her pocket

'do you mind watching noah for a bit franky?

'yea of course, where are you going?

'i have to go help allie and deb with something, i wont be long

'yea all good...... bea wasnt sure what to expect so grabbed the smaller tool box and headed down the street, walking along the grass heading towards the play equipment she couldnt help but laugh when she saw allie stuck on the play gym with debbie sitting on the seat swinging her little feet waiting for her

'what did you do to yourself baby?.... bea said laughing

'babe its not funny, my back is sore, help me please

'alright hold on a minute, hey deb you alright baby?

'im good mama... she giggled 'no one ever gets stuck

'allie is special.... they both continued to laugh

'both of you are gonna get it when im out of here..... allie grumbled

'maybe we should leave you in there?

'baaaaabe... allie groaned out 'please get me out

'alright.... bea used the few tools and undid a part for allie to slide out and then once she was she tightened it again

'oh man my back hurts.... allie said jumping down and moving her body to stretch herself out

'oh baby i just cant believe you got stuck.... bea giggled and ran when allie chased her

'im gonna get you ya little shit

'deb run.... bea said and both debbie and bea ran as allie chased them around the park

'im coming for ya..... allie chased them around the park and she caught bea tackling her to the ground kissing all over her face, bea giggled like a little school girl

;baby stop

'neverrrrrr.... allie said kissing her face again, debbie came over and jumped on them 

'stacks on... she yelled out, allie and bea kissed and tickled the little girl who was so sweaty from running around

'your both sweaty get off me

'no way babe... allie said snuggling into bea

'its so hot today mama, can we go swimming?

'i need to finish some paperwork but after that yes we can if you cheeky little shits get off me

'fine babe, come on deb lets go get an ice cream and meet mum back at home

'yay... allie stood up and helped bea and debbie up

'babe you want one?

'sure and get franky one as well

'okay, do we need anything since we are going swimming?

'we can get it later on, i will finish as quick as i can, mostly its done

'okay see you soon and thank you for getting me out

'anytime but try not to get stuck again

'its just so fun up there, we need a slide at home and a gym thing

'maybe, alright i will see you at home soon

'okay babe.... allie walked towards the corner shop with deb as bea went back home, walking inside franky was there feeding noah

'everything alright?

'yea all good, lets get this paperwork finished because deb wants to go swimming, you want to join us?

'maybe i have to see what i have on

'okay sweet.... they finished the paperwork half an hour later when debbie and allie walked inside handing them an ice cream each

'thanks blondie

'yea thanks baby

'no worries, so deb and i talked and although i have a pool its not clean so we want to go to the rock pool at the beach like last time and we want everyone to come

'is that right?

'yes mama, we can go like a family.... bea smiled she liked the sound of that

'alright well i already asked franky and she said maybe.... debbie looked at franky 

'you have to come

'i might have something on deb

'doesnt matter, you have to come with us

'but deb...

'no you come with us.... franky huffed

'fine, like i have a choice

'yay

'hey deb take my phone and call the others

'come on deb let me help you while your mum packs her stuff away... they went to allie's room and sat on the bed making the calls to maxine, liz, boomer and bridget who all couldnt say no to the little girl, allie followed debbie to her room and began helping to pack her bag

'hey deb im going to see if your mum needs help

'okay... allie went to the lounge room

'hey babe let me take noah so you can get changed and get your stuff together

'thanks, franky went to get her stuff and pick up bridget who apparently was told if she doesnt come debbie wont be her friend anymore... they both laughed

'yea she pretty much told them all the same thing

'she knows how to get her way thats for sure

'definitely

'is your back okay baby? you were stuck there for a while today

'it will be alright.... she hummed when bea put her arm up her shirt and rubbed her back 'franky is going to tease me isnt she?

'i didnt tell her

'why not?

'because no one is allowed to laugh at you

'except you... bea giggled

'well yea baby... she kissed allie 'i love you

'i love you too beautiful. now go get ready before debbie starts yelling at us

'righto, oh franky is getting drinks and a couple salads so we need to get some meat or chicken

'no worries babe.... 45 minutes later they arrived at the beach, they stopped off to get sausages, chicken kebabs and bread rolls to cook on the bbq there,unloading the car they all helped in taking there stuff over to the area where the others had already arrived and were setting up camp, debbie ran so fast to boomer it was cute when she picked the little girl up and swung her around

'there so cute babe

'i know, they have always been close, when harry was really bad to me and debbie saw it she would tell him that boomer was gonna bash him, he laughed but when boomer did bash him once he was scared of her but not enough to back off from me.... allie held bea's hand 

;he wont hurt you anymore babe, i got you and i always will.... allie said wrapping an arm around bea's waist and kissing her cheek

'i know..... she smiled at the blonde and they continued to walk reaching the group

'hey red you took your time

'yea we had to stop to get debbie a couple snacks

'no worries red, here let me help you... franky took the food and liz helped her set it up on there fold out table maxine bought

'i will get the meat cooked

'thanks booms.... allie said handing boomer the bag of sausages and kebabs

'mama im hungry

'deb have a few chips, the meat wont be long than we can eat..... while bea dug out a pack and handed it to debbie she watched as she went and sat between allie's legs who also had noah in her arms, leaning back on allie's chest comfortably as allie's hand ran through debbie's curls, it was so beautiful to see and bea quickly snapped a photo

'here debie some water for you

'thanks mum

'baby do you want a drink?

'yes please just some water... bea handed allie a bottle and sat beside her

'its nice today, not way too hot but warm enough for a swim, did you bring the blow up things for noah and debbie babe?

'i sure did, after we eat i will get them sorted.... bea smiled and kissed allie before laying her head on her shoulder

'oowwww noah... debbie whinged 'mum he is pulling my hair

'hold on deb dont move... bea untangled her hair from his little fingers 'there you go.... debbie stood up and turned around angrily

'im not your friend noah..... she said with her hand on her hip

'deb he doesnt know any better, he is only little

'no, no more friends.... she said stomping off to boomer by the bbq

'oh noah you did it now, yes you did little one... allie said rubbing her nose with the little boys 'you made deb angry, its okay we will go buy her a ice cream later and she will love you than, but no more pulling hair..... the little boy giggled

'oh my god its his first real giggle bea

'yea it is, hey bubba come here... bea pulled him into her arms peppering his face with kisses 'your growing up arent ya

'such a munchkin... allie said kissing his cheek and than bea's

'hey babe im not sure if you remembered but tomorrow is the funeral for the baby that passed, are you still okay to come with me?

'of course allie, i didnt forget, how are you feeling about it?

'im not sure, i still blame myself, like what if i got her out quicker? what if i did a c-section an hour before? i dont know bea... allie said and bea saw the sadness in her eyes

'you listen to me beautiful girl, firstly you are an amazing doctor, secondly i know you would have done everything in your power to save that precious little girl, you cant blame yourself for every patient you lose baby

'i cant help it

'i know, your an amazing doctor and you did everything right, even the parents know that and dont blame you, im so proud of you and all the lives you save allie

'yea?..... allie asked unsure

'absolutely, if it wasnt for you me and noah probably wouldnt have survived and i will forever be in debt to you, i owe you everything

'you dont owe me anything because you give me everything bea, i love you so very much and my life is better with you in it... bea smiled

'i love you to baby.... they shared a few kisses than laughed when noah cooed in there faces

'alright little one, did you get jealous? dont worry we love you too

'always... bea said laughing as he spat bubbles

'lunch is up guys... franky announced 

'bea can you make me a plate please so i dont have to put this little cutie down?

'sure baby.... bea made debbie a plate first and she sat with boomer, she than made a plate for herself and allie and sat down beside her

'thank you, here pass me a towel please bea....... allie set the towel as a pillow and laid noah down with his little teething ring 'there we go, you stay there while we eat little one..... they all had lunch and than liz and maxine got rid of the rubbish and covered the food from the flies, bea and allie changed noah and debbie into the swimmers and blew up there floaties

'here red give me and gidge the kids and you spend some time with allie

'are you sure franky?

'of course, we will go in the water, you 2 take your time we got them

'thanks

'deb you stay with franky and bridget

'what about boomer?

'there all coming in with us deb... franky said

'okay mama

'good girl, allie and i are going to get changed at the toilets, we wont be long... debbie nodded and took bridgets hand while franky took noah and they followed the others into the water, allie kissed bea's neck and rubbed her back

'lets go get changed babe

'okay... grabbing there swimmers they headed for the toilets finding them busy 

'lets go to the disabled bea, im not waiting.... pulling bea's hand into the disabled she locked the door, allie began undressing as did bea, when bea was naked she went to the sink to check something on her face when she felt allie come up behind her kissing her neck and back

'fuck your sexy babe

'allie.... bea moaned out as allie squeezed her breasts

'i want you so bad right now.... allie said so seductively that bea trembled

'so take me

'really?...... allie said surprised at bea's answer

'please allie, im all yours and you got me so wet... allie licked bea's neck loving what bea was saying.... she turned bea around and lifted her onto the bench as they kissed, bea wrapped her legs around allie's waist as she stood between her legs, allie moved her lips to her neck sucking harder than normal knowing how much bea loved it

'please allie, i need you to fuck me..... allie wasted no time in dropping her hand and pushing 2 fingers into bea's hot wet core

'fuck bea your so wet

'only for you allie....... bea connected there lips again as allie fucked her 'faster please...... allie went faster and rubbed her clit to stimulate bea more, she knows by how bea is breathing that she is close and wont last much longer

'fuck, fuck, fuck...... bea moaned when allie sucked on her nipple and it pushed her over the edge, allie held her tight and pushed harder as bea came all over the blondes hand soaking her through, bea breathed heavily in her ear and fell limp into allie's arms, allie was happy to hold the redhead in a loving embrace

'i cant believe you let me do that just now... bea laughed

'allie when you touch me like that i cant resist if i tried, which i dont want to

'good to know babe.... bea jumped off the bench and in a quick switch she turned them around and lifted allie onto it before thrusting her fingers deep within the blonde

'oh god bea.... allie said both shocked and aroused at the turn of events, but she very much enjoyed being fucked by the redhead, it wasnt long when allie herself lost control and came, once they finished they giggled as they got changed 

'your a very bad influence allie

'i do try babe... they laughed and quickly gathered there disguarded clothes and left the toilet, they dumped there clothes with there stuff and walked hand in hand to the rock pool seeing the kids laughing and playing around with there aunties 

'im literally gonna bite deb bea, i just love that big goofy smile on her face

'i know, me too.... they stood at the stairs and walked into the cold water

'woah its a little chilly

'its just till you get in allie, just walk right in and you will get used to it... allie dived under the water and bea followed than they headed over to there group

'allie watch what i can do

'go on deb.... debbie went underwater and come back up 'good girl deb, i think we should get you in swimming lessons, what do you think babe?

'absolutely, i will call the swimming center next week

'that would be cool mama... debbie giggled reaching out for her mum who happily took her into her arms

'mama?.... debbie whispered

'yes deb

'i farted in the water and i saw bubbles.... she whispered in her ear and bea giggled along with debbie

'deb you cheeky girl

'i couldnt help it mama, it just came out... bea chuckled and kissed her little girl

'well better out than in baby girl

'exactly mama, will you really take me to swimming lessons?

'of course baby, do you feel comfortable going?

'yep it will be fun, i can swim on my own than

'you can but not if no one is with you deb, you have to promise you will never go in a pool or beach without anyone? even allie's pool?

'okay mama, i promise

'good girl, now get on my back and lets swim around together.... debbie climbed onto bea's back and bea swam around with her little girl, bea never had the luck to do simple things with and for debbie and she is utterly greatful to have allie and the girls in her life to help her get through all the harry stuff, looking over at allie she smiled, noah was in his little floaty and allie was swimming around him, he had the biggest smile on his face when she kept popping up from the water

'mama what are we doing for christmas?

'having a bbq at allie's house

'is everyone coming?

'yes, bridget, franky, maxine, liz and boomer

'good, can we make our special cake?

'absolutely deb, me and you can do it together

'yay, thats my favorite

'mine too deb..... they stayed in the water for a while and than got out for a little bit

'babe im going to get ice creams with noah

'okay, are you okay with him?

'yea no worries, i wont be long.... leaving a kiss to bea's lips allie walked off with noah in her arms, bea laid down with debbie 

'so red how are things going with you guys?

'so good franky, i just cant imagine my life without her

'oh love you look so happy, like a teenager... bea blushed

'i cant help it maxi, allie just makes me feel like a kid

'thats great love, oh so christmas what should we bring?

'franky if you could make coleslaw and a garden salad

'no sweat

'maxi a potato bake?

'done love

'liz can you make your delicious garlic dip and bread

'absolutely sweet heart

'boomer, scotch or beer

'i will bring both, we can get our drink on... they all laughed

'awesome, allie and i will organise the bbq and anything else.......... allie returned with a plastic bag

'here we go, debbie this is from noah to say sorry for pulling your hair, he said he loves you and wants you to be his friend

'okay fine, he is cute so i guess so... debbie said taking her ice cream and lollipop 

'good, guys here are yours... she handed out the sweet treats than sat beside bea 'and my beautiful lady this is for you

'thanks baby....... they enjoyed there ice creams and than went back into the water for a while longer, when the sun began to go down debbie got scared so they packed up and left the beach, allie stopped for some pizza and garlic bread on the way home, when they arrived home bea bathed debbie and noah and dressed them in pj's, they had dinner and than the kids went to bed leaving allie and bea on the couch after they themselves were showered, allie yawned as she lay her head on bea's shoulder

'tired beautiful girl?

'hmm yea, the sun always makes me tired, are you going to sleep with me tonight?

'do you want me to?

'i always want you to babe

'than yes i will, come on your gonna fall asleep soon... bea pulled on allie's hand and they went to her room both crawling into bed gravitating to each other

'what time is the funeral tomorrow?

'not till 2.30, they wanted the afternoon because there is some family flying in in the morning

'fair enough, liz will pick up the kids at 10.30 and keep them the whole day

'thank you for doing that babe, i really appreciate it

'im glad i could come with you, i know it will be hard but im there for you to lean on... allie smiled her eyes closed already, they were both asleep in no time at all

\------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day and they had just finished the church part for the little baby's funeral and were now heading to the grave site, they got out of the car and bea took allie's hand squeezing it in support, allie sadly smiled at the redhead and followed the others to the site, once everyone was gathered the priest blessed the deceased and everyone put a rose on top of the casket before it was lowered into the hole, bea wrapped her arm around allie seeing she was struggling

'the family would like to thank everyone for coming today, they will be holding the wake at the junction room just down at the main house.... the priest announced and everyone began to filter away from the site 

'bea do you mind going for a bit?

'course not baby, anything you need im here for you

'i just need you babe... bea smiled and kissed allie on the cheek

'come on baby... they went to the car and drove over to the main house of the cemetery and parked the car before going inside to the function room, walking inside they got a drink and sat down at one of the tables, the parents had walked in and come straight over to them

'thank you both so much for coming today, it means a lot

'were glad we did come, how are you both holding up?

'its been hard but in time it will get easier, our little girl will always be in our hearts, we had some really good news yesterday, the adoption agency called and told us we are officially on the list

'thats great news, congratulations to you both

'thank you doctor

'please call me allie

'well thank you allie, i just want to say thank you for everything you have done for us, you gave us a chance and we took it, i dont regret it and although we lost our little girl she will always be apart of us

'im just sorry i couldnt do more for her... allie said sadly

'oh allie we know you did so much for her, we know you did everything you could to save her but it just wasnt meant to be, we for one dont blame you at all and thank you from the bottom of our hearts... the couple hugged allie 'look here is my brother and his partner i will leave you guys with them as i have to see my mother for a moment

'of course..... bea and allie spent another couple hours talking with some of the other family, there was plenty of food but allie didnt want to eat much except half a sandwich

on there way home liz had asked to keep the kids overnight as her grandkids really wanted to hang out with them so she agreed and would pick them up tomorrow, arriving home they changed and bea went to put a load of washing on, when she returned to the lounge room allie was curled up on the couch half assed watching tv, bea grabbed her red blanket and put it over her

'are you okay baby?

'i will be, its just so hard to see a life lost

'i get that, its dinner time so how about i order something to eat?

'okay

'what do you feel like?

'can you order some greek food?

'sure can, anything special you want?

'the meat platter please

'no worries sweet heart, i will order now... she grabbed her phone and sat beside allie pulling her legs onto her lap as she opened the uber eats app, she placed the order and than called liz to make sure the kids were okay, after she spoke to debbie and liz she put her phone down

'the kids alright?

'yea there having a great time, apparently debbie is really excited because liz made them burgers and fries.... allie smiled

'that girl always thinks of her stomach

'dont i know it, eats us out of house and home

'yea but she is totally cute

'definitely... dinner arrived and both ate more than they cared to admit, the leftovers were put in the fridge and than they had a shower and settled in bed together, they watched a movie and bea was happy to see some color return to allie's cheeks after a rough day, they both fell asleep around midnight wrapped in each others arms

The next day bea was hanging up the washing and allie was cleaning the kitchen when the front door opened and in walked liz with noah in her arms and a very pale debbie walking in beside her, allie wiped her hands and went over to them

'hey sweety whats wrong?.... allie said picking up the little girl

'she has been unwell this morning

'oh poor bubba.... allie said stroking debbie's back who now lay her head on allie's shoulder and she could feel how warm she was, just than bea walked in

'my babies are here... she came over kissing debbie on the cheek 'oh deb your so warm

'she woke up unwell bea, i didnt have any panadol so i got them ready and bought them home earlier, she says she has a sore tummy and headache

'oh baby we will give you some panadol, liz you can put noah in his crib since he is asleep.... just as bea went to go to the kitchen to get panadol debbie vomited all over allie twice, allie didnt even flinch as it slid down her front and back

'shit deb, you okay baby girl?

'my tummy hurts mummy.... debbie started crying

'i know baby, it will be okay

'how about i shower debbie quickly and you get the panadol ready bea?

'you okay for allie to shower you?

'okay... debbie nodded as she cried

'it will be okay sweety, lets get you cleaned up, hey bea in the laundry is a bucket bring that to my room, as well as a wet clothe for her head

'okay.... bea saw liz out and than got the panadol, wet clothe and bucket and went to allie's room seeing debbie laying on the bed wrapped in a towel

'here baby you take this... she gave her some panadol and water 'do you feel like your going to be sick?..... debbie shook her head no

'alright i will get you some clothes

'just a t-shirt and undies mama

'alright baby... bea returned and dressed debbie than she got under the covers and put the wet clothe on her forehead

'is allie in the shower?

'yes, mama im so tired

'i know sweety, you close your eyes and go to sleep

'tell allie im sorry for vomiting on her

'you dont worry about that deb, go to sleep

'can you lay down with me?

'of course..... bea lay with debbie in her arms and held her to her chest, she began humming to her knowing how much debbie likes it when she is so unwell, allie came out of the bathroom in her robe about 10 minutes later

'she asleep?

'yea, said to tell you sorry for vomiting on you

'no big deal as long as she is okay, better out than in thats for sure

'true, do you think its just a simple bug?

'yea by the looks of it, im going to check her temp and if its not too high she should be alright in a couple days..... allie reached for her bag and pulled out her thermometer and put it against debbie's head waiting for it to beep

'its a little high bea, with some sleep and fluids it should come down soon enough

'are you sure?

'of course babe, if i see she is getting sicker we can take her to the hospital but it seems like she picked up something, just stay where you are so she feels comforted

'i need to get noah

'i will look after him dont worry, plus you cant be going from debbie to noah all the time, you could spread it to him

'shit yea i forgot about that

'i will look after him today, you stay with debbie

'are you sure?

'absolutely, feed, shit, feed, sleep and repeat.... bea giggled

'yea pretty much

'im good no worries.... she kissed bea on the lips 'if you need anything just call out

'i will...... the rest of the day debbie slept mostly, she threw up one more time and thankfully was in the bucket, she coudnt eat but had icy poles, water and juice which would help her

allie had a good day hanging out with little noah, he cooed and giggled at her when he was awake making her heart flutter with joy, she took the cutest photos and sent them to bea and franky as well, even thou they were in the same house they tried to keep the kids apart and themselves as well, allie ended up sleeping in bea's bed with noah in his crib as bea and debbie took allie's room, bea said she would move but allie told her to stay as debbie was comfortable, the next day was pretty much the same thing although debbie didnt vomit which was good, her temp had gone back to normal so she was getting better, she was still tired but she would be fine soon enough


	17. first signs of trouble

allie was at work from 5am that day, will had asked her to work emergency because they were flat out busy, they had 7 car accidents, a heart attack patient and lots of others walking through the door, allie didnt have a proper lunch break and was only able to get a sandwich that bea had made her down between patients, it was about 2.30 in the afternoon when nurse ruby came over to her

'doctor we have a drunk patient and is asking for you

'who is it?

'i dont know, his name is harry smith...... allie's eyes went wide and wondered what she should do

'can you please ask for security to come here and stay close, as well as call will the chief please?

'really? will?

'yes please, its important and tell him harry is here

'should we be worried?.... the nurse asked

'he is bea's ex

'oh shit, have you met him before?

'no never, but im guessing if he is asking for me he knows who i am, when you come back in the room dont give out any additional information 

'okay, just let me quickly call security and will.... once ruby called them and explained they were needed allie and ruby went to the room, when allie looked over to the bed she saw a young guy maybe 25, the room smelt of alcohol which was coming out of his paws, he had a gash on his head as well

'hi mr smith i am dr novak, i hear you asked for me?.... harry sat up and smirked

'so your the bitch that my wife is shacked up with ay?.... he asked in a dirty tone

'im not sure what your talking about. how about i get your head fixed up and get you on your way..... allie replied trying her hardest to be professional 

'you know exactly what im talking about allie, my wife and kids are living with you and i want them back, i need to teach that bitch of a wife of mine to do as i tell her..... he seethed, the fact that harry thinks he can talk about bea like this was pissing her off

'im really not sure why you think thats ever going to happen, your ex-wife to be has moved on from the likes of you harry, you really need to accept it, so lets get you cleaned up, nurse please get me a tray.... allie sat on the stool which was eye level to harry and felt she was going to be sick from his piercing eyes and bad breath, allie went on to wipe down the womb and put in a few stitches causing harry to grunt in pain

'watch yourself bitch, it fucking hurts.... he said as she did the last stitch and pulled off her gloves and stood up

'oh well bad luck, you have done much worse to bea

'that bitch deserved everything she got..... allie scoffed

'you know what i think of you harry?..... she asked, will had arrived and was watching from around the corner but not in sight, the security was right next to him both ready to jump in if necessary, will was very surprised how allie held herself back from knocking out this self righteous piece of shit 

'oh yea whats that princess?

'i think your a piece of shit, you must hate yourself so much that you take your anger out on the one person who actually stood by you for so long, but you messed it up, i will make sure you never get to bea ever again, take your stupid ass out of my hospital and get the fuck out of my face you dirty rapist...... harry was clearly bubbling over and had launched an attack on allie and the nurse, allie pushed ruby out of the way as harry pushed allie so hard they went through the wall and he got one hit in before being dragged off by will and the security 

'IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU BITCH!!!!..... harry screamed out as he was hauled off to a isolation room to be locked in as the police were called

'fuck allie are you okay?.... ruby asked as she helped allie up

'yea im good, help me up please

'he punched you in the face, your nose is bleeding, here hold your head back and sit down.... allie did just that but flinched when she tried to lean back

'oh fuck

'your back?

'yea, can you check it for me

'lean forward a bit..... she lifted allie's shirt and her eyes went wide 'allie dont move okay, you have a piece of debris that went into your lower back

'its fucking killing, how did i not feel it before?

'adrenaline, let me get will..... ruby returned with will 

'im just gonna have a look allie

'okay.... he lifted her shirt to make sure it wasnt causing any damage

'its not too bad, i will pull it out, clean it and patch it up, than im going to call bea to pick you up

'no dont do that, she will freak out

'she has to know what happened allie

'i will tell her when i get home, i will take a taxi its fine, just patch me up please

'i will drive you home allie..... allie nodded, her nose stopped bleeding but it was becoming very bruised as was her eye so ruby got her an ice pack, will patched up her back and than went and to get his stuff to take allie home, it was silent in the car as allie text bea asking if she was home which indeed she was, she told bea that she wasnt feeling well so was nearly home, pulling up outside allie's house will sighed

'i should have got in quicker allie im sorry

'its not your fault, i provoked him

'nah he came in with the intention of getting to you, he has been arrested and is with the police now, they will need your statement about what happened

'thats fine, just give them my number and address

'i will, here comes bea..... will nodded as he saw bea walking towards the door

'thanks for the lift... opening the door she got out slowly and bea's eyes went wide, allie's face was bruised and there was dry blood all over her shirt, neck and face

'what the hell happened?

'babe i will explain lets just go inside first

'are you okay?.... bea said worried

'im fine bea dont worry

'its a bit hard not to worry when you come home looking like that

'i know just help me inside please

'you call me if you need anything allie, take the next couple days off

'thanks will... she closed the door and he drove off, she turned to bea who looked really worried

'lets go inside..... bea wrapped her arm around allie waist and they began walking, bea held her a little tighter hating her girl being hurt and allie flinched and grunted

'did i hurt you? im sorry

'its not you, my back.... bea lifted her shirt and saw the padding

'what the fuck allie, you better tell me what the fuck happened

'i will, i promise but i need to sit down..... bea nodded and they went inside

'allie allie!!!!..... debbie yelled running towards her

'wait deb stop..... bea said and debbie froze 'allie is hurt so very gentle

'oh okay... debbie hugged allie's legs 

'i missed you little one

'i missed you to allie, are you okay?

'i will be fine

'do you want me to bash them allie? who ever hurt you i will bash them.... debbie said unhappy and her hand on her waist

'no thanks sweet girl, thank you anyways

'baby girl why dont you go and watch a movie in your room for a while?

'okay mama.... debbie skipped off to her room

'sit down babe.... they sat down together and allie held bea's hand

'alright so i will tell you exactly what happened but i need for you to stay calm

'just tell me allie please..... allie told bea everything about harry coming to the hospital, being drunk, what he said and than what he did, bea closed her eyes for a moment and when they opened tears rolled down her cheeks

'oh babe im okay...... allie said wiping her cheeks

'this shouldnt have happened, how does he even know who you are? he must know where i am? im so sorry allie, im so so sorry..... bea burst into tears and allie wrapped her arms around the redhead bringing bea's head to her chest

'its okay babe, it will all be okay because i will make sure it is..... bea sniffed and pulled back

'im so sorry, i should leave

'you have nothing to be sorry for babe, you did nothing wrong, and your not leaving, i want all 3 of you here

'if you werent with me this wouldnt have happened

'oh my beautiful girl there is no way im going to let him ruin what we have, i love you so very much and if i have to fight him for the next 20 years than i will because you are worth it

'i love you too allie.... they shared a few kisses and allie smiled 'where is he?

'the police took him away, im going to press charges

'good, thats good, what can i do for you?

'can you get the glad wrap and wrap the wound so i can shower please?

'okay.....bea helped allie and wrapped her wound and than helped her shower as well

'did you get anything for dinner yet babe?

'no i was going to go to the shops but you called

'dont cook lets just order something

'are you sure?

'yes babe, i would rather just be with you 

'okay, what do you feel like?

'call deb out and we can decide together, im just gonna lay on the couch on my side

'DEB COME HERE PLEASE!!...... bea yelled out and debbie came running out 

'yes mama?

'we are going to order something for dinner, what do you feel like?

'can we have rice and noodles?

'you mean chinese?

'yes please

'allie you good with that?

'sounds good to me babe

'alright, i will order a few things to share

'okay, mama can i have a shower?

'sure baby, do you need help?

'no thanks

'alright off you go and i will order food..... bea got her phone and rang in the order before sitting beside allie and running her fingers through her blonde locks

'do you need anything?

'just you babe..... they had dinner not too long later and than once bea fed and bathed noah she put both kid to bed than went for her own shower, when she came out allie was laying in bed and could tell bea had been crying 

'babe please dont be upset, im okay?

'your not allie, your faced is bruised and you have a hole in your back.... allie pulled the blanket back and bea slid in

'babe i am right here in front of you, my back is just a scratch, my face will be fine in a few days you just have to put up with this ugly mug for a bit..... allie joked but bea was really torn about what happened, she stroked allie's cheek and kissed everywhere she could reach

'im sorry

'bea stop apologising please, the only thing you did wrong is not buy some ice cream today... she smiled and bea giggled

'i cant help it, im so scared something will happen to you

'im strong me, anyways im going to get an avo and he will be charged, im okay and so are you, i will look after the both of us.... bea nodded

'i cant express how much i love you allie, more than i can ever express

'i love you to babe, now lets go to sleep because the early mornings are killing me... bea smiled and kissed allie before opening her arms and allie lay her head on her chest, they fell asleep not to long later but worry was clearly worried about the situation 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie was up earlier than bea the next day, she had heard noah crying so changed and fed him and was now sitting on the couch with noah and the laptop looking at some security packages, she heard foot steps and saw bea rounding the corner 

'what are you doing up already allie? you should be resting?

'i was just looking at updating the security here, i figured since harry knows your living with me its the best way to keep us safe.... allie replied as bea sat down taking noah in her arms

'makes sense but im paying for it allie.... allie shook her head

'no your not bea

'but allie... bea tried to protest but allie jumped in again

'listen babe i already have a security system but im upgrading to a better package

'its not fair for you to pay for something that i should be doing

'how do you figure that bea? babe i want to look after you and the kids, its just an upgrade and its to protect us all.... bea sighed

'im sorry allie, i bought so much trouble to your life

'babe you have bought nothing but love to my life and of course your sexy ass.... bea giggled and allie joined in 'dont worry about it babe just have a look at what it has in the package

'fine, your so bossy.... bea huffed and moved closer to allie

'you better believe it babe, alright so i just have the general home security but this here offers cameras front and back, as well as in the main area of the house and hallway, they will install 2 panic buttons in the house where if pressed an alarm goes off and the police will be notified that we need help and be dispatched

'do you think we need all that?

'probably not but i would rather be safe than sorry

'i guess your right... bea threw her head back and laid noah on her chest 'i hate this, he knows where we are and will come here 

'if he does i will make sure to call the police, remember you have an avo and you have court coming up soon as well right?

'yea 5 weeks

'thats good, it will be hard but you will beat him babe, you know why?

'why?

'because your stronger than him, he is weak and pathetic.... bea smiled and kissed allie

'i love you so much beautiful girl

'i love you too, and you as well little one... allie said kissing his soft cheek as he slept on his mums chest

'how are you feeling? how is your back?

'its sore but i will be fine, the face is a little tender and as you can see bruised but in a few days it will be all good

'i hate that he hurt you allie, i know exactly what a punch from him feels like and you dont deserve any of it

'nor did you babe, plus he hits like a bitch... allie said and they both laughed

'mama, mama... debbie said coming out and sitting between them

'good morning deb, did you sleep well?

'yep, i had a dream we had pizza and lots of snacks.... she shrugged causing allie to snicker 

'well since im not working today how about we have a movie day at home? movies, junk food, pizza for lunch as well

'oh yes please, can we mama?.... bea smiled at her daughter's big goofy grin

'of course we can

'yay... debbie cheered

'how about i download a few movies for us, babe you can go with deb to get snacks and than we can get comfy and relax?

'sounds good, i will put noah in his crib, are you okay on your own with him?

'i will be fine, do you mind grabbing some neurofen for me please?

'of course, any snacks you want?

'anything is fine with me but make sure you get icecream please..... bea giggled

'alright, come on deb.... bea and debbie left after they were dressed and bea had wrapped allie's back so she could shower, once showered she got dressed on pj's and sat on the couch to download some movies, she would connect the blue tooth to the big tv to play for them all to watch, by the time bea and debbie came back it was almost lunch time so allie ordered pizza

'bea i ordered pizza and garlic bread

'thanks baby im so hungry and i had to get this one a toasty because she was starving

'well i was hungry mama..... debbie shrugged and skipped off to get changed in pj's, allie grabbed bea's hand and pulled her to sit on her lap

'no allie your hurt.... bea yelped

'im fine dont worry, i just want some sugar.... bea giggled and kissed allie over and over again, they got so caught up that they jumped when debbie came back out

'thats gross.... bea pulled back laughing

'when you grow up deb your gonna want to kiss a boy

'eww boys are gross and they smell.... allie giggled and pinched debbie's cheek

'i agree with you deb, they do stink.... allie said 

'anyways im going to get changed and feed noah

'i already fed, changed and burped him, he had a bath and went back to sleep

'thanks beautiful girl... bea left one more kiss to allie's lips and went to change herself, as she was coming back the door bell went

'thats the pizza babe, i already paid for it

'i will get it.... bea returned with pizza and plates, she saw allie trying to lean forward and stopped her 'allie stay there i will put you some

'thanks babe... bea smiled

'hey deb why dont you get us drinks?

'can i have juice?

'yes but just one and get us cans of coke please

'okay.... they settled on the couch each with a plate and a drink ready for the movie

'what are we watching?.... debbie said taking a big bite of her pizza

'i downloaded the new jumanji, frozen 2, the invisible man, which i think is way too scary for you deb, finding nemo, finding dory and the simpsons movie

'deb you can decide what we watch first... bea said and debbie tapped her chin thinking hard

'jumanji please

'coming right up.... they enjoyed the rest of the day together until the afternoon when allie had organized the security team to come in and install the extra functions

'hi allie its good to see you again.... a tall man said with his worker next to him

'hi fletch thanks for coming

'no worries, so the order her says to install cameras inside and out as well as 2 alarms?

'yes thats right, my girlfriends ex is bad news and i would rather be protected every way possible

'no worries, we also have the triple zero connection, when you feel like your in trouble you press the button and it starts recording everywhere in the house and also connects you to the triple zero center so they can help you

'thats sounds good fletch please add that in

'sure thing, you can go back to your family time and i will let you know when we are finished or need anything

''thanks and there are drinks and snacks in the fridge if you both want

'appreciate it.... allie went back to the living room and sat beside bea

'everything alright?

'yea the guys name is fletcher and he installed the original model, once finished he will show us how it all works, for now lets watch nemo...... debbie was laid on the longer couch, bea was sitting on the recliner so allie went and sat between her legs and laid her head on bea's chest as the redhead stroked her fingers through blonde locks, unbeknown to them debbie had a big smile on her face as she watched her mum so happy with allie, her mama got so hurt from her dad but since meeting allie she has been so happy

the police had turned up at some stage and bea kept debbie and noah entertained in the bedroom while allie gave her statement to them, bea didnt like leaving allie to do it on her own but debbie was worried when she saw the police so bea had to explain that someone had hurt allie at work and the police needed to know what happened, she left out the part where harry was involved

after fletcher was done and had shown them how to use it he left with his worker, they even had a special emergency button for debbie put into her room incase she needed it, they all showered after dinner and headed off to bed, noah and debbie both slept between the couple in allie's king size bed

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

harry woke up in a cold cell, squinting his eyes when the light hurt his head he remembered what had happened, he got drunk and fell at home finding a good reason to go to the hospital to see this blonde bitch that his wife was living with, although what he didnt expect is for this allie to mouth off at him causing him to lose his temper and ram her into the wall, these bitches need to learn to respect the men of this world and do as they say, hearing the door open he looked up

'mr smith your awake?

'yea, what the fuck am i doing here?

'we need to get your statement for what happened yesterday

'that bitch came for me

'okay well if you follow me we can take your statement.... harry begrudgingly followed the officer to the interview room and sat down

'is this gonna take long? i got things to do

'we will get you out of here as soon as possible mr smith, here we go a coffee and a sandwich to help you out.... he said sitting down and taking out his book to take notes

'so i am officer anders and this here is my partner officer burges.... harry scoffed at the female officer

'a woman officer, what are you going to do on the streets?

'well i did bring you in so thats something.... she said smugly

'alright lets get started, harry we are going to record this and write it down, please start in your own words what bought you to the hospital yesterday

'i was at home and tripped over some crap and hit my head, there was lots of blood so i went to the hospital

'and how did you get there mr smith?

'i drove obviously

'you were very drunk mr smith

'i had just had a couple drinks, it was nothing

'when we took your blood yesterday it showed your blood was 1.4, which is way to high to not only function but to drive

'it wasnt that bad... harry said and the officer nodded, he needed to keep his cool knowing exactly what this guy is capable of, after doing there research and speaking to bea and allie as well as bea's lawyer franky who is definitely a force to be reckoned with, they found out harry is a drunk, an abuser, a rapist and an all round ass hole so it was important to nail him

'alright mr smith please continue

'well i went there and asked for help 

'you specifically asked for dr novak, how do you know her?

'i dont remember, maybe i saw her name somewhere

'okay, go on

;well she came into the room with a bad attitude, she knew who i was

'and that is?

'my wife and kids and living with the good ole doc

'so you think she didnt like you from the start?

'thats right

'why didnt you ask for another doctor?

'i just wanted to get it over and done with

'okay, please continue

'i told her i wanted my wife and kids back and we got into it, i let her fix my head up which she did and than when i got up to leave she went off on one, saying that i would never see bea or my kids again no matter what

'so you attacked her mr smith?

'she pushed me first so i defended myself, i was just trying to get some medical assistance and she treats me like that..... harry said smugly, the officers know exactly what happened after not only speaking to allie but will, nurse ruby and security, plus there was also camera footage of the whole thing, it really does show what type of guy harry is when everything he says is a lie

'okay mr smith i have your statement can you please sign there for me.... harry signed the paper and grunted

'can i go now?

'no, your being charged with assault and drink driving

'what the fuck, she assaulted me

'we have 4 statements that all match including video footage of the whole incident and dr novak wants to press charges, you also admitted to drink driving and we have you on camera pulling up to the hospital, you intended to go to that hospital because bea and the kids are living with dr novak

'thats wrong.... harry replied his anger clearly showing on his face

'its very much correct, you went to demand the doctor so called 'returned' bea and the kids but she said that was never going to happen, and do you know why mr smith?

'why?

'because there not your property, there not just things you pass around when you feel like it, there 3 humans that are quite happy where they are, we also know that bea has an avo against you and now doctor novak will be serving you with one as well, you must stay away from all 4 of them no matter what and that includes any one else associated with you, no one is to approach them in any way

'there my family

'sorry mr smith but you lost the ability to call them family when the violence began, so right now i will do all the paperwork and you will have court in the morning to see if the judge will give you bail

'thats fucking bullshit, i want to go home now!!!!..... harry said demanding

'unfortunately mr smith we are unable to let you go, but where you can go is back to your cell till the morning.... harry was taken to his cell and was locked in, he sat down with his head in his hands

'those bitches will pay for this and i will destroy bea by taking away the ones she loves most, the kids!!!!!...... he said to himself and nodded in agreeance, making up his mind to destroy them all


	18. my family

Allie and debbie had just returned home from a walk to the park, allie needed to get out for a bit and debbie was happy to accompany her while bea stayed home with noah who was having a bad case of the runs, debbie walked through the house looking for her mum while allie made some sandwiches for lunch

'mama where are you?

'in allie's office baby girl... debbie walked in a few seconds later

'i thought i lost you..... debbie huffed coming closer to her mum who was on the laptop, bea smiled and kissed debbie on the head

'never, how was the park?

'it was fun, we saw doreen and some other ladies there

'thats good.... debbie shrugged and bea isnt sure why 'what's wrong deb?

'doreen said a bad word about allie.... she whispered

'oh yea? what did she say?.... bea raised an eye brow, surely nothing bad was said about her beautiful girl

'mama its a really yucky word 

'its okay, you can tell me deb.... debbie looked at the door to make sure allie wasnt coming in and whispered in bea's ear

'she said slut... bea's eyes went wide in shock 

'are you sure deb?

'yep... she nodded 'she said it 2 times

'did she say anything else?

'yes, bitch and fuck.... debbie whispered again shy about swearing as her mum doesnt even let her say shit or shut up

'do you know what the sentence was?

'hmm, it was 'that blonde bitch is a slut and will fuck it up' something like that.... bea shook her head as she felt the anger pulsing through her body

'listen baby girl you dont tell allie okay

'but why did she say that mama? allie is so nice to us

'im not sure baby but i will find out

'deb your sandwich is ready... she heard allie yell out

'you go eat your sandwich and dont say anything yet, i will talk to allie about it later on

'okay mama... she jumped off bea's lap and headed out stopping at the door and turning to her mum

'mama?

'yes baby?

'i love allie and if doreen is gonna be mean i will bash her face in.... bea chuckled, this girl hangs out with franky too much for sure

'thank you my sweet girl but i will take care of it, now off you go and eat... debbie skipped off and bea saved what she was doing and went out to the lounge room 

'hey baby you alright? hows the back?

'a little sore but its okay, you want a sandwich?

'no thank you i already ate, im just going to do something, i will be back in 20 minutes, do you mind watching the kids?

'of course not, everything okay?

'it will be, noah just went down after a feed and i changed him so he should be alright

'no worries babe go do what you need to do

'i wont be long... kissing allie and debbie on there cheeks bea left the house and walked down the street towards the park, when she saw doreen she walked right over to her to find out exactly why she said what she did, doreen was standing with 2 other mothers while the kids were playing

'doreen

'oh hey bea.... doreen said happily

'dont hey bea me, i want to know what you have been saying about allie?

'nothing 

'really? you sure about that?

'i didnt say anything... bea scoffed

'so debbie and allie were just here right?

'yes, they left not long ago

'right well my daughter heard you talking about allie, let me quote it correctly, oh yes thats right 'that blonde bitch is a slut and will fuck it up' explain yourself now.... bea said in such a voice doreen trembled of fear

'i was just talking to one of the other mothers and we were messing around

'messing around aye? what were you talking about doreen?

'it was nothing bea

'if you dont tell me than i will make sure you cant walk for the next 6 weeks

'fine if you really want to know?..... she said more of a question

'i do, go on 

'its really simple bea, your fucking sexy and way too good for that bitch, you should dump her and come to a real woman.... bea stood there shocked, allie was right, how was she going to play this? she insulted allie, swore in front of debbie and disrespected her girl

'let me explain something to you doreen, firstly- never ever will you or any other person come close to the woman allie is, she is the most loving, caring and beautiful woman i have ever seen in my life and i will love her forever, dont think for a second i would dump her not for you or anyone else, secondly- if you ever swear in front of my kids again i put you in hospital, if you ever say anything about allie i will put you in hospital, if you ever try any of this shit again guess where your going? dont answer, its simple, hospital, do not disrespect my girl or my kids ever again, thats my family and i wont put up with it now and the future, do i make myself clear?... doreen nodded

'bea im sorry i didnt mean.... bea put her hand up to stop her talking

'im not interested in your apology, like for fucks sake you have kids plus your sisters kids, your in a kids park, have some respect for people around you... with that bea turned to walk away but doreen just couldnt shut her mouth

'you will be done with that slut and than you come find me.... bea turned and swung one hit punching her square in the jaw causing doreen to fall on her ass

'DONT YOU EVER SPEAK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!!!!!...... bea yelled and than walked off heading home, unbeknown to her one of the mothers had filmed the whole thing and by the time she got home it was online and been shared so many times, bea would find out about this later on

walking into the house she smiled when she saw allie laying on the couch on her tummy and debbie was rubbing some cream on her back, they were so close it was really cute

'hey babe everything alright?

'it is now, your back sore?

'yea so deb is putting the cream on for me

'here deb i will do it, go wash your hands and watch a movie for a while in your room

'okay mama... debbie ran off and bea sat on the floor beside allie and rubbed the cream in

'im not sure where you went and i can tell your angry, i can also see your knuckles are red so something happened, i trust you bea and i hope you will tell me what happened at some stage... bea sighed, allie was too intuitive for her own good

'i promise i will tell you but not now, later tonight in bed i will

'okay... allie leaned over kissing bea 'i love you

'i love you too baby. you tired? how about a nap?

'oh yes please, im tired

'i know, you tossed and turned a fair bit last night

'sorry if i kept you awake

'its fine, i assumed you couldnt get comfy

'you would be correct

'well lets use the oval pillow to support your back, it will help

'good idea... bea helped allie up and they went to allie's room stopping at debbie's one the way

'deb we going to have a nap so if you need us call out, there is cut up fruit in the fridge and your dip and crackers as well

'okay mama.... although judging by debbie's eyes she looked like she was going to fall asleep aswell, going to allie's room bea pulled the blanket back and allie got in first, bea put the oval pillow behind allie's back

'lean back a little gently

'oh thats so much better babe thank you

'your welcome.... bea got into bed in front of allie and caressed her cheek

'you know your eyes are really blue baby, like really blue, where is that from?

'my dad and most of his family have blue eyes

'well there beautiful eyes... allie smiled

'its the eyes that did it for ya isnt it babe?.... bea giggled

'ah ya got me there allie, as soon as i looked into your eyes i was all yours

'knew it, mine for the taking, no one else is allowed to have you just me

'greedy... bea said

'you bet i am, your made out of gold and so precious to me, i would give up everything in my life and be homeless again but not you, you i will never give up... bea smiled

'i feel the same allie, you mean so much to me, i just cant explain it..... allie smiled and kissed bea before settling her head on the pillow

'can you get the blanket please, its cold

'sure thing... bea pulled the blanket up and covered them up, they both closed there eyes and fell asleep 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

bea and allie were woken by be's phone ringing and she answered without seeing who it was

'hello?

'yo red i knew you were always a fire cracker

'franky? what are you talking about?

'you havent seen the video?

'what video?.... she asked confused

'the one of you having a go at doreen for bad mouthing your girl, gotta say it was pretty hot when you punched her

'how the hell do you know about it?

'someone videoed it and its all over the internet

'are you serious?

'yep, go online and type in 'my girl, my family' it will come up.... bea sighed

'alright, i gotta go franky

'no worries, laters red... hanging up she turned to see allie looking at her

'did you hear that?

'i did, i think you need to tell me whats going on bea

'i know but i dont want to

'why not?... allie asked confused

'i dont want to hurt you.... bea said dipping her head, allie put her finger under her chin and lifted so there eyes met

'bea this is something i need to know, if it hurts me i will deal with it, tell me please.... bea held allie's hand as she went on to tell allie what debbie told her and than she went to the park to talk to doreen 

'there is a video which is what franky was just talking about

'can you find it online please?...... bea nodded and typed in what franky said and it was the first thing that came up, she handed the phone to allie and let her watch it, her face was neutral so bea wasnt sure how allie felt about it all, that was until bea punched doreen and allie giggled

'allie its not funny

'i mean the situation isnt but the punch was, you were angry like red ross, you know in friends... bea laughed

'i guess i was, no one talks about my girl like that and in front of debbie as well... bea shook her head 'are you okay?

'i mean yea im a little hurt that she said that but more hurt that debbie heard it, she is 5 and doesnt need to be hearing that type of language

'debbie actually said if we want she will punch doreen for us..... they both laughed at the young fire cracker

'as much as i appreciate it i dont need her fighting anyone, as for you babe i hate that you had to do that but thank you for sticking up for me

'i always will.... bea leaned down kissing allie on the lips 'because i love you allie novak and that will never change

'i love you too babe..... they shared a few kisses and laid down hugging 

'i have to tell my lawyer about this although im sure she would see it online, shit harry will as well most likely

'dont worry about any of that, you did nothing wrong

'i punched her allie

'you did but she pushed you to it, i will suggest though that next time before you go punching people you talk to me first

'i will try.... bea mumbled snuggling into allie more

'good girl.... just than the door opened and in walked debbie holding noah, bea jumped up and grabbed him from her

'deb he is too heavy for you

'no he isnt, i got big muscles, he was crying

'thanks baby girl but next call me please

'whatever.... said the little diva as she walked out of the room

'hey deb!!!... allie called out and the little girl came back

'yea?.... allie blew her a kiss and debbie caught it and smacked it on her cheek, she blew one back and allie did the same thing than debbie left the room

'what was that about?

'i guess its our little thing we do

'its cute, i love how close you both are

'me too, hey so what should we have for dinner?

'what do you feel like?

'take away, maybe burgers and chips?

'sounds good to me, i will bath and feed noah and than order

'i will feed him babe, just go clean him up the little stinker

'are you sure?

'absolutely, i need some time with this little cutie

'alright i wont be long.... bea returned 20 minutes later with noah and his bottle placing him in allie's arms

'you sure your alright with him?

'no worries, you go order food and bath debbie

'okay, what burger do you want?

'the Hawaiian one please

'alright i will call out when the food comes.... allie nodded and began to feed noah. bea went out to see where debbie was finding her in the kitchen

'what are you doing deb?

'im hungry

'im ordering food now

'what are you getting?

'burgers and chips, which one do you want?

'whats allie having?

'the one with pineapple 

'i want the same one please

'alright, go get in the shower please

'cant i shower after dinner, i will get dirty anyways... bea smiled she did have a point

'alright fine, actually sit with me please, i want to talk to you after i make this phone call..... bea quickly called in the order and than put her phone down

'so i need ask you something

'okay... debbie said swinging her legs

'you know how we said once im fully better and things have settled i would find a new place for us to live?

'yea, i dont know why you want to do that, i want to stay here with allie..... well that pretty much answered her question but she still needed to ask debbie

'well allie wants us to live here with her for good, what do you say about that?.... debbie's eyes went wide with excitement

'really?

'yes baby girl, would you be okay living here?

'yes yes yes, we can really stay here?

'we can, allie wants us too

'yay... she cheered and jumped off the chair and ran off before bea could say anything else, she wasnt sure where debbie was going till she followed her to where else than allie's room

'we can really live here?

'absolutely deb, this will be our home together

'can i paint my room? can we get a dog?.... allie laughed as more and more questions came from the little girl

'yes you can paint your room any color, no dog because we have pebbles and everything else you can ask your mum

'oh im so happy, i get to live with my family together.... debbie went to allie and gently hugged her 'i love you allie

'i love you too sweet heart, why dont you go on your laptop and look for some different colours and let us know which one you want

'okay... debbie ran off popping her mum on the butt on her way making bea and allie laugh

;so you spoke to her?

'i did indeed, she wasnt impressed about leaving to start with anyways so it worked out, are you really sure about this allie?

'1 million percent babe, come here.... bea laid beside allie who had noah laying on her chest, she leaned over and kissed the redhead 'you dont understand how happy you make me bea smith

'me too allie novak

'babe you can decorate or do anything to the house, i want you to make it your own

'i have one suggestion to start with

'what is it?

'the swimming pool needs a better fence, with deb being 5 and when noah begins to crawl or walk i dont want him going in there

'i know its very flimsy, thats actually a brand new fence but about a year ago a huge storm came and trashed it, i havnt had the time to fix it up yet

'well if you dont mind i will get boomer to do a new one where only adults can open it?

'that would be great babe, i have an extra keycard in the top draw in the kitchen so just use that to pay for it

'allie i can pay for it, since i dont need to fork out for a new place its the least i could do, dont argue with me..... she said as allie tried to do just that

'okay fine, but the card is there for whatever and its linked to my savings account, buy whatever you want

'even a house?.... bea said cheekily

'there is enough there so go for it

'seriously? you saved that much money?

'apart from saving i own 3 studio apartments that overlook the water so the rent from there goes into the account, plus about 6 months ago i invested into something and made myself quite a bit of money so that added to it, actually i havent checked it in a while i really should check to make sure all is good with it.... allie opened her app and after using her thumb print it opened up to her banking, she had 2 bank accounts, her normal one which wasnt exactly chump change and her savings

'hmm seems the interest is doing well on it, here look

'allie thats your business

'thats our business bea, whats mine is yours and i trust you, in fact i will authorize you on the account so you can keep an eye on it as well, here take the phone babe... bea huffed but took the offered phone and her eyed went wide, one account had over 1 million which was her savings, her everyday account had about 150 thousand

'wow allie, i dont think i have ever seen that amount of money in my life, what are you going to do with it?

'well nothing is ever guaranteed job wise because you do one wrong this intentionally or not and your career is over, so its a safety net, also i was thinking of buying an investment business

'do you know which one yet?

'not yet, any ideas?

'i mean there is so much out there allie, you should invest in something that people need no matter what, mechanic, food, you know that kind of stuff

'hmm i will have a think about it, right now im hungry.... they both laughed when the doorbell rang

'thats the food, here leave noah on the bed to sleep and lets go eat..... they sat around the table and had dinner, bea laughed when debbie's burger was too big for her so she pulled it apart eating the pineapple, cheese, meat, lettuce and bread separately, she was happy so who was bea to say anything, after they ate debbie went to shower while bea cleaned up

'allie when are you back at work?

'not till next week, will wont let me come back, actually i forgot to tell you the police called me today

'what did they say?

'harry's story is completely opposite of mine, will, ruby's and the security guard plus the video footage, 

'he was charged but is our on bail, the avo has been put in place till court

'which is when?

'not sure yet, the letter will come in the mail.... bea nodded and came over to allie running her fingers through her blonde locks

'im so sorry he hurt you baby, you dont deserve it

'maybe not but im glad it was me and not you, dont worry babe im made of tough stuff

'yes you are... bea said kissing her 'how about a shower and a movie?

'that would be great but get debbie into bed first babe

'okay, i will meet you in the shower in a few minutes..... bea went to debbie's room who was getting dressed into pj's, her mum put the lotion on her and than tucked her in bed

'good night deb, i love you

'love you too mum.... bea put on the night light and left the room, allie was already in the shower so she stripped down and got in behind her wrapping her arms around allie's waist

'deb go down alright?

'yea all good baby.... bea said kissing allie's shoulder 'here let me wash your hair for you... bea washed allie's hair so softly that allie felt like she was floating on air, after there shower they got dressed, bea put noah into his crib and they crawled into bed

'here you chose something to watch babe.... allie said handing bea the control

'hmm how about love and basketball?

'one of my favorite movies.... bea pressed play and they snuggled together, by midway they were both asleep wrapped in each others arms


	19. truck driver

bea walked through the house tiding up, it had been a couple weeks since allie was attacked by harry and 1 week since bea punched doreen, the cut on allie's back healed but did leave a scar which made bea fume a couple days ago, she didnt want allie to have a scar that reminded them of what harry had done and it took allie 2 hours to calm her down which was getting bea into bed and making her forget all of her problems, she left bea a sweaty moaning mess, after that bea let it go and they moved on, it was xmas tomorrow and bea was trying to get things organized but allie and debbie had made a big mess with glitter, she was looking around trying to find where the main source was and stopped at debbie's room where the 2 of them were giggling as they glued and played with glitter

'allie and debbie?..... bea said sternly and they both looked up

'yes ma'am?.... they said in unison

'you have both put glitter all over the house and we have everyone coming over tomorrow for xmas.... bea huffed

'it was allie.... debbie said

'it was debbie

'no way bro, mama allie did it

'im going to say you both did it, now how am i going to clean it?.... bea said raising an eyebrow 'i even found it in noah's hair.... allie and debbie giggled

'i will take care of it babe

'how?

'lets get ready to go out to the park for a while, we can have a picnic

'what about the house?

'dont worry, i have someone that will clean it for me, go on get ready

'fine, i need to give noah a bath

'okay and i will get deb and myself ready.....half an hour later they left the house, allie had called the cleaning company that she uses when she is too busy, telling them to go in and clean the house from top to bottom and make sure all the glitter was taken care of, 

'its all taken care of babe, the cleaners will go in and do it.... allie said taking bea's hand

'are you sure?

'of course i am, now lets go so deb can have a run around.... arriving at the park doreen was there with some others having a bbq, bea made sure to sit at the opposite end of the park and allie laid out the big blanket and a couple pillows she bought, bea laid noah on the blanket in the sun and began taking the food out, allie went on to use the bbq'a in the park to cook the sausages for there hot dogs which was only a few feet away, allie could see bea looking over at doreen who kept looking over at them and laughing

'babe just leave it please, we are here for the kids and to get some fresh air.... allie said crouching down beside the redhead, she dragged her chin towards her and there eyes met 

'i know sorry, i just hate what she said about you

'i do too, but you know what i hate more?

'what?

'i hate when you hurt bea, i know your hurt from what she says but i want you to know how proud i am of you, i dont care what she or anyone says as long as i have you, have i got you?

'you definitely do.... bea said and allie smiled

'thats all i need.... allie said kissing the redhead on the lips before standing up and going back to the bbq... ten minutes later allie bought over the plate of sausages and sat down

'thank you allie, where is deb?

'on the swings..... 'deb come and eat.... allie yelled out and debbie came running at the thought of food

'how many do you want deb?

'2 please, do you have sauce?

'of course, sit down..... they sat down and enjoyed lunch together

'mama can i play with the girls?

'doreen's daughter and cousin?

'yea

'you can deb but dont go near doreen

'i wont, she is a dumb shit anyways.... bea's eyes went wide

'who taught you that deb?

'i heard it from somewhere

'well its not nice, dont say it again alright?

'okay, sorry mama

'its okay, go off and play if your done eating... debbie wiped her hands and ran off to the play equipment, bea and allie lay on the sides with noah in the middle of them, he was making cute little noises

'who are you talking to beautiful boy, hey who are you talking to cutie... allie said kissing his cheeks, bea smiled, she loved how noah reacted to allie, she always talks to him, feeds him, changes him and baths him, allie is basically a second mother dare she say, allie looked up to see bea smiling wide

'whats that for?

'i just love you so much allie, im so proud to call you my girlfriend and family... allie leaned in kissing the redhead

'i feel exactly the same way babe, you and the kids are my everything.... they laid down making sure they could still see debbie playing, about an hour later debbie's voiced boomed louder than ever, bea sat up and frowned

'whats going on?

'debbie is talking to doreen, i have never heard debbie raise her voice like that i need to go over... bea shot up and began walking over to them allie and noah hot on her trail

'you stop saying stuff about allie stupid head

'oh be quiet you little shit.... debbie scoffed

'you fat ugly head... debbie said

'piss off twat... doreen laughed and shoved debbie, bea sprinted over pushing doreen

'why the hell did you touch my daughter?.... bea said moving debbie behind her to allie

'your daughter has a big mouth, that little shit better watch out

'watch out hey? what are you going to do?..... bea said bridging up to doreen 

'or she might get hurt.... bea pulled back and decked doreen, punching her once than twice before she dropped on the floor

'YOU DONT FUCKING TOUCH MY DAUGHTER.... bea yelled, 'you dont talk about not only her but my whole family, dont look at us, dont even whisper our names because next time i wont be so nice, this is twice now you have come after my family and if it happens one more time the police will be involved..... doreen spat on the floor and stood up as bea was walking away

'come on deb lets go... bea went to usher debbie, allie and noah away

'you better watch out bea, you lay down with dogs you get flees

'mama did she say allie is a dog?.... bea didnt want to lie to her little girl so nodded, she saw the hurt and anger in debbie straight away, she turned to doreen with a hand on her hip

'fuck you bitch, your gonna go down... bea had never been more shocked than what she heard come out of her daughters mouth

'debbie stop thats not right

'she started it.... than debbie turned to doreen... ' fucking dog, fuck you, fucking bitch face dog...debbie said out so angrily her face went red, bea had to pick up debbie and began walking away with allie but debbie wasnt done and yelled over bea's shoulder

'fuck you slut.... she thew out one more thing

'stop now!!!!!..... bea said and debbie did and than her emotions got the best of her and began to cry, she held on around her mums neck and cried, bea had never seen her daughter so angry and hurt

'bea head home i will pack our stuff and come with noah, just sit out the back because the cleaners are still there.... bea nodded and carried debbie home, she sat out the back at the table and held her daughter

'im sorry mama..... debbie cried out

'shuu its alright baby, its alright..... debbie cried for some time and eventually stopped, bea wiped her tears from her cheeks

'what happened?

'doreen said bad things to me, she said something about allie again

'what did she say?

'she said allie will never be a good mum to me and noah, i got so angry and i told her shut up, i didnt mean to make trouble mama i promise, allie is so good to us and looks after us, why is doreen so mean?

'i dont know sweetheart, i dont know why she is being like this, listen deb i know your angry about what she said but you know better than to swear like that

'i know.... debbie put her head down 'she made me so mad i wanted to punch her

'i get it sweet heart.... bea said putting her hand under debbie's chin and lifting so there eyes connected 'its still not right, you need to come to me or allie about this situation, so you know what that means?

'your taking my ipad away?

'thats right, i know you were protecting allie but your too young to be speaking like that to anyone, do you understand?

'yes, im sorry mama

'i know you are deb, it will be okay, you dont worry about doreen, we have xmas tomorrow and everyone is coming over for a late lunch, we are going to do presents and have lots of fun

;are you mad at me?

'im not mad deb im upset, i dont like that you didnt come to me or allie, i hate that you felt hurt that you had to lash out and said naughty words

'i will do better

'thats what i want to hear, good girl, come here baby girl.... bea pulled her little girl into her arms, after a few minutes debbie fell asleep after being so exhausted from crying and the whole situation, allie rounded the corner with noah 

'hey babe deb alright?

'she will be, i have never seen her so angry

'what happened?..... bea went on to tell allie what debbie told her 'what the hell is doreens problem with me?

'i dont know baby but dont worry about her, i told debbie the same thing

'maybe we should go to another park from now on bea?

'thats not fair on deb, she has made friends here and loves that park, no we just have to keep our distance from doreen and if she isnt careful i will get the police involved

'im sorry i caused such a big problem for you

'no allie you dont do that, you have done nothing wrong and i wont let you blame yourself

'i just hate that debbie is hurting from all of this

'me too but she is a strong girl, she will be okay

'i tell you her mouth is lethal when she is angry, sounds like someone else i know.... bea rolled her eyes

'yea i know, she is like me

'absolutely, its not a bad thing, its good she can stick up for herself 

'yea but too much swearing for sure, im taking her ipad off her for 5 days as punishment, she should have come to us

'yea she should, she is learning babe

'yea she is, alright so lets talk about something else instead of that bitch doreen

'good idea, so tomorrow bbq, have you ordered the meat?

'yes, i have to go in a couple hours to get everything

'bea why dont i look after the kids since there sleeping and you go get everything? call franky to help you

'thats a good idea, are the cleaners done?

'let me go see..... allie looked inside to see the house so clean 'yes there done, go put deb done in her bed and go get what you need

'okay, where is the list we made?

'i text it to you earlier, dont forget the desserts please

'i wont, you sure your okay with them?

'absolutely, im going to have a lay down with noah and watch a movie

'okay good, you relax and i will be back in an hour or 2.... beaa kissed allie on the lips 'i love you beautiful girl and no matter what anyone says your my forever

'i love you too.... bea walked inside the house and put debbie down before getting the house keys and driving off, allie went inside and packed away the left over food and drinks before going to her room with a sleeping noah, she put him on the bed and got in beside him, she flicked a movie on and relaxed for a while

=======================================================

franky met bea at the shops a little while later

'hey red how are ya?

'fuck franky, wait till i tell you what happened today.... bea filled franky in about what happened at the park

'i have never seen debbie so angry and hurt, she completely lost it at doreen, swearing like a damn truck driver and than she just broke down crying in my arms.... bea said wiping her tears as they walked through the isles

'fuck red, im sorry you guys went through that, poor deb and allie must be so upset as well

'she is trying to act okay with it but when there is someone that keeps going at you for no reason its going to get to you

'i get it, did you have a talk with deb?

'yea i did, i told her she cant be talking like that to anyone and she needs to come to me or allie if something happens again, i had to punish her and take the ipad away for 5 days, i hated punishing her because she was just pushed by doreen, but i have to show her so she understands that behavior wasnt right

'i understand and im sure she does too

'she just cried so much franky, it broke me heart

'allie is very special to her, she sees her as another mother so an attack on allie is an attack on you and the family

'makes sense, i just dont understand what doreens problem is

'well she obviously wants you

'too bad, i love allie and that wont ever change... bea scoffed

'dont worry about her red, you can sort out that situation after xmas and new years, right now this is the first holiday that you can really celebrate

'i know and i want to do something special but i need to run it by allie

'what is it?

'its a surprise right now, i will talk to allie when i get home and see if she is okay with me doing it, if so i will let you know, right now thou lets get the shopping done so i can prep the food

'i will help ya red no worries

'thanks franky..... they went through the shops getting all the meat, some seafood, drinks, snacks and the ingredients for the sides, they picked up the sweets that allie had ordered which seemed to be too much, 'typical'... bea had said, after getting everything they left the centre and loaded everything into allie's car that bea borrowed, franky was dropped off by bridget so she could go home with bea and would get the uber home when she was ready, getting home they unloaded the car and while franky was putting things away bea went to look where the others were, debbie was still asleep so she left her, bea went to allie's bedroom and smiled, noah was awake and was playing with a lock of allie's hair while the blonde was fast asleep, kissing allie on the cheek she pulled the blanket up and picked up noah

'come on little one you can hang out with your mum and aunty...... she left the room and went to the kitchen

'oh is that my nephew, gimme, gimme... franky took him and kissed him all over his face 'he is getting big now, how many months is he?

'4 months

'already? shit time flies

'it sure does, put him in the bouncer and lets get the prep done, dont make a mess allie had the place professionally cleaned today and she will lose her mind

'yea alright... putting noah in his bouncer they went on to marinate the meat, peal and slice the potatoes for the bake, the salad was cut up, the veggies for the rice was cut as well, drinks were put in the esky and ice will be added tomorrow, they set up 2 tables and the chairs, put on the xmas table clothes, plates, napkins and cutlery ready for tomorrow

'what else is there to do?

'can you feed noah while i wake up the girls?

'sure, i will get the bottle, you go.... eba went to debbie first and crawled over her tiny body kissing her cheeks, she scrunched up her face and bea smiled

'wake up deb... her eyes fluttered open and debbie ducked up and kissed her mums cheek

'your the best mum.... bea felt herself blush a little, debbie always said that and didnt ever think that about herself, but for her little girl to keep saying it meant so much to her, bea would always say she lives for her children and would want to be a great mum, her thoughts about herself are changing to be more positive

'thank you baby girl, your a good daughter

'i wasnt today... debbie said sadly

'you actually were, although im not happy about you swearing i understand why, you see allie like another mum and you were protecting her

'doreen was mean about her, allie is the best.... bea smiled

'yea she is, aunty franky is here why dont you go sit with her while i wake up allie

'okay.... debbie jumped up and ran out of the room excited to see her aunty, bea went off to allie's room and opened the door surprised to see the bed empty, she could hear the shower running so went into the bathroom, she undressed and than slipped in behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around her, allie leaned into the redhead

'when did you wake up?

'a few minutes ago, i was sweating so i got into the shower, i need to change the bedding as well

'did you sleep okay?

'it was okay... allie sighed, she had tossed and turned a bit after what happened today at the park

'whats wrong? is it what happened today?.... allie nodded and turned around wrapping her arms around bea's neck

'how could doreen treat a 5 year old like that? why does she keep saying shit about me? i hate how hurt debbie feels over it all, its not right, deb is only 5 and today she basically had a breakdown because of that bitch.... bea wiped allie's tears

'this is why debbie loves you so much allie, this is why she looks at you as a mother figure

'why?... allie said confused

'your worried more about her than yourself, you show her love, comfort and so much more, harry, he never spent time with her, he ignored her and when she tried to sit with him, hug him or kiss him he would push her away like she was a disease, she always craved 2 parents and now she has it, sorry thats probably not what you want, im not trying to force the kids on you

'oh babe your not, im glad to be a parent to the both of them, im here for as long as you will have me bea

'hmm how does forever sound?

'not long enough but i will take it..... bea giggled and kissed the blonde

'look im not sure what doreens problem is but if she continues i will bring that bitch down at any cost

'im with you all the way, right now though i need to go talk to debbie. but first cant you wash my hair please, i love when you massage my head... bea chuckled but did what allie asked, once they finished they dried and dressed before leaving the room

'hey franky

'hey blondie you alright?

'im good thanks franky, hey deb im going to go get something for dinner you want to come for a drive?

'yes please

'okay, go put your shoes and jacket on

'okay..... debbie skipped off as she always does

'babe anything you fancy for dinner?

'well you if your on the menu.... franky chuckled at her best friends comment, she really was an undercover gay card holder

'later if your lucky, but how about i let deb chose?

'sure but not maccas

'got it, franky you staying to eat?

'if thats okay?

'of course it is, we wont be long.... debbie came out and took allie hand as they left the house, they got in the car and buckled up

'what do you want for dinner deb?

'umm can we have kfc?

'sure thing, lets go.... allie began driving and went to the drive through for kfc

'hi what can i get you?.... the lady asked

'hi, can i get the family bucket, an extra large chips, a gravy and a 12 pack of the bread rolls please

'sure that $39.80.... allie paid with her card 'the fresh chicken will take about 7 minutes, just wait in the spot there

'okay... allie parked up and they took there seat belts off

'listen deb i want to talk to you about what happened today

'okay.... debbie said looking a little guilty

'im not going to yell at you or anything so dont be worried, firstly i want to say thank you

'thank you?.... debbie said confused

'yes, thank you for sticking up for me, doreen has been very rude about me to you and to your mum and you stuck up for me, i also want to say though that swearing like you did today is not right, your mum taught you better than to swear like that

'she made me so angry and i just couldnt stop, she is so mean

;i know sweety but you have to be better than her, your mum and i know you lave going to that park so when we go and she is there just stay away from her, if you hear her say anything or she tries to talk to you come and find one of us or whoever your with you tell them, no more bad language okay?

'okay, i will be good

'your a good kid deb, dont let doreen make you something else, come here sweety.... allie opened her arms and debbie jumped into her hugging her tight

'i love you allie

'i love you too sweet girl.... there food arrived at the window not too long later and they drove home, walking inside bea was setting the table 

'here we go kfc

'yummy... allie giggled, she knows how much bea loves kfc

'i thought you would approve, deb lets go wash our hands.... they went to the sink and washed there hands and than sat down together

'so red what time tomorrow?

'1pm, i though a late lunch early dinner

'good idea... an hour later franky left in an uber, debbie was having a shower while bea and allie were washing the dishes

'baby i wanted to ask you something

'what is it?

'tomorrow for xmas i want to hire a snow making machine, its the first real xmas for debbie and i think she would love it

'what are you asking for? permission?

'well yea, its your house

'bea when you moved in it became our house, you can do whatever you want and you dont have to ask me

'are you sure?

'absolutely, just maybe dont turn the pool a different color.... bea laughed

'i will try not too, although i am glad boomer put a good fence around it

'me too, so this machine do you have to order it?

'yes, i spoke to the guy earlier and he has a couple spare

'well go call him and get him to come about 12, i will move the sun table to the side and we can use the grass area

'your the best you know allie

'you are babe... they shared a few kisses 'has he got other stuff?

'heaps of stuff, here have a look at the website.... allie scrolled through and was like a kid in a candy store

'im going to call him now bea, you get deb out of the shower

'okay..... allie went to her room with the laptop and called the guy

'uncle wills jumping castles how can i help you?

'im guessing your will?

'you are correct love, how can i help you?

'you spoke to my partner earlier bea about the snow machine

'i sure did

'is it still available?

'it is

'i want it for tomorrow, can you be here at 12?

'no problems at all

'great, now im on your website and you have so much to offer, do you have the moana jumping castle available? also the shaved ice machine

;i have both yes

'can i book them for tomorrow as well please?

'absolutely, we will have to be there at 10.30 to set everything up

'thats fine, do i pay cash?

'yes please, i just need your details to book the order.... allie gave him all her details and booked the machines in

'great, my team and i will be there at 10.30 to set up

;awesome will, thank you

'no problems, i will see you tomorrow will, bye

'see ya allie...... hanging up she closed the laptop and went to debbie's room 

'its booked

'for what time?

'10.30

'why so early?... bea asked as she brushed debbie's hair, allie pouted trying to come up with a reason 'actually judging by that face i dont want to know, you have obviously done something so lets just leave it at that... allie smirked and bea laughed knowing her girlfriend too well

'alright bed time munchkin.... allie kissed debbie on the cheek

'good night sweet heart

'good night allie, i love you

'i love you too.... bea kissed debbie on the forehead

'good night baby girl i love you

'love you too mama, be good

'yes boss.... bea and allie nodded than left the room

'bea you go get in bed and i will give noah a quick bath and put him to sleep

'are you sure?

'of course babe go on, you must be tired

'im okay

'either way, just let me do it

'okay... bea kissed her little boy and went to allie's room, she hadnt officially moved herself in there as they have been busy and allie has been recovering but she has 2 weeks off right now from the hospital so they will do it than, allie bathed and dressed the man of the house and put him to bed than went to her room, bea's eyes were half closed as she was watching a movie

'babe lay down properly and go to sleep

;i was waiting for you

'i wont be a minute.... allie used the bathroom and than joined bea in bed, the redhead snuggled up to allie and they both soon enough fell asleep


	20. christmas

Allie set her alarm earlier than bea's wanting to get a few things organized, it was her first xmas with family and she couldnt be more excited, looking at bea she kissed her cheek and smiled when bea snuggled into her warm body, allie wanted to stay there for much longer but had things to organize, getting out of bea's hold she left the bedroom quietly hearing gurgling so noah was awake, she went into bea's room which really was noah's now she saw him looking him looking up at her

'good morning beautiful boy, merry christmas.... she said picking him up and kissing his head 'woah you did a stinker, how about a bath to freshen up.... allie bathed and dressed noah in the cute little outfit she bought him, bea hadnt seen it yet but he was dressed like an elf

'you look so cute, alright lets get you fed while your beautiful mama gets some sleep..... she warmed up a bottle and sat on the couch feeding him, she put the tv on and watched cartoons while he ate, after he was fed noah was happy to sit in his bouncer and allie put it on the table so he can watch what she was doing, 

'alright firstly i need to take out the presents, you dont move.... allie went into the garage and found her hidden presents for everyone, she was really excited to see if debbie and bea both liked there presents, going inside she put them under the tree, she put on all the xmas lights and than plugged in and switched on all the blow up stuff

'okay thats all done noah, now all the food prep in done which is good so lets go outside and move things out of the way so when will comes with the castle and stuff we have room..... she carried noah in his bouncer out the back with a blanket because it was a little cold, she put him down and put it on him

'you stay there while i put away pebbles and than moved things around..... pebbles was put in the laundry with food and milk to keep him quiet, allie moved the outdoor table and chairs to the side, as well as the sun chairs she bought for the pool at debbie's request

'noah should we eat outside or inside?... she asked as if he would answer, he just gurgled and smiled

'inside i think is better because all the snow and stuff will be out here, okay outside is done lets go set the tables up inside..... she put him in front of the tv for a while because he loved watching cartoons, allie added the extra table and got out the bag with all the xmas stuff in it, xmas decorated plates, cups, forks, knives, napkins, she put the dessert plates and spoons to the side for now, she took out the few tinsels she got and put the down the middle as well as a santa statue, an elf statue and a xmas tree statue

'looks good, alright breakfast for the troops...... she went to the kitchen and began preparing there meal which was pancakes with fruit and cream, when everything was ready she set up the kitchen bar as she didnt want to ruin the table and than went to fetch the smith girls, going to bea first she crawled over her and laid down fully on top of the sleeping redhead, bea jumped and opened her eyes

'shit allie you scared me

'sorry babe but i needed you to wake up

'why?... bea grumbled and closed her eyes again and wrapping her arms around the blonde

'because i made breakfast and its xmas.... bea opened her eyes and smiled

'merry christmas beautiful girl

'merry christmas babe, you have to get debbie up so we can eat

'what did you make?

'pancakes, something sweet for the sweetest girls in the world..... bea leaned up and kissed allie

'i love you, i hope you know how much

'i do and i love you too babe, now get your sexy ass up 

'yes boss...... allie went back to the kitchen and bea quickly freshened up and went to debbie's room. she sat on the bed and kissed debbie all over her face making her squirm and scrunch her little face up

'mama stoooooop.... she whined and bea laughed

'wake up sleepy head its xmas.... debbie opened her eyes and smiled that smile that bea loves

'is it?

'it sure is baby girl, merry xmas debbie

'merry xmas mum.... she got up and hugged her mum 'im so excited to celebrate our first xmas with all our family

'me too sweet heart, lets go allie made breakfast

'than what are we wasting time for, lets feed me...... eba laughed when debbie jumped out of bed and headed to the kitchen, bea followed and smiled when she saw debbie jump into allie's arms

'merry xmas allie

'merry xmas sweety, are you excited?

'yep so excited

'me too, first thou breakfast, sit on the stool..... debbie did so 

'allie the place looks amazing and the table is great, where did the extra decorations come from?

'i got them a couple weeks ago, though it would look good

'well it does, great job baby

'thanks.... they shared a few kisses

'umm excuse me, im hungry here.... they both laughed and bea sat down with her daughter

'your always hungry little one, alright how many pancakes do you want?

'hmm, 3 please

'lets start with 2 and if you want more you can have, there quite big

'okay, can i have strawberries too?

'sure can

'yay

'where is noah?

'he got up with me, has been a big help on decisions 

'oh yea?..... bea asked amused, she knows that allie loves talking to noah, she literally has full on conversations with him and noah just stares and will smile or make cute little noise, you can tell he just loves to listen to her and bea cant blame him, allie's voice is so angelic

'yes babe, he told me we should eat inside because of you know, he also told me how to decorate the table and everything, a great asset for sure

'good to know, let me go see him and i will be back, you 2 start eating...... bea went to the lounge room and when noah saw her he smiled 

'hello my beautiful boy, merry xmas..... she said sitting down on the floor beside him, she unclipped the strap and pulled him into her arms hugging him to her chest, oh it was like noah was in heaven, he relaxed into his mums chest and in no time he was comfortably sleeping

'oh bubba your tired, lets put you to bed and when you wake up all your family will be here to celebrate...... she put noah on allie's bed because he loves to lay there, she tucked him in and put pillows around just in case he decides this is the day he starts to roll over, she went to the kitchen and sat down 

'is he asleep?

'yea, i picked him up and within a couple minutes he was out, must have been a busy morning making all those decisions

'well obviously.... bea chuckled, they had breakfast together and bea cleaned up while debbie had a shower, once done they were sitting on the couch

'mama when is everyone coming?

'at 1, so in 3 hours

'its so far away mama

'i know, how about a xmas movie?

'oh yes please

'which one do you want deb?

'the santa claus 2, thats my favorite

'i remember

'allie do you have it?

'i do actually, its one of my favorites as well..... allie found the movie on her planner and pushed it to play, this would keep them busy for a couple hours and with everything set up there was nothing else to do but cook the meat and finish off the sides and with boomer saying she would do the meat the rest was easy, bea did remember she got some fish and prawns because she knows how much allie loves them, infact so does debbie so she would have to prep that but it was fine to do later on, she snuggled into allie who wrapped her arm around her and they watched the movie together

will arrived 45 minutes later and debbie was trying to find out what was going on but allie drew the big curtains so you couldnt see outside, she let will intot he back and told them when done just leave through the back gate and allie would call tomorrow for pick up

'why i cant i see whats going on outside allie?

'because its a surprise, when its done and everyone is here you will see it

'will i like it?

'you will love it deb, lets finish the movie okay

'okay..... debbie left it but her little mind was running in circles trying to figure out what was going on out the back, she would find out soon enough

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

at 1pm everyone had arrived and were in the kitchen giving there good wishes to each other

'hey deb you excited for xmas?

'i am aunty frankie but i want to know whats going on out there..... she said pointing to the back yard

'im sure you will find out soon.... just than allie walked inside and smiled

'hey deb?

'yes?

'wanna build a snowman?.... she laughed at debbie's confused face, allie knows as well as everyone else that debbie's favorite movie is frozen and she knew the words off by heart

'come on deb you come outside..... no one knew what they were in for until allie pulled the curtain open and debbie squealed

'oh my god its snowing

'come on than.... she ran outside with allie and the others following, the grass area was filled with snow, there was a jumping castle and a ice machine, there was also a bubble machine so there was bubbles everywhere

'this is the best thing ever

'come on lets do snow angels..... allie and debbie jumped into the snow and began doing angels

'wow red this looks awesome

'i know right, i said we should do it but i never thought it would be like this, i just thought a little bit of snow but this

'this is amazing red, look how happy deb is and im about to run to the jumping castle..... bea laughed when franky followed by boomer of course ran to the castle and jumped in

'come on babe, do an angel with us, you to guys...... they all joined the others, bea laid between allie and debbie moving her arms and legs

'this is so cool, we are like frozen, awesome, so awesome.... bea loved how happy her little girl was and she couldnt love allie more if she tried and hopefully her xmas present would show her how much... rolling over she landed right on top of a giggling allie

'your absolutely amazing allie, since meeting you our lives have changed so much and for the better, debbie is actually happy, i am so happy and noah is such a happy baby and thats all down to you baby, i love you so much

'i love you too babe.... bea kissed allie only to be interrupted by debbie throwing snow at them and laughing

'hey you little shit..... allie laughed

' nah nah you cant get me.... debbie teased

'babe i gotta get up, i cant let deb win..... allie shot up chasing debbie around the back yard only for the little girl to jump into the jumping castle

'damn it, your lucky deb because i have to prepare the food, but i will get you later on..... allie laughed as debbie poked her tongue out, she went over to bea and helped her up

'i will start the bbq babe why dont you get everyone drinks?

'sure but first.... bea wrapped her arms around allie and kissed her so lovingly that it bought a tear to allie's eye

'what was that for?

'just for being you and you is all i need..... allie smiled and left one more kiss to bea's lips before going inside the house, she grabbed the meat and began the bbq, she was going to get boomer to do it but she was having fun with franky, debbie and bridget on the castle so was happy to do it

bea went inside and made everyone drinks and bought them out handing allie a beer before going back inside to prepare the prawns ans fish, she cleaned and boned the fish before cutting it up into 10 pieces, than cleaned the prawns and put them on skewers along with pineapple and capsicum than took the tray of seafood outside to be cooked right at the end before they eat

'allie i got these as well

'oh babe you know how much i love fish and prawns

'i know thats why i got them for you, cook them last as they will only take a few minutes, can you let me know when you are 20 minutes off from the food being ready please so i can assemble the sides

'sure thing beautiful, is noah still sleeping?

'i can hear him in the bedroom, im just about to get him up and feed him

'good and than bring him out to play with the others..... bea went inside and picked up noah from his crib

'hey my little cutie, lets get your nappy changed and than fed so you can play with everyone outside.... he just gave a toothy smile to her, she changed his nappy and fed him a bottle than took him outside to the others

'oh look at my little elf.... allie said kissing him on the head, maxine and liz came over taking him from bea

'let us aunties look after our nephew while you 2 do the food, do you need help?

'all good maxi, all the prep is done so its just the meat that im cooking now, go have fun..... bea sat beside the bbq and allie sat on her lap wrapping an arm around the redheads waist, both of the cracked up laughing when franky was jumping on the castle and lost her footing causing her to fall out off

'oh i swear she is worse than deb

'i recon so babe, look even bridget is laughing.....debbie came running not long later

'hey deb having fun?

'this is the best ever, did you see aunty franky fall out? it was so funny

'yes she is very clumpsy, the food will be ready in half an hour than after we can do presents and than play again

;oh good cause im hungry

'i know sweety, off you go sit with your brother and take photos please

'alright mama.... debbie ran off to maxine who was taking photos

'babe you can start finishing off the rest of the food, this wont be too long

'okay.... 30 minutes later the table was set up with all the food which smelt amazing and they were all sitting around, franky stood up and picked up her beer

'i just want to say this is th best xmas we have ever had and thats thanks to allie and red, we have all been through so much to get to this place and i for one am very greatful to be surrounded by my family on this special day and this amazing food, so merry xmas and enjoy

'here here.... bea said and they clinked there drinks and began to serve food, 

'allie you did such an amazing job on the food

'thanks babe but we both did it together, im proud of both of us.... allie said kissing bea, they finished eating with maxine, bridget and liz pushing bea and allie out of the kitchen so they could clean in peace

'but i should help

'no what you should do is go and relax for a bit while we clean up bea, franky and boomer have debbie and noah outside so just relax for a little bit with allie

'okay.... taking allie's hand they sat down in the lounge room together

'this day has been great allie, i couldnt imagine it being any better

'babe its not over, we have presents and than we can play a bit more and have dessert, than i was thinking we can all go down to the beach to watch the sun go down and have ice cream, how does that sound?

'if im with you and my kids, perfect

'done deal babe.... 20 minutes later everyone was sitting around the lounge room where the xmas tree was to start giving out presents

'alright since we have so many presents here i will hand them all out and once there all handed out you can open them up, okay dab?

'okay aunty franky

'good girl, you need to wait your turn.... debbie nodded, franky handed them all out and debbie's eyes lit up at how many she had and even noah had plenty

'alright boomer you first..... boomer got like 3 bottles of alcohol, a massage package, a gift card and than she opened franky's present

'woah franky are ya serious?

'yep sure am, i know how much you love to play them

'i really do, thanks franks..... franky bought her a playstation with 5 games and 4 controls, boomer always said her mum would never buy anything like that for them because boomer didnt deserve it, but franky thinks boomer deserves everything her heart desires because she is a top chick and the best friend you could ask for

'alright liz and maxine....... they got things they really wanted, perfume, bath bomb set and some other things, bridget and franky went next and were both happy with there presents

'alright how about debbie you help noah open his presents

'okay.... franky sat with debbie and noah was in her lap while they were opened

'clothes from aunty liz and aunty maxine, a bath set from you and aunty bridget, umm whats this?.... she said opening up boomers present

'oh thats a swing for noah

'cool, oh allie's present... she opened it and looked at the box 'sing-a-long mat, hey thats cool, noah can lay down and listen to music..... allie smiled

'good reading deb

'thank you, now mama.... she opened the little box and it was a rectangle box 'i cant open this... she handed it to franky who popped it open and gave it to deb

'woah thats so beautiful

'what is it deb? tell everyone

'its a bracelet for noah, its so cute..... bea sat down on the floor and took it out

'when you were younger deb i got one for you as well

'you mean this one on my hand?

'exactly, as you got older i made it bigger to fit your wrist, do you remember what it says?

'yes, it says 'forever my little girl' i love it, what does noah's say

'forever my little man'

'thats so cute, put it on him.... noah squirmed but when he had it on his wrist he kept shaking his hand 'i think he likes it mama

'i hope so

'its beautiful red, alright time for you and allie to open your presents

'what about me?

'your last deb

'oh man.... she groaned

'dont worry it will be worth it, let your mum and allie do there's first

'okay.... she sighed unhappy she has to wait

'alright blondie you first...... allie opened her to find her favorite perfume, a couples massage pack, a nice watch from franky and a voucher for sky diving which she has been dying to do for ages from bridget

'babe you up for coming sky diving?

'thats a hell no from me thanks, my feet are happy firmly planted on the ground... allie giggled

'thank you all for my presents, i really appreciate them

'hey wait you have to open mine..... bea handed allie a small box 'open it....bea smiled nervously, allie ripped off the paper and opened the velvet box to see a beautiful silver necklace, it had a locket at the end of it and allie opened it, on one side it had a picture of the 4 of them together and the other had a subscription 

'my forever, my always, my love'

'bea.... allie said wiping her tears 'its so beautiful, thank you so much

'your welcome

'can you put it on please?

'sure... bea put the necklace on and kissed allie on the neck

'alright now red your turn..... liz and maxine went in on a 2 night away weekend for the both of them, bridget got her a perfume pack, boomer got her scotch of course, franky got her a best friend bracelet as well as a pamper pack

'okay now here is mine babe... allie handed bea a big box and bea pulled the top off seeing a blanket, it wasnt just any blanket it had pictures of bea with her kids, of them 2 together, of her friends as well

'wow this is amazing allie, i just dont know what to say

'so you like it?

'i love it, i absolutely love it and i love you so much baby.... bea hugged the blonde 

'i love you too babe

'is it my turn yet?.... debbie said and they all laughed

'yes its your turn squirt.... debbie was so excited, she got a dolls pack from boomer, liz and maxine got her a new bike, bridget got her a scooter, franky got her a frozen book pack and a motorized car

'woah thats so cool

'glad you like it squirt, now your mum and allie have to give you there presents

'alright deb i will go first, here you go baby girl.... debbie frowned when she was handed a big envelope but opened it, there was lots of paperwork and debbie wasnt sure what was going on

'what is it mama?

'here read this one.... she handed debbie the main page 

'woah deb your going to disneyland..... franky said

'really?.... debbie's face lit up, she had been asking her mum about disneyland for as long as she could remember

'really deb, it wont be for a few months but on your next school holidays the 4 of us are going to disneyland.... debbie plowed into bea knocking her over as she hugged her mum

'this is the best ever mum, thank you, thank you, thank you so much

'your more than welcome my sweet girl.... bea hugged her little girl, this is the first year she could spend whatever she wanted, do whatever she wonted for her little girl and maybe she went a little overboard but she doesnt care, she would do anything for her kids and the smile on debbie's face was worth it all

'im so happy, i got so much stuff and im going to disneyland

'wait a minute i have to give you my present deb

'oh yea i forgot.... she giggled

'the first one is here.... she handed debbie a envelope and debbie opened it

'mama what does it say?..... bea didnt actually know what allie had gotten for debbie so this was a surprise to her as well

'deb your going to see disney on ice with special feature of frozen 

'woah thats so cool, thank you allie... debbie said excited

'your welcome but i have one more thing to show you, well a few

'what is it?

'you have to follow me to the garage, all of you come on..... allie walked into the garage and waited for the others to join her with deb in front

'alright deb since you guys moved in with me permanently i thought that we could make one of the rooms up for you and add these for you..... she removed the big sheet to reveal 4 gaming machines, a frozen pinball machine, a pacman, a galaga machine and hit the monkey machine

'all them for me?

'yes, either one of the spare rooms or this garage will be transferred into a games room for you, we will put in a couch and tv as well

'thank you so much, this is so cool, mama look pacman like we used to play

'thats great deb.... bea turned to allie while the others checked out the games

'are you mad at me?

'how can i be? look at what you did for us allie, your just so amazing and i am so in love with you

'im so in love with you too bea...... after playing around a bit they went out the back while maxine and liz bought out the desserts, coffee and hot chocolate which they all enjoyed together

'hey guys allie was thinking we could all drive to the beach and watch the sunrise and have ice cream, you all up for it?

'absolutely red

'sure love we are in

'me too bea

'me too mama.... bea laughed

'good, lets leave in about half an hour..... they arrived at the beach at 6.30 and went to the ice cream shop, franky paid and they went and sat on the grass area watching the sun slowly go down, debbie was sitting between allie's legs and bea had noah, the others sitting around them 

'this has been the best day ever, thank you everyone...... debbie said 'thank you mama and allie, your the best and i love you both

'we love you too baby girl..... after watching the sun go down and playing at the park for a bit it was time to get going, saying there good byes they went there separate ways, arriving home debbie was fast asleep but bea needed to wake her to have a shower

'babe you go deal with debbie and i will get noah ready for bed

'he needs a bath

'i need a shower so i will take him with me

'are you sure you dont mind?

'of course not babe, go on.... half an hour later the kids were in bed and after bea got dressed from her shower with debbie she was in bed with allie

'thank you for today allie, it truly has been amazing

'it really has, im so i found you

'im happy i found you too..... bea said kissing the blonde, before long allie was flat on her back with bea on top of her

'i thought you were tired bea?

'i was but when im with you i feel so alive, i need to thank you properly.... before allie could protest bea had her lips around her nipple and the rest is history, they spent the next couple hours making love long into the night


	21. Happy birthday bea

The next day was boxing day and bea's birthday, the first birthday bea had since finally getting away from that waist of space harry and the first one with allie, bea had kept it quiet not telling allie it was her birthday because she always dreaded the day because of harry, he made a point to really lay into bea with an excuse of 'just because you were born', he made it miserable just because he could so bea never told allie when it was but debbie had mentioned it to allie a week ago when they were shopping together, allie knows not to push bea into making a huge deal but she wanted to make it a little special or her girl, so here she was in kitchen with debbie making breakfast, noah was sitting in his bouncer making noises to them 

'alright deb so where are the flowers?

'on the table in the lounge room, i will get it.... while debbie went to get the 4 roses allie set the table like a buffet with the food, they made omelets with cheese, tomato and mushrooms, pancakes, bacon and french toast with icing sugar, also adding the condiments, coffee, hot chocolate and marshmallows because apparently debbie cant have hot chocolate without them, debbie came in with the roses and placed them by each plate leaving 2 for her mums

'looks good, did we miss anything deb?

'umm, yep the balloons

'oh yes, there in the garage can you get the please?

'yep... debbie returned with them and allie tied them to the chairs, there was a happy birthday table clothe, blowers, confetti and party hats as well

'alright we are ready, lets go wake up your mum.... picking up noah they went to the toom she shares with bea seeing her sleeping soundly, her looked so cute

'get on the bed and gently wake her up... allie whispered and debbie climbed up and began kissing bea on the face, allie did the same till bea scrunched up her face and popped her eyes open

'happy birthday mama.... debbie said planting a big wet sloppy kiss to her lips 

'thank you baby girl but you didnt have to put saliva all over my face... bea smiled

'happy birthday babe.... allie leaned down kissing bea on the lips and laid noah on her chest

'how did you know?

'lucky guess

'hmm or some little birdy with a big mouth.... bea said and debbie giggled as her mum tickled her

'mama stooooop pleeeeease...... she said laughing, bea stopped and kissed debbie on the head 'mama you have to get up

'why?

'because we have a surprise for you

'deb you know i dont like surprises

'i know mama, but its not like your other birthday, this will be fun.... bea tried to kept a smile on her face for her little girl but it was too hard so allie stepped in

'hey deb why dont you go sit out there, we will be there in a minute

'okay but hurry up, im hungry

'righto.... waiting till debbie left the room allie stroked bea's cheek

'i cant imagine that your birthdays have been decent babe, and i have no major plans for today than to spend time with you and the kids

'its never been good for me because of him

;i know babe, i want to change that for you but slowly, right now debbie did something special for you so can you get out of bed and see?

'of course, even if i dont feel up to it i would never want to disappoint my little girl, although i smell food and im hungry... allie laughed

'you sounded like debbie

'im not sure if thats a good thing or not

'its a great thing bea, now get your sexy butt up and follow me

'alright, take noah for me while i go to the bathroom please

'sure thing... bea used the bathroom and followed allie out to the dinning room smiling when she saw debbie standing there a huge smile on her face, the table looked so cute and she was so happy to have her family here with her

'you did all this for me deb?

'well allie helped too

'but it was your idea deb

'thank you baby girl... bea said hugging her daughter and kissing her cheek

;your welcome mama, now can we eat?

'of course.... they sat down and enjoyed breakfast together, bea could honestly say this was the best birthday to date, she had 2 healthy and happy kids, she had her freedom and she had allie, although they moved quite quickly she doesnt regret it at all, allie is the shining star that came into her life when she needed her the most, bea was on her last legs due to harry and didnt know where life would take her, now though she has all this and couldnt be happier, allie saw bea got lost in her own head so slid her hand over hers and bea looked up and smiled

'i love you babe

'i love you to beautiful girl

'i love you both... debbie said stuffing some bacon into her mouth without even looking at them

'we love you too deb..... after they ate allie cleaned up while bea spent some time with her kids in the lounge room, allie coming to join them not too long later, allie whispered something in debbie's ear and she ran off to her bedroom

'where is she going?

'to get something... a few minutes later allie had noah in her arms and debbie came out with a present for her mum

'here you go mama, happy birthday

'you didnt have to get me anything but thank you

'open it....bea put it in her lap and opened the box pulling out a brand new leather jacket, bea used to ride a harley until harry destroyed it one day after a fight and than he scrapped it just to hurt bea even more, bea never got another one as didnt want to give harry any more leverage, harry also burnt her leather jacket and pants

'wow debbie its beautiful

'and pants too mama, do you like them?

'i absolutely love them, thank you baby

'your welcome.... bea hugged her little and than pulled back wiping her tears, she read the hand made card that debbie did with all the glitter and colors

'right well my turn babe, debbie can you go into my office and in the second draw there is a box, bring that to me please

'okay... debbie returned with the box and gave it to allie

'happy birthday babe.... bea ripped the paper off the rectangle box and saw a jewllery box, she looked at allie who smiled a nervous smile, bea opened it to see the most beautiful white gold necklace she had ever seen, it had the 7 rings of good luck with little diamonties

'allie....

'you.. you dont like it?..... allie said unsure

'allie its beautiful, i love it buts too much

'nothing is ever too much for you bea, these are the 7 rings of good luck, one for each day of the week

'thank you so much, can you put it on please?

'sure.... allie put it on and bea ran her fingers over it

'i love you so much allie

'i love you too babe, happy birthday

'thank you, this is the best birthday ever with my 2 kids and my girl

'one more thing mama

'there is more?

'yep, wait allie has to help me with something..... dragging allie to the kitchen as noah sat with bea, debbie had pulled out the small cake from the fridge and allie lit the 5 candles, there would be a big cake later on but bea didnt know that

'alright deb can you hold it? carefully?

'yep... they went to the lounge room and allie bought forks, bea smiled when she saw it 

'happy birthday mama, blow out the candles.... bea blew them out and smiled

'thank you deb and allie

'can we eat it now?

'yes deb, here take a fork we can all share it..... while debbie stuffed her face allie fed bea the cake 

'thank you for being you... bea said a little while later 'i have never been as happy as when i am with you

'me too bea, having you 3 in my life has made it so much better.... after they finished the cake and cleaned up the mess debbie had a shower while allie bathed noah, bea relaxed on the couch as allie wouldnt let her lift a finger, the door bell went and bea went to answer it to find bridget and franky at the door, bridget handed bea a big bunch of flowers and kissed her cheek

'happy birthday bea

'thank you bridget

'happy birthday red, did we interrupt your birthday sex?.... bea giggled

'no you didnt, get in here ya shit head...... they followed bea to the lounge room and sat down 'can i get you guys a drink?

'no thanks red, we came to give you this first... franky handed over a bag

'what is it?

'well open it and you will find out...... bea pulled out the contents of the bag, bea's favorite perfume, a pack with vanilla scented bath oils and massage oils for after and a box that she looked at confused till she realized and went bright red

'franky.... bea said scandalized 'why would you get that?

'to spice up your sex life, red your gonna love it

'love what?.... allie said coming into the room with noah and handed him to franky before sitting down with bea 'whats that?.... bea handed it to her and smirked

'where did you get this babe?

'franky gave it to me for my birthday. ugh im so embarrassed

'babe dont be embarrassed, using a vibrator is a natural thing

'but i never... bea stopped feeling her cheeks go red

'red i gave this to you because your now in a relationship and although im sure your doing fine in that department you can experiment when your ready

'she is doing better than fine franky, she does this thing with her to.... allie was stopped by bea's hand over her mouth and franky burst out laughing

'oh this is gold, reds got skills.... allie nodded and kissed bea's hand

'allie stop telling her details please.... allie removed bea's hand

'sorry babe, i will, look i think what franky is trying to say is its there if you want to try it, but put it away because nosey deb is coming.... shoving it behind the couch for now debbie came running in and jumping on bridget

'hey squirt you been a good girl?

'yep, we had a big breakfast for mama and cake and presents

'oh yea, what did you get red?

'debbie got me harley davidson leather jacket and pants

'very nice gift deb, how about blondie?

'she got me this necklace..... bea said showing it to them

'nice blondie, well gidge and i were thinking of taking the kids out for a few hours and give you 2 some time alone

'you dont have to do that franky

'i want to red, we are going to the museum and have lunch somewhere, all you gotta do is pack a bag for them

'are you sure?

'absolutely

'okay, give me a few minutes, allie can you get the pram from your car please?

'sure babe..... 15 minutes later they waved off franky, bridget noah and debbie and went back inside

'how about a bath babe? we can use your new bath bubbles

'oh yes please

'great, you stay here for a moment and i will get it ready for you.... allie went to the main bathroom because it has the spa bath and began filling it up adding a few drops of the vanilla bubbles, she grabbed a few candles and lit them lighting up the bathroom just enough to see and she went out to the garden and grabbed a rose and dropped the petals on the water, she put music on her phone and went to get bea seeing her staring at the vibrator, taking it from her hands she dropped it on the couch

'dont worry about that now babe, some on the bath is ready for you... she took allie's offered and and they walked to the bathroom together, walking in bea smiled and wiped a stray tear, there was literally no one better than this woman right here, allie undressed bea slowly and lovingly leaving soft kisses all over bea's body, standing back she kissed bea on the lips

'in you go babe... holding bea's hand she helped her in and waited till she got comfy 'is it warm enough?

'its perfect thank you

'alright, call out when your done.... allie went to walk off but bea's hand on her arm stopped her

'dont go, get in with me

'i made it for you, i want you to relax

'i wont relax until your with me baby, please..... bea pleaded and smiled when allie undressed

'alright move forward a little... bea did so and allie slid in behind and bea laid on allie and laid her head on her shoulder

'i cant thank you enough for today allie, its been perfect

'i just want you to be happy babe

'i am, very much so

'im glad.... allie kissed bea's cheek, bea had no idea what was to come later on, she had spoken to boomer, franky, bridget, maxine and liz about what debbie had told her about her mum missing riding, debbie had heard her mum talking to franky about it one day a while back and told allie all about how her mum had a bike and harry ruining it, debbie may be young but she knows what harry is like and always calls him a poo poo head

'this is perfect allie

'it really is...... they spent about an hour relaxing in the water, topping up the hot water when needed, after they finished they dried off and put on undies and a robe before going to there room and laying in bed

'im so relaxed

'good, im glad...... bea smiled and ran her finger down allie's cheek

'your the most amazing woman i have ever met allie, i love you

'i love you too babe, i just want you to be happy

'anytime im with you im happy, anytime i think of you im happy, anytime i see you im happy, happier than i thought ever existed

'you make me happy too babe, always and forever..... they shared a few kisses although bea was so relaxed she started to fall asleep, popping her eyes open in surprise

'shit sorry baby

'its fine babe, your tired after the long day yesterday, close your eyes and we can have a nap for a bit.... bea nodded and snuggled into allie's neck, they both fell asleep after allie set an alarm not wanting to sleep for too long or miss out on the big surprise later on

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea woke up to soft kisses on her stomach, looking down she saw allie look up at her and smile as her lips reached her panties, allie kissed over her woman hood feeling the wetness through the material

'what... what are you doing allie?.... bea stuttered out feeling her arousal build

'im giving you another birthday present, want me to stop?

'dont stop, i need you

'may i?.... allie asked as she linked her fingers in her panties and bea nodded

'please..... allie pulled them off while bea took her arms out of her robe to be free, allie kissed up bea's legs smiling when bea giggled when she kissed a sensitive spot, grazing her teeth on her thighs bea was trembling and clearly very turned on 

'please baby... bea moaned and allie took her first swipe of the beautiful woman under her

'of fuck!!!!.... bea said as allie made light work of building her up, she had been turned on the second she felt allie's lips on her skin and now her tongue and hands felt like magic

'please allie, i need to let go

'no ones stopping you

'more.... bea said so allie pushed 2 fingers inside of the redhead and after a few thrusts she sucked bea's clit into her mouth and the redhead came, bea felt like she was on cloud 9, allie followed through with 2 more orgasms and than laid beside bea popped up on her elbow as she stared down at the exhausted redhead, running her fingers through her hair bea smiled

'your amazing allie

'as are you my darling girl.... bea's eyes started to close 

'listen bea you can sleep for an hour and than we have to go out somewhere

'where too?

'its a surprise babe, get some rest and i will wake you up soon enough

'okay..... bea closed her eyes and allie pulled the blanket over her and left bea to sleep, she got up and went to the lounge room and kitchen cleaning up whatever mess they had left, she saw the vibrator and hid it away in there bedroom up high so debbie couldnt find it, she would talk to bea about it another time when she was comfortable, she put bea's leather jacket and pants that debbie got her in a back pack and put them in the car as she would need them later on, looking through the car it actually needed a little clean so allie left bea to sleep and went tot he quick car wash place not far and got it cleaned, when she returned she went and woke up bea

'babe its time to get up and start getting ready

'what should i wear?... bea asked rubbing her eyes

'jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers, comfy

'okay, i will have a shower.... half an hour later they were in the car and allie was driving, bea kept asking where they were going but allie just held her hand and told her to relax and they would be there soon, she laid a kiss on bea's knuckles and put them on her lap as she kept driving, bea was confused when allie pulled up to franky's house

'were at franky's house.... bea said and frowned

'yes babe we are

'why are we here?

'you will see soon enough, just trust me

'i do

'good, now come on...... getting out of the car they went to the front door and knocked, the door opening a few seconds later

'about time you both got here, everyone is waiting

'for what?

'for you red.... franky let them in and closed the door, bea saw all her friends there and coming over saying happy birthday to her, she smiled, bea had never been able to share her birthday with her loving friends and looking around the house was decorated with balloons, streamers and banners

'you did this franky?

'your girl organized it but it was easier to have it here, we just did the decorations and blondie ordered the food.... franky said as bea pulled her to the side to talk to her, bea looked at allie who was feeding noah and smiled 'you got really lucky with her red

'dont i know it, i didnt think i would ever get away from him

'well ya did and you have 2 beautiful kids, all of your friends here and a gorgeous woman

'im very lucky

'you both are, your a catch red and dont ever forget that.... bea smiled and hugged franky

'thank you for everything

'anytime, now go and enjoy yourself... she pushed bea off and she went to talk to everyone, bea didnt even see debbie and bumped straight into her

'shit deb, sorry baby.... bea giggled when she saw that debbie was wearing a onesie with smurfs on it, a juice in one hand and a quarter sandwich in the other

'its okay mama, are you having a good birthday?.... bea crouched down and nodded

'the best ever

'thats good, from now you can have good birthdays with all of us, no more poo poo head.... bea giggled, she couldnt help it when debbie called harry that

'thank you debbie, your the best daughter ever

'yep i am.... bea laughed and hugged her little girl

'dont make yourself sick on snacks

'yes ma'am.... debbie said and went and sat with boomer, bea went over to allie kissing noah on the head

'you didnt have to do this allie

'i know but i wanted to, i know you have never had a proper birthday and i didnt want to have a huge thing so i thought a dinner with the closest to you would be better

'its perfect allie, thank you.... bea kissed allie on the lips 'you have made me feeling so special today

'good, because you are special, now go get a drink and mingle.... the next few hours went by with food from bea's favorite place, cake and other desserts and now presents

'this is from boomer and i

'thanks maxi and booms..... bea opened the box to see a beautiful watch with an engraving 'be free' 'its beautiful, thank you so much

'your welcome

'bea sweatheart this is for you.... liz said handing an envelope to bea, she had gotten her a voucher for $500 'i know you lost a lot of things when you left and this is to buy some things for yourself

'thanks mum

'your more than welcome

'alright babe there is one more present

'you already gave me a present allie

'i know but i wanted to get you something special, come on..... helping bea up everyone followed allie to franky's garage 'im going to cover your eyes

'okay.... bea said, they all filed into the garage and debbie apoke

'woah thats.... franky put her hand over her mouth to stop her from ruining the surprise, allie has been trying really hard to get this right and franky was really happy to see someone doing things for her best friend without wanting something in return

'alright now im going to take my hand away..... allie did so and when bea's eyes adjusted her mouth fell open in shock, in front of her was a red harley davidson

'is that.... bea stopped unsure what to say

'thats for you babe

'seriously?

'yes seriously

'how? like how?.... bea said shocked

'debbie told me all about when you used to ride and what happened to your bike, and with the help of someone very special i hope i found the perfect bike

'someone special?... bea asked unsure of anyone that knew about bikes

'oh yea that person is actually here... franky said, her phone had beeped and she had told them to wait a minute telling them the garage would open very soon

'gidge press that button for the door to roll up please.... bridget did and as it rolled up bea could see legs and wasnt sure who it was, than it got to the face and she was even more shocked

'dad?

'hello my beautiful girl

'oh dad..... bea ran and jumped into his arms as tears rolled down her cheeks, she had meant to call him so many times but didnt know how to tell him everything, her dad knew that harry hit her once and although wanted to kill him bea reassured him it was the only time, so when franky called him a few days ago and told him what happened with harry, bea and the kids as well as bea's new love allie and all she has done for them he wanted to come down straight away

'oh sweet heart im so happy to see you

'im happy to see you too dad... bea said pulling away and wiping her cheeks and smiling

'you should have called me bea

'i know but i was embarrassed, i didnt know how to tell you everything, how are you even here?

'franky and allie got me here, franky told me everything

'everything?

'yes baby, we will talk about that all later, right now though i want to meet my grand son and your girlfriend

'how about me?.... little debbie said

'your my favorite deb, come to grandpa..... debbie ran and he picked her up swinging her around and than hugging her tightly

'i missed you grandpa

'i missed you to little one

'alright well dad.... bea said wrapping an arm around allie's waist 'dad this is allie novak my girlfriend, baby this is my dad jim, and this here is noah your grandson 

'allie my dear we have a lot to talk about but right now i want to say thank you, thank you for looking after my little girl and my grand kids, im so great full and so happy to meet you

'im happy to keep them safe, i love them so much

'i can tell and i can see its very much mutual, now i need to get some cuddles with this handsome guy.... allie handed noah to jim 'you are so precious noah

'he likes you dad

'as he should, franky love could you get that box there for me and give it to bea

'sure thing.... franky did just that and handed it to bea

'happy birthday my sweet girl

'thanks dad..... bea opened it to find a slick black helmet and a red helmet for the passenger 'there beautiful dad, thank you

'your very welcome, how about the rest of us go inside and you can explore the bike better.... allie went to follow but bea's grabbed her hand

'stay, please

'anything for you... allie said as she wrapped her arms around bea's waist, jim saw them and smiled, in that little time she had never seen bea so happy, this allie woman must be good for her by what franky had told her

'i cant believe you did all this for me

'believe it baby, you bea are the light in my life, your the missing piece i didnt think i would ever find, i want you to always be happy, to feel free and to just be you, i love you so very much

'i love you too allie, you got me a bike, your crazy you know that

'im crazy in love with you, do you like it?

'i love it, thank you so much

'your welcome, check it out properly.... bea turned and faced the machine, it was gorgeous and when bea turned it on she had the biggest smile on her face

'sounds sexy.... allie said and bea giggled 'take it for a ride bea

'hop on with me..... they went for a quick ride around the block and when they pulled up at franky's house again bea couldnt help but smile, she pulled allie into her and kissed her so hard it took the blonde's breath away

'your lucky we are in company because if i could have you right now allie i would

'y..yea?.... allie stuttered out completely turned on by bea's sexy tone and slight aggression 

'oh yea, you know that toy that franky got me?.... she continued when allie nodded and licked her dry lips 'just be ready.... bea said leaving one more kiss to the stunned blonde's lips and walked back towards the house, allie was bolted to the spot and bea smiled from the door

'you gonna stay there all day allie.... allie shook her head and got her bearings back before running after bea, she couldnt wait to get bea alone, although with her dad here that might be a bit hard but allie was fine to wait, walking back inside bea grabbed a bottle of water and sat beside her dad

'are you hungry dad?

'i ate just before i got on the plane, i would mind something sweet thou

'i will get it for you grandpa.... debbie sad and ran off, when she returned everyone in the room was trying hard not to burst out laughing, not only was the plate pretty full but debbie had chocolate cream all over her face, she couldnt be any guilty if she tried

'here you go

'thanks sweety, did you have some?

'no

'well you got some cream on your face

'it fell on there.... debbie said so cheekily that everyone burst out laughing, bea grabbed debbie and kissed her cheek wiping it clean

'god i love you deb

'i love you too mama.... debbie snuggled into her mums chest and whispered 'i ate some of grandpa's cake

'i know sweet heart, thats okay but no more lying yea

'okay.... the night went on and than the kids fell asleep

'bea we need to get the kids home.... bea nodded because she could see it on allie's face that she was really tired

'okay but im driving because your exhausted

'im alright babe, you need to drive the bike home

'i dont have my leathers, its too long of a drive to not have them

'i bought them here, there in the car

'but your tired allie

'sweet heart you can ride the bike home and i will drive us home, i havent been drinking and im good to drive

'thanks dad.... they were home 45 minutes later and bea parked the bike in the garage, bea sent allie to bed and than with the help of her dad they got the kids in bed and settled on the couch with a beer

'im so happy to see you dad

'im happy to see you to bea, although franky told me what has been happening i want to hear it from you, not now because its late 

'tomorrow i will tell you everything

'good, i have ti say your girl is absolutely stunning

'she definitely is and a heart of gold

'i can tell, i want to know everything but right now its time for bed

'you can stay in the spare room, come on..... bea showed her dad around the house and left him in the spare room, she went to the room she shares with allie to see allie dead to the world but the blanket was almost on the floor, she picked it up and threw it over allie, she freshened up and than slid in beside the blonde woman pulling her into her arms, this woman right here was the absolute love of her life apart from her kids, allie saved her and loves her unconditionally

'i love you beautiful girl... she whispered and kissed her cheek before resting her head on the pillow and falling asleep with the biggest smile on her face


	22. Troubled water

A week passed and they had celebrated new years together with a bbq at franky's house than a drive to a point with ice cream and to watch the fire works, it was amazing and all of them had a great time, now allie had been back at work 3 days and she had done night shift, she had done a few extra hours in the morning because someone was late so got home around 12.30 lunch time 

'babe where are you?...... allie said looking around coming to a stop in the kitchen where debbie was in her swim suit eating a sandwich 

'hey deb

'hi allie

'where is your mum?

'she fell asleep with noah

'okay well you eat your lunch and dont go in the pool till me or your mum are with you

'but i want to go swimming

'im sorry deb but not on your own

'but i want to go... debbie said a little louder

'its not happening debbie, your mum already spoke to you about this and you agreed you wouldnt go in the pool without someone 

'i dont care, i want to go!!!!..... debbie yelled, allie was keeping calm the best she could, she was exhausted and hungry and debbie's bad attitude right now wasnt helping

'listen deb thats the rule and you will listen, your mum and i both say no swimming without us and thats final, plus she will be up soon and she will take you

'well im gonna go

'oh no your not deb, number one your too small to go on your own, number two you dont know how to swim, and number three your mum and i set down rules and you have to abide by them

'well i hate you, your mean..... bea chose that moment to see debbie throwing her sandwich at allie and yelling **'BITCH!!!!**...... and than began to stomp off, bea saw the hurt in allie's eyes and allie threw her hands in the air in defeat than walked off

'im going for a shower...... bea turned to debbie

'debbie smith what is going on here??.... debbie turned to face her mum and huffed

'allie was being mean to me

'how so? you better explain right now.... bea said angrily at her daughter

'i wanted to go swimming and she said im not allowed

'well did you have someone with you?

'no but i can go on my own, im not a baby

'no one said you are but your still a kid, you cant swim and one of the rules in this house is you are not allowed to swim without an adult

'but mama

'no dont mama me, not only did you back chat to allie, you swore at her because she is trying to keep you safe... debbie went to speak again but bea put her hand up to keep quiet

'go and get your ipad and bring it to me now.... debbie went to her room and bought it to bea handing it over

'there

'you are grounded for 1 week, your not allowed to ride your bike, your not allowed to play any of the games in the garage and definitely no swimming until i say so, do i make myself clear young lady?

'yes ma'am

'good, now go and get changed and stay in your room till i say you can leave

'fine.... debbie huffed for what felt like the 100th time today, bea shook her head than put the ipad in the cupboard on top of the fridge, she cleaned up the mess debbie made with her sandwich and than made something for allie to eat, bea felt so bad for what debbie had just done to allie and she isnt sure why debbie has been having such a bad attitude with everyone in the last couple weeks, sometimes she is so sweet and great and than she turns when she doesnt get her way

making a sandwich and fruit salad she grabbed a bottle of water and went to hers and allie's room seeing her getting dressed after her shower

'hey baby i made you some lunch

'thanks babe

'im so sorry about debbie, i dont know what has come over her

'dont worry babe im fine honestly, she is a kid and she will lash out, im just glad i came home when i did because if she had gone swimming without someone who knows what would have happened..... bea nodded and sat the edge of the bed looking down, allie sat next to her and nudged her shoulder

'its alright bea

'she was so rude to you, how can you be okay with that?

'im not babe, she is lashing out because something is going on with her

'what do you think it could be? i mean she is lashing out a lot recently, me, you, franky and liz

'maybe because of harry

'what do you mean?

'well its the first real xmas and new years where she doesnt feel like its going to be ruined by him, maybe she is scared and doesnt realize that because she is so young, kids emotions are hard because they simply dont understand them, i dont know bea im just guessing 

'well i need to sort her out before she continues her rage

'thats a good idea..... allie picked up her sandwich and took a bite 'thanks for lunch... she said kissing bea on the cheek 

'your welcome, i was going to cook but i fell asleep with noah

'its fine babe, im good with this for now

'are you sure? i can whip something up in half an hour

'im sure babe dont worry, where is deb now?

'in her room, i took her ipad off her, grounded her for a week and no swimming or games in the garage for a week

'she is going to get bored

'she can read and watch tv, maybe she can think about her behavior today, i just cant believe she called you a bitch, im so disappointed in her

'i am too but give her time and she will hopefully open up to us..... bea nodded

'well im going to leave you to sleep you must be tired

'i am very much so.....bea kissed allie on the lips

'i love you, sleep well

'i love you too babe.... allie finished lunch and fell into bed, she put the tv on but was so tired she fell asleep before the credits began to roll out

Bea went to check on noah who was sleeping peacefully in his crib, she was walking past debbie's room when the door opened and debbie looked at her, the little diva decided to roll her eyes at her mum and than walk to the kitchen with bea right behind her

'what are you doing deb?.... she asked as debbie opened the fridge

'i want a drink

'water only.... debbie of course huffed again but didnt talk back, she grabbed her water bottle and turned to face her mum

'you want to tell me why you just spoke to allie like that?

'she was being mean to me

'oh come on deb, you know she loves you and is looking after you, what if you went into the pool with no one and you went to far into the deep end and couldnt stand, who is going to save you?...... debbie thought for a good couple of minutes while bea raised an eyebrow, she needed debbie to understand that the pool was no joke, yes it was fun to go swimming but not without anyone with her, it could be very dangerous

'im going to grandpa's room

'he isnt here?

'where is he?

'went with franky to the markets, they were going to cook us dinner tonight but with your behavior i think we should cancel it

'no dont, please i will be good 

'you think you deserve to have people over when you have been naughty and very rude? im very disappointed with you debbie, and how do you think allie feels? do you think its nice to call her names and speak to her the way you did?...... debbie shrugged, bea knows she was being tough on debbie but she needed her to understand that the way she has been acting has been out of order

'you really hurt allie, right now i want you to go to your room and really think about your behavior recently with liz, franky, allie and me has not been good

'fine..... debbie went to her room and closed the door, bea herself got her laptop and took out some paperwork she received for the divorce, she had decided with what happened with debbie today she would call franky and move it for a couple days, dialing her number franky answered in a couple rings

'hey red, whats up?

'hey franky, where are you guys?

'at the markets still, everything alright?

'not really, debbie had a go at allie and called her a bitch

'excuse me? what the hell is going on with her?

'i dont know franky but i need to cancel tonight, thats like a reward for her, can we move it for tomorrow or the day after?

'yea no sweat red, we will get the food and just freeze it

'thanks franky, i just dont know what to do, allie thinks she might be lashing out because of harry, thinks that in her little mind everything is too good to be true, its the first real birthday, xmas, new years without harry and maybe she is scared he will come and ruin it

'it actually makes sense bea

'i know, what do i do franky? i dont want her to suffer like this and im sick of her attitude 

'talk to gidge, she might have a child therapist that could help

'thats actually a good idea, is she at work today?

'yes she is but if you call and she doesnt answer she will call you back

'okay i will call her, sorry about dinner

'you dont need to be, your dad can stay at my place tonight, i think thats the best thing

'yea okay, can you tell him im sorry

'will do red, if you need me just call

'i will, bye franky

'see ya...... hanging up she went to the freezer and pulled something out to cook later than got on with her paperwork

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 3 days since debbie's outburst with allie and debbie refuses to speak to allie, she ignores her and doesnt even look at her which has made the blonde woman sad and moody, bea spoke to bridget who had given bea a number for a good child therapist and bea made an appointment for in a few days, right now though allie had just come home from work at 10 am, walking in she kissed bea on the lips and noah on the head, she tried to kiss debbie on the head but debbie moved out of the way and jumped off the stool going to her bedroom, allie sighed in disappointment 

'im sorry allie, i cant get through to her

'its not your fault

'come on and sit down to eat, i made pancakes..... allie only had 4 forks full and than pushed the plate away

'im sorry bea im just not hungry, im going for a shower.... bea nodded and watched as allie slumped her shoulders and walked off down the hall, bea had had enough, she picked up her phone and called franky

'hey bea

'hey franky, i need you to come over, debbie keeps ignoring allie and allie is so sad i dont know what to do

'they havent spoken since the other day?

'no, allie tries but debbie just ignores her

'alright im on my way.... hanging up bea watches as debbie comes out of her room and sits on the couch watching tv, bea can hear noah blabbing so goes to get him, she changes her little boy and than brings him to the kitchen for a bottle, once he is fed allie comes out and grabs him off bea

'hey beautiful boy, hows my little man.... noah just smiles his toothy smile and allie loves it, the door bell goes and bea went to answer it seeing franky

'where is she?

'in the lounge room..... franky goes to the lounge room

'debbie smith get in your room now, we need to talk..... debbie knows this is franky's angry voice and although its not loud it makes her scared, debbie gets up and rushing to her room followed by franky who closes the door behind her

'what was that about babe?

'i told her i needed her help to get through to debbie, its not right for her to ignore you, have an attitude with everyone and im sick of it..... allie nodded

'you think franky can help?

'i hope so, come on lets go to our room so you can rest..... they went to there bedroom and allie lay down with noah laid on her stomach, he wasnt sleeping but he was happy to just relax while allie plays with his hair and his mum rubs his back

'so how was work?

'not too bad, i delivered triplets and im happy to report there doing really well

'thats great baby, did you work in the ER tonight?

'only for about an hour so it wasnt too bad

'thats good, whats your shifts for the next week or so?

'i have the next 2 days off and than back to normal day shifts, thank god the other obstetrician is back from holidays, i hate night shifts, i would rather snuggle with you

'me too baby..... bea saw how tired allie was and went to take noah so she could sleep

'no dont take him yet please, i love having him like this..... bea smiled when she looked at noah who was having the best time, one of his things he loves the most was when allie would use her nails to gently run across his skin or head, it was heavan to him

'he loves when you do that

'i love doing it, he is like a little blanket.... in 10 minutes not only was allie asleep but noah was as well, she moved noah and lay him beside allie and pulled the blanket up over them, she put pillows around noah so he couldnt go anywhere and than left the room, she watched tv for a while and franky came out after half an hour

'hey red im going to take debbie with me for a couple nights, that alright with you?

'is she okay at your place? what about harry?

'we will stay at bridgets place dont worry

'okay, whats the plan?

'just leave it with me, your definitely on the right track about her behavior, its about harry so im going to get her away from her frustrations for a couple days and than i will take her to the therapist on friday, that alright with you?

'if your sure franky?

'i am, she needs to understand that the way she has been acting is not right and definitely not acceptable 

'okay, she is still grounded so no park, riding her bike or games

'i got it no worries

'alright let me go help her pack a bag..... bea went to debbie's room seeing her taking out some clothes

'do you want some help?..... debbie nodded and bea helped her pack her bag, bea sat on the bed and pulled debbie into a hug

'im sorry if i havent been a good mum to you deb

'you have been the best mama to me, im sorry for being so naughty to allie and to you

'i know sweetheart 

'franky said i need some time away

'maybe thats a good idea deb, i hope you know im not sending you away, i love you so much and so does allie

'i know mama, umm can you give this to allie please.... she said handing over a folded piece of paper

'of course i can, i love you my sweet girl

'i love you too..... they shared a hug and bea held the bag and carried it out to franky giving it to her

'you all ready deb?

'yes

'alright let go, bea i will call you later on..... bea nodded trying hard to keep the tears at bay, she felt like shit watching debbie leave with franky but she knows that between franky and bridget they could help debbie open up, she watched then drive off and than closed the front door, she sobbed and her heart broke for her little girl who was clearly struggling very much

Allie had heard the front door close and got out of bed, as she approached the lounge room she saw bea sitting on the couch crying

'babe whats wrong?.... she said as she rushed over and held her tight, bea couldnt speak for a while but eventually she calmed down and explained what had happened with debbie

'am i a bad mother?

'definitely not bea, you saw debbie was struggling and needed help so you called franky, bridget is trained in child psychology and will begin the process of helping debbie, i know you hate to see her in pain, lashing out and going but maybe this will be good for her, its just a few days and it might make the world of difference, im sure you can talk to her whenever you want

'i guess your right

'come on beautiful lets go lay down for a while...... they laid down in bed with noah and allie wrapped her arms around bea's shacking body, she continued to cry for a while longer and than eventually she fell asleep as did allie

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bea woke up to someone playing with her lips, opening her eyes she smiled when she saw her little boy looking at her, looking over her shoulder allie wasnt there

'hey bub where did allie go? hey little one, should we go find her, i can smell food so i think she is cooking dinner... picking up baby noah she held her breath

'woah stinka, you need a change before you kill us with that smell... noah just smiled at her

'lets go find allie first..... she carried him to the kitchen and of course allie was cooking 

'hey, when did you wake up?

'about 20 minutes ago, thought i would make us some dinner

'what are you making?

'you took chicken out and i found wraps in the cupboard so im making burritos

'sounds good, well im gonna give noah a bath because he did a big poo

'i was wondering what that smell was, hey little man, ya did a big one ay.... she said tickling his belly causing him to giggle

'we wont be long allie

'okay...... bea gave noah a bath and than once dried she lathered him up with baby moisturizer and than dressed him in a onesie and than put him in his bouncer in front of the tv

'oh allie before debbie left she asked me to give this to you

'what is it?

'dont know, i havnt looked at it.... she handed it over to allie who wiped her hands on the tea towel and opened it, it said

'im sorry for being naughty allie and for what i said to you, i love you lots xxoo........ it also had a little picture of the 4 of them together, she showed bea 

'you have a sweet girl bea..... bea nodded

'she really is, i just hope franky and bridget can help her sort her feelings, i dont want her to feel rejected or anything

'im sure she wont babe, she just needs time to sort herself out, plus your dad will be there which will help

'i hope so, i already miss her

'i do too, why dont you go call her while i finish off dinner?

'yea i think i will

'tell her i love her and miss her

'i will..... bea decided to go to her room as noah was being very vocal blabbing to himself, sitting on the bed she called franky's phone

'hey red, how are ya?

'im alright franky, hows my little girl?

'she is okay, bridget had a talk with her when we got here a while ago

'how did it go?

'good i think, by the sounds of it she is scared, scared that harry will come back and take you, noah and her back home, she is scared that he will hurt allie, she is scared that now that your all happy it will be taken away

'how can i let her go through all that franky? i should have left him ages ago

'if you did the first that that would have happened is he would have dragged you back home for sure and made it 1000 times worse, secondly if you did leave him than you wouldnt have noah

'and i wouldnt change that for anything franky

'exactly, look it is what it is and no one can change what has happened, right now she is young and once she figures out how to work through her emotions she will be okay

'you think she can?

'yes i do and so does gidge

'i hope so, what is she doing now?

'waiting for dinner, she is watching tv with your dad

'can i talk to her please?

'sure, give me a minute...... bea could hear franky telling debbie her mum was on the phone and to take the call in her bedroom, it finally went quiet and bea assumed debbie went into the room she will be staying in

'mama?

'hi baby girl, how are you?

'im okay, grandpa is here

'thats good, are you spending time with him?

'yes, he tried to give me a ice cream before but i told him im not allowed, im trying very hard to be good mama..... bea bit her lip trying not to cry, debbie really was a good girl but she was clearly struggling

'i appreciate that debbie, listen you can have an ice cream with grandpa but after dinner 

'really?.... she heard debbie's happy voice

'yes you can but only if your being good, but you still cant go to the park or do anything else, so you understand?

'yes i do, i know i was naughty and im groundeded.... bea smiled

'thats right, listen allie said to tell you she loves you and misses you

'did she get my letter? can i talk to her?

'she did, give me a minute deb i will get her...... this was a big step, debbie hadnt spoken to allie in 4 days, going into the kitchen she whispered

'deb wants to talk to you..... allie nodded and grabbed the phone, even she felt nervous

'debbie?

'hi allie

'hi sweetheart, how are you?

'im okay, umm did you get my letter?

'i did, it was very nice, i forgive you debbie

'i didnt mean to be be naughty and say bad words to you

'i know you didnt deb, i just want you to know that i love you very much and i already miss you

'you do?.... debbie said unsure

'very much so and im counting the days till you come home

'franky said in 3 days cause i have to see a friend of gidget's, franky said she will help me

'thats good deb, you just be honest

'whats honest?

'oh um, like tell the truth to what she says to you and she will help you, and you can always call me or your mum

'okay, oh dinner is ready i have to go

'okay bye deb, here say bye to your mum..... she gave the phone to bea

'deb you be a good girl, i love you

'i love you too mama, bye

'bye baby.... hanging up bea sighed

'she already sounds better bea

'yea she does, what did she say to you?

'she apologized for the bad words she said to me, i get its hard for you to let her go with franky for so long but i think its the best thing for her babe

'i think so too, i know she is with people that will keep her safe

'absolutely, alright lets eat and than maybe we can go for a drive?

'sounds good...... they had dinner and bea cleaned up while allie messed around with noah, when bea finished she went to the lounge room

'hey so i was thinking maybe we can visit maxine or liz?

'sounds good to me, we can call maxi and see if she wants to come to liz's for a visit bea?

'thats a great idea

'well you call them and i will dress this little monkey warmly...... maxine and liz were happy with the plan and said she would be ready soon enough, bea laughed when allie dressed noah in his smurf outfit she must have got him recently

'when did you get that?

'the other day on my break, i went to get lunch and passed this pp up baby shop, i also got this ninja turtle one

'your such a kid sometimes.... bea smiled and allie shrugged

'whatever babe, go get a jacket its cold and we can go

'yes boss. half an hour later they had picked up maxine and were now pulled up at liz's place. allie grabbed noah and they walked towards the door knocking, the door opened and a smiling liz stood there

'come in girls its a little chilly.... she hugged them all as they entered and while they got comfy liz bought out a pot of hot chocolate and bickies

'here we go guys

'oh thanks liz

'so where is young debbie?

'i guess i should fill you guys in on what has happened with debbie

'everything alright love?

'it will be...... bea spent the next 20 minutes telling liz and maxine about debbie and that she had to result in asking for franky's help and now debbie was staying with her and bridget, by the end of it bea had tears rolling down her cheeks which allie reached over and wiped them for her

'but we spoke to debbie just before dinner and she seems to be doing better, it wont be easy but in time she will pass this phase.... allie said and grabbed bea's hand

'yes she will love, bea dont worry she is in good hands

'i know its just hard being away from her for so long......... they spent a couple hours there, noah had fallen asleep on allie's chest and allie herself was dozing off

'i better get these 2 home, allie worked all night and only had a couple hours of sleep

'oh poor love.... bea picked up noah and handed him to maxine and than gently woke allie who popped her eyes open

'come on baby lets go home

'sorry, im just so tired

'i know its okay.... she helped allie up

'night liz, sorry i fell asleep

'not to worry love, you work long hours and you guys have the 2 kids, this is normal... allie nodded

'we will organize a dinner soon and have you over

'that would be great love..... they left and dropped maxine off and headed home, bea set noah up in bed and than went to her room where allie was getting changed 

'babe tomorrow i had organized to go out to the aquarium but im going to change the tickets

'i think thats a good idea allie, i really appreciate that because debbie would love it

'i know she would, i will speak to them tomorrow and put them on hold till debbie is ready to go

'thanks baby, lets go to bed..... they got into bed and put some music on falling asleep after a little while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a friend who went through a bad relationship and was having trouble with her daughters behavour, please tell me what you thought about this chapter and how bea handled it


	23. Chapter 23

Bea was kissing her way up allie's stomach, she had undressed the blonde and herself leaving them in just undies and a bra, they had play fight for a bit in the kitchen after noah was put down to sleep and now they were in there bedroom, and although bea wanted them to reconnect tonight after the last tough week with debbie and her bad attitude she was struggling to concentrate after her video call with debbie earlier, debbie seemed tired and stressed even and she wondered if sending her to franky's was the right thing to do, she was bought out of her thoughts when allie's fingers grazed down her cheek and she looked up not realizing she had stopped

'hey, where did you go?..... allie said softly

'ugh, sorry baby

'its okay, come up here.... bea crawled up and lay fully on allie there faces close to each other, allie bought the blanket over them and held the woman

'whats going on in that beautiful head of yours?

'its debbie, she just looked so tired and stressed today

'bea you got to remember what bridget and franky said, debbie had a session today with a therapist and it was a tough one, although its hard for her its the best thing in the long run, she needs to get everything out so she can deal with her feelings and move on to her happier self

'i know, its just hard to see her like that

'i know babe, how about tomorrow we go for a quick visit? maybe you take her out for an ice cream and i can stay with franky and bridget with noah 

'you wouldnt mind?

'of course not babe, im struggling being away from her so i cant imagine how your feeling, until noah and i came along its always been you and deb, you built a strong connection and i can see your missing her

'so much, i just want to hold my little girl, i also know she is struggling and needs this time with franky and bridget

'i agree, so tomorrow i will leave work and bring us dinner home, once we eat we can go over there

'your the best you know

'nah babe, i just love you and the kids and want the best for you all

'i love you so much allie

'i love you too beautiful

'sorry i ruined the moment..... allie shook her head

'bea as amazing as you are in bed, which is fucking amazing... she smiled when bea giggled 'you know what i love more than anything?

'what?

'just being with you, so how about i put us some ice cream and we watch a movie?

'that would be perfect.... kissing bea on the lips she rolled them over both of them giggling when they almost fell off the bed but allie managing to stabilize them, than she went to the kitchen and put them both a bowl of ice cream with chocolate topping and nuts than went back to the bedroom and slid into bed beside the hot redhead

'what should we watch?

'can we continue '13 reasons why"?

'sure baby.... bea put it on and pressed play, taking the bowl from allie they enjoyed the night together

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day allie was at work so bea busied herself with cleaning the house once noah went down for a nap, half way through her phone rang so she answered it

'hey franky

'hey red, how are ya?

'im alright, you?

'im good

'hows my little girl?

'she had another hard session today, she is having a nap right now

'is she okay? are you sure this is good for her franky?

'i need you to trust me on this bea, i can only imagine how hard this is for you but i would never want to hurt deb and would never put her in a position where she cant handle it

'i know franky its just hard

'i get it, you called me earlier, did you need something?

'yea, after dinner if your free we want to come over

'as if you have to ask bea

'well i want to take deb out for an ice cream so is it alright of allie and noah stay with you?

'as i said as if you have to ask, this is still your home bea

'thanks franky, i will message you when i leave home, does debbie need anything?

'well i was thinking we need to reward her for all the hard work she has been putting in so maybe she would have her ipad back? if your okay with that?

'if you think she deserves it back franky than i will bring it with me

'i think she does, she needs something fun to do especially after her sessions

'okay i will bring it, does she need more clothes? i only packed her for 5 days and she has been at your place 5 days already

'i have been cleaning her clothes but yes bring her a few more things

'alright, shit noah is crying i gotta go

'no worries, see ya later bea... hanging up she went to her bedroom when the little boy was laying in the middle of there big bed

'hey noah, did you have a good sleep?... she asked the little boy and rubbed her nose on his making her smile

'are you hungry? lets make you a bottle and definitely a change..... bea changed him and than fed him a bottle, once her was burped and happy she put him in his bouncer to sit happily and watch his mum clean. an hour later bea was done so she took him with her in the bath to relax for a while, noah loved having a bath and always played with the bubbles, she washed his hair and rinsed it off than sat him in his bath seat while she washed herself, finishing off they got out and dried off than got dressed warmly as it was a little cold, they laid down together in bea and allie's bed for the couple hours till bea heard the front door open and close

'babe, where are you?

'in our bedroom.... she heard footsteps and than allie walked into the bedroom, her smile dropped when she saw allie's clothes were covered in blood

'what the hell happened to you? are you hurt

'no im fine, its not mine, its from a patient, i didnt want to waste time showering at the hospital so i came home

'well go shower its making me queazy 

'sorry babe, i will shower, dinner is on the table

'i will sort it out, you shower.... allie went to there shower while bea and noah went to the kitchen, she put noah in his bouncer and checked the bag to see what she got

'yummy she got chinese..... grabbing plates and forks she took all the food out and set up there table, allie came out a few minutes later

'now do i get a kiss?.... alie asked and bea nodded, leaning down she kissed bea once than twice

'ahhhh much better, i missed you today

'i missed you too.... allie kissed the baby noah and than sat down while bea got them a bottle of water each than joined her

'how was work?.... bea asked as they began eating

'so busy, we got slammed today

'you must be tired?

';a little but im fine

'are you sure you dont want to stay home tonight?

'no i dont, i want to see debbie, no matter how tired i am

'okay baby

'house smells good, you cleaned?

'yea, well i got bored and it kept me busy

'maybe you should start doing something for yourself babe

'like what?

'you mentioned you used to love to draw

'but harry said...... she trailed off stopped herself

'i dont care what harry said, he is a dick and i want you to do what makes you happy

'doing you makes me happy.... bea said so cheekily and allie almost chocked on a spring roll

'baabe, your so naughty, but i love it..... bea giggled 'what im saying is maybe do a drawing class or a baby class with noah

'thats actually a good idea allie

'im full of them

'hmm your full of something.... allie poked her tongue out and laughed 'maybe i will have a look at something online tomorrow

'and you can go to the neighborhood center as well, check there website, they always have stuff on

'i will

'good, phew im stuffed

'me too

'why dont you get ready and i will pack the leftovers away?

'i will, thanks..... bea got herself ready and dressed noah warmly, she grabbed the packed bag she made earlier and met allie in the kitchen

'here give me this little cutie..... they locked the house and got into the car driving over to bridgets place, parking the car allie grabbed noah and bea grabbed the bag and went to the door knocking

'THERE HERE!!!!!..... they heard debbie's little voice scream and the door flung open 'mama, mama, mama..... debbie said jumping up and down, bea dropped the bag and picked debbie up in her arms, the little girl wrapped her little legs around bea's waist and her arms around her neck hugging her tightly

'i missed you so much my babygirl

'i missed you too mama.... debbie kissed her cheek and smiled

'have you been a good girl?

'yes, aunty gidge took me to the park yesterday and we got ice cream, she said that franky always thinks she is boss, but she is not... bea smiled

'she definitely isnt.... she saw debbie eyeing allie over her shoulder and put her down

'why dont i take noah into the lounge room.... she took the baby from allie's arms and walked off, allie herself felt nervous but she crouched down in front of debbie who was equally as nervous

'i dont really hate you.... debbie said as she looked to the ground 'your not a bitch allie, im sorry i was mean to you

'debbie look at me sweetheart.... debbie lifted her tearful eyes to look into bright blue ones 'im not angry at you deb, was i upset when you said all that, yes i was but i understand you were having some issues, how do you feel now? right here inside your heart.... she said tapping her little chest with her finger

'lots of light

'dark light or bright light?

'brighted light, i feel better, the doctor i talk to said we have lots of stuff to deal with but we can do it together

'and we will all help you

'so your not mad at me?.... debbie asked so sweetly 

'definitely not, i love you deb and i want for you to be happy

'i love you too allie... debbie hugged allie who stood up with her, allie walked with debbie in her arms to the lounge room and sat down, bea smiled at the sight of debbie whispering stuff into the blondes ear and allie would giggle along with debbie, franky is right, there is a huge change in her little girl and its for the better

'hey blondie hows work?

'super busy, so many people trying to get on my list as a patient but i just dont have the space unfortunately 

'allie i have seen your list, its huge, you take on the cases that really need your help and expertise, your a great doctor and that wont ever change...bridget said 

'i try, so how have you guys been?

'good, i work every second day for now and bring all the paperwork home, franky here has been put on carer leave for now

'thats good

'listening to all of you talking about work makes me want to work.... bea said

'babe you do work, you have 2 kids, well 3 including me and thats a big job

'i guess so

'when noah is old enough and he can go to care you can start working 

'thats true, deb starts school in a few weeks so maybe noah can start going into care and i can work

'i mean you dont need to, just let me look after you and you can live a leisurely life.... bea laughed

'i would get really bored, you just want me all to yourself

'guilty babe.... bridget and franky laughed at there shenanigans

'alright deb how about me and you go get some ice cream?

'yes please mama

'okay, go and get a jacket on and we can go..... debbie skipped off to her bedroom 

'are you guys sure your okay with noah?

'babe we will be fine

'its fine bea, plus we can look after allie as well... bridget said making bea and franky laugh 'does she need a bottle?

'piss off bridget, babe she is picking on me

'oh baby.... bea went and hugged her girl 'dont worry about them, i love you so much, i wont be long

'take your time, im not in a hurry

'yea bea take as long as you want, its early

'thanks guys..... debbie and bea left a few minutes later, allie, bridget, franky and noah relaxed and watched a movie, bea arrived back just after it finished with a tired debbie sleeping in her arms

'woah babe you right

'yea im good, im just going to put her to bed and we can go...... they arrived home half an hour later after thanking franky and bridget for there help, noah had settled quickly and they were in there bed

'did it go alright with debbie?

'it was great, i can see a really good change in her attitude, i just miss her is all

'im sure she will be home when the time is right

'i know, anyways your falling asleep allie...... she said as allie's eyes were closing

'im so sorry babe, im not trying to be rude

'and your not, your just tired, close your eyes and go to sleep..... they both succumbed to sleep not long later

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

What both allie and bea were unaware of is someone has been following them for the last few weeks, since before xmas and new years. the investigator had found a lot of information about allie, her routine, bea's routine as well, who comes over to the house? what they do? where does bea go? and so forth

All the information had been given to harry unfortunately and has now prompted him to make plans, stupid plans but yes he is in the process of making plans to destroy them both and take the kids

He has been scoping out the house and looking through windows but because the alarm hasnt gone off bea and allie hadnt noticed. the investigator wasnt sure about harry because of how ruthless he is and how he spoke about taking his wife down, so had made a point to keep an eye on him and the steps he takes, in time harry will get his way as always and nothing will stop him.... or will they?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later allie got a message from bea saying she wasnt feeling well so had asked will to leave early because bea wasnt answering her phone, he let her go without any issue. arriving home not long later she walked in and closed the door behind her

'bea where are you?.... it was quiet so she walked down the corridor, looking in noah's room he was fast asleep so let him be, she walked closer to her room and could hear it, coughing which came from there ensuite, she rushed in and saw bea doubled over the toilet throwing up everything and anything possible

'fuck babe are you alright?.... bea just groaned and continued to vomit, allie rubbed her back and held her hair back

'let it all out, good girl.... allie looked to see the vomit was black and it worried her, when bea finished allie helped her to her feet and sat her on the chair in the corner to check her over, bea was sweating profusely, her skin was pale and she was warm

'what happened? when did this start?..... allie said wiping her face down with a wet clothe

'an hour ago, my stomach hurt so i laid down, i just started throwing up

'does it hurt anywhere else?

'my whole body is aching, make it stop..... bea cried and leaned forward into allie's body, the blonde rubbed her back

'alright babe we are going to the hospital, can you walk?

'i can try, im so tired

'come on i will help you.... getting bea to her feet the redhead stopped to quickly brush her teeth and put on some body spray, she only just had a shower not too long ago but she felt yuck, allie held bea up as the poor girl was too shattered

'i cant allie, just leave me here.... bea slumped against the wall in the corridor

'never, i got you babe.... she lifted bea into her arms and felt her shivering as she took her to the car and put her in 'im getting noah i will be back.... she ran inside and grabbed a bag and stuffed some stuff for the little boy he would need for a bit, she picked up the sleeping boy and also got his blanket and picked up one for bea as well, putting him in his seat she strapped him in and than got in herself

'put this over you bea.... she put the blanket over the shivering redhead and than drove off towards the hospital, she pulled out her phone and called will

'hey allie everything alright?

'no its not, im coming in with bea, she is vomiting black stuff, sweating, she is pale and shivering

'how long?

'5 minutes

'i will meet you at the emergency bay

'thanks.... hanging up she looked at bea as she shivered violently

''its okay babe we are nearly at the hospital

'it hurts....bea kept crying out and allie tried to keep her tears at bay and to stay strong, they arrived at the hospital and she jumped out, will opened the door and picked bea up and put her on the gurney, the nurses and doctors took her inside

'i dont know whats wrong with her, give her fluids, give her anything she needs

'allie look at me.... will said trying to calm the blonde down 'take a breath..... allie did so 'good, now give me your keys and i will park your car in your spot

'let me get noah out

'i got him, i will take him to the nursery and get vera to watch him, you go in and sit down in the waiting room till there is news, i will come find you soon

'okay.... allie walked inside and sat down, she took out her phone and looked for franky's number, once she found she pressed call

'yo blondie, whats going on?

'franky.... the brunette knew something was wrong straight away

'whats wrong?

'im at the hospital, bea, there is something wrong

'what happened?

'i dont know, just come 

'im on my way..... they hung up and franky arrived 20 minutes later with bridget and debbie

'what the hell is going on?

'franky we talked about this in the car, wait a minute.... bridget said nodding at debbie who was busy on her ipad

'sorry gidge

'its okay baby, listen im going to allie's office because she has a tv, you stay here and keep us updated

'yea okay, thanks.... they walked off 

'alright what happened exactly?

'bea text me saying she wasnt feeling well, i tried to call her but no answer, i tried like 10 times so i asked will if i could go home and he let me, i got home and bea was throwing up in the toilet, the vomit was black, she was sweating, pale as a ghost and shivering, she couldnt even hold herself up so i had to carry her to the car, i bought her straight in

'what did she eat today?

'i dont know, i wasnt home

'we cant freak out allie, we have to wait for news....... allie nodded but it didnt stop her leg from bouncing nervously, they waited an hour and than will came out with a doctor

'whats the news? 

'what did bea have to eat today?

'i dont know, i was here at work, what is it?

'she has been poisoned

'what? are you sure?

'yes we are, we ran bloods and it shows high traces of something, it could be rat poison, we are not sure exactly but its definitely there

'how the fuck could that happen?

'thats what we need to find out, im going to send a few people to check your house and find out where it came from, is that okay?

'yes yes, here my keys, the security is on, the code is 2020, tell me how bea is doing now?

'she is fighting, we are trying to extract all the poison from her body and we can only hope we got to her in time

'can we see her?

'not yet, she is in a chamber which will help even out her levels

'allie why dont you go to your office and once bea is more stable i will call you? there isnt anything you can do right now

'yea okay, we got debbie and bridget up there, hows noah?

'he is good, vera loves him and you can get him when your ready, you can leave him there as long as you want

'he is safe there? wait can you check him? he might have got sick as well

'thats actually a good idea... the doctor said

'i will go get him and stay with him, franky can you go be with debbie please

'yea no sweat, call me

'i will..... allie was sitting with noah on a hospital bed and his bloods had been taken, she hadnt seen bea yet but bea would want noah to be looked after so allie would make sure she is doing just that

'allie? what the hell?.... nurse ruby was passing the room when she saw her

'hey ruby

'whats wrong? are you okay? noah?

'bea is actually in the chamber, she was poisoned

'what the hell from?

'no idea, we are checking noah as well just in case

'good idea, how about debbie?

'she has been with her aunty for 2 weeks so she is fine

'and you?

'im fine, its something bea had today, will sent some people to my house to check for anything

'fuck i hope you get some answers, do you need anything? another blanket?

'actually noah is due for a feed, his bag is there, can you make him a bottle for me?

'of course.... ruby returned with the bottle and handed it to allie

'thank you

'no worries, call out if you need anything

'i will...... it was a daunting time right now, so much was unsure, bea could die, how the fuck did this happen? allie asked herself, she had to wait and that was a big problem because when it came to bea and her kids allie had no patience, will walked in an hour later

'any news?

'yes, noahs levels are a touch high but nothing to worry about, we will give him a drip and that will cleanse him, he will urinate a lot in the next 10 hours

'what the hell is going on? did they find anything at the house?

'there still there, it may take some time, they have to check everything, im going to put you in a room of your own on the ward near your office, i will make sure there is a recliner a couple chairs for you all to be comfortable

'thanks will...... allie was settled with noah in the room, being joined with bridget, franky and debbie not to long later

'will filled us in, hows noah?

'weeing a lot but he is good franky

'thats good

'where is mama?.... little debbie asked, looking at both franky and allie she knew they had no idea what to say, so she stepped forward

'sweetheart mummy is not feeling well so they are doing a few tests on her, right now we can sit here and you can play on your ipad okay?

'okay.... while debbie sat quietly the others exchanged worried looks, 3 hours passed and the doctor walked in with will

'any news?

'bea is still in the chamber, she needs time

'okay, how about my house? how did they go there?

'yes they definitely came back with something

'what is it?


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldnt wait so i updated pretty quickly, a new revelation, some of you asked where doreen falls into this story and why she hates allie so much, well get ready for it

'Excuse me? you found what at our house?

'rat poison

'where?.... allie asked shocked

'the water tank, pipes, tapes, even the jug of water in the fridge

'how the fuck does that happen?

'we really arent sure allie

'what the fuck? i want the police here now!!!.... allie demanded and handed noah to franky who was sitting with bridget, bridget herself knew that allie was going to explode any second, her jaw tensed, her fists pumped and her cheeks were going red

'they have already been called, they are on there way now

'how the hell does this happen? how do we even fix this? have you seen it before?.... allie was trying to stay calm and credit given was doing a decent job considering noah and bea had been poisoned, just than noah vomited on franky

'fuck noah... allie ran over to him and took him from franky 'hey bubba you okay.... she asked the little boy who was looking a little pale

'get me the god damn poison specialist in the hospital now... she said to the doctor and he scurried off, he knew exactly who allie was and had also seen her temper when she got angry, this was her family and like him she is very protective of them

'is he alright allie?... franky said taking off her top

'yea, its normal for him to throw up with the meds they gave him, he might throw up a couple more times but he seems okay

'good, bea would kill us if anything happened to her kids

'yea she would, franky if you go in my office i have a cupboard with lots of clothes in there, you can take some and my toiletries bag and shower

'thanks blondie, hey deb you stay here with allie and gidge, i wont be long

'im hungry

'i will take you to get some food while franky cleans up

'thanks gidge.... franky walked off with allie's keys

'allie do you want anything?

'just a coffee thanks

'have you eaten?

'not yet, im not hungry

'okay, we wont be long

'deb leave your ipad here please, so you dont drop it

'okay.... debbie and bridget left and allie gave noah a wipe down

'you alright bubba, does your tummy hurt a little?.... the little boy was sad to be away from his mum for sure, allie did what noah loved best, she put him in the middle of the bed and surrounded him with pillows like being in a big hug, she pulled the blanket over him and sat on the chair beside the bed rubbing his back, she sang gently to him and the little boy couldnt take his eyes off her, it was like they were in a bubble, noah's eyes were getting heavy and the tired little boy fell asleep and allie was happy with that, rest will help him for sure. she grabbed her phone to check the time and sighed, bea had been gone for a while and she really needed to see her. franky walked in a few minutes later

'here's your keys, thanks

'no worries, noah is asleep so can you sit with him and i will go see how bea is?

'yea of course, let us know how she is?

'i will..... allie walked off and down the hallway coming across bridget and debbie

'hey where are you going?

'to see how bea is, franky is with noah and he is sleeping, i will be back as soon as i can

'no worries, take your time

'you alright deb?.... allie said crouching down in front of the young girl holding her little bag of food

'i want mama

'i know you do sweetheart, im going to find out how she is now, you go sit with noah and eat your food

'you look after mama

'i will baby... kissing her cheek she left them and headed towards the emergency, seeing the doctor she stepped to him

'where is bea? how is she?

'she just came out of the hyper chamber, she seems to be doing better 

'where is she?

'we are taking her to a room upstairs

'i want her near her son and my office

'we have already organized it, noah will be moved to a bigger room to share with his mum

'good, i want to go up with bea

'come follow me.... they went to a room and her poor girl was laying on the bed so pale, her hair a mess but still so beautiful, she ran her finger down her cheek and bea fluttered her eyes open

'hey babe, how are you feeling?

'sore.... bea croaked out 'kids?... bea said

'there here with bridget and franky

'okay?

'debbie is fine, noah is a little sick but he will be fine

'what happened?

'i dont really know the whole story but when you get settled in the room we can talk, the police are coming here and we will sort it out.... bea frowned

'harry?

'maybe, dont worry about that right now, there going to take you to your own room

'you coming?... bea said taking allie's hand, she could see how scared bea looked and kissed her cheek

'of course babe, im right here no matter what. you rest now beautiful.... bea closed her eyes, allie stayed with bea holding her hand the whole way up to her room, once set up she kissed her hand and left a sleeping bea to go get noah and the others, they were only down the hallway so when she walked in debbie looked up 

'is mama okay?

'she is getting there sweetheart, we are going to move noah to be in the same room just down the hall, franky can you grab the couple bags and i will bridng the bed with bridget?

'sure thing.... within a couple minutes allie had set up noah's bed next the bea's, debbie stood there looking at her mother not sure what to do

'hey deb its okay to go near her

'is she hurt?

'not on the outside but on the inside, she is sick but you can hold her hand....the others watched as debbie stepped towards her sleeping mother, she gently moved her little hand into bea's who fluttered her eyes open, she let out a small smile

'babygirl

'mama are you okay?.... she said so softly as if her voice would hurt her mum

'im okay baby, just a little sore, are you okay?

'yep, aunty gidge took me to get hot chips and a shake

'thats good, have you been a good girl?

'yes, i have been playing my ipad, thank you for giving it back to me

'thank you for being a good girl..... bea coughed a lot causing a worried debbie to step back, allie stepped up and sat bea up and rubbed her back

'slow your breathing down, gentle coughing, good girl, here drink some water.... once bea had relaxed allie laid her back down 

'better?

'yes, thank you.... just than there was a knock on the door and will walked in with 6 police officers, debbie's eyes went wide and she crawled into bridgets lap

'hi miss im looking for allie novak?

'thats me, this here is my partner and her kids noah in the bed asleep and debbie, thats her friend franky and partner bridget... he tipped his hat at them out of respect

'nice to meet you all, now we have just come from talking to the doctor who called us

'just give me one minute please... allie turned to bridget 'bridget im really hungry and bea needs a few things from hom, do you mind going and packing a bag with debbie?.... bridget understood she needed debbie out of there so she didnt hear about anything

'yes of course

'here are the keys... allie said handing them over

'miss when you go there you will find some of my team there, you cannot touch anything water and need to rewash anything that comes out of there

'okay officer, i will see you all soon, come on deb

'by mama, i love you

'i love you too my sweet girl..... once they had left allie took bea's hand and franky stood near the bed rubbing bea's arm in support, franky may come across as a hard ass but when it came to bea she was amazing

'alright tell us what the go is officer

'my team is still working on it but they have been going through your video footage on your security and someone came yesterday and put something in the water tank, it looks like rat poison, the water has been used for drinking, showers, cleaning, everything so it all needs to be cleaned again

'do we know who it is?

'the person was covered head to toe in black, the build looks to be 6 ft, tall but not muscular, we know he is white because his wrist showed at some stage when he stretched

'what do we do now?

'i need to be honest with you miss novak

'please call me allie

'right allie, the whole water tank needs to be replaced including all the pipes, taps, shower head, hose and washing machine

'fuck... franky said, this is going to cost a fortune 

'i can organize that

'you also need to get your house properly cleaned, to be honest you should throw out all clothes, sheets, blankets and anything you have washed int he last couple weeks and start fresh.... allie looked at bea who looked so sad

'im so sorry... bea said as tears rolled down her cheeks

'babe this is not your fault, we know who did it 

'who?.... the officer asked

'there is only one person and the description matches, bea's soon to be ex-husband harry smith

'why do you think its him?.... allie looked at bea for permission to share details and she nodded

'harry is not a good person, he has been very abusive both mentally and physically, bea actually has court in 3 weeks for not just the abuse but the divorce 

'he fucking did this to stop bea from going to court!!!!!.... franky blew up causing bea and allie to jump 'fuck sorry red

'its okay

'listen that little mutherfucker set this all up to kill her, if she is dead he gets the kids, her money and no jail time.... franky scoffed

'we have to investigate this

'i will fucking kill him myself

'im going to pretend i didnt hear that, franky i need you to leave this with us

'you better do something about it before i do.... the main officer could tell how much these woman were hurting and he wanted to help the best he could

'we will definitely bring him in, i will stage 2 officers here the whole time bea is in hospital, i will be in contact but i suggest you get onto doing everything in the house asap, i will also put 2 officers to watch the house

'thank you officer...... allie gave him her number along with bea's, franky's and bridgets just incase. they left and bea turned on her side and cried, she pulled the blanket over her head, the other 2 knowing she just needed to be left alone for a while

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple days passed and the police had just walked into bea's room, noah had been discharged with no further issues and allie had just dropped him off to bridget who had taken a few days off to help out with the kids as franky had to deal with the workers that were now at allie's house, when franky found out how much it would cost to change all the pipes, replace taps and everything else that needed doing she almost fell over. apart from all that they had to throw out all clothes, beds and so much more, to say franky was angry would be an understatement but right now there priority was getting bea better and keeping the kids safe

'so im here to give you girls an update, but first how are you bea? 

'still quite sore and tender but getting better

'and your little one?

'he is good, has been discharged and is with my friends

'good to hear, okay so we bought in harry yesterday

'how did that go?

'oh he is a real treat... the officer said and bea rolled her eyes knowing how much a an asshole he was

'oh i bet

'hmm, so he says he was home the night before and he had a witness to verify it

'who?

'a woman that he is apparently seeing, sorry

'oh dont be, she can have him for all i care, whats her name?

'i shouldnt be telling you but its doreen..... bea's eyes went so wide they almost popped out of her head, allie's mouth hung open in shock and the officer frowned

'do you know her?.... bea scoffed

'you can say that..... bea went on to tell them how they knew doreen and showed him the video online of her punching her in the face 

'wow, that puts a new spin on things thats for sure

'she is covering up for him

'we assumed as much as well, doreen was bought in as well and questioned. there stories matched except for one thing

'which was?

'i asked them what time they went to bed and there times didnt match. they were 3 hours apart. harry said they slept at 1.30 in the morning and doreen said 10.30, huge flaw in that part of there stories

'so what now?

'we investigate, we talk to there neighbors, ping there phone and so on, i just wanted to tell you so far what we have done, he has an avo against him so he has been warned not to come near you guys, if he does please call us and i will be in contact as soon as i can

'thank you officers 

'we will let you get some rest bea.... bea nodded and the 3 officers left

'you okay babe?

'hmm, yea, can you do me a favor please?

'of course, what do you need?

'firstly a kiss.... allie giggled and kissed bea on the lips

'hows was that?

'perfect, now can i please get a hot water bottle, my tummy hurts

'sure babe, i will be back in a few minutes..... allie returned with a hot water bottle and a nurse to give her some pain meds

'here we go bea, this will help with the pain

'thanks nurse ruby

'here babe put this on your tummy

'thank you...... bea relaxed as the medication went through her veins, she turned on her side to face allie and held he blondes hand to her chest

'how are we going to get through this allie? this is just...

'i know babe, its hard but you will get better, we got you here to the hospital quickly 

'thank you allie, without you i wouldnt be here, i honestly would be dead

'with me around i wont let anything happen to you, i will do everything in my power to keep you safe

'can i ask you something?

'anything bea

'i need you to be honest with me..... bea nodded.... 'how much is it costing to fix everything in the house?

'it doesnt matter?

'yes it does, please tell me.... allie sighed

'about $15000-$20000... bea's eyes went wide

'holy fuck

'its fine babe, dont worry about it

'of course i worry about it, its not right, i will pay you back

'i dont want your money bea

'but i have it, its just sitting in the bank

'i know you do but i dont want your money, you know i can afford this, its not about the money, its about him thinking he can do whatever he wants to get to you, i wont let that happen again babe

'but its so much money

'yea it is, i will cover it and there is nothing more to say on the subject babe, as you can afford it so can i, but i was thinking about something else bea

'what is it?

'maybe we should move house, get out of the area, what do you think?

'i dont know allie, honestly if you want to move than im happy with that, but the house you have now is important to you

'yea it was, but now my priorities have changed babe, you and the kids are my priorities and your safety, i think they finish fixing the house and we sell, i will look for another one for us, i need you to be honest with me? i want to know what you really feel

'allie, baby, i want to be where you are, the kids and i will go wherever with you

'really?

'really baby, i love you so much and i want to be with you wherever you go, so if moving house is the best thing than im all in.... allie smiled and kissed bea over and over again

'i love you too babe, well how about you have a rest for a couple hours and i will go get the laptop from franky's place 

'okay baby, can you stay till i fell asleep

'of course babe...... holding her hand she waited till bea fell asleep before she headed to franky's place, boomer, franky, maxine and all the girls helped to clear out allie's house of the good furniture and stuff and stored it in franky's double garage. arriving at franky's house she was getting out of the car when debbie came running out of the house a big smile on her face and jumped into allie's arms

'i missed you allie

'i missed you too sweetheart

'hows mama?

'getting better

'thats good, can i see her?

'how about tomorrow i pick you up in the morning and we take breakfast in to mum together?

'yes please, why are you here?

'i need to get the laptop

'okay.... they went inside and allie kissed noah

'hows red?

'sore tummy but doing better, listen let me talk to you franky

'course, deb you stay here with bridget and noah 

'okay..... franky walked with allie to the garage 

'bea and i have decided that although we are fixing the house we are going to move somewhere else

'where to?

' not sure yet, but not far, we will still be local but harry has tainted the house there so we need to move

'okay, what do you need from me?

'just to keep debbie for a while longer

'yea of course, what about noah?

'he needs his mum every day, so i will keep him

'alright no worries, if you need a few hours off just drop him to me and gidge

'will do, alright i gotta get back before she wakes up, i just need the laptop.... allie grabbed the laptop, kissed the kids and grabbed a bag of clothes franky had for bea and went back to see her beautiful girl, stopping to get some food and peppermint tea for bea she parked the car and went into the hospital and up to bea's room, her girl was still sleeping peacefully so allie grabbed some clothes and had a quick shower, allie had decided to stay in the hotel next to the hospital but she didnt have time to shower because she wanted to get to the hospital to be there when the police came, after a quick shower she sat down and popped the laptop open, the rest of the day was spent together looking online at houses, eating and watching some tv, she picked up noah and went back to the hotel for the night 


End file.
